Carrera por tu corazón
by Tessa23
Summary: Han estado separados por dos años. Ninguno cree que sea amado por el otro. Pero él está loco por ella y ella está loca por él. Lo que no esperan, es que una animada chica y el regreso a las carreras por un oscuro futuro vuelvan a juntarlos. Esta vez, las peores circunstancias los obligarán a darse cuenta de que se aman. Nada será el fin de esta carrera por su corazón.
1. Llorar

_**Capítulo 1: Y llorar... no sirve de nada ahora que te perdí**_

Desde donde él estaba sentado en su terraza, la vista a las dos lunas era sencillamente magnífica. Era como para ponerse extasiado de gozo. Parecía que la luna Sekai le sonriera al muchacho, como acompañándolo en su tristeza. Cuando Sekai se cruza en el cielo con su acompañante Nuram, el fulgor de la luz lunar inunda la habitación del muchacho. Aquella noche, además de iluminar la habitación, la luz hizo centellear una delgada lágrima, fruto del exceso de emociones que su corazón albergaba, y que los azules ojos ya no pudieron contener. Por primera vez en su vida, la idea de llorar no le parecía vergonzosa, sino más bien reconfortante, incluso sanadora. Esta vez, no pretendía reprimirse y dejaría salir todo aquello que le dolía en forma de un dulce sollozo. Y mientras lloraba, sus labios pronunciaban en un intenso silencio el nombre de ella, la responsable de su corazón adolorido, a la que inconscientemente se había entregado, de la que se despidió con una promesa que tal vez nunca podría cumplir.

Su cuerpo exigió un cambio de posición y el príncipe decidió levantarse del piso y subir y sentarse en el balcón llevando una rodilla a su pecho y dejando colgado su pie desnudo. Las lunas ya se habían separado y comenzado su retorno para dar paso a la brillante luz de un nuevo día; aunque aún faltaban algunas horas para eso, el chico dedujo que ya era bastante tarde y tenía que retirarse a dormir para poder despertar con un poco de energía que destinaría a sus deberes. Saltó del balcón, atravesó rápidamente la terraza y cerró el enorme ventanal a sus espaldas. Con la melancolía en los ojos corrió las cortinas rojas de un material semejante a la seda. Se deshizo de su ropa, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso esculpido y sus brazos musculosos y cambió su pantalón por uno aún más holgado. Dejó su ropa en un banco y notó con nostalgia que era parecida a aquella que había usado en Alwas y Oban dos años antes. Ese atuendo descansaba ahora en su armario, y a veces creía sentir el dulce aroma de ella, mezclada con la lluvia de aquel día que inesperadamente lo abrazó al cual él se quedó anonadado, el mismo sentimiento se había quedado en sus ropas, y ahora no era capaz de ponérselas por miedo a que una emoción incontrolable lo invadiera.

La noche era más fría de lo habitual, por lo que se cubrió hasta sus peculiares orejas con sus sabanas. Antes de quedarse dormido, se permitió una última lágrima, justo cuando el sopor del sueño lo invadió y cayó en un sueño reparador, pronunciando el nombre de la responsable de sus desvelos:

-Molly…

El sol entró a raudales e invadió las habitaciones del palacio. Una jovencita morena, de cabello largo y negro circulaba por los pasillos mientras saludaba a la servidumbre y a los guardias. Sucedía que mientras más avanzaba el sol era como si la alegría de la chica aumentara. Se veía radiante de buen humor, algo característico de ella. Sin embargo, sintió una punzada en el corazón que la hizo decaer cuando pasó frente a una enorme puerta de color cobre con indumentarias en tonos rojos. Toda la noche estuvo al pendiente de cierto muchacho, del cual ciertos sollozos (fuertes, considerando de quien venían) la despertaron, procedentes de la habitación vecina. En más de una ocasión estuvo tentada a entrar para darle un abrazo y consolarlo, pero resolvió que él debía desahogarse solo para luego hablar con alguien. Pero ya era un nuevo día y no creía que ahora estuviera fuera de lugar entrar en su cuarto para animarlo.

Abrió la puerta y los rayos solares inundaron la habitación, calentando la mejilla del chico aún dormido, la chica se sentó en la cama, hundiéndola un poco y haciendo que el joven príncipe se moviera. Ella posó una mano en su mejilla, cada vez más sonrojada por el sol, y con la otra lo movía dulcemente mientras le decía al oído:

-Vamos, Aikka. Ya despierta, hermano. Es un bello día y no puedes quedarte en cama.

El chico se despertó y dio una vuelta para encontrarse con los vivaces ojos azules, idénticos a los de él, de su hermana. Tardó en incorporarse y aún más en acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz. Los sentía pesados, y el recuerdo de la noche pasada lo invadió y ensombreció su mirada.

-Amina, mmm… Buen día. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se estiraba.

-Me sorprendí al no verte despierto, es todo- dijo sonriendo, luego cambió su tono a serio- Aikka, ¿qué pasó anoche? ¿Estás bien?

Aikka se detuvo para escrutar el rostro inquisidor de su hermana, y tuvo ganas de derrumbarse en sus brazos. Pero no, había que mantener la compostura, al menos por ahora.

-Aikka, dime. Te escuché anoche, y no me digas que deliro.

El príncipe pensó que la próxima vez que se deprimiera, tenía que hacerlo con más silencio, atendiendo a que su curiosa hermana gemela descansaba en la habitación de al lado.

-No es nada, solo ignórame.

-Imposible cuando el llanto de alguien llega hasta mi habitación. Es Molly, ¿verdad?

Al oír su nombre, el príncipe se detuvo en seco al centro de la habitación. Notó que su hermana estaba a su lado sujetándole la mano con firmeza. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando cientos de imágenes de Molly bombardearon su mente. Y sintió su sonrisa, su energía. Revivió el cosquilleo que sentía cuando tenía algún contacto. Amina sintió el cambio en su hermano y lo condujo a la cama para que se sentara. Ella sintió como la mano de Aikka presionaba cada vez con más fuerza la suya. Aikka no pudo tolerar la carga el dolor y la desesperación el solo, recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana y lloró todo lo que le había faltado en la noche, sin importarle nada que la puerta estuviese abierta y que los guardias que hacían su ronda matutina lo viesen. Pensando en su incomodidad y exposición, Amina susurró unas palabras y al instante las enormes puertas se cerraron y las ventanas se abrieron, dejando que una fresca brisa se colará y serenará a Aikka. Aún después de haber cesado las lágrimas, el chico seguía acostado sobre las piernas de su hermana, mientras ella le acariciaba su cabello suelto y suave, que le llegaba hasta lo hombros. El príncipe aprovechó ese rato de silencio que sabía que en cualquier momento la curiosidad rompería. Entonces Amina dijo:

-Aikka- el chico no se movió- ¿Y ahora qué?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras recorría con su dedo la pulsera e la muñeca de su hermana.

-¡Aikka!- la chica lo levantó bruscamente, lo sujetó por los hombros y lo zarandeó- No puedes simplemente rendirte y ahogarte en tu depresión ¡Debes ir a buscarla!

-No Amina. No es prudente. Hay… cosas que lo impiden- contestó Aikka levantándose de la cama.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Han pasado dos años. Tal vez no me recuerde e incluso puede ser que haya olvidado la promesa. También están nuestros padres, no pudo solo decirles que me siento perdido por una humana.

-Pero las alianzas con la Tierra…

-Aún no son un hecho Amina, toman tiempo. Y aunque estuviera hecho mañana mismo… es solo ella lo que lo impide.

-¿Crees que…?- mortificada, Amina dejó que su hermano terminará la frase.

-Espero que no. Pero estoy convencido de la posibilidad. Molly es simplemente bella. Y hay tantos humanos en la Tierra que… pueden haber hecho que yo ya no sea parte de sus pensamientos. Ella no me ama, Amina, y tengo que aceptarlo. En Nourasia hay mujeres jóvenes que…

-¡Basta!- gritó Amina tapándose los oídos- Ni una palabra más. Blasfemas contra tu corazón Aikka, no tienes la certeza de nada. Si haces algo solo por deber, te habrás fallado.

-Pero mis deberes, soy el prín…

-Podrías ser el mismísimo Avatar, pero no puedes simplemente abandonarlo. Piensa en ti, también.

Indignada, Amina se dirigió a la puerta, creyendo una incoherencia que su hermano buscará a alguien más para olvidarse de aquella humana que lo era todo para él.

-No es tan fácil. Ya está perdido.- lo oyó susurrar a su espalda.

La chica volvió la mirada a él, resuelto y con un plan comenzando a tomar forma en su mente.

-Nada está perdido hasta que tú quieras que lo esté, y por cómo te siento, lo perdido está más a la vista que nunca.

-Buenos días sus majestades. Padre, madre.

Aikka apareció en el comedor una hora después. Sus padres, el rey Lao y la reyna Nuri, estaban en la cabecera de la mesa; un corpulento nourasiano, que parecía una versión de Aikka seis años mayor estaba junto a ellos, y a su lado, Amina, que esquivaba su mirada, aún enfadada. La silla de la esquina derecha, junto al rey Lao, estaba vacía. Aikka hizo una reverencia ante su padre y se sentó en la silla desocupada. Junto a él, una pequeña de largo cabello negro hasta la cintura reía divertida por las muecas que hacía el otro nourasiano. Amina reía por lo bajo, y los reyes observaban la diversión de sus hijos, satisfechos. Sin embargo, el rey notó que Aikka desayunaba en silencio, estaba distraído y negaba a cada insistencia de su hermana pequeña para unirse a su risa.

-Laila, para ya, por favor. Hoy no- insistió Aikka, irritado.

Laila se volteó molesta y dejó de reír. Ahora estaba ofendida.

-Laila, yo… perdón- intentó Aikka, pero la niña no respondió. Ambos voltearon en direcciones opuestas, molestos. Los comensales de enfrente reprimían el impulso de reír a todo pulmón.

-Hijos míos- habló el rey Lao, ante el cual todo guardaron silencio- me complace, como todos los días, verlos aquí reunidos. Hoy tenemos en el palacio a alguien con quien tendremos el gusto de entablar nuevas relaciones interplanetarias,

Aikka levantó la cabeza en un impulso. ¿Interplanetario? Los únicos tratos de ese tipo que Nourasia tenía, después de haber roto el de los crogs, era con el planeta Byrus y el que estaba en proceso con la Tierra. Eso quería decir que había un humano en Nourasia… ¡Molly! ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera ahí mismo? Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y un hombre en traje negro y pajarita entró. Aikka sintió una punzada de decepción y se levantó de su silla para mostrar sus respetos al visitante.

-Presidente Raymond de la Tierra- anunció un guardia en la puerta.

Aunque no era Molly, Aikka sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Su familia se levantó de las sillas para dar la bienvenida al visitante. El rey Lao fue a reunirse con el presidente, haciendo reverencia y estrechando manos.

-Presidente Raymond, pase a la mesa, por favor.

Aikka observó al presidente. Un hombre alto y delgado, con cabellos negro azulado peinado en una raya de un costado.

-Presidente, esta es mi familia- dijo el rey conduciendo al presidente a la mesa para hacer las presentaciones- Mi esposa, la reina Nuri…- la reina se mostró encantada por el humano, sobre todo por su peculiar saludo con u beso en la mano-…mi hijo mayor- continuó con el corpulento nourasiano-…el príncipe Luka, dirigente del ejército de Nourasia.

Luka dio una reverencia leve y le sorprendió el apretón de manos de presidente.

-Mis hijas, las princesas Amina y Laila- las chicas hicieron su reverencia y quedaron fascinadas por el beso en la mano con la que se presentó el presidente Raymond.

-Y mi hijo, gemelo de la princesa Amina y heredero al trono de Nourasia, el príncipe Aikka.

Aikka no se reverenció, extendió la mano al humano, cosa que ya había visto hacer al planea Tierra en Alwas y Oban.

-Príncipe Aikka, ¿el mismo que corrió en la gran carrera de Oban?- preguntó el presidente mientras se sentaba a un lado del rey Lao. Aikka asintió con la cabeza.

-Vi algo de la carrera. Corre excepcionalmente, príncipe.

-Muchas gracias- contestó él, disponiéndose a comenzar a desayunar.

-Supongo que recuerda a la corredora de la Tierra. Molly.

Aikka se quedó petrificado. ¿Qué si la recordaba? Claro que la recordaba. Nunca podría olvidarla. Días y noches enteras la tenía presente. El solo recuerdo de su aroma aún lo embriagaba. Su belleza le provocaba noches de insomnio, el sonido de su voz le había dejado una huella permanente en su corazón.

-Sí claro. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Era de las más intrépidas. Fue… muy valiente en los últimos momentos. ¿Sabe algo de ella?- Aikka sintió una ligera patada debajo de la mesa. Revisó con la mirada a sus hermanos, pero ninguno se delataba.

Ahora es considerada la mejor corredora de la Tierra. Está bajo la representación de Don Wei. Justo la semana pasada la recibí de un campeonato interplanetario en nuestro sistema del que resultó ganadora.

Aikka sintió como el pecho se le inundaba de orgullo y… desesperanza. Era fantástico que su "princesa" tuviera tanto éxito, siempre supo que ella había nacido para ser la mejor. Pero ahora sabía que tenía mucho menos tiempo para pensar en él. Y eso lo hacía sentirse enfermo.

-Le pediré un favor. La próxima vez que vea a Molly, envié respetos y mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su éxito de mi parte.

El presidente le confirmó con creces que lo haría, y luego la plática siguió en rumbos de costumbres y varios detalles de ambas civilizaciones entre el rey Lao y el presidente. Mientras ellos hablaban, Aikka se quedó pensando en su princesa Molly. Así que ahora era una campeona en carreras. Tenía que serlo. Su talento no dejaba cabida para otra cosa sino para ser la mejor. ¿Cómo sería hora? En Oban, ella tenía cerca de 15 años. Ahora tendría 17. Tal vez era más alta, tal vez su rostro había cambiado, su cuerpo… ¿cómo sería su cuerpo? Aikka se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. No podía pensar en Molly de esa manera, era como faltarle al respeto… pero si su imaginación era solo de él y privada… se dio el culposo lujo de recorrer en su memoria la delgada silueta de Molly. Siempre pensó que enseñaba más piel de la apropiada, aunque esto no fuera algo molesto. Desde que la vio por primera vez, indefensa ante el grupo de pequeños seres, ese pedazo de piel, su cintura, lo atrapó. Era perfecta. Su curvatura era envidiable y su abdomen plano era como para perderse, y aquella vez que la sacó de su cama en shorts y un diminuto top, casi olvida lo que tenía que decir y comienza a castigarse por las reacciones que su cuerpo experimentaba al ver a Molly más descubierta. "Que mujer tan bella y fascinante".

-Ya lo creo, rey Lao- la animada voz del presidente regresó a la realidad a Aikka.

-Hijos míos- habló el rey- Me entiendo perfectamente con el presidente Raymond, y hemos decidido que para hacer de la alianza entre nuestros planetas una poderosa fraternidad, enviaremos un representante de Nourasia a la Tierra, y ellos harán lo mismo.

Los tres hermanos mayores sintieron curiosidad por la propuesta, pero dejaron que el presidente Raymond hablara:

-Propongo que sea un miembro de la familia real nourasiana quien viaje a la Tierra, así podrá realizarse un acercamiento más exhaustivo a la cultura terrestre.

-Me fascina la idea. Ahora- el rey habló a sus hijos- ¿Quién de ustedes se considera apropiado para esta importante misión?

Aikka sintió una oleada de ansiedad. ¿Debía ser él quien fuera a la Tierra? ¿O era mejor que fuera alguien más capacitado? ¿Tal vez Luka? No. Él ya conocía a los humanos. Demasiado. Si alguien ahí sabía un poco de cómo eran y cómo había que tratarlos, era él. Pero, cuando tenía la decisión en la punta de la lengua, alguien ya se le había adelantado.

-Padre, si así me lo permite, quiero ser yo la embajadora nourasiana en la Tierra.

Aikka fulminó con la mirada a Amina, quien no parecía inmutarse ante él y le sonrió con complicidad.

-Si así lo deseas, hija mía, lo acepto-continuó el rey, el presidente le sonrío con aprobación- Ahora el presidente y yo discutiremos en la sala del trono los pormenores de viaje y la alianza. Agradezcamos a Sekai y Nuram por el día y retirémonos a nuestros deberes.

La familia realizó una oración ceremonial y al final se dispersaron a diferentes zonas del palacio. Excepto Aikka, que con todo el coraje y la frustración, se dirigió con su hermana para conseguir una explicación.

-Aikka, por favor. Si fueras o no a la Tierra, tu exagerada modestia y cordura no te permitirían cambiar nada con respecto a la chica. En cambio yo, sé lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Pero qué sabes tú de ellos?- cuestionó Aikka aún molesto.

-No mucho, en realidad. Pero no importa, lo aprenderé.

Aikka estaba en medio de lo que parecía una rabieta, pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar así en presencia de su hermana, que podría usar eso como un arma a su favor. ¿Pero por qué quería ir ella? ¿Qué podría ganar? ¿O qué esperaba…? De pronto, Aikka abrió mucho los ojos, inundados por la sorpresa. ¡Claro!

-¡Amina!- gritó Aikka para sorpresa y diversión de quienes lo vieron correr desenfrenado hacia su hermana, al final del pasillo. La chica se giró y rió cuando Aikka legó a su lado.

-¿Qué pretendes con Molly?- preguntó Aikka sujetándola por los hombros.

Amina retiró los brazos de su hermano mientras sonreía con picardía. El príncipe estaba a punto de perder los estribos, cuando su hermana tomó su cara y le di un tierno beso en la frente para despedirse de él por el resto del día, no sin antes decirle:

-Creo que después de todo, hermano, la alianza si estará hecha mañana mismo.

Por la única ventana del cuarto entraba un diminuto rayo de luz, que iluminaba la flecha y el área del piso frente a Aikka. El príncipe se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y en completo silencio. Su maestro Canaan había escogido ese lugar porque era lo más lejano al palacio y no había ningún ruido que pudiera entorpecer la meditación de Aikka.

En un rápido movimiento, Aikka tomó la flecha y el arco y corrió fuera de la habitación lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Cuando salió de la habitación, el príncipe preparó su flecha en el arco y conforme corría preparaba el arco para disparar. Se detuvo frente a un imponente lago con montañas que salían de el, muy parecidos a los de Alwas. En la orilla del lago el príncipe pronunció el hechizo que tantas veces había usado en Alwas y Oban y disparó. La montaña vibró y se partió en dos con un poderoso estruendo que pudo ser oído hasta el palacio. Satisfecho por el resultado, Aikka se recargó en un árbol mientras esperaba. Ese ejercicio le traía el recuerdo de cuando lo practicó en Alwas y Molly lo había visto. Ese día corrió contra ella… y ella había roto su promesa. Atacó a G'dar. Bueno, ella directamente no. Después comprendió que ella no había querido disparar. La torreta era controlada por Jordan, el ahora Avatar. Ese día había empezado una tortura para él. No le dirigió la palabra en mucho tiempo, y aunque no le gustará, su orgullo pudo más que sus sentimientos aquella vez. Luego todo se aclaró… para volverse a oscurecer. Tuvo que aceptar las imposiciones de Kross para salvar a su familia de los crogs, llegando incluso a derribar la poderosa Arrow. Sabía que Molly lo odiaría por eso, pero algún día comprendería. Su familia era lo primordial. Y aunque, en efecto, Molly lo desprecio después de eso, igual que un nourasiano, ella sabía perdonar. Y fue capaz de poner su propia vida en juego para salvar la de ella durante la última carrera y en el templo de los creadores contra Canaletto. Sí, tal vez eso ella aún lo recordaba.

Una sonrisa furtiva escapó de sus labios cuando recordó como lo había explicado todo ante el Gran Consejo de Ancianos Nourasianos. La reprimenda fue brutal y el juicio contra él duró muchas horas, y de no ser por la intervención de su padre, lo hubieran culpado de traidor y le habrían revocado su derecho al trono. A los Ancianos les preocupaba que los crogs buscaran venganza después de la caída de Kross. Reconfortante, y hasta gracioso, fue cuando el Avatar llegó a Nourasia dos semanas después de la carrera para ordenar el retiro definitivo de los crogs de Nourasia, y después varias fuentes informaron que había pasado lo mismo con la Tierra y Byrus. Aunque le costará admitirlo, Jordan hacia un excelente trabajo como Avatar, pues en dos años, la paz había reinado en toda la galaxia.

Un intenso estruendo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Luka estaba parado frente a la orilla del lago mientras una montaña cedía presa de la flecha del príncipe. Luka fue a reunirse con Aikka, para esperar las instrucciones del maestro Canaan.

-Bien hecho, mis príncipes- dijo el maestro- Aikka, haz superado a Luka en puntería y destreza. Luka, haz superado a tu hermano en tiempo. Pero no les sirve el mérito si no consiguen todo lo demás.

Los chicos asintieron y se miraron a los ojos, desafiándose para la próxima lección.

-Aikka, ¿haz concluido tus deberes de política?- preguntó el maestro.

-En la mañana, maestro.

-Luka, los deberes de…

-Estrategia. Sí, maestro. En la mañana.

-De acuerdo. Es todo por hoy. Vayan a cambiarse para cenar con sus padres y el presidente.

-¿No viene con nosotros?

El maestro negó con la cabeza y se fue. Los príncipes subieron al lomo del fiel G'dar, que los había estado esperando. Aikka se colocó al frente, pues el escarabajo no se acoplaba bien con Luka.

-Hermano, Amina dijo que tenías… mmm… problemas.

Aikka detuvo G'dar en el aire y volteó para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos verde azulados de Luka.

-¿Qué te dijo, exactamente?

-Que haz tenido una noche difícil. Aikka, ya hemos hablado de esto- dijo Luka, molesto- Intentas convencerte de algo de lo que no estás seguro. Después de lo que hicieron el uno por el otro, es incomprensible que se haya olvidado de ti sin más.

-Yo…-intentó decir algo Aikka

-Sin excusas. Ahora dejemos que nuestra brillante hermana arregle tus problemas.

Aikka decidió dar el tema por concluido y reanudó su viaje al palacio.

Después de tomar un baño (esta vez sin lágrimas), los príncipes de arreglaron de manera similar; una prenda blanca con gruesos tirantes que se ajustaba a su torso. Los pantalones de un material parecido al lino se ceñían a sus cinturas, y les llegaban hasta los tobillos, con los pies vendados y en sandalias. La ya conocida media manga en forma de campana estaba sujeta a sus brazos por un adorno dorado en espiral con el símbolo de Nourasia al frente. Se ajustaron sus peculiares coronas, la de Aikka más distintiva que la de Luka. Los príncipes caminaban en silencio por el pasillo cuando dos animadas figuras los abordaron. Amina y Laila llevaban unos preciosos vestidos blancos, ceñidos en la cintura y sueltos hacia abajo con mangas largas y cuello alto. Las coronas de ambas eran delicadas y finas, de un bello color bronce, haciendo juego con sus lindos ojos verdes. A Amina, el hilo dorado que rodeaba su cintura hacía que resaltara su prodigiosa figura, cosa que ninguno de los príncipes les agradaba mucho.

-Buenas noches, hermanos. ¿Qué tal su día?

-Enriquecedor- dijo Luka mientras tomaba en brazos a Laila, después de rechazar el ofrecimiento de los brazos de Aikka, pues seguía enfadada con él por el incidente de la mañana- ¿Y el suyo?

-Aburrido y agotador, me cansó de aprender como ser una buena esposa y una excelente dama, ¿cierto, Laila? Tal vez le pida al maestro Canaan que me ayude a perfeccionar mi técnica con el arco- respondió Amina

-¡Yo también!- gritó gustosa la pequeña Laila.

-Eso solo si padre lo permite- anunció Aikka

-¡Por Sekai! ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan pesimista?- reprocharon Luka y Amina al unísono.

Aikka los ignoró y juntos entraron al gran comedor. Sus padres y el presidente Raymond ya estaban ahí. Laila bajó de los brazos de Luka, y en su inocencia fue al encuentro de sus padres con un caluroso abrazo. Los mayores se quedaron en la puerta y realizaron una profunda reverencia ante sus padres el presidente al tiempo que decían:

-Sus majestades, padre, madre. Presidente Raymond.

-Buenas noches, príncipes y princesa- saludó el presidente.

-Hijos míos, que alegría verlos. Siéntense con nosotros, por favor.

Los cuatro se sentaron en sus correspondientes lugares y comenzaron la cena con la mayor educación, en silencio.

El rey Lao habló:

-Amina, hija mía, los tratados con la Tierra se han realizado exitosamente. El presidente regresa a su planeta esta misma noche, así que si así lo deseas, puedes partir a la Tierra hoy.

Los hermanos de detuvieron en seco de la cena y se miraron entre ellos. En los ojos de Amina solo se podía notar emoción y ansiedad, mientras que los príncipes sintieron una opresión en el corazón.

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó Amina. Luego se aclaró la garganta- Es decir, sí, padre. Hoy mismo está bien. ¿Puedo ir a preparar mis cosas?

-Prefiero que cenes con nosotros para despedirnos, una de tus damas preparará tu equipaje- dijo la reina Nuri al tiempo que le indicaba a una nourasiana que estaba en la puerta que saliera.

-Rey Lao- dijo el presidente- no quiero ser descortés, pero debo retirarme para ultimar detalles del viaje y confirmar en la Tierra la asistencia de la princesa.

-¿Confirmar?- preguntó la reina Nuri.

-Debo confesar que esperaba que alguien de la familia real me acompañará en mi regreso. Sabía que los tratados llegarían a buen término. Así que me preparé y tengo a quien recibirá en su hogar a la princesa Amina.

-Me fascina su positivo punto de vista- celebró el rey Lao- puede retirarse y puede disponer de ayuda del palacio, si así lo desea.

-Gracias, rey Lao. Con permiso, sus majestades.

El presidente salió, y cuando se encontraron solo, un sollozo de hizo escuchar en la mesa. Todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver a la reina Nuri, que estaba recostada en el hombro de su marido mientras este la consolaba. Amina corrió al lado de ella y tomó una de sus manos.

-Madre, por favor, no llores. No es como si jamás regresara a Nourasia.

La reina se tranquilizó y se levantó para abrazar fuertemente a su hija.

-Te extrañaré mucho, Amina. Todos lo haremos. Se cuidadosa y educada. Aprende e instruye cuanto puedas. Cuídate.

Para cuando la reina terminó de hablar, todos sentían un grueso nudo en la garganta. La familia se reunió en torno a la princesa Amina para darle un cálido abrazo de despedida. Aikka sintió como la mano de Amina apretaba la suya. Era su gemela la que se iba. Si lo analizaba, él y Amina habían estado juntos desde que nacieron. Nunca se habían separado, excepto por el tiempo que Aikka estuvo en Alwas y Oban, durante el cual Amina sufrió con cada carrera en la que Aikka arriesgaba su vida. Y era ese lazo el que hacía que su amor fuera especial. Claro que la extrañaría y estaba nervioso por ella. El abrazo de la familia se deshizo. Pero Aikka y Amina se tomaron de las manos y juntaron sus frentes. Las coronas de ambos comenzaron a iluminarse de un brillante color azul, que de tan brillantes, perecían blancas. Sus peculiares orejas vibraron en una melodía que solo ellos dos escuchaban. Con eso, Aikka le daba a Amina las mejores energías para que su viaje resultara exitoso. Se sentía como un calor que invadía cada una de sus venas y dejaba a su paso una sensación de enérgica tranquilidad. Al final se soltaron y rieron, y todos acompañaron a Amina a terminar de prepararse para un viaje a la Tierra.

En el puerto interplanetario de Nourasia, la familia real se despedía de la princesa Amina con los últimos consejos. Un tumulto de Nourasianos se reunió para despedir a la princesa, quien continuamente les enviaba saludos con la mano. La guardia real se encontraba alrededor de la familia, no porque pensarán que alguien buscaría dañara los reyes y príncipes, sino más bien porque la emoción se podía volver caótica.

Después de despedirse de sus padres, y dejando a la reina otra vez sollozando, Amina abrazó a sus hermanos. Luka procuró repetirle todo lo que debía recordar. Laila lloró desconsolada al saber que su mejor amiga se iba. A Aikka le dio un largo abrazo que sorprendió al nourasiano y luego susurró en sus oídos:

-Me valdré de lo que pueda para hacerte feliz.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, confundido.

-Molly, hermano. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para reencontrarlos.

Aikka sintió la emoción recorrer su cuerpo y asintió mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a su hermana.

-Gracias, hermana.

Terminadas las despedidas de Amina, el presidente Raymond también se despidió de la familia, prometiendo que cuidaría de la princesa y se encargaría de que su estadía fuera de lo más agradable.

Nourasia estaba oscurecido por la hermosa noche cuando las puertas de la enorme nave de la Tierra se cerraron, las turbinas se encendieron y con un poderoso destello, la nave salió disparada a velocidades que superaban las de la luz, hacia un punto muy distante de la galaxia.

Desde Nourasia, los Nourasianos y la familia real despedían a su princesa con lágrimas. Aikka observó el cielo mientras la nave se perdía de vista.

-Adiós Amina, cuídate siempre.

Una hora más tarde, la nave terrestre arribaba a la órbita de la Tierra. Amina, un poco mareada, observó por la ventana el imponente planeta azul. Notó que era mucho más grande que Nourasia. Varios satélites artificiales giraban alrededor de él. Aún no estaban aterrizando, pero la curiosidad ya la carcomía por dentro. El capitán llamó a los pasajeros a ocupar sus lugares para aterrizar.

-Bienvenida a la Tierra, princesa Amina- dijo el presidente.

-Gracias, presidente Raymond.

-En la base de la nave nos estará esperando Don Wei, fue a él a quien le pedí que la acogiera en su casa durante su estadía en la Tierra.

-¿Don Wei? ¿El padre de Molly?- preguntó Amina. E presidente asintió.

"¡Perfecto!" pensó Amina. Esta noticia haría que su plan empezará rápido, y resultaría incluso mejor de lo que había planeado.

**Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic, y de hecho, me está gustando bastante, sobre todo porque es mi serie favorita. me motivé a escribirla porque hay muy pocos fics en español de esta marivillosa serie de Oban Star Racers, así que me animé a escribir una. Espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten. No puedo asegurarles en cuanto tiempo subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero espero que sea pronto. No olviden dejar review con sus recomendaciones, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias. Nos vemos pronto!**

**P.D.: Nóten que el nombre del capítulo será la letra de alguna canción que se relacione con él. Adivinen cuál!**


	2. Lloviendo estrellas

_**Capítulo 2: Están lloviendo estrellas alrededor de mí t me preguntan, ¿Qué fue de ti?**_

Un par de pies descalzos recorrían la cocina. Luego caminaron a la sala y justo en el momento en que se iban a subir a sofá corrieron escaleras arriba y entraron en la habitación. La dueña de los pequeños pies descalzos buscaba desesperadamente de dónde provenía el sonido de su celular. Removió la cama aún desarreglada, aparató libros y libretas. Debajo de la cama tampoco estaba. Luego se acordó: después de enviar mensajes toda la noche con Jason, se había metido al baño para darse una ducha, y ahí fue donde le envió el mensaje de "Buenas noches". Estaba tan cansada, que olvidó el celular encima del lavadero. Entró deprisa al baño, justo cuando termino el último acorde de la canción del ton. Maldijo en voz baja cuando vio la pantalla: "Papá… llamada perdida". Se dio una palmada en la frente y procedió a buscar algo que ponerse. Encontró un pantalón ajustado negro, una blusa gris y unos clásicos flats de color azul eléctrico, todo un poco más femenino de lo que acostumbraba. Se apresuró a pasar un peine por su cabello y rojo, tomó el celular, su mochila y salió casi volando su cuarto. Las puertas del garaje se abrieron con la orden del mando en sus llaves. Su nueva moto rocket estaba recargada en una pared. Subió a ella con toda la prisa del mundo. La encendió y escuchó su segundo sonido favorito: el de un motor cuando arranca. Salió de su casa y tomó todos los atajos que le fueron posibles para llegar lo más rápido posible a "Wei Raicing". En la entrada, el mismo guardia que no le había creído la primera vez que estuvo ahí, ahora le abría muy cortésmente la barra para que pasara sin más demora. Hasta él sabía que se le había hecho terriblemente tarde. Atravesó como un rayo la pista de pruebas y aterrizaje hasta que entró al hangar de la Arrow IV. Entró a un vestidor y se puso su propia versión mejorada del uniforme de Alwas y Oban. Ahora la blusa estaba un poco más larga y ajustada a la cintura. Su pantalón lo había llevado por arriba de las rodillas y sus grandes zapatos eran parecidos a unas zapatillas deportivas en color verde. Su atuendo en conjunto, pegado a sus curvas, concedía una buena vista de su privilegiado cuerpo. Si bien, su padre fue el primer opositor al nuevo uniforme, Eva supo usar los términos "aerodinámico" y "movilidad" a su favor, y al final su padre aceptó.

Eva salió del vestidor y buscó con la mirada a cualquier persona del equipo. Su celular volvió a sonar. Esta vez era la divertida cara de Jason haciendo un mohín la que apareció en la pantalla.

-¡Eva!- dijo la voz de Jason al otro lado de la línea- Tu padre comenzará a cortar cabezas si no estás aquí en un minuto.

Eva colgó y salió corriendo a la pista de maniobras donde supuso que estaban todos. Y en efecto, ahí estaba todos. Stan y Kouji estaban revisando la Arrow junto con su equipo de mecánicos. Ellos habían llegado hace un año después de que Miguel se retirará. Don no dudó en ponerlos al mando de todo el equipo, lo cual había traído muchos beneficios, pues nadie conocía a la Arrow mejor que ellos dos.

La torreta de la nave se movía de un lado a otro. Jason ya estaba en ella. Él se había integrado al equipo dos meses después de la carrera de Oban. Él acudió a la petición de Don de buscar un reemplazo para Jordan, y aunque se presentaron muchos, solo Jason, que venía de una academia militar pudo completar las pruebas, y aunque su puntería no era tan perfecta como la del ahora Avatar, todos concluyeron que era sobresaliente y que lo podrán entrenar para perfeccionarlo.

Y junto a la Arrow, con los brazos en jarras y una expresión de enfado total, Don Wei esperaba que Eva estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para comenzar con la reprimenda del día.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Eva, luego, volteó a ver a su papá con la cabeza baja- Hola papá.

-Trabajar contigo es como trabajar con tu madre otra vez- la chica levantó la cabeza asombrada- Ella también sentía cierto desdén por las reglas. Sin embargo, trataba de cumplirlas, y yo espero lo mismo de ti.

Eva sabía a qué se refería. Don estaba consciente de que ella era de carácter y actitud difícil. Era intrépida y valerosa. Pero también bastante testaruda, y esperaba que eso no irrumpiera en su recién iniciada carrera como corredora profesional.

-Sí papá… te prometo que lo seguiré intentando.

Don Wei vio cómo su hija se alejaba para reunirse con su equipo y bromeaba con el joven artillero. Vaya que su hija era impetuosa y atrevida. Justo como Maia. Y eso le preocupaba. El atrevimiento, la intrepidez, condujo a Maia a esa carrera. Y ahí la perdió. Ese fue el inicio de su desgracia. Pero todo cambió cuando Eva regresó. Eva era la imagen misma de Maia, pero esta vez, Don estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para proteger a su hijo. A punto estuvo de perderla una vez y eso no se repetiría.

.Estoy lista, señor- dijo la voz de Eva en el audífono de Don.

-Empieza

La nave se encendió con su característico sonido de los reactores, ese sonido que la hacía sentirse viva y llena de energía. Levantó la Arrow a dos metros del suelo. Esperando la aprobación de Stan para poder avanzar. Ese día, la Arrow despertaba de su descanso forzado de cinco días después de la carrera a la que los nuevos habitantes de Júpiter habían convocado. Esa fue la primera carrera fuera del planeta desde Alwas y Oban. Al principio, Don no estaba convencido de asistir. Pero en vista de que todo el equipo quería ir y todos ofrecían el máximo apoyo, Don no pudo decir que no. Incluso Rick fue. Esa carrera fue la prueba definitiva para el joven Jason y su verdadera capacidad de artillero. La había hecho relativamente bien aunque, claro, si se hubiera encargado de retener a la extraña alienígena para que no los alcanzara, Eva habría tenido tiempo de ver la cerrada curva y la Arrow podría haber conservado la mitad de su reactor derecho. Claro que siendo Eva, siempre tenía algún brillante y arriesgado plan que la llevó al primer lugar. Ahora la Arrow, ya recuperada, esperaba instrucciones de sus mecánicos.

-De acuerdo, Eva. Una vuelta a la pista a velocidad media- indicó Stan mientras Kouji revisaba números en su computadora.

-De acuerdo- Eva presionó el acelerador y giró a la izquierda.

La Arrow parecía pasearse por la pista. No iba a más de cien kilómetros por hora. Dentro de la cabina del conductor, Eva se concentraba en controlar su impulso de acelerar la nave a todo lo que daba. Ya quería sentir esa sensación de libertad y emoción guiadas pos su fabulosa nave de carreras. Una pantalla apareció al costado derecho de Eva.

-Eva ¿Qué tal LA Arrow?

-Igual que antes. Es incluso más ligera- contestó ella con una gran sonrisa. El chico en la pantalla le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Crees que algún día me pueda perdonar?

Eva rió, recordando el comentario que hizo cuando concluyó la carrera en Júpiter y habían recogido a la maltrecha Arrow, refiriéndose a que la nave estaba indignada con la acción retrasada de su artillero y que no podría perdonarlo.

-Creo que te dará otra oportunidad.

Eva dio otro giro a la izquierda sin modificar la velocidad. Pasado un minuto, llegó a su posición inicial y regresó la nave al suelo. Kouji se apresuró a conectar su computadora al motor mientras Stan y un grupo de mecánicos abría el reactor derecho para supervisar que no hubiera fallas.

-Todo bien por aquí, señor- indicó Kouji a Don.

-El reactor se encuentra perfecto- dio Stan mientras bajaba del reactor.

Don volteó ver al hombre que estaba a su derecha y que acababa de llegar. Rick saludaba con una mano a Eva, quien había abierto la cabina.

-Buenos días, Don. Disculpa el retraso- saludó Rick cruzado de brazos.

-No hay problema. ¿Tu esposa e hijo?

-Muy bien, Don. Rosalie te envía saludos.

Don asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo su vista al frente. Rick sonrió. Rosalie trabajaba en Wei Raicing como secretaria de Don. Una vez que el equipo Tierra llegó de Oban, Rick accedió a la petición de Don y Eva para que fuera entrenador de los corredores de la empresa, Eva incluida. Ahí había conocido a Rosalie, fiel seguidora de Rick durante el tiempo que estuvo corriendo. Cuando se conocieron, Rosalie concluyó que Rick podía ser demasiado presuntuoso, Rick pensó que Rosalie era vanidosa. Un año después, presuntuosidad y vanidad celebraban su boda en una de las islas del Caribe. Para la carrera en Júpiter, Rick había dejado a su pequeño Logan de un mes esperando en la Tierra para ver a su equipo campeón. Con su pequeño hijo, Rick había recuperado la confianza en sí mismo y las ganas de vivir que en Alwas le habían sido arrebatados.

-De acuerdo ratoncita- dijo Rick cuando tuvo un micrófono por el cual hablarle a Eva- Enciéndela, un reactor a la vez.

La Arrow se volvió a encender y los reactores se activaron uno por uno.

-¿Carta blanca, Don?- preguntó Rick, Don asintió con la cabeza- Listo, ratoncita, otra vuelta de prueba y después toda tuya.

Dentro de la cabina, Eva giró la nave y apretó el acelerador sin ninguna duda, subiendo la velocidad a más de quinientos kilómetros por hora. En menos de diez segundos, la nave regresó a su punto de partida y al ver el pulgar arriba de Stan, viró a ala derecha y salió disparada a la pista de pruebas.

-Bien, Jason. Atento aquí- dijo Eva a la pantalla en su derecha cuando estuvieron en la línea de salida. La pista era enorme. Casi un kilómetro y medio de largo. La pista tenía una temática como el de darle al objetivo, como la carrera en la que corrieron contra Rush del planeta Byrus, combate como la carrera contra Paraíso y unos aros repartidos en toda la pista, como Oban.

La mente de Eva se transportó al Plante Madre y la espectacular Gran Carrera de Oban. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba corriendo la última carrera, en ese sitio lleno de templos, donde el viento y la tierra se mezclaban en el aire. Se vio maniobrando para buscar ese último aro para evitar que Kross la alcanzara. Y adelante de ella, recordó a esa figura montada sobre el poderoso G'dar. La figura que la había extrañado desesperadamente durante dos años. La figura que la había acompañado en sus sueños desde que regresó de Oban. La figura que, sin su permiso, se había adueñado de su corazón. Esa figura…

Un disparo la regresó a la pista. El tiempo había empezado a correr y la misión era supera su arca de 12 aros, 10 kilómetros en dos minutos y 32 segundos y la marca de Jason de 58 objetivos.

La Arrow salió disparada mientras atravesaba el primer aro. Jason abrió fuego ante el avistamiento de los primeros objetivos. Eva viró la Arrow a la izquierda, mientras remataba con otros tres aros y diez objetivos más. Avanzó derecho y lo más rápido posible. Mientras Jason seguía disparando a objetivos. Eva maldijo en vos baja cuando, por la velocidad, no cruzó un aro, y por las reglas no podía regresar. Eva siguió y atravesó dos aros más. Al atravesar una parte de las pista el suelo se baría en pequeños orificios, de donde eran disparadas hacia arriba y a gran velocidad unas esferas de metal que tenían como objetivo entorpecer el vuelo de la Arrow. Si bien un golpe de ellas no significaba ningún daño para la nave, si podía hacer que virara violentamente de un lado a otro e incluso que chocara contra la pared de la pista.

Desde la sala de control, Kouji y Stan monitoreaban en unas enormes pantallas el estado de la Arrow, y todo parecía indicar que el nuevo reactor funcionaba perfectamente. Don y Rick observaban con mucha atención la técnica de Eva y la puntería de Jason, que disparaba a diestra y siniestra para derribar las bolas y evitar que golpearen la Arrow.

Dentro de la nave, Eva movía el manubrio a todas las direcciones en las que por lo menos por un segundo no estuvieran esas poderosas bolas. Una de ellas golpeó el reactor izquierdo, provocando que la nave se desestabilizara, que a su vez provocara que la nave chocara contra otras seis esferas, sin que Eva y Jason pudieran hacer nada. Eva aceleró para salir cuanto antes de aquella horrible trampa. Mientras Jason seguía destrozando objetivos, Eva se concentraba en no dejar pasar ningún aro, aunque en el intento había perdido dos. Eva golpeó el manubrio frustrada.

-Tranquila chica- dijo Jason en la pantalla- terminemos esto como mejor podamos ¿de acuerdo?

-Tienes razón. ¿Listo para la recta final?- preguntó Eva. Jason asintió y Eva apretó el acelerador para acabar con eso de una vez.

Tomó las dos última curvas perfectamente, dándole a Jason un campo de vista perfecto para que rematara los últimos objetivos. Eva estabilizó la nave y frenó en la línea final. Apagó los reactores y regresó al suelo. Con un suspiro abrió su cabina y vio como un grupo de mecánicos dirigidos por Stan se acercaban a la Arrow para hacerle un chequeo. Kouji estaba tecleando en su computadora. A su lado estaba Rick muy sonriente y Don, con una actitud seria, aunque en sus ojos se veía un sentimiento de satisfacción,

-De acuerdo, chicos- dijo Kouji cuando Eva y Jason se encontraron frente a ellos- dos minutos y 29 segundos, superaron la marca de tiempo. Jason…mmm…64 objetivos. Eva…12 aros.

Los chicos se miraron asombrados. Ninguno se imaginaba que les hubiera ido tan bien. Con todo y la distracción que la mente de Eva (no voluntaria) le estuvo jugando en todo el tiempo que duró la prueba, lo había hecho realmente bien. Tal vez tenía que pensar más seguido en eso, al parecer despertaba s espíritu competitivo, o la hacía sentirse más ligera, o era que él la impulsaba a seguir, o tal vez era todo eso junto. La realidad era que la visión de él la hacía sentirse mejor.

-En vista de que la Arrow está bien y ustedes han superado la prueba, creo que fue todo por hoy- concluyó Don con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, señor- Jason saludó como militar, se despidió con la mano de todos y salió corriendo a la entrada de la zona de pistas, donde un auto blanco muy elegante lo estaba esperando.

Desde el auto, Jason le indicó a Eva con los dedos que le hablaría más tarde. Eva levantó el pulgar y lo vio alejarse. Cuando volvió la mirada a su papá, lo vio caminar hacia el gran edificio de Wei Raicing, el único que aún seguía ahí era Rick, que la miraba divertido a través de sus gafas de sol.

-Ve con él, ratoncita- dijo señalando a Don- ha estado un poco preocupado. Tal vez lo puedas ayudar a relajarse.

Eva asintió y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su padre. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo abrazó por la espalda, provocando la sorpresa, un tropiezo y la risa del hombre de traje negro y cabello negro y blanco. Don se volteó para abrazar a su hija por los hombros y caminar juntos a la oficina.

-Vamos papá. Dime que te pasa. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que te preocupa algo- insistió Eva una vez dentro de la oficina de Don, en el último piso del edificio.

La oficina era toda de cristales polarizados, de modo que Don pudiera ver todo lo que pasaba afuera y que nadie lo viera a él. Había varios sillones de color hueso y una bella mesa de centro en madera de cedro. Muchas plantas, cortesía de Eva, hacían que el ambiente en la oficina se sintiera más ligero. El escritorio de Don estaba de espaldas a un enorme ventanal que ofrecía una amplia vista de la ciudad y una parte del frondoso bosque junto al edificio. En el escritorio, aparte de un montonal de papeles, sobresalían tres portarretratos en una esquina junto a la lámpara. En una, una bella mujer de largo cabello rosa, cara tatuada con una franja y una luna, vestida con un ajustado y corto atuendo morado, sonreía a la cámara; en la esquina de la foto se leía "Te amo". En la foto de al lado, una chica de cabello rojo y negro, con el tatuaje de una franja y una estrella, vestida en camisa blanca y una falda corta negra, sentada en el césped, saludaba a la cámara con una mano y una gran sonrisa. En la tercera, la más especial, la mujer del primer retrato y un Don más joven, junto con la versión de Eva en niña sonreían juntos y sin preocupaciones, llenos de la felicidad más pura.

Don, de frente al ventanal, se debatía en decirle o no a su hija acerca de eso que le preocupaba y que no lo había dejado dormir. Don caminó hacia donde estaba Eva y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No es nada que deba atormentarte, Eva- aseguró Don.

-Me preocupa porque te preocupa a ti- insistió Eva- De verdad, puedes decírmelo, quiero saberlo. No me gusta verte así.

Don suspiró. Vaya que su hija podía usar su poder de convencimiento.

-De acuerdo Eva- Don tomó aire antes de seguir- Ayer por la noche, después de cenar, recibí una llamada. Era el presidente Raymond. Quiere verme mañana para tratar un asunto que él consideró de gran importancia.

-¿Es solo eso? Creo que no veo el porqué de la preocupación- dijo Eva mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. Don se situó junto a ella.

-La última vez que un presidente me dijo de un asunto importante, terminamos en Oban y con un humano convertido en Avatar.

Eva sonrió ante la mención de Jordan. Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas al recordar su último encuentro. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Probablemente recibiendo lecciones de los creadores.

-Entonces te preocupa que nos involucren en otra cuestión de la galaxia.

-Me preocupa que tú te veas involucrada en lo que sea que tenga que tratar conmigo el presidente Raymond.

-Papá, 9998 años- Don la miró confundido- Digo que faltan 9998 años para la siguiente carrera en Oban. No voy a vivir para verla.

-No pienso que solo sea una carrera. Tal vez sea algo más grande.

Eva se quedó callada. Realmente no podía imaginar que tan grave sería lo que tenía que tratar con el presidente. ¿Es que algo iba a cambiar? ¡No! Su vida desde Oban había sido perfecta... a excepción de eso, claro. Pero estaba bien. Ella y su papá vivían felices. Tenía amigos increíbles, su escuela estaba bien y seguía corriendo en carreras. No podía ser que algo viniera a arruinarlo. Ya no.

-Papá- dijo Eva mientras lo abrazaba- lo que sea, bueno o malo, estamos juntos y lo enfrentaremos juntos, ¿está bien?

-Sí Eva, lo haremos juntos.

Por un rato, padre e hija se mantuvieron abrazados en el sillón, en paz, como siempre debió haber sido. Don Wei aún seguía preocupado, esperando la dichosa llamada, pero tenía la seguridad de que nada cambiaría la vida que llevaba con su hija. Apenas habían recuperado el tiempo perdido; esta vez ninguna dificultad los separaría. Y por sobre todo y contra todo, Eva era lo que más importaba.

-Iniciando transmisión...

Un escáner recorrió el cuerpo de Don Wei en su oficina. Aprovechó la noche para poder platicar con el presidente. Eran las 10 pm. Frente a él se dibujó la figura de un hombre alto, joven y delgado, con cabello negro azulado y piel blanca.

-Buenas noches, Don. Gracias por atender me petición.

-Claro Raymond, aunque me sorprendió. Ahora dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Seré directo. ¿Recuerdas un planeta llamado Nourasia?- preguntó el presidente.

Don tuvo que reprimir un impulso de reír. Inmediatamente pensó en el príncipe Aikka. Vaya que había causado problemas durante las carreras. Eva se había puesto difícil es ese tema. Al parecer, ella confiaba ciegamente en él y se habían hecho de una poderosa amistad, que si bien, a Don no le había parecido prudente, después se había sentido en deuda con él por haber cuidado de Eva en el Templo y haberla regresado sana y salva.

-Sí. Recuerdo a su príncipe de las carreras en Alwas y Oban.

-De acuerdo. Después de eso, ellos rompieron sus tratos con los crogs, y el Avatar intervino para que los crogs salieran de Nourasia, al igual que la Tierra, Byrus y otros varios planetas. Nourasia y Byrus se unieron en una alianza para protegerse entre ellos.

-Es una buena idea- comentó Don con los brazos cruzados.

-Y yo quiero ser parte de ella.- dijo el presidente y Don se sorprendió- Hace dos meses, me entrevisté vía satélite con el rey Lao de Nourasia, y accedió a que visitara su planeta y una vez ahí discutir los términos de una alianza. La cita es mañana misma.

-Creo que es una ingeniosa estrategia, pero o entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto.

-Quiero, o más bien, espero que el rey Lao acceda a enviar un representante de su familia a la Tierra. Y es ahí donde entras tú, y si no es inoportuno, tu hija Eva- Don iba a protestar, pues no quería que Eva se viera involucrada, pero dejó que el presidente terminará- Ambos tienen experiencia tratando con seres de otros planetas, creo que son los adecuados para brindar hospedaje y mostrar algo de nuestra cultura al visitante. Solo si tú estás de acuerdo.

Don cerró los ojos. Así que eso era. Después de todo, no era algo tan grave. Aunque si era un integrante de la familia real, bien podría ser el príncipe Aikka, y eso emocionaría a Eva. Demasiado, tal vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Don.

-De una semana a un mes. Entonces Don, ¿accedes?

Don suspiró, y aunque sabía que algo importante iba a pasar, se decidió.

-De acuerdo, Raymond. Puedes contar conmigo y con Eva, haremos lo que podamos.

-Gracias, Don. Llegará mañana en la noche, por la terminal D-6. Tal vez puedas recibirnos- Don asintió- En otro tema, Don, ¿cómo va mi hijo?

-Progresando. Hoy tuvo un muy buen desempeño. Espero que pronto pueda superar con creces nuestras expectativas.

-Perfecto. Eso era todo Don. Te agradezco por el apoyo. Tengo que partir en una hora. Nos comunicaremos mañana.

La imagen del presidente se desvaneció y Don se vio solo en la oficina. No había estado tan mal después de todo. El hombre tomó su maletín y se despidió de la foto de Maia en su escritorio.

-¡Basta Eva! Devuélvemelo.

Alexandra perseguía a Eva, que sostenía en alto el celular de la chica con un mensaje esperando. La habitación de Eva se había convertido en un mini-campamento, lleno de cobijas, almohadas, ropa y comida de todo tipo.

-Hasta que admitas que tienes algo con Harry- decía Eva mientras esquivaba los proyectiles de almohadas que Alexandra lanzaba.

-No tenemos nada, por lo menos aún no- dijo Alexandra sentándose.

Eva se sentó en su cama y le pasó el celular, el cual Alexandra arrebató de sus manos, seguido de una mueca. Eva rió y se movió a donde estaba su amiga, que la recibió con un codazo.

Llevaban planeando la pijamada por más de un mes. Alexandra Oldman era su mejor amiga en la escuela a la que Don la había inscrito. Alexandra era casi tan delgada como Eva, más baja, de color se piel parecido a un ligero bronceado, cabello negro y ojos color miel que destellaban alegría y recato, cosa contraria a Eva, que era más atrevida. Aunque las dos chicas eran muy distintas, se complementaban a la perfección y conseguían ser un dolor de cabeza para quien las provocará. Además, Alexandra era fanática de las carreras y una fiel escucha de todas las historias de Alwas y Oban, cada vez que le pedía a Eva que se las contara. Y por si fuera poco, Alexandra era la única que sabía sobre la razón de los desvelos de Eva, de sus espontáneos suspiros, de que a vece se sintiera triste, de que recorriera los puertos interplanetarios por lo menos una vez a la semana. Sabía quién era el dueño del nombre que estaba escrito en las esquinas de los cuadernos de Eva. Sabía que Eva estaba enloquecida por él, lo había estado desde que lo conoció y los seguía estando dos años después.

-Eva, tengo hambre. ¿Bajamos a tu cocina a buscar algo decente?- dijo Alexandra señalando la comida chatarra.

Eva asintió y juntas bajaron a la cocina. Alexandra se encargó de preparar café mientras Eva cocinaba unos sándwiches asados. Se sentaron en la barra del desayuno a comer su cena y hablar de chicas de la escuela que no toleraban y del apuesto Harry Johnson, que había cautivado a Alexandra

-...y entonces le dije que si quería mi número, se lo daba y así podríamos hablarnos hasta tarde. Entonces me dijo que sí y luego dijo que necesitaría una foto mía para que no se olvidara de mí. ¡Y me tomó diez! Al final me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que era fantástica, ¿puedes creerlo?

Eva negó con la cabeza y rió. Sin duda que ambos acabarían juntos en cualquier momento.

Cuando Alexandra continuó hablando de su segundo encuentro con él, las chicas oyeron que un auto entraba en el garaje de la residencia Wei. Eva fue a servir otra taza de café, pues regularmente eso tomaba cuando llegaba del trabajo. Un vistazo al reloj le hizo darse cuenta de que venía con una hora de retraso.

La puerta se abrió y Don entró junto con su maletín y una expresión seria pero extrañamente alivianada.

-Hola Eva y Alexandra- dijo Don mientras tomaba su taza.

-Hola señor Wei.

-Hola papá. Llegas tarde- hizo notar Eva.

-Sí. Tenía un asunto a tratar, pero ya está resuelto. De hecho, quiero hablar contigo de eso.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y Alexandra se puso de pie.

-Los dejo para que hablen. Te espero arriba, Eva.

-No hace falta Alexandra- la detuvo Don- Ahora que lo analizo, tal vez tú también puedas ayudar a Eva con esto.

Don las condujo al sofá de la sala para que pudieran hablar más cómodamente. Los tres llevaban su café en las manos.

-Te dije en la tarde Eva, que el presidente me había pedido comunicación para esta tarde y eso me había preocupado- Eva asintió- El presidente está viajando ahora mismo a Nourasia.

Ante la mención del planeta, Eva casi escupe su café y se atraganta. ¡Nourasia!... ¡Aikka!

-Al parecer la alianza está casi lista y la familia real enviará un representante de su familia como embajador a la Tierra, y el presidente quiere que lo cobijemos en nuestra casa durante su estadía.

Eva apretó con fuerza la mano de Alexandra. Alguien de la familia real. Tenía que ser Aikka. Debía ser él. Seguramente venía a cumplir la promesa que se hicieron cuando se despidieron. ¿Cómo sería ahora? En Alwas, ella lo había considerado bastante guapo. Solo había que ver su rubor las veces que hablaron. Esperaba que él nunca se hubiera percatado de eso. Tal vez ahora era más apuesto y musculoso, e igual de educado. Aunque no sabía cómo lo vería a la cara después del último encuentro con Jordan. Tal vez Aikka lo había visto y no quiso decírselo. ¿Qué tal si Aikka se había ofendido y ahora tenía en su corazón a alguien que no era ella? No. No podía resistir que su motivación, su razón de sentirse ligera, quisiera a alguien más. Tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

-¿Cuándo llegarán?- preguntó Eva sintiéndose mareada por todos los pensamientos que la invadieron.

-Mañana mismo- dijo Don levantándose del sillón.

Eva volvió a sentir un vuelco en el corazón. Mañana. Mañana vería a Aikka. Alexandra pudo sentir la emoción emanando de los ojos de Eva, por lo que decidió llevarla arriba para platicar.

-Estaremos en mi cuarto, papá- dijo Eva subiendo las escaleras.

-Sí Eva. Buenas noches a ambas- contestó Don entrando a su estudio.

Las chicas se apresuraron a entrar a la habitación. Alexandra se sentó en la cama viendo como Eva caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos pasándola por su cabello.

-Así que el enamorado vendrá a la Tierra- dijo Alexandra, divertida por el espectáculo en el que se había convertido su amiga.

Eva volteó a verla, ruborizada, y le sacó la lengua.

-No es mi enamorado, Alexandra. Lo aprecio mucho.

Alexandra soltó una sonora carcajada ante la afirmación de Eva y aunque ésta le dijo que se callara, Alexandra seguía riendo. De repente, se paró y abrió la mochila de Eva abandonada en un rincón. Escogió una libreta al azar, y la comenzó a hojear hasta que dio con lo que buscaba en una página, en la siguiente, en tres hojas adelante y muchas otras más, todas marcadas con un extraño símbolo, que por conducto de Eva, Alexandra sabía que era el símbolo nourasiano que el príncipe usaba en su corona, y también el dichoso nombre grabado en las esquinas y los bordes de las páginas. Alexandra le mostró todos, a lo que Eva se mostró indiferente.

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo Eva

-Que es una libreta de nueve- indicó Alexandra- Vamos, Eva, admítelo, sabes que te gusta mucho el príncipe Aikka.

-Yo no dije que no me gustará. Pero gustar y amar son cosas diferentes

-Sí, y las dos tienes- se burló Alexandra dejando de lado la libreta.

Eva la empujó para que cayera a la cama y ambas chicas estuvieron riendo y hablando de una cosa rara que las seguía, llamada amor.

A las tres de la mañana, Eva despertó sobresaltada, empapada en sudor y con el corazón desbocado. La pesadilla verdaderamente la había trastornado. Revisó con la mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que había sido un sueño. Alexandra estaba a su lado abrazándola por el abdomen. En la ventana, los rayos de la luna se colaban para iluminar armoniosamente la habitación. Con cuidado, retiró el brazo de Alexandra para levantarse y salió de la habitación. El pasillo estaba tenebrosamente oscuro. Después de su aventura en el Templo del Corazón, la oscuridad la intimidaba. En la habitación de enfrente, un hilo de luz blanca se escapaba por debajo de la puerta. Eva sonrió y supo que su papá ya estaba dormido, pues no podía dormir sin su lámpara de luz blanca. Tranquilamente regresó a su habitación y se acostó. Cerró los ojos, suplicando a su cerebro que no volviera a repetir las imágenes de G'dar dejando en sus brazos a Aikka, horriblemente herido y deshidratado, ni las imágenes de Canaletto atacándolo.

Pero, todos esos sentimientos, la angustia, el dolor y de vez en cuando la alegría, ¿significaban amor? Ella lo creía un gran amigo, se había encariñado fuertemente con él. Era su amigo. Pero... también le atraía. Pero atracción tampoco es amor. Entonces, ¿qué sentía por él? ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa por verlo? ¿Por qué aún sentía cosquillas y escalofríos ante su mención? Complicado...

El auto se movía ligero por la terminal D-6. Don se mantenía quieto y serio, mientras Eva se removía ansiosa en su asiento. A las ocho de la noche, el presidente Raymond había contactado con Don Wei para avisarle que toda había salido a la perfección y que un nourasiano de la familia real lo acompañaba a la Tierra, y que arribarían al planeta en dos o tres horas. Puesto que el puerto interplanetario estaba a una hora de distancia de casa, Don decidió salir cuanto antes. Pero no pudieron debido a que Eva cambió tres veces su atuendo hasta que luciera perfecta para encontrarse con Aikka. Por fin, se decidió por unos jeans ajustados, un suéter blanco entallado con el cuello alto, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas bonitas botas rojas altas, era más o menos su estilo. Con el cambio de ropa, salieron una hora después de lo previsto, y Don odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier sitio. Suponiendo que era alguien de una familia noble, Don decidió llevar una de las grandes limusinas negras de Wei Raicing, de color negro.

Cerca de media hora antes de la llegada del presidente, la limusina se detuvo frente a la enorme explanada de casi un kilómetro de largo que era la terminal D-6. Don y Eva bajaron del automóvil para esperar la llegada de la nave. Don se sentó en una de las bancas que había ahí, pero Eva no pudo mantenerse quieta. Caminando en círculos, mirando al cielo a cada minuto y sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía, no era fácil conservar la calma. La noche cada vez se oscurecía más.

Don estaba a punto de regañar a Eva y obligarla a estarse quieta cuando otra limusina aparcó junto a la suya, al tiempo que varios autos de diferentes dependencias del gobierno se estacionaban. Varios hombres en trajes y muchos cuerpos de seguridad se acercaron a la zona donde llegaría la nave. Policías comenzaron a cercar la zona. Un hombre vestido de negro y en gafas se acercó a Don y Eva.

-¿Don Wei y Eva Wei?- preguntó en una grave voz.

-Claro que sí- contestó Don en su tono altanero que usaba cuando alguien lo desafiaba. Eva solo asintió.

El hombre sonrió y se retiró a otro lugar con las demás personas. Don se volvió molesto hacia el frente de la plataforma.

-Mucha seguridad, ¿eh?- preguntó Eva sarcástica.

-Debe haberla- confirmó Don- es el presidente con un representante de la familia real nourasiana. No quieren ningún altercado.

Eva asintió y se mantuvo al lado de su padre moviendo los pies para controlar su impaciencia.

Pasados unos diez minutos y cuando todos parecían estar impacientes, un destello en el cielo provocó que todos voltearan hacia arriba. El destello se hizo pequeño en el cielo hasta desaparecer y todos se prepararon para el pronto arribo de la nave.

Eva sintió que todo su interior se contraía. Su corazón no latía así desde sus últimas carreras. Tal vez Aikka ya estaba sobre su planeta. Después de dos años por fin lo vería, el cumpliría su promesa. El chico que le ¿gustaba? ¿Amaba?, no estaba segura, pero él estaba ahí.

Unos minutos más tarde, el estruendo de unos poderosos propulsores resonó por todo el puerto. Una nave metálica y más alta que el edificio de Wei Raicing descendía lentamente. Unos aparatos parecidos a unas garras se preparaban para sujetar la nave cuando estuviera cerca de la plataforma. Con el viento que esto generaba, Eva agradeció haber llevado un suéter. Un tumulto de personas se reunió detrás del cerco que los policías habían construido.

Por fin, la nave atracó, los propulsores se apagaron y la nave quedó en posición para que los pasajeros bajaran. Las enormes puertas bajaron y todas las personas dentro del cerco se reunieron en frente para recibir al presidente y al nourasiano. Eva ya casi no podía contener las ganas de arrojarse a la nave y buscar por su propia cuenta.

Una oleada de aplausos se hizo sonar cuando un hombre comenzó a caminar por la rampa de la nave. El presidente saludaba con la mano a las personas atrás del cerco. Se apresuró a estrechar manos con los integrantes del gobierno y se reunió con Don y Eva.

-Don, que alegría verte. De nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo.

-Hola Raymond. Descuida, es un placer para nosotros.

El presidente le tendió la mano a Eva, que se la estrechó con amabilidad.

-¿Y el... mmm... visitante?- preguntó Eva tronándose los dedos.

-Pidió un momento para prepararse, supongo que serán unos minu...

El presidente no acabó la frase, pues una ovación sonó en toda la plataforma. Eva casi se paralizó. Un personaje con las características de un nourasiano descendía, aunque a la distancia en la que estaba, no podía distinguir claramente quien era. Pudo ver que vestía de blanco con detalles cafés y mangas completas, no como las de Aikka. Cuando estuvo más cerca y a la completa visión de Eva, su alma cayó al piso.

No era Aikka.

El visitante nourasiano era una mujer. Notaba ahora su largo cabello negro. Su vestidura era un vestido que se ceñía en su cintura. Llevaba el cuello alto y una delicada corona dorada, parecida a la que usaba Aikka.

El presidente fue a reunirse con ella, la tomó de la mano y la presentó a todos los asistentes.

-Caballeros, señoritas- empezó a decir el presidente con la mano aún sujeta de la chica- ante ustedes, la princesa Amina de Nourasia.

La princesa hizo una delicada reverencia y cuando se levantó, fijó sus ojos en Eva. ¿Princesa? ¿Es que acaso Aikka tenía hermanas? La idea le resultó tierna, pero sin esperárselo, otra idea abrumadora pasó por su mente. Había otra forma de ser princesa.

Eva sintió como el color abandonaba su rostro. La princesa Amina era bonita y agraciada. Se veía de finos modales. Era una chica adecuada para un príncipe. Eva de pronto se sintió mareada y se sujetó al brazo de su padre.

-...y por último- dijo el presidente- le presentó a Don y Eva Wei, quienes la acogerán en su casa

-¿Eva? Había escuchado que la llamaban Molly- comentó la princesa.

-Es Eva. Molly fue solo un nombre temporal.

-Ya veo. Mi querido príncipe Aikka envía a ambos sus más cordiales saludos.

Eva se ruborizó y miró a los verdes ojos de la princesa. ¿Mi querido príncipe? Vaya que eso podía significar varias cosas. Eva sintió emerger dentro de ella una sensación curiosa. De repente, se dio cuenta de que la princesa Amina no iba a ser alguien con quien pudiera establecer una relación de confianza, porque no sabía qué relación tenía con Aikka, y eso la hacía sentir... algo como... celos.

**¡Hola! He vuelto con el segundo capítulo que, por cierto, me encantó. Gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi historia. ¡Los amo!**

**Mystic Demoness 4Eva: Infinitas gracias por leer esto y dejar tu comentario. Me ilusiono mucho que lectores de inglés me estén leyendo. Realmente intenté escribir el capítulo con palabras que el traductor de Google pudiera traducir fielmente. Tal vez en alguna ocasión cuando la terminé pueda traducirla, lo que pasa es que no sé hablar y escribir completamente en inglés, pero haré el esfuerzo. De nuevo gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**Molly: Gracias por el review. Yo también amo la pareja, aunque me desesperan. Por favor, no dejes de leer. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado en el capítulo. Nos vemos como de dos a tres semanas. ¡Los amo de aquí a Nourasia!**

**P.D.: El título de la canción del primer capítulo es "Llorar" de Camila. ¡Adivinen el de este capítulo!**


	3. Se desvaneció

**_Capítulo 3: Todo se desvaneció, de repente ya cambió._**

"Tal vez Amina ya ha llegado a la Tierra. ¿Quién la habrá recibido?" Se preguntaba Aikka mientras observaba las aguas cristalinas del agua. Desde que su hermana se había ido se sentía nervioso y no pudo conciliar el sueño cuando estuvo en su recámara, por lo que decidió despertar a G'dar para que lo llevara la lago, que estaba alejado del palacio. Si bien G'dar protestó ante la interrupción de su descanso, llevó a su jinete a donde este se lo pidió y en el mayor silencio posible.

Ahora G'dar reanudaba su sueño junto a un grupo de árboles mientras Aikka pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo en la Tierra.

Sekai y Nuram recorrían su camino para verse como todas las noches. Dichosas ellas que cada noche se encontraban.

Amina había prometido que regresaría a Molly, que volvería a darle su felicidad. Aikka hubiera querido creer en lo que su hermana le había dicho, pero conocía las imposibilidades que conllevaba unir a dos personas que se amaban cuando eran de dos mundos completamente diferentes... ¡Ahí estaba! Claro, él la amaba. Desde la primera vez que la vio, su sarcasmo, su actitud, su energía, la manera en la que se levantaba de la derrota, toda ella, lo había atrapado. Él estaba enamorado de Molly. Lo estuvo desde el primer día en Alwas. Por eso sufrió tanto cuando rompió su promesa, porque su amor (aunque en ese momento no supiera que lo era) lo había traicionado, y por esa misma razón fue que la pudo perdonar. Por eso sintió una estocada en el corazón cuando Kross lo obligó a derribarla, por eso se sintió morir cuando Molly perdió la fe en él y le dijo en la cara lo que pensaba. Porque la amaba, decidió dejar de lado por un momento su honor y su deber, porque ella defendía lo que creía correcto. Él mismo debía empezar a hacerlo. Pero como todo, había impedimentos.

Sabiendo que donde estaba, nadie lo vería ni lo oiría, comenzó a sacarse la ropa hasta que quedó con el torso desnudo y una prenda parecida a un bóxer, pero más holgado. Acto seguido, se arrojó al lago. El agua estaba fría, pero no tanto como para un corazón adolorido. Para Aikka no había cosa más relajante que nadar, estaba en su elemento. Cuando salió a la superficie, las gotas de agua recorrían su rostro, aunque dos de ellas no provenían del agua del lago.

-Vaya que tu caso es desesperado- una voz sacó a Aikka de la ensoñación que tenía observando las lunas Sekai y Nuram.

Luka caminaba hacia la orilla. Iba vestido con su ropa del día y, extrañamente, llevaba sus sandalias en la mano, por lo que sus pies crujían contra la vegetación del piso. Aikka salió del agua y se sentó en la orilla.

-¿De donde vienes, hermano?- preguntó una vez que Luka se sentó a su lado.

Luka volteó a verlo con una expresión mezclada de sarcasmo y dolor.

-¡Ah, claro!- dijo Aikka al recordar la "situación" de su hermano.

Los chicos, con los pies sumergidos en el lago, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, y aún sin decirse palabra, entendían lo que sentía el otro.

Unos pasos detrás de ellos los alarmó y saltaron de donde estaban para ponerse en una posición defensiva, pero se relajaron cuando de entre los árboles una figura delgada emergió caminando con la vista posada en Luka y Aikka. Detrás de ella, otra figura armada con arco y flechas se detuvo en los árboles.

-Madre, ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó Luka.

-No he podido dormir desde que mi hija se fue. Decidí consolarme con mis amados príncipes, pero la única que estaba en su habitación dormida era Laila. Tuve mis sospechas, así que llamé a un guardia para que se cerciorará de que G'dar estuviese en su guarida, y no estaba. Entonces supe que Aikka estaría aquí.

Aikka dio una risita al verse atrapado por su madre mientras se vestía.

-Pero lo que no comprendo es en donde estabas tú, mi querido Luka- continuó la reina acariciando la mejilla de su hijo mayor.

-Madre, yo...- empezó Luka- no sé como explicarte.

-Yo me retiraré madre. Dejaré a G'dar para que el guardia los lleve en él al palacio- dijo Aikka a su madre.

-¡No!- gritó Luka, luego se aclaró la voz- quiero decir, que si nuestra madre quiere saber lo que hago, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para escucharlo, si a ella no le importa.

-Aikka, quédate con nosotros- indicó la reina Nuri.

Aikka asintió y fue a reunirse con ellos. Sabía que para Luka sería difícil explicar lo que tenía que decir. Tal vez la fría noche con las dos bellas lunas y el lago que se mantenía impasible podrían ayudar a que el corazón de Luka pudiera liberarse.

SSSSSSSSS

Los humanos eran unas criaturas muy curiosas. En algunas cosas se parecían a los nourasianos, pero en otras eran tan diferentes. Su cabellos, su piel, sus ojos y hasta sus vestiduras. Todo era tan diferente y ajeno a lo que ella conocía que se maravilló de la más mínima cosa.

Incluso esa curiosa máquina negra y alargada en la que ahora viajaba era todo un espectáculo. Los asientos eran muy suaves y era como si se movieran solos y livianos. Podía ver lo ventana los curiosos paisajes que atravesaban en camino a la residencia Wei.

Molly o Eva Wei se había dormido minutos después de salir del puerto y ahora descansaba tranquila sobre las piernas de su padre.

La noche en la Tierra era muy bonita, fascinante, con su única luna. Los humanos tenían una vista privilegiada del cielo, aunque no se vieran tan bien las estrellas.

Amina comenzaba a sentirse cansada, los párpados le pesaban. De manera sorpresiva, Amina fue deslumbrada por una serie de luces que venían del exterior del auto. Cuando volteó a ver que eran los destellos, descubrió unas enormes estructuras rectangulares, negras y muy altas, adornadas con luces amarillas y blancas, aunque había algunas construcciones más pequeñas.

-Don edificios, princesa Amina- comentó Don al ver el rostro maravillado de la chica- Ahí viven o trabajan los humanos.

-Son construcciones muy curiosas- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Un sonido se hizo sonar en **todo** el auto. Amina vio como Don Wei luchaba por sacar algo de su bolsillo izquierdo para no que Eva no se despertará. Amina observó con asombro un aparato cuadrado, de donde venía el sonido y que brillaba con una luz blanca. Don deslizó el dedo por aquel extraño objeto y se lo puso al oído.

-Don... Estoy regresando del puerto... ¿Qué el edificio qué?... ¿Y dónde estabas?... ¿Y las naves?... Espera- Don tapó con una mano el objeto y se dirigió a la princesa- Su majestad, ¿le importaría hacer una parada antes de llegar a casa? Me ha surgido un contratiempo.

-No señor Wei, adelante- contestó ella sonriendo.

-Gracias- Don volvió a hablar a la caja- Estaré ahí en cinco minutos. Notifica al conductor.

El señor Wei guardó de nuevo su aparato y comenzó a sacudir suavemente a Eva para que se despertara. La chica abrió un ojo y comenzó a estirarse en las piernas de su papá. Lenta y perezosamente se sentó y observó a su alrededor.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó observando por la ventana.

-No. Iremos a Wei Racing- contestó Don fríamente.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Eva mientras miraba de reojo a la princesa.

-Al parecer, alguien entró sin autorización al hangar de las naves y...

-¡Mi Arrow! ¿Está bien? ¿Se la robaron?- gritó Eva a su padre, provocando el sobresalto de Amina.

-Nos enteraremos ahora. Hemos llegado.

El auto atravesó al entrada del edificio, pasó por la zona de pruebas y se dirigió al hangar, donde un grupo de patrullas estaba estacionado. La limusina aparcó junto a ellos y Don bajó rápidamente de ella. Eva iba a seguirlo, pero se detuvo al recordar que la princesa estaba con ellos y podrías parecer descortés dejarla esperando en el auto. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que su nave estaba bien.

-Princesa Amina...mmm... ¿Quiere bajar del auto o prefiere esperar a que regresemos?

-Esperaré, no es mi intención ser un molestia en este problema- contestó la princesa educadamente.

Eva asintió y salió del auto. Su padre conversaba acaloradamente con alguien de la seguridad del edificio y con unos policías.

En la puerta del hangar, Stan y Kouji le hacían señas con la mano para que se acercara. Eva corrió hasta donde estaban y los abrazó para saludarlos. Kouji le indicó que los policías les habían pedido que revisaran las cinco naves que estaban ahí, pero que hicieran un examen exhaustivo a la Arrow para asegurarse de que quien había entrado no hubiera hecho daño a la nave.

-Entonces puedo intentar encenderla y dar una vuelta para asegurarme- se ofreció la joven piloto.

-Ni hablar- dijo Don mientras se acercaba seguido de un oficial- Si ha sido alterada, podría haber problemas en cuanto la encendieras.

Eva pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de su padre al decir esa frase. Comprendió que le preocupaba que sucediera algo como otra explosión que terminara en una tragedia como la de sus dos primeros y mejores pilotos. Don quedaría devastado si algo le sucedía a Eva. Definitivamente no se arriesgaría a esa clase de dolor otra vez.

-Lo siento señor, pero tampoco podemos dejarla aquí. Si tiene un dispositivo explosivo podría afectar al resto de las naves. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí- dijo Stan, preocupado.

-¿Y cómo planean hacerlo?- dijo Don cada vez más exaltado.

-Podríamos usar el piloto automático- sugirió Eva.

-No, tendríamos que encenderla y también puede ser peligroso- aseguró Stan con la mano en la barbilla.

-Tal vez podríamos hacer que otra nave remolcara a la Arrow a la zona de pruebas y subirla a una grúa para alejarla lo más posible- propuso Eva de nuevo, comenzando a desesperarse- y la revisamos en una zona apartada.

-Puede ser igualmente peligroso- afirmó Kouji negando con la cabeza- y registrarla aquí también supone un riesgo.

El silencio se hizo presente en todos los que estaban ahí, y aunque era casi de madrugada, el sueño había sido sustituido por una tormentosa preocupación acerca del riesgo al que la Arrow IV, las demás naves e incluso ellos mismos se estaban exponiendo. Y los más peligroso, era que tal vez el tiempo estaba en su contra.

SSSSSSSS

Una expresión de profunda melancolía había ensombrecido el delicado rostro de la reina Nuri. Su corazón latía deprisa y estaba nerviosa.

-Lu...Luka, hijo mío- dijo la reina con lágrimas en los ojos- si fuera por mí, no habría permitido que lo supieras.

-Madre, yo hubiera preferido que me lo hubiera dicho antes de que todo se hubiera complicado- dijo Luka sujetándole las manos- pero ya lo sé y ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Por favor, no se angustie.

La reina Nuri tomó a Luka por los hombros y lo estrechó contra su pecho, y aunque era más alto que ella, Luka se dejó envolver por los brazos de su madre, y tampoco él pudo tolerar tener que seguir soportando esa carga de dolor, y cayó al suelo de rodillas con el rostro empapado en lágrimas silenciosas y con la frente apoyada en le vientre de su madre, mientras ella le acariciaba tiernamente el cabellos mientras ellas lloraba, porque ella misma también se sentía liberada.

Recargado en un árbol, Aikka se encontraba tenso y confuso. La escena que ante sus ojos se estaba desarrollando era desconcertante. Lo que Luka acababa de decir fue algo que no se esperaba. Claro que había tenido sus sospechas cuando Luka le habló de una conversación entre él y el maestro Canaan. Pero escuchar que era verdad, fue devastador.

Tantos años de haber vivido con él y ahora se suponía que no era... Bueno, aún lo sería, pero no se sentía igual.

Aikka decidió que lo mejor era dejar que Luka y su madre tuvieran un rato a solas para que en caso de que necesitaran hablar más, pudieran hacerlo a sus anchas. Buscó la mirada de su madre y cuando la encontró, notó con preocupación sus ojos ligeramente hinchados y la profunda tristeza que estos revelaban. Su madre asintió, comprendiendo lo que Aikka pretendía y volvió a bajar la mirada a Luka que, aunque había cesado de llorar, su cuerpo todavía sufría ligeras convulsiones.

Aikka tomó su flecha que había abandonado en el suelo y se dirigió al castillo, no sin antes darle la instrucción al guardia que los acompañaba de no dejarlos solos, llevarlos en G'dar cuando ellos lo vieran conveniente, y lo más importante, no mencionar ni una palabra de lo que había oído y visto.

Aikka caminó a paso lento hacia el castillo, iluminado por enormes antorchas colocadas en puntos estratégicos. Estaba un poco lejos como para que las antorchas iluminaran su camino, por lo que le susurró unas palabras a su mano para que apareciera una esfera de luz que iluminara el trayecto a la puerta principal del palacio.

Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, cuando vio la esfera encendida. Él, angustiado, montado en G'dar, buscando la recién derribada Arrow. Sintió una pesadez en el corazón al recordar el grito de Molly cuando perdió el control de la nave. Aikka había perdido de vista el lugar donde había caído Molly, y se sintió como un perfecto idiota cuando buscaba en las oscuras grutas y no encontraba rastro de la joven piloto y el artillero. Pero bueno, se las arreglaron para regresar sin su ayuda, justo a tiempo para revelar al verdad del Premio Máximo.

Aikka se detuvo ante la puerta del palacio. Dos guardias salieron a su encuentro y llevaron una rodilla al suelo cuando estuvieron frente a él. El príncipe asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a entrar al enorme patio lleno de árboles muy altos y flores coloridas y aromáticas, que por las sombras de la noche daban un aspecto tétrico al mismo.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón principal, notó que a pesar de que era muy tarde, las luces seguían encendidas y había personas dentro. Por un momento, supuso que tal vez Luka y su madre ya habían llegado, pero descartó la idea al recordar que no había oído llegar a G'dar.

Con cierta precaución, tocó a la puerta para que los guardias le abrieran.

-Príncipe Aikka, anunció uno de los guardias en el interior del salón, una vez que estuvo dentro del recibidor principal.

Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa cuando, junto a su padre en el trono, distinguió a un nourasiano casi tan grande como el rey, ataviado de ropas blancas y con una enorme barba que cubrías sus largas orejas. A su lado, una nourasiana joven, de su edad, con la cara delgada, ojos azules como el mar y cabellos castaño con rizos muy bien definidos, miraba a Aikka con una mirada llena de emoción y una sonrisa larga y ansiosa. La chica tenía una figura parecida a la de Amina, aunque con menos curvas "favorecedoras".

Aikka decidió caminar hacia el trono y saludar a su padre, sabiendo que este le presentaría a las visitas.

-Majestad, padre- dijo Aikka llevando una rodilla al suelo cuando estuvo al frente del rey Lao.

-De pie, hijo mío. Quiero que conozcas a mi primo, hijo de la hermana de mi abuelo el rey Raku.

-Mi nombre es Sikar, príncipe Aikka- dijo el enorme nourasiano reverenciándose ante el joven príncipe- y ella es mi hija Cairen.

La muchacha también se reverenció con gestos de una nourasiana de familia noble. Cuando estuvo recta, sonrió a Aikka de una manera que él interpretó como coqueta.

Definitivamente, la señorita Cairen era bella, joven y atractiva. Tal vez...

-Bienvenidos al palacio real- dijo Aikka con un ademán.

La nourasiana se sonrojó y provocó que Aikka se sintiera incómodo, aunque ninguno de los otros dos presentes pareció notarlo, pues comenzaron a charlar de su gran familia y de la gran sabiduría del rey Raku, de quien Aikka había oído hablar innumerables veces en sus lecciones de política. Al parecer, había sido uno de los mejores reyes que Nourasia había conocido. Podría ser que algún día fuera como él.

El rey Lao invitó al noble Sikar a recorrer el palacio para buscar un cuarto para él y uno para la joven Cairen.

-Aikka, hijo mío, acompaña a Cairen a su habitación e índica los horarios del palacio.

-Así lo haré padre. Buenas noches- luego se dirigió a la chica que no paraba de sonreír- Sígame por favor- dijo Aikka mientras le tendía un brazo para conducirla a las habitaciones.

La chica tomó el brazo de Aikka y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín cuando rozó con su mano los musculosos brazos del príncipe. Aikka fingió no darse cuenta del color de la cara de Cairen y comenzó a guiarla a la habitación para huéspedes que se encontraba a un lado de la ahora abandonada habitación de Amina.

-Una dama vendrá a buscarla en la mañana para llevarla a desayunar- indicó Aikka una vez que llegaron a la habitación con una bella puerta verde y dorada.

Aikka susurró unas palabras y las puertas se abrieron y un artefacto parecido a una lámpara que despedía luz se encendió, revelando un acogedor cuarto. Había una cama con telas verdes de espalda a un gigantesco ventanal, por donde ambas lunas podían verse en todo su esplendor. Un ropero precioso de madera se encontraba en una pared a la derecha de la cama, y a la izquierda un tocador que contaba con un prominente espejo reflejaba a la joven Cairen, quien ya había entrado para explorar su brillante habitación de tonos verde esmeralda.

-Espero que sea de su agrado, señorita Cairen- dijo Aikka

-Es precioso, gracias majestad- contestó Cairen con una reverencia- Perdone mi atrevimiento príncipe, pero ¿se siente bien? Lo noto un poco pálido.

-Sí, sí claro. Estoy cansado, es solo eso- respondió Aikka sorprendido por la pregunta de Cairen- Ahora mismo me retiro. Si desea algo, toque la campana que está en el tocador.

Aikka hizo una reverencia y Cairen contestó con el mismo gesto. El príncipe salió y las puertas se cerraron dejando a Cairen sola, en medio de la habitación y con una curiosa sensación.

El príncipe Aikka. Joven, atractivo y... Bueno, era un príncipe. No es que su papá le hubiera dicho específicamente a que se debía la repentina visita al palacio, pero se lo podía imaginar perfectamente. Entrar sin nada, sin fortuna, sin madre, sin suerte. No salir jamás y conseguir que el heredero del trono nourasiano se fijase en en ella, o ese era el plan. Y es que si no lo lograba, su familia se hundiría, ella se hundiría. Todo se acabaría. Claro que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para no irse a la ruina. Cuando su mamá murió, le había dicho que hiciera lo que pudiera para ser feliz. Que aquella que necesitara para alcanzar su felicidad, debía de conseguirse con esfuerzo y algunos sacrificios, pero al final, todo tenía su recompensa. Tal vez era a esto a lo que se refería.

Cairen caminó hasta el enorme ventanal y observó un rato como se cruzaban las lunas. Era increíble como la vista cambiaba en el palacio. Si tan solo hubiera un balcón... Sí, ahí estaba, una discreta puerta junto a los cristales, que daba a una impresionante terraza de color blanco con gruesos pilares al final. El viento que corría le alborotaba sus finos cabellos castaños. Era precioso, magnífico. Cairen llegó hasta el final de la terraza para admirar la bellas vista que se extendía ante sus ojos, un frondoso bosque con árboles de inmensas ramas. Más allá, las imponentes montañas se alzaban majestuosas, como gigantes negros en la noche. El viento siseaba como si le susurrara secretos al oído. Por momentos, parecía como si las corrientes del viento sollozaran.

-Vaya, que extraño- dijo Cairen al notar el peculiar sonido en el aire.

Bueno, no era común oír que el aire llorara. Cairen comenzó a caminar por la terraza buscando de donde provenía el sonido de los sollozos. Miró a las terrazas de la derecha y las vio todas oscuras. Buscó en las de la izquierda y descubrió que la penúltima terraza tenía a alguien recargado en el pilar y el rostro pegado en sus rodillas. Cairen se escondió detrás de un pilar, por miedo a verse como una entrometida. Pero ese chico estaba llorando, era obvio. Su llanto estaba viajando por el viento y ahora sentía que le oprimía el corazón. Cairen cerró sus ojos y llevó a su mente a identificar a ese joven. Sus orejas se levantaron y comenzaron a vibrar, emitiendo una serie de ondas que buscaban llegar al muchacho en la terraza. Y aunque llegaron a él, no pudo distinguir quien era. Solo sintió un corazón oprimido, ahogado en dolor, como si lo hubieran noqueado. Claro que Cairen conocía el sentimiento. La chica asomó la cabeza por detrás del pilar y vio detenidamente al chico. Se parecía a Aikka. Iba peinado de la misma forma y usaban ropas similares.

Cuando estaba con el príncipe, pudo distinguir que tenía un aura de tristeza y preocupación, algo le estaba molestando. Quizá ya no pudo resistirlo y ahora sus sentimientos estaban siendo externados.

Cairen decidió que había visto suficiente y ya era momento de entrar a la habitación y dejar a quien sea que estuviese ahí. Cairen podía apostar lo que sea que aquel chico era Aikka.

Cuando se vio acostada, envuelta es sus suaves cobijas color verde esmeralda, recordó la imagen del pobre chico sentado en el suelo, ahogándose en su dolor. Y sintió un abrasador sentimiento de lástima y compasión.

-La tristeza es siempre opcional- se dijo a sí misma antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

SSSSSSSSSS

La curiosa máquina negra flotante no se había movido de su lugar durante varios minutos, y ella comenzaba a sentir como el sueño la invadía, obligándola a cerrar los ojos unos segundos y abrirlos abruptamente por temor a la descortesía que pudiera parecer que le encontrasen dormida.

Afuera, muchas luces rojas y azules brillaban siguiendo un curioso ritmo. Las luces venían de unas máquinas parecidas a la máquina en la que ella estaba. Unos hombres hablaban con Don Wei, y Molly o Eva acababa de entrar a un edificio con puertas gigantescas. Después de otros varios minutos, vio la expresión de Don Wei. Preocupación y miedo. Entonces supo que debía ayudar a resolver lo que sea que pasara. Su madre se lo había recomendado y era momento de ponerlo en práctica. El problema era que la máquina estaba cerrada y no sabía como salir.

Buscó con la mirada y se percató de que había un hombre sentado al frente. No había dicho nada en todo el viaje, por lo que no se percató de su presencia.

-Disculpe, buen hombre- dijo Amina tocando el hombro del humano y éste so volvió rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿En qué le puedo servir, princesa?- preguntó él muy amablemente.

\- Quiero salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Me puede abrir?

El hombre dudó un poco, pero al final bajó de la máquina y abrió una puerta junto a Amina. Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a bajar. Amina se dio el tiempo para respirar el fresco aire de la Tierra, no tan frío como el de Nourasia. Que estrellas tan bellas se observaban desde ese espacio abierto. Era hermoso el contraste del cielo negro bañado de titilantes puntos blancos.

-¿Qué es ese edificio?- preguntó Amina al hombre que le había abierto la puerta.

-El hangar de naves de Wei Racing- contestó el muy seguro.

Amina asintió, aunque no había entendido muy bien lo que el hombre había dicho. Observó como Don Wei caminaba hacia el interior del edificio. Amina decidió seguirlo, pero el hombre intentó detenerla.

-Princesa Amina, recomiendo que esperemos aquí a Don Wei.

-No se preocupe, no molestaré, quiero ayudarlos.

Amina siguió su camino hasta la puerta del hangar y se colocó atrás de las paredes para enterarse de lo que se hablaba. Si su padre viera que estaba escuchando sin permiso, probablemente recibiría una terrible reprimenda. Pero ahora no importaba, ella debía ayudar.

El silencio se había hecho presente en las personas que estaban dentro del hangar. Y Amina sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Disculpen, creo que puedo ayudarlos- dijo ella entrando en el edificio, provocando que todas las miradas se fijaran en la princesa.

-Su majestad, perdón por hacerla esperar- dijo Don- pero no es conveniente que esté aquí. Daré órdenes al chofer para que la lleve a nuestra casa lo más pronto posible.

-No será necesario. Perdonen mi imprudencia, pero creo que puedo ayudarlos si así me lo permiten.

Eva se acercó al oído de su padre y le dijo algo. Don suspiró.

-Está bien su majestad. Aceptamos su ayuda. Pero por favor, no se vea obligada a hacer esto- reiteró Don.

-Es un placer y lo hago en gratitud por su hospitalidad. ¿Podrían indicarme que es lo que debo buscar en la nave?

-¿Usted va a buscar?- preguntó Eva. Amina asintió.

-Está bien- dijo Kouji- debe ser algo que no parezca propio del sistema de la nave.

-¿Cómo un intruso?- cuestionó Amina.

-Sí, algo como eso. Probablemente esté muy escondido- aseguró Stan.

La princesa volvió a asentir con la cabeza y ante la expectación de todos los presentes, caminó hasta el centro del hangar, donde se encontró rodeada por naves de carreras.

-Hay que revisarlas todas, su majestad- indicó Kouji.

Amina sonrió y cerró los ojos. Dio un largo suspiro y cuando los abrió, dijo unas palabras que hicieron que a Eva le brincara el corazón lleno de recuerdos.

-Um Sekai Nuram tekaar.

La princesa extendió su brazo y abrió la mano hacia la imponente nave negra con adornos azules fosforescentes, la Arrow IV.

En la palma de Amina se hizo una esfera de luz azul. Todos ahí se encontraban boquiabiertos de ver como una energía fluían por el cuerpo de Amina y se concentraba en su mano. Eva recordó que muchas veces había visto algo parecido.

De pronto, Amina lanzó la esfera hacia la Arrow, y cuando chocó contra ella, se expandió como una piel alrededor de la nave. Amina giró sobre sus talones y cada vez que una nueva esfera se formaba, la lanzaba contra cada una de las cinco naves, hasta que todas se vieron envueltas en una piel azul. Amina dejó de hacer esferas y todo su brazo se pintó de azul. Don Wei se sentía impresionado por esta forma de "ayudar" de la princesa.

Amina tocó la Arrow y la energía comenzó a fluir entre ambas. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente. Eva hacía tronar sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

Unos segundos después, la capa azul que envolvía la Arrow se contrajo nuevamente en forma de esfera y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Amina, introduciéndose en su pecho.

-Esta no tiene nada. Está perfecta.

Eva soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía cuando escuchó a Amina decir que su querida Arrow estaba bien.

Amina continuó revisando las naves una por una y todas las capas volvieron a su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a la última nave, una pequeña y que parecía que aún no se terminaba de construir, pasó algo.

Amina se separó bruscamente de la nave y la esfera que se produjo, en lugar de azul brillante, se volvió de rojo intenso, no volvió al cuerpo de Amina y se mantuvo flotando sobre la nave.

-Esta no es normal. Tiene algo raro- dijo Amina señalando la nave.

Stan y Kouji se apresuraron a revisar la nave, estando protegidos por un aura azul que Amina les había colocado.

-¿Qué nave es esa? No la había visto- preguntó Don, preocupado.

\- Es "The Witch", señor. Un proyecto en el que Stan y yo trabajamos- dijo Kouji abriendo el motor.

-¡La encontré!- gritó Stan sacando un pequeño objeto negro y redondo, con un punto rojo en el centro. Amina lo observó detenidamente. Era curioso como ese pequeño objeto tuviera una energía que sentía familiar, como si alguien se la hubiera dejado impregnada; incluso, podría jurar que era de Aikka, aunque eso fuera totalmente imposible, porque en primer lugar, él se encontraba a miles de años luz, en segundo lugar, Aikka sería incapaz de querer hacer daño a alguien y de una forma tan deshonesta, y en tercer lugar, había otra energía que no reconocía. Era extraña, extrañamente vivaz y enérgica, pero estaba asustada. Curioso.

-¿Pero qué cosa es eso?- dijo Don, furioso por tener que pasar esa situación.

\- Un evaporador, señor. Conectado a los controles de la nave. En cuanto se encendiera, se desintegraría- dijo Stan, revisando el aparato- pero si no está conectado a nada, no es ningún peligro.

-¿Quién querría poner un evaporador en una nave que aún no está lista- preguntó Eva acercándose a Stan para ver el aparato.

-Mañana revisaremos las cámaras de seguridad. No pudo hacer ningún movimiento sin ser grabado- concluyó Don.

Todos asintieron y después de que Amina les asegurara de que no había nada más en todo el hangar, salieron y aseguraron todo el edificio.

Una vez en la limusina y habiendo mandado a todos a casa, Don aprovechó para agradecer a Amina, que ya estaba instalada en el auto con una sonrisa un tanto diferente.

-Señor Wei, mi misión en la Tierra es representar a Nourasia como lo que es, una planeta que se aliara con el suyo para ayudarse mutuamente. Vengo a aprender y a instruir. Así que para mí, es un deber y un honor brindar mi apoyo en lo que se necesite- contestó ella con ademanes propios de la princesa más educada.

Eva, que tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su padre, miró a la princesa con agradecimiento por haber ayudado a asegurar las naves, y esta le regresó la mirada. Pero en el fondo, justo en el estómago, un sentimiento de celos seguía floreciendo rápidamente.

Encantadora, hermosa, servicial, fina. ¿Qué otra cosa se podría pedir para un príncipe? ¿Qué más podía esperar Aikka de alguien? Amina era simplemente perfecta. Eva no lo era.

SSSSSSSS

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, la limusina negra se estacionó frente a la residencia Wei. Una casa blanca de dos pisos, con una terraza enorme y de paredes de cristal, con un jardín lleno de bellas flores cerradas por acción de la luna y toda pintada de color hueso.

La puerta del auto se abrió. Eva, más dormida que despierta, bajo torpemente, seguida de Don Wei, que una vez afuera tendió la mano a Amina para ayudarla a bajar. Don abrió la casa mientras Amina la observaba detenidamente por fuera, en especial el jardín, en el cual se agachó para tocar cuidadosamente una flor roja, con pétalos pegados uno sobre el otro y que despedía un aroma que jamás había olido.

-Es una rosa, princesa Amina- dijo Don desde le pórtico por el cual Eva acababa de desaparecer- muy apreciadas en la Tierra.

Amina sonrió y se puso de pie para seguir a Don hacia el interior de la casa. Detrás de ella, el chofer cargaba unas bolsas en las que Amina llevaba su equipaje.

Si la Tierra había sido sorprendente, una casa humana fue toda una novedad. Desde el sofá, el televisor y hasta la tetera fue todo un descubrimiento y durante la siguiente media hora, Eva pasó resolviendo dudas de los objetos que se encontraban en la casa.

-... y en ella puedes ver...mmm... programas o series, ¿lo entiende?- dijo Eva terminando de explicar la dinámica de la televisión.

-Creo que no lo suficiente, pero no se moleste en seguir explicándome Eva. La veo cansada y, ciertamente, yo lo estoy.

-Su habitación está lista, princesa. Junto a la de Eva. Ella puede conducirla- dijo Don entrando en la sala.

-Gracias, señor Wei.

-Buenas noches papá- dijo Eva dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- Sígame su majestad.

-Buenas noches, señor Wei- dijo Amina subiendo las escaleras detrás de Eva.

Mientras avanzaban, reflexionaba acerca del hermoso espectáculo que había presenciado. No podía existir un amor más puro como el de un padre a un hijo. Debajo de esa máscara de elegancia y frialdad que caracterizaba a Don Wei, Amina pudo descubrir a un hombre cariñoso y que amaba entrañablemente a su hija, y ella le demostraba lo mismo.

En Nourasia, no se le habría permitido ser tan efusivo. Aunque amaba a sus padres y a veces tenía ganas de demostrárselos abiertamente, ese mismo recato era su manera forzada de decirles que los apreciaba. Ahora se sentía sola sin ellos y sin sus queridos hermanos.

-Esta es su habitación princesa- dijo Eva sacando de sus pensamientos a Amina- se abre girando el picaporte y junto a la puerta hay un interruptor que activa la iluminación.

Amina entró y observó la habitación por un momento. Era cerca de 15 veces más pequeña que su cuarto real, aunque para un humano pareciera bastante espaciosa.

-Su equipaje lo puede acomodar en el ropero, aunque si lo prefiere, en la mañana puedo ayudarla a desempacar.

-Preferiría su ayuda, si no es molestia- dijo Amina.

-De acuerdo. La cama está lista para que descanse. Si prefiera las cortinas abiertas, oprima esta botón. El botón junto a la puerta también apaga los focos. ¿Quisiera tomar un baño?

-No gracias. Quisiera descansar. Creo que entendí lo que me dijo. El botón junto a la puerta para la iluminación, el botón junto a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y una cama lista- enumeró Amina con sus delgados dedos.

-Así es. Creo que me retiro princesa. Pase buena noche. Si me necesita, toque en la puerta de al lado- dijo Eva al tiempo que se despedía agitando la mano y saliendo del cuarto.

Eva se apresuró a entrar a su cuarto, y una vez adentro, casi sin pensarlo, abrió la boca como para gritar, luego la cerró bruscamente y pateó el suelo, como en una rabieta e hizo sonidos extraños con la garganta, como protestando.

Sin esperárselo, las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos, desesperadas al sentirse traicionadas. Ella tomó una de las almohadas y la proyectó con toda la fuerza que su brazo de piloto le permitía hacia la pared ele cuarto vecino.

Cuando la almohada rebotó de nuevo a la cama, Eva se abalanzó y enterró la cara en ella para que absorbiera las lágrimas. Un puño chocó una y otra vez contra las cobijas.

Cuando las lágrimas pararon, Eva se sentó en la cama, dio una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a sacarse la ropa y quitarse los piercings.

-Vamos Eva- decía la tiempo que se ponía la pijama- Ella no te quitó nada. Además, ni siquiera lo amas.

Claro que no. Ella no amaba a Aikka. El jamás la amaría a ella. Lo obvio es que Aikka quisiera a alguien refinada, amable, con modales y femenina, una princesa. Justo como Amina. Aikka, claro, había encontrado lo que necesitaba.

"Mi querido príncipe Aikka". La frase de la princesa había suficiente para darse cuenta de la realidad.

¿Cuándo se habrían casado? Después de todo, Aikka era relativamente joven. Un año nourasiano podía ser un poco más que un año terrestre. ¿Habría sido una gran ceremonia? Vaya, ni siquiera conocía las costumbres de Nourasia. ¿Porqué no la habría invitado o por lo manos avisado?

-¡Eva! No seas tonta- se dijo a sí misma- después de dos años y con todo lo que pasaron, tal vez haya decidido olvidar.

¿Pero si envió saludos? Entonces no se había olvidado por completo.

-¡Basta, estúpidos pensamientos!- dijo en voz alta y se tapó rápidamente la boca.

Sopló hacia su fleco para apartarlo de su frente y se aventó sobre su almohada. Se tapó con la cobija hasta el pecho, sacó un brazo, y con un último suspiro, cayó rendida al sueño, sin sospechar que del otro lado, una nourasiana que había captado todo el espectáculo con sus orejas sensoriales sonreía satisfecha, mientras se iba dormir, de que su plan se había vuelto una realidad. Ya no importaba si entrometerse era correcto. El amor lo era y eso bastaba.

**Bueno, después del abandono de más de un mes y de terminar mis horribles exámenes, aquí les tengo el capítulo tres. De nuevo muchas gracias a quienes me están leyendo y me tienen paciencia. **

**Meggie992: Gracias por tus bonitos comentarios. De hecho, a Aikka jamás lo imaginé como hijo único, pero va a haber lago especial en ese asunto se los hermanos. En el próximo capítulo, te doy una descripción de Jason, tú no te preocupes.**

**Ojalá disfruten estas fiestas decembrinas y les deseo un feliz año 2015. Nos vemos el próximo año.**

**P.D.: La canción del capítulo anterior es "Lloviendo estrellas" de Cristian Castro. La de este capítulo es "Por siempre tu amistad" de Mijares para la película de "El Dorado".**


	4. No tener las cosas claras

**_Capítulo 4: Me quedo con la sensación de no tener las cosas claras._**

El chico se levantó abruptamente de la cama cuando oyó que se cerraba la puerta de la casa y unos pasos en el vestíbulo. Supo entonces que ya había llegado. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar unas pantuflas. Solo salió de su habitación y corrió escaleras abajo. Corrió tan rápido que casi atropella a su nana, que también había despertado al oír que él había llegado. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, el maletín ya estaba, como siempre, en el sofá violeta, solo que ahora un conjunto de tes maletas también acompañaban la maletín. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida y la esencia de café descafeinado comenzaba a llenar la planta baja de la casa. El chico se dirigió a la cocina y antes de saludarlo se detuvo a contemplar al hombre que azucaraba su café.

De hecho, nunca le molestó tener un padrastro. Su mamá había insistido en que Charles Raymond había sido una manera de la vida para compensar la muerte de su padre cuando él tenía apenas unos meses de nacido. Charlie, como él lo llamaba entonces, lo aceptó como su hijo de sangre e incluso le dio su apellido. Rachel, su mamá, habían encontrado en él un nuevo esposo que valoraba y amaba cada aspecto de la vida de la mujer, incluyendo a su pequeño hijo. Pero como es la vida, nada es eterno, ni siquiera el amor incondicional de Rachel. Una noche de lluvia y un auto perdido podían acabar con él

Apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de ella en la fría habitación del hospital. Su delgado cuerpo había sido fuertemente golpeado y ya no podía seguir luchando.

El día del funeral, como el día del accidente, llovía a cántaros y todo el futuro se veía como un gris horizonte. Cuando el ataúd descendió, él se sujetó fuertemente a la mano de Charlie y por primera vez le dijo "Papá".

Ahora, a trece años de la partido de su madre, el chico podía ver en Charlie a su amigo más confiable y que a pesar de ser el presidente y el representante de la Coalición Tierra, le entregaba todo lo material, y sobre todo, el amor que un padre le entregaría a su más amado hijo.

-Papá- dijo el chico de enormes ojos azul turquesa, cabello dorado, piel pálida y musculosos brazos y piernas, junto com el torso y espalda esculpidos por el trabajo de varios años en la academia militar.

-Jason, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?- preguntó el hombre de cabello negro azulado con la pajarita deshecha alrededor del cuello.

-Te estuve esperando y me quedé dormido. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Productivo, creo que le tratado con Nourasia estará listo en menos de tres meses.

-¿Tan accesible fue el rey?

-Justo lo suficiente. Es un sujeto muy diplomático y analítico- contestó Charlie dirigiéndose al sofá con la taza de café que Rachel había usado. Solo el maletín seguía ahí, las maletas probablemente ya se las había llevado la nana para lavar y desempacar.

-¿Y trajiste el representante de Nourasia que querías traer?

-No precisamente. Hubiera preferido que le heredero fuera el enviado, pero traje a su hermana, la princesa Amina.

-¿Y dónde está ella?- preguntó Jason observando como su papá sacaba varios papeles del maletín.

-En casa de Don Wei- Jason soltó una risita y Charlie lo miró extrañado- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que no creo que Eva esté fascinada con la visita de una princesa en su casa. Es decir, ella es tan enérgica, y divertida, y competitiva, y bonita...

-¿Bonita, eh?- lo interrumpió Charlie, a lo que Jason se sonrojó.

-Bueno, sí, es simpática. No pienses que estoy enamorado, solo digo que no creo que esté a gusto con la situación.

-Tal vez estaba un poco consternada, pero fue muy atenta con ella- Charlie buscaba un papel entre todo el montón que tenía ahí.

-¿Qué buscas, papá?- preguntó Jason leyendo uno de los papeles revueltos en la mesa de centro.

-Algo que dejaron en mi oficina para ti.

Charlie encontró lo que buscaba. Un sobre blanco con el nombre de Charles Raymond y Jason Raymond encima.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó al recibir el sobre de las manos de su padre.

Charlie se encogió de hombros y comenzó a guardar otra vez los papeles. Jason rasgó el papel. Realmente había sido un acto increíble de la humanidad el querer preservar un medio tan simple y antigua como eran las cartas.

Dentro una hoja blanca membreteada describía metódicamente la herencia que Rachel había dejado a Jason por si le sucedía algo a ella. La herencia debía de ser liberada cuando él cumpliera 19 años, y los había cumplido dos semanas atrás.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Charlie al ver la expresión de asombro de Jason.

-Es de Marshall, el abogado de mamá- Charlie se sentó junto a él para observar la carta- Al parecer ella me dejó su dinero en una tarjeta.

-¿Y cuál es la cantidad?

-$3000000 de dólares- contestó Jason con una tremenda expectación de saber que su mamá tuviera tal cantidad de dinero- ¿Lo sabías, verdad?

-Algo me comentó una vez. Jason, podemos dejarlo para cuando haya amanecido. Vayamos a dormir.

-Papá, me gustaría que alguien lo administrara, no quiero toda esta responsabilidad.

-Eres consiente. Bien, hijo. Mañana nos encargaremos de eso.

Jason asintió y ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto. Antes de despedirse, Jason le dio un rápido abrazo a su papá mientras le decía:

-Te extrañé mucho.

Charlie le devolvió el abrazo y le alboroto el cabello mientras lo mandaba a dormir.

Dentro de la habitación de Charlie, el observó un rato la foto de él, Rachel y Jason, y sintió una cálida sensación de agradecimiento a la mujer por haberle dado un hijo tan especial.

Su celular en el maletín sonó, y Charlie suspiró al sospechar que esa noche, a pesar del largo viaje, no iba a poder descansar a gusto.

-Presidente Raymond- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado- Don Wei llamó para para avisar que la princesa Amina ya está instalada en su casa, aunque hubo un pequeño contratiempo.

La cara de Charlie cambió de tranquila a preocupada mientras escuchaba la crónica de lo sucedido esa noche.

-Gracias por avisar- dijo en cuanto la voz terminó de hablar- si hay cualquier otra información, házmela saber.

A veces, era cansada esa transición de Charlie o papá a presidente Raymond.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Esporádicamente, en le transcurso de la noche, unas pesadas nubes grises se habían posado sobre la ciudad. Ahora, cuando se suponía que que tendría que haber luz solar, llovía en niveles diluviales y se oía el fuerte gorgoteo de las enormes gotas de agua chocando contra el pavimento.

Eva, sentada en la mesa frente aun tazón de cereal, se debatía entre ir a Wei Racing a practicar bajo la lluvia (cosa que adoraba) o por primera vez hacer uso de su cortesía e invitar a la princesa, que aún no salía de su recámara, a desayunar o ayudarla a desempacar.

Don ya se había ido desde muy temprano y le había dado la opción de presentarse a entrenar acompañada de la princesa o llevarla a algún sitio, donde pudiera empezar a familiarizarse con la cultura terrestre. Incluso cuando terminó el segundo tazón seguía dudando de lo que iba a hacer.

Pero bueno, ya se había dicho toda la mañana que realmente no importaba que Amina fuera esposa de Aikka. Le enseñaría cosas de la Tierra, sería amable, le ayudaría en lo que pudiera y en algún momento le preguntaría algo de Aikka, solo por cortesía.

Cinco minutos después se encontraba frente a la puerta junto a su cuarto con un tazón de cereal con fresas picadas.

Tocó una ves y nadie contestó. Tocó otra vez y nada pasó. Iba a volver a tocar cuando escuchó un ruido estrepitoso en el cuarto, como muchos objetos cayendo. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta y se encontró con un escenario que juzgó como divertido e interesante.

Un minino gris estaba jugando con unos lápices en el escritorio. Un sinfín de libros, libretas, enciclopedias, un florero y otro objeto que Eva no reconoció estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Y la princesa Amina, con una prenda parecida a un camisón blanco y con el pelo suelto, se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, con los ojos posados en el gato. Parecía que su peculiar bronceado hubiera bajado unos tonos de intensidad ante la visita del pequeño animalito.

-Princesa Amina, ¿te...se encuentra bien?- dijo Eva procurando no reírse.

-¿Qué...qué es eso?- tartamudeó Amina señalando al animal con su fino dedo.

-Es un gato. No causa ningún daño si no se mete con sus uñas- Eva dejó el tazón de cereal en el escritorio y tomó al gato en su regazo para acercárselo a Amina- puede acariciarlo, es muy suave.

Amina se acercó lentamente al felino, retrocediendo un poco cada vez que este se movía. Eva decidió que la princesa no podía acercarse, por que ella llevó al gato junto a la princesa.

-Deme su mano- dijo Eva. Amina se la dio y Eva la puso en el lomo del gatito y la incitó a moverla de arriba a abajo para acariciarlo.

Amina, al ver como el gato disfrutaba de la caricia, perdió el miedo que había sentido al verlo pro primera vez en la ventana abierta.

-¿Puedo tomarlo?- preguntó Amina.

Eva asintió y puso al gato en sus brazos. El animalito respingó un poco y buscó acomodo entre sus brazos. Al parece le agradaba.

-Princesa Amina, mi padre ya se ha ido, así que tengo propuestas para que empiece a conocer la cultura terrestre. Desayunar e ir al edificio Wei Racing para que vea un entrenamiento del equipo de carreras. Desayunar y visitar el centro comercial y comprar algunas cosas. O desayunar y caminar en el parque y tomar un helado en cuanto la lluvia cese. Usted escoja lo que le parezca más interesante.

-Sinceramente, preferiría descansar y desempacar por la mañana, y tal vez por la tarde podríamos salir a donde usted crea conveniente.

-¡Perfecto! Le traje cereal con fresas. ¿Va a tomar un baño?

-Primero desempacaré- dijo Amina abriendo su bolsa- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? No me llame "princesa Amina" o "majestad". No me gustan esas formalidades. Solo Amina, ¿está bien?

-Y yo no soy "señorita Eva" o "señorita Wei". Solo Eva.

-De acuerdo Eva. ¿Dónde pondré mi ropa?

Eva le mostró un ropero vacío y juntas comenzaron a colgar en unos ganchos de ropa los muchos vestidos blancos y marrones de Amina. Acomodaron unos zapatos que parecían unos flats muy delgados. En una caja, Eva vio algunas joyas como collares y pulseras, todas con el símbolo nourasiano.

Luego de media hora de explicar como funcionaba una regadera y de varios intentos fallidos, Eva se encontró sola en la habitación, recogiendo lo que el gato había tirado. El minino se veía muy contento durmiendo en la cama que Amina había insistido que usara. Eva tenía los libros en la mano cuando notó en el piso un objeto que pudo haber reconocido en otra galaxia. Una corona nourasiana. No igual a la de Aikka, pero muy parecidos. La de Amina era como un aro que al frente tenía el símbolo de Nourasia y a cada lado de el pendían de un hilo dorado dos piedras en forma de lágrima, como unos diamantes.

Eva recorrió con su dedo cada parte de la corona, y por un momento se imaginó que era ella quien la usaba.

-Eva, no sé que hacer para que el agua ya no brote- La voz de Amina la regresó a la realidad. Dejó la corona en la cama y entró al baño para ayudar a Amina.

La encontró envuelta en una toalla que la había dado. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de las perfectas proporciones del cuerpo de la princesa. Rió para sus adentros al pensar en que Aikka se habría fijado en ella por su cuerpo.

Eva ayudó a la princesa a vestirse y se sorprendió por los delicados pliegues y las muchas costuras que tenía uno de los vestidos de Amina. Parecía que solo fuera un vestido blanco sin mangas, pero tenía lugares donde se sujetaba una parte de la zona inferior del vestido para unirse a la altura de su cadera, formado un bonito y delicado pliegue al frente.

-¿No es pesado?- preguntó Eva señalando el atuendo.

-Para nada. Es más ligero de lo que parece- contestó Amina.

-Es muy elegante, no parece un atuendo como para ir al parque, pero vayamos.

Amina asintió y tomó la corona en sus manos. Inconscientemente, Eva observó la corona en las manos de Amina y abrió mucho los ojos cuando la princesa pasó la mano por encima de la corona y esta se abrió en su parte posterior.

-¿Me ayudas, Eva?- dijo Amina sonriendo al ver la la expresión atónita de Eva- levanta la mitad de mi cabello, por favor.

Cuando Eva separó el cabello de Amina, se dio cuenta de que era en extremo suave, cada cabello era muy fino, no tenía ningún deterioro.

Amina puso la corona sobre la separación y la abrochó. Eva se dio cuenta que el seguro de la corona eran lo que en la Tierra podrían parecer dos letras "A", que cuando Amina volvió a pasar la mano, se entrelazaron por sus extremos.

-¿Qué símbolo es este?- preguntó Eva al soltar el cabello de Amina, que ocultó l aparte posterior de la corona.

-La hicieron con base en unas letras de la Tierra, como recuerdo de los Tratados. Son las iniciales de Aikka y Amina.

Ahí iba esa sensación otra vez. Sentir una pesadez en el estómago y ganas de dejar a la princesa ahí plantada. Justo cuando empezaba a resultarle agradable.

-¿Y porque lleva la inicial de Aikka junto con tuya?- preguntó Eva para despejar un poco la duda que aún tenía.

-Porque nuestra unión es muy especial. Lo amo y estoy segura de que él a mí. Así que quise tenerlo presente dondequiera que yo esté.

Armagedon podría ser una palabra acertada para la explosión de sentimientos que se desataron dentro de Eva. De repente lo vio todo rojo y apenas pudo balbucear una excusa para la inesperada escapatoria de ese cuarto. Corrió al suyo y la escenita de la noche anterior se repitió con aún más violencia, al grado de que un vaso terminó atravesando la estancia y saliendo por la ventana.

-¡Eva! ¡Si piensas que con un vaso me voy a ir, estás loca!- la voz de Alexandra servía como un calmante natural para el demonio en el que se había convertido Eva.

La chica tomó escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta a una radiante Alexandra, que a pesar de la lluvia, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Bueno, super piloto- dijo entrando al recibidor- ¿Dónde está el guapo prín...? ¡Oh!

Eva no se había percatado de que la princesa Amina había bajado las escaleras tras ella y ahora se encontraba de frente con Alexandra, que la observaba como asombrada y divertida.

-Eva, no sé si en Nourasia los príncipes tienen curvas y cabellos largo o a quien tengo frente a mí es una princesa.

-Princesa Amina de Nourasia, aunque puedes decirme solo Amina.

-Alexandra Goldman- dijo Alexandra tendiéndole la mano- aunque Eva me dice Alexa. Dime Alexa.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Hacia las seis de la tarde, todo rastro de lluvia se había esparcido tan rápido como apareció. Tanto, que se podían observar las nubes tintas de rosa y naranja, espectáculo que Amina disfrutó con un helado y una botella de agua de limón.

Las tres chicas habían subido a un kiosko para poder apreciar el atardecer. Y mientras Amina, recargada del barandal, se perdía en los colores del cielo, Alexandra y Eva debatían sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-No parece que estuviera casada. Solo mírala, es tan joven.

-¿Y eso qué?- renegó Eva sentándose en un banco- No sé cual es la idea del matrimonio en Nourasia. Y en todo caso, ¿por qué Aikka me lo diría? Si no le intereso...

-¡Claro!- gritó Alexa- Porque, aunque no admitas, quieres interesarle, porque a ti, él te interesa.

Eva iba a opinar, pero prefirió quedarse callada. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo intentaba evitar la aceptación de que que Aikka se había adueñado de su corazón? Desde que regresó de Alwas. Tuvo que haberlo aceptado, porque desde el primer día que no lo vio, lo extrañó. Y anheló hablar con él, aunque solo fuera de alguna estupidez. Pero ahí estaba ese tonto beso de despedida que Jordan le dio. ¿Por qué diablos lo aceptó? ¿Por qué no solo le dijo que él solo era un amigo y nada más? La culpa de que probablemente Jordan había sentido alguna esperanza con ella aún la atormentaba. Pero, ¿cómo podría haberle dicho que no? El había sacrificado su vida, su existencia y todo lo que conocía porque amaba a Eva. No podía rechazarlo, no con esa tremenda deuda que acababa de adquirir por conservar su vida en la Tierra. ¿Realmente era capaz de reprocharle a Aikka que se hubiera casado, cuando ella misma lo había traicionado? Tal vez en algún momento del periodo de carreras, Eva podía asegurar que le gustaba Aikka. A veces, solo se puede percibir una mirada envolvente diferente a todas las demás. La del príncipe, fue muchas veces diferente.

-No.

-¿No qué, Eva?

-No le intereso. Él ya encontró a alguien que lo ame. Y puedo vivir con eso.

-Pero si tú lo...

-De acuerdo, lo admito- interrumpió Eva a Alexa- Sí me gustaba. Aún me gusta demasiado. Creo que incluso lo amo. ¿Pero qué cambia eso? Si se lo digo, si es que algún día lo veo, ¿va a dejar todo, su reino, su planeta o a ella, por mí? La respuesta es no, Alexa. No lo hará. Porque él no me ama.

Alexa pudo ver como los ojos de su amiga se tornaban vidriosos conforma hablaba. El labio le había empezado a temblar y tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza. Alexa le sonrió y recogió una lágrima de Eva con su dedo.

-Ve a caminar sola un momento. Lo necesitas. Yo me encargó de la princesa.

Eva asintió y se levantó del banco, justo a tiempo para ver como Amina se daba la vuelta para unírseles. Eva bajo del kiosko y se internó en una parte boscosa del parque, donde pudiera confrontar sus sentimientos sin que la responsable de que todo se hubiera desatado la viera.

Mientras, en el kiosko, Amina se reunía con Alexa para preguntar acerca de la huida de Eva.

-No te preocupes Amina, está bien. Solo necesita un momento a solas- dijo Alexa restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de manos.

-¿Es que hice algo inapropiado?- se preocupó Amina, pensando que tal vez su plan estaba traspasando los límites al hacer sentir mal a Eva.

-No. Bueno, no tú precisamente.

Amina ladeó la cabeza en señal de incomprensión y Alexa suspiró.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?- preguntó Alexa. Amina asintió- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con el príncipe Aikka?

Amina sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Sabes algo? Eva se apresuró a juzgarme y tomó conclusiones apresuradas.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó Alexa cruzando lo brazos sobre su pecho.

-Me refiero a que Eva no se tomó el tiempo para conocerme y no interpreto correctamente lo hechos, aunque debo admitir que es algo que esperaba que hiciera- Alexa parecía confundida- Creo que estás de acuerdo, Alexa, que es intolerable ver sufrir a alguien que aprecias con todo tu corazón, sobre todo cuando todo es por amor. Mi hermano ha tenido que soportar tormentos porque supone que Eva lo ha olvidado y está con alguien más.

-Espera, espera. ¿Aikka es tu hermano?- preguntó Alexa caso gritando.

-Mi hermano gemelo, para ser más específica.

-No lo puedo creer- decía Alexa, casi irradiando la diversión que la situación le provocaba.

-Alexa, ese era mi plan. Hacer pensar a Eva que yo era esposa de Aikka, por muy descabellada que suena la idea. Supuse que así, Eva podría decirme lo que siente por Aikka y yo podría decirlo lo de él.

-¿No habría sido más fácil solo preguntárselo?- dijo Alexa, aún riendo.

-Tal vez, pero solo piensa en lo romántico que será cuando se encuentren y Aikka le diga la verdad.

-Sí, será precioso- afirmó Alexa- lo que no creo que sea tan precioso es la rabieta posterior a la sorpresa.

Amina y Alexa rieron, convirtiéndose de un instante a otro en cómplices.

-Te apoyo en tu plan. Cuentas conmigo. Realmente tenemos que juntar a esa parejita.

Justo cuando sellaban su pacto con un apretón de manos que tomó por sorpresa a Amina, Eva apareció subiendo las escaleras, con el rostro más sereno y una botellas de agua natural.

-¿Todo bien, Eva?- preguntó Amina.

-Sí, todo en orden. Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

Las chicas asintieron y bajaron del kiosko para atravesar el parque. Estando muy avanzada la tarde, al parque lucía abandonado y sombrío, el viento aullaba entre las ramas de los robles y el sol dejaba lucir sus últimos rayos.

-¿Dónde están todos los humanos?- inquirió Amina casi al llegar al coche que las esperaba.

-En sus casas, ya casi es hora de cenar. Mañana podemos ir al centro comercial. Ahí hay muchos humanos y es un lugar divertido. ¿Podemos ir, Eva?- suplicaba Alexa mientras subían al auto.

-Tengo entrenamiento por la mañana. Jason me estará esperando.

-Podemos acompañarte al entrenamiento y en cuanto termines vamos juntas al centro- sugirió Alexa.

-Está bien. Comienzo a las diez, terminó a las doce.

-Entonces está arreglado- celebró Alexa- ¿Tomamos café en tu casa?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

El sonido sordo de dos floretes chocando resonaba en la habitación. Dos pares de pies se movían de un lado a otro, cada uno tratando de imponer su marcha sobre la de su contrincante.

El aliento cálido de los muchachos había calentado la habitación, a tal grado que las gotas de sudor se debían al calor y no al esfuerzo que el esgrima requería para llevar a cabo un espléndido duelo.

Los floretes volvieron a chocar en el aire. Luka reaccionó más rápido y se separó del arma de su hermano. Dio una vuelta sobre su talón para intentar tocar a Aikka por su costado derecho, pero este se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el florete. Dio un paso hacia el frente cuando estuvo de pie y embistió hacia adelante. Luka lo esquivó hábilmente dando un salto invertido en el aire, aterrizando en uno de los bancos dispuestos en el cuarto. Luka decidió que después de casi una hora combatiendo y estando empatados a un punto, era el momento de terminar con eso. Bajo de un salto del banco y chocó su florete contra el de Aikka. Sabía que su hermano era ágil, pero cuando los movimientos de us adversario eran más rápidos, podían hacerlo perder su concentración. Así que tomó ese camino. Mientras seguían luchando, aumentó poco a poco su velocidad y dirección, hasta que Aikka dejó de atacar y comenzó a defenderse. Apenas podía seguir el ritmo de Luka, y en un momento de indecisión, Luka lo había atrapado contra la pared y ahora la garganta de Aikka se encontraba, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared.

-Suficiente, Luka, suelta a Aikka- ordenó Canaan levantándose del sitio desde donde había visto toda la pelea.

Aikka arrojó el florete al suelo, sentía que le rapaba la garganta. Luka, recargado de la pared, recuperaba el aliento. Lo cierto era que podían con toda la guardia real y no acabarían tan cansados como cuando ambos se enfrentaban. Los príncipes eran aguerridos.

-Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que Luka es el ganador. Aikka, es fundamental que aprendas a mantener todo tu ser concentrado. En el pasado te ha costado victorias más importantes que un simple duelo. ¿Haz entendido?

Aikka asintió, enojado consigo mismo por lo que le consideraba una "lenta destreza mental".

-Mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo. Por hoy es todo. Pueden retirarse.

Los príncipes hicieron un ademán de reverencia al maestro y salieron de la habitación. La noche nourasiana había descendido cuando los príncipes montaron en G'dar para volver al palacio.

-Deja de ignorarme Aikka. ¿Cómo te explico? La adrenalina de la competencia me superó- se excusaba Luka después de que Aikka no le dirigiera la palabra en todo el viaje.

-Me ridiculizaste frente a Canaan, hermano.

-Prometo ser manos competitivo mañana, pero no me ignores. No ahora. Sabes como me siento y lo único que quiero es saber que sin importar estos cambios, tú me apoyarás- dijo Luka. Aikka asintió.

-¿Hablarás con nuestro padre?- preguntó Aikka preparándose para aterrizar.

-Nuestra madre ha insistido en que lo hiciera, él sabía todo desde un principio. Tal vez después de la cena.

Aikka tomó el hombro de su hermano, como diciendo "todo estará bien".

Apresuró el vuelo de G'dar y pronto se vieron frente a las puertas del palacio. Mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, Luka recordó que había un asunto que quería platicar con Aikka.

-Hermano, la joven Cairen, ella... mmm... ¿Cómo es?- Aikka levantó una ceja, como si no entendiera a lo que Luka se refería- Bueno, me refiero a su carácter, su manera de ser.

-Pues es muy educada, se ha mostrado amable y prudente. Yo, no sé que más decir.

-Creo que también es bonita- dijo Luka agachando la mirada.

\- Sí, también. ¿A qué viene la pregunta Luka? ¿Acaso la joven Cairen ha logrado redirigir tu atención?

-No, o bueno, tal vez solo me impresioné. Aún no he hablado con ella, Aikka rió un poco antes de entrar al gran comedor.

Como siempre, el rey Lao estaba en la cabecera y a su derecha la reina Nuri. Los asientos de Luka, Aikka y Laila estaban juntos, para que a la izquierda del rey pudieran estar el noble Sikar y Cairen. La silla de Amina, junto a Laila, daba un poco de nostalgia. La reina había puesto un ramo de peculiares flores de grandes pétalos de color violeta y con un aroma dulce.

Después de la ya conocida reverencia a sus padres y un saludo a Sikar y Cairen, los príncipes tomaron asiento y la cena comenzó. Todos, incluso los que tenían oprimido y lastimado el corazón, convivieron y platicaron. Cairen se esforzó por agradar a todos, incluso a la pequeña Laila, que a cada oportunidad externaba su congoja por la partida de su hermana. Pero él la seguía distrayendo. Desde que llegó acompañando al príncipe Aikka, algo en él capturó su atención. Era alto, mucho más alto que Aikka, y sus ojos, sus ojos eran perfectos, como la mezcla de esmeraldas y mar. Y ese cuerpo... ¡No! Basta. No podía tener esa clase de pensamientos, aunque el fuera tan guapo.

-Aikka, ¿ya va a llegar Amina?- preguntó Laila.

-No hermana, aún no. Pero te prometo que no será mucho tiempo.

-La princesa Amina debe ser muy entusiasta y valiente- comentó Cairen.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó Luka apoyando los codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus manos.

-No cualquiera es lo suficientemente capaz y decidida para ofrecerse como representante de su planeta. Supongo que debe ser todo un honor ser embajador de Nourasia, ¿no lo cree, príncipe Aikka?

-Estoy convencido de que mi hermana insistió en ir porque estaba impaciente por conocer nuevos mundos. Espero que considere la responsabilidad que esto implica.

-Vamos hermano. No seas tan duro. Amina sabe todo eso- replicó Luka.

Cairen levantó la cabeza abruptamente. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Hermano? Ese nourasiano parecía mucho mayor que Aikka. Tal vez por unos cinco o seis años. A menos que él hubiera crecido sin control, él era el hermano mayor de Aikka. ¿No se suponía que los hijos mayores eran los herederos al trono? Todos en el reino sabían que Aikka estaba siendo preparado para sumir la dirigencia de Nourasia en cuanto fuera necesario. Debía investigar que pasaba.

La cena concluyó. Los reyes se despidieron y Aikka tomó en sus brazos a una somnolienta Laila, que comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Cairen, desde la puerta, observaba el ritual de despedida de los hermanos. El nourasiano mayor le dio un beso en la frente a Laila, ya dormida en el hombro de Aikka, y luego ambos juntaron sus coronas en la frente y ambas despidieron un tenue brillo azul en forma de chispa. Antes de irse, Aikka susurró algo al oído del nourasiano y este sonrió y juntos caminaron hacia Cairen.

-Señorita Cairen, debo dejar a mi hermana en su habitación, pero si no le molesta, mi hermano la puede acompañar en su habitación- dijo Aikka cuando llegó al lado de Cairen.

-Sí, príncipe Aikka. Gracias- contestó ella reverenciándose para despedirse.

Aikka salió del comedor y Cairen sintió un cosquilleo al verse sola con el nourasiano que la había impresionado.

-Señorita Cairen- dijo él tendiéndole el brazo para que se sujetara- la acompaño.

Cairen se sonrojó al recordar el sonrojo que también sufrió ante la misma muestra de caballerosidad de su hermano la noche anterior. Pero cuando tomó el brazo del príncipe, no sufrió ese rubor, sino más bien sintió un calor que le recorrió el brazo.

Ambos salieron del comedor y se encaminaron a los pasillos que llevaban a la zona de recámaras.

-Creo que se está cometiendo una injusticia, majestad- dijo Cairen, armándose de valor para iniciar una conversación.

-¿Qué clase de injusticia?- preguntó Luka, alarmado.

-Usted sabe el nombre de su servidora, pero yo no sé el nombre de mi príncipe.

-¡Oh! Perdone mi descortesía. Soy el príncipe Luka I.

-Y es hermano mayor de los príncipes Aikka, Amina y Laila, ¿cierto?

-En efecto.

-Vaya. Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero no entiendo porque el príncipe Aikka es heredero al trono si usted es mayor que él.

-Ah. Bueno yo...- tartamudeó Luka, haciendo pensar a Cairen que había cometido la peor de las imprudencias- Yo, no quería gobernar y mi padre decidió que el rey sería Aikka.

-Ya veo. Disculpe si me porté como una entrometida.

Luka negó con la cabeza, pero no habló el resto del camino. Un poco frío, se despidió de Cairen con una reverencia, y ella, discretamente, se fijó en qué habitación entraba.

La penúltima.

-Así que eras tú a quien vi anoche. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Y por qué no quieres reinar si es tu derecho?- dijo Amina antes de cerrar la puerta, con varias sospechas formándose en su mente.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Esta había sido una de las mejores noticias e ideas que los Creadores le habían dado a conocer desde que su reinado como Avatar empezó.

La revancha de la Gran Carrera de Ōban.

Una manera para conmemorar el aniversario de los 13 mil millones de años del nacimiento del planeta Madre.

Él había propuesto que se organizara una carrera. Nunca imaginó que los Creadores querrían reunir a los competidores de la carrera de hace dos años, excepto, claro, los que perdieron la vida en el intento, de los cuales, sus planetas de origen tendrían que mandar un representante.

Pero esta vez serían diferentes. El azar escogería 18 planetas para que se enfrentaran en carreras. Los 288 planetas que habían concursado se repartirían entre los planetas sedes. 16 planetas por planeta sede. Y el Avatar era quien escogería y asignaría los grupos de planetas, aunque los planetas sedes serían seleccionados por los Creadores.

Pero no importaba. Eso solo significaba que tendría que ir a notificar 288 planetas acerca de su obligación de participar en la carrera. Y había un planeta, el más especial y el que dejaría hasta el final. Planeta Tierra. Aunque claro, había unas cuantas a las que no sería tan agradable visitar. El Imperio Krog, por ejemplo, que estaba totalmente hostil por las represalias en su contra. O Nourasia, y no porque fueran hostiles, sino porque ahí vivía su mayor rival.

-Jordan, necesitamos de ti- las voces distorsionadas de los Creadores lo llamaban para que cumpliera alguna de sus obligaciones, por lo que sus pensamientos de esa persona en especial tendrían que ser pospuestos para la noche.

**Hola guapos. Antes que nada espero que se la hayan paso genial en estas fiestas y que el 2015 sea el mejor años de sus vidas. Y aquí les llegó con el capítulo 4. Miren que este me gustó mucho porque ya incluí a Jordan. Gracias por su paciencia, y aunque tengo que estudiar y hacer trámites para la universidad, les prometo que me esforzaré para que cada mes les pueda publicar una capítulo. No olviden dejar su review con comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, realmente me sirven mucho para animarme. Los quiero y nos vemos en febrero.**

**Utatane Armstrong: Gracias por tu comentario. Y yo creo que le haremos justicia Don, poniendo igual de despistada a Eva. Espero que sigas escribiendo tan buenos capítulos de tu historia (pervertida, me encanta, jaja). No dejes de leerme.**

**P.D.: El nombre de la canción de este capítulo es "Tu peor error" de la 5ta. Estación.**


	5. La duda en sentimiento transformada

_**Capítulo 4: La duda en sentimiento transformada**_

Luka observaba la expectación en los ojso de su hermano, que se había puesto muy tenso desde que el Avatar había aparecido

para darle uh mensaje.

Aikka no sabía que hacer ni como sentirse. El día, de hecho, había comenzado esplendoroso. El sol de Nourasia calentaba el planeta de manera perfecta. No había demasiado calor y el viento que soplaba no era muy frío. El pueblo de Nourasia estaba muy animado y todo parecía ir por excelente camino. Incluso en el tema de Molly, Aikka parecía sopesar las esperanzas que existían.

Pero todo eso desapareció cuando el Avatar, o Jordan, hizo acto de presencia en la sala del trono, frente al rey Lao.

-Exijo la presencia del príncipe Aikka- había dicho el Avatar.

Los guardias lo habían buscado por todo el castillo hasta que lo encontraron en una lejana habitación haciendo meditació le informaron acerca de lo que pasaba, Aikka sintió nacer dentro de él el espíritu competitivo que sentí cuando hablaba con Jordan. En definitiva, aún no olvidaba que le había disparado en Alwas, cómo trató de convencer a Molly que era un aliado de los krogs. Los momentos de relativa paz fueron contados y muy esporádicos.

Aikka entró en la habitación del trono y casi se fue de espaldas cuando vio la extraña e imponente forma de Avatar que había adquirido Jordan. No podía ver su rostro; se veía como algo negro debajo de un turbante morado, solo alcanzando a ver sus ojos. Usaba una túnica morada adornada con hilos dorados y con el nuevo símbolo del Avatar al centro, que tenía forma de una pera, con tres pequeños círculos concéntricos y cuatro ramificaciones terminadas en espiral, mismos que se parecían a las ramificaciones de luz que salían de la espalda de Jordan. Y considerando que durante las carreras era de la misma estatura que Aikka, ahora era cerca de seis veces más alto.

-Hijo mío- habló el rey Lao- muestra tus respetos al amo de la galaxia.

Aikka creyó ver que los ojos del Avatar se empequeñecían, como si hubiera sonreído. Con un suspiro y una bien disimulada sensación de molestia, llevó una rodilla al suelo, bajó la cabeza y dijo solemnemente:

-Gran Avatar, sea bienvenido a Nourasia. Somos sus humildes servidores.

-Príncipe Aikka- dijo Jordan con una voz gruesa y que resonó en toda el salón- Haz sido convocado a la Revancha de la Gran Carrera de Oban, en celebración del aniversario de 13 mil millones de años del nacimiento del planeta Madre Oban. Todos los planetas que compitieron en la pre-selección están obligados a competir en esta nueva carrera.

Aikka levantó la mirada al Avatar y un conjunto de emociones se arremolinaron en su corazón. ¿Cómo sentirse respecto a un evento que había confrontado los cimientos emocionales que había creído fuertes? No sólo arriesgó su propia vida. se jugó su honor y su deber. Casi le cuesta el trono. Pero durante esas carreras, también aprendió a ser fuerte. Comprendió lo que realmente significaba la lealtad. Aprendió a escucharse a sí mismo y lo que el creía correcto. Reconoció sus ideales y decidió seguirlos. Pero, por sobre todo, conoció el amor. Lo encontró en una enérgica humana. Una humana fuerte, decidida y que confió en él antes de que aprendiera a confiar en sí mismo. Y el final lo había hecho sentirse vacío y solo. Todo aparentaba ser más sencillo cuando estaba con ella. ¿Qué podía esperarse de una nueva carrera? ¿Qué tendría que enseñarle este nuevo desafío?

-¿Absolutamente todos los planetas que concursaron hace dos años competirán ahora?- preguntó Aikka poniéndose de pie.

Jordan no contestó inmediatamente, y cuando habló se dirigió el rey:

-Rey Lao. Necesito un momento a solas para hablar con el príncipe Aikka.

El rey asintió e indicó a todos los guardias que salieran del salón. Él se puso de pie, se reverenció ante el Avatar y salió del salón sin mirar a Aikka, que lo siguió con la vista hasta que las puertas estuvieron cerradas. El príncipe giró la cabeza para hablar con el Avatar, pero ya no encontró a la figura omnipotente y resplandeciente del amo de la galaxia. En su lugar, había un chico de cabello bicolor y ojos castaños recargado de uno de los pilares junto a la ventana, por la cual entraba una cálida luz que iluminaba todo el salón.

-Sí, todos deberán participar- dijo Jordan sin ninguna emoción en su voz- sé lo que piensas. Y la respuesta es: claro. Molly también está obligada a participar.

-¿Y el Imperio Krog?

-No perderían una oportunidad así. Estoy seguro de que enviarán a su representante.

-Jordan, ¿no crees que intentarán tomar venganza por la caída de Kross?

-Claro que lo pensé. Y lo voy a considerar cuando los ordene por grupos.

-Supongo que alejarás a Molly de mí.

Jordan se separó del pilar y quedó de frente a Aikka y se miraron, desafiantes. Jordan sonrió.

-Nada me tranquilizaría más, Aikka, te lo aseguro. Pero estoy consiente que eres de los pocos que se preocupan en protegerla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella es mi prioridad. Pero yo no puedo intervenir en el resultado ni en la integridad de los concursantes. Pero tú sí. Sé que te interesa tanto como a mí, por lo que no dejarías que le sucediera nada.

-Quieres que la proteja en tu lugar- sentenció Aikka caminando hacia la ventana- Es decir que me pondrás en el mismo grupo que ella.

-Puedes tener la esperanza de eso. Pero Rush, de tu planeta aliado Byrus, incluso Espíritu, se han ofrecido a cuidarla- añadió Jordan.

-Puedes escoger a quien quieras, Jordan. Pero sabes que nadie la cuidará mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo- Replicó Aikka con un tono retador que ni él mismo se había escuchado.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Jordan, desafiante

Tocaron a la puerta del salón y Aikka habló para que las puertas se abrieran. Había un guardia del otro lado.

-Perdone la intromisión, majestad, pero el rey Lao quiere saber si ya ha terminado su charla con el gran Avatar.

Aikka giró para ver a Jordan, y se encontró con que ya había regresado a su forma de Avatar, gigantesco e impresionante.

-Hemos terminado- anunció Jordan con voz fuerte.

El guardia asintió y salió. Unos segundos después, el rey Lao entraba con expresión de curiosidad.

-Rey Lao, es momento de que me retire- indicó Jordan, luego se dirigió a Aikka- Esté preparado, príncipe Aikka. Podrá llevar toda la compañía que desee. un módulo vendrá por usted en siete lunas.

-Una cosa más- dijo Aikka-¿lo considerará?

-Lo consideraré- conestó el Avatar, antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz dorada.

Incluso seis horas después, en su habitación y con la compañía de Luka, Aikka se sentía consternado por las palabras de Jordan. Tal vez no lo había admitido, pero si Jordan quería que protegiera a Molly, era porque le preocupaba que algo pasara. Aikka tenía la sospecha de que se relacionaba con los krogs, pues se comentaba en varios planetas que los habitantes del Imperio Krog aún se sentía ofendidos e iracundos por la caída de su líder Kross en la última carrera, haciendo responsable a la Tierra de su propia decadencia.

-No creerás que intenten matarla, ¿o sí?- preguntó Luka adivinando los pensamientos de Aikka.

-Yo... no lo sé. Esas criaturas no sienten piedad.

-Me consta- dijo Luka mientras se le ensombrecía la mirada.

Aikka lo miró y un viejo sentimiento que no había experimentado en casi dos años, renació. Culpabilidad. Sin esperárselo, recordó el espantoso escenario con el que se encontró cuando estuvo de regreso en Nourasia. No sólo Dahl, la ciudad sagrada, había sido tomada, sino todo el pequeño planeta. La familia real, es decir, el rey, la reina y sus tres hermanos habían sido confinados a una zona del palacio, sin poder comunicarse con nadie en el exterior. Informado por los guardias, Aikka no tuvo más opción que esconderse en su propio planeta y enviar a Canaan de nuevo a Oban, para solicitar la ayuda del Avatar. Jordan no tardó relativamente nada en acudir a Nourasia. Tras una simple orden y una amenaza, los krogs liberaron el planeta y a la familia real, no sin antes asegurar que el conflicto aún no había terminado. Si bien. el rey Lao y la reina Nuri parecían estar tranquilos, sus tres hermanos, sobre todo Amina y Laila, estaban desconcertados y totalmente traumatizados. Amina había desarrollado terror por la zona del palacio donde estuvo cautiva y Laila había declarado su odio gigantesco a los krogs y no se cansaba de repetir que algún día se vengaría. Y Luka, antes jovial y alegre, se había vuelto taciturno y hasta desconfiado, seguro de que no podía confiar en cualquiera. Aikka incluso sintió que Luka tenía cierto rencor hacia él, aunque este lo negara. Aikka sabía que si su familia había vivido semejante trauma, había sido por culpa de él mismo, por haberse negado a cumplir con los acuerdos establecidos por los krogs. Tal vez por eso aún no se atrevía a seguir completamente sus instintos y forjar sus propios ideales. Porque una vez lo intentó y el precio por ellos lo pagaron los seres a los que más quería. Sufrieron totalmente por su culpa. Y nada le aseguaraba que la historia no se repetiría si intentaba ser liberal otra vez.

-Luka, ¿vendrás conmigo a la carrera?- preguntó Aikka después de un alrgo silencio.

-Claro que iré. Quiero comprobar con mis propios ojos si es cierto lo que se decía.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó Aikka.

-Que, sin contar a Kross y Sul, fuiste el mejor piloto.

-Eso lo dice el pueblo de Nourasia porque yo era su representante, pero la verdad es que Molly fue mejor. Ella ganó.

-Porque la ayudaste- replicó Luka.

-Tenía que hacerlo, yo no podía ser Avatar.

-Sí, ya conozco la historia, pero ahora que la galaxia no está en manos del resultado de una carrera, tal vez está vez si podrías esforzarte al máximo.

-Si Molly compite, será difícil, pero prometo que G'dar y yo haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer.

-¿Perder por una humana bonita? Ya no, por favor.

Luka y Aikka rieron tontamente, como no lo habían hecho en bastante tiempo, y se sintieron relajados.

-¿Crees que Amina asista?- preguntó Luka.

-Espero que sí. Por lo visto, su visita terminará antes de lo que tenía planeado.

-¿Ya viene Amina?- preguntó una dulce y pequeña voz.

Laila se asomaba a la habitaciión de su hermano, ansiosa de escuchar que Amina volvería a su lado.

-Ven aquí- dijo Luka extendiendo los brazos como para dar un abrazo. Laila corrió, atorándose un par de veces con su vestido- Estoy seguro de que pronto la veremos. Tú confía, ¿me lo prometes?

-Prometido- contestó ella levantando su infantil y delicada mano, subiendo sus ojos llenos de esperanza a sus hermanos, unos ojos que, pensó Aikka, pudieron haber perdido su brillo angelical porque el se rehusó a seguir instrucciones.

Era difícil decidir entre lo que todos decían que estaba bien y lo que su corazón le decía que era lo correcto. Había intentado seguir cada una de las dos opciones, pero al final, alguien a quien él amaba resultaba lastimado. ¿Cuál se suponí entonces que era el camino para la felicidad de todos?

SSSSSSSSS

Jordan, después de visitar el penúltimo planeta, lucía pálido en su forma humana. Eso había sido intenso. Bueno, sabía que los krogs estaban enojados, pero jamás se imaginó con que intensidad. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del gobierno del Imperio Krog lo acusaron de no ser imparcial. Ellos creían que el Avatar había apoyado de manera preferencial a la Tierra, teniendo los antecedentes de su repudio a los krogs durante las carreras y su participación en la eliminación de Kross.

Cuando les notificó su obligación de participar en la carrera, todos enfurecieron y gritaron un sinfín de injurias. Jordan no tuvo más remedio que lanzar una onda expansiva de poder para acallar las acusaciones. Todos guardaron silencio, pero uno de ellos, el que había tomado el lugar de Kross se encaró al Avatar.

-Yo, el general Kronos, competiré en la revancha de la carrera de Oban y haré que los responsables paguen por la caída de Kross. Y Nourasia, por traicionar los acuerdos, también recibirá lo justo.

-Suficiente- dijo el Avatar- He escuchado bastantes amenazas. Saben que no pueden atentar contra la vida de algún competidor- terminó de decir el Avatar realmente enojado. Su voz había subido varios niveles de intensidad.

-No habrá necesidad. Ellos se destruirán solos- sentenció Kronos saliendo de la sala en donde estaba.

Jordan miró al resto de los krogs que se encontraban ahí, y todos y cada uno lo observaban con furia abrasadora.

-Siete días- les dijo el Avatar para después desaparecer en su destello dorado.

Apareció unos segundos más tarde en su nave, ubicada fuera de la órbita del planeta.

Vio, receloso, por un momento el planeta de los krogs, e inmediatamente bajó la vista a la lista de planetas que le quedaban por visitar.

-Byrus, ya. Nourasia, ya. Imperio Krog, ya. Solo queda...- un brillo recorrió sus ojos castaños en su forma humana, consecuencia de la emoción que la situación le provocaba- la Tierra.

La nave giró para ponerse en posición y salió disparada, dejando como rastro su brillo dorado resplandeciente.

SSSSSSSSSS

No recordaba lo bello que se veía su planeta azul desde el espacio. Esa esfera que giraba y giraba, como si no fuera a parar nunca, contenía toda una vida de recuerdos y sueños, mismo que tuvieron que ser cancelados por la nueva obligación que había adquirido. Pero él había prometido no reprocharse nada, pues, como se lo había dicho a Molly, esa había sido su decisión, producto de la necesidad de querer hacer algo verdaderamente grande con su existencia.

Jordan, en su forma humana, dejó escapar una lágrima al verse de regreso en casa, una lágrima que contenía los sentimientos que guardó durante dos años.

En el centro de su cuarto había un gran espejo sobre una mesa, regalo de los Creadores. Jordan lo comparó con una grabación en vivo. Así, él podía buscar el lugar más apropiado para aparecer y dar su mensaje.

Después de buscar un rato decidió que la sala de conferencias del presidente sería lo más adecuado, pues justo en ese momento, el presidente (que no conocía) se encontraba en una junta con altos mandatarios. Con un suspiro, pensó en volverse el Avatar y al instante ya era la gran figura que regía la galaxia. Antes de desaparecer, sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en lo que iba a hacer cuando la tarea de la convocatoria a la carrera estuviera terminada.

SSSSSSSSSSS

La limusina negra recorría la larga y transitada calle que llevaba a Wei Racing. Lo que normalmente era un viaje d minutos, ya había consumido 25 minutos y Eva comenzaba a sentir que las paredes se le iban encima.

-...entonces fui al lugar que me había dicho y tenía una cena con velas y una orquesta esperándome, ¿puedes creerlo?- Alexandra había parloteado todo el camino su encuentro con Harry, que la había invitado la noche anterior a una cita. Para cuando Harry la regresó a su casa, ya eran una acaramelada pareja.

-Lo que no puedo creer, Alexa, es que lleves conociéndolo unos días y de repente son novios- dijo Eva con los brazos cruzados.

-A veces, solo unas palabras bastan para saber que ese es el ser con el que quieres pasar toda tu vida- intervino Amina.

-Claro, gracias Amina. Vamos, Eva. Es como lo que sentiste cuando...-Alexa no terminó la frase porque recibió un codazo de Eva- ¿Pero qué...? ¡Ah! Lo siento. Bueno, ya sabes de que hablo.

-Eres una calamidad- dijo Eva negando con la cabeza.

-No seas tan dura con ella, Eva. ¿Acaso tú no haz sentido algo como eso?- preguntó Amina, mirando de reojo a Alexa.

-No, bueno, sí, algo parecido. La verdad es que no lo sé, tal vez en algún momento- contestó Eva con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada en lo que quedó del viaje, aunque las miradas de complicidad entre Amina y Alexa se posaron más de una vez en Eva, que seguía distraída.

Por fin, después de otros diez minutos, la limusina entraba en el edificio y atravesaba la zona de pruebas para estacionarse frente al hangar. Antes de bajar, Eva se aseguró de que Don no estuviera ahí, pues no tenía ganas de dar alguna clase de explicación a su retraso. Al percatarse de que Don no estaba ahí y los únicos que la esperaban eran Rick, Stan y Kouji, Eva bajó tranquilamente y le encargó al chófer que buscara algún sitio en la zona de pistas para que la princesa Amina y Alexa pudieran ver todo el entrenamiento. Se despidió de las chicas y corrió hacia el hangar.

Casi se va de espaldas cuando vio que no solo eran sus amigos los que estaban en el hangar, sino también un grupo de jóvenes que revisaban las naves, se probaban guantes y uno que otro se aseguraba un casco. Y recargado de la Arrow IV, Jason observaba a Eva con diversión.

-Rick- dijo la chica dirigiéndose al hombre con un micrófono en el oído- ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Lo olvidaste, ratoncita. Por órdenes de Don, hoy hay una carrera de prueba entre todos los corredores de Wei Racing.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Eva dándose una palmada en la frente- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-Cinco minutos y contando- dijo Rick para todos en el hangar y salió hacia la zona de pruebas.

Eva corrió al vestidor y pasó saludando a Jason, que no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

En un tiempo récord, Eva salió del vestidor con su atuendo de carreras. Jason seguía en el mismo lugar, con la misma diversión.

-Podrías haber revisado la nave en lugar de estar holgazaneando.

-Lo hice, dos veces. En serio, Eva, un piloto era lo único que nos faltaba- dijo Jason señalando la nave.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Qué tal si dejas de hablar con mi nave y entras a la torreta?

Jason guiñó un ojo al tiempo que levantaba un pulgar. Luego abrió la compuerta posterior de la Arrow que llevaba a la torreta.

Un equipo de mecánicos había puesto una escalera para que Eva pudiera subir. Ella se ajustó sus guantes y subió las escaleras hacia la cabina del conductor. Eva observó que todos los conductores estaban ya listos en sus naves. Frente a ella, había una chica de cabello rubio natural, corto del lado derecho y largo del lado izquierdo. Se llamaba Zoe y era la única de todos los competidores que no tenía artillero. Ella controlaba la nave y los cañones. Su nave era de un estridente color naranja. Casi nunca entablaba alguna palabra con ella. Y siempre era un dolor de cabeza en las carreras porque era muy agresiva.

Más allá reconoció a los hermanos Trevor y Thomas, ambos artilleros del piloto Robert, en una nave pintada con flamas.

También estaban la piloto Allison y su artillero-novio Mark. En otra nave Merabet y su artillera Doreen.Y por último la piloto Sara y su artillera Katy.

A todos los conocía, y sabía que todos tenían el deseo de poder vencer a Eva en una carrera, pues ella siempre terminaba ganando, por mucho que intentaran tomarla por sorpresa.

Pero, sinceramente, ya no había nada que no hubiera aprendido y visto en las carreras de Oban. Sorpresa, ataque, alianzas. Casi todo lo que había que saber de las carreras la habían forzado a poner a prueba en esas carreras verdaderamente feroces. Había pocas cosas que la pudieran sorprender.

Rick regresó al hangar y con una señal con su mano, les indicó a los seis pilotos que encendieran las naves.

Las naves se encendieron al mismo tiempo, y el sonido de los motores rugiendo despertó en cada uno de los pilotos el espíritu competitivo.

-Eva- dijo Jason a través de la pantalla lateral- arrasemos con todos, chica.

Rick hizo otra seña y las naves comenzaron a salir. El desfile de las naves se veía muy curioso. Todas las naves tenías más o menos la misma forma, pero la diversidad de colores ayudaban a identificar la personalidad del piloto.

El conjunto de seis naves se acomodó en la línea de salida. Eva buscó con la mirada a Alexa y Amina. Las encontró en las gradas, platicaban y a veces la señalaban. Eva pensó que Alexa había congeniado muy rápido con Amina. Prefirió ignorar eso, pues no quería que la distrajera.

Decidió que era mejor buscar a su papá, que generalmente observaba ese tipo de carreras desde las gradas.

Y, en efecto, ahí estaba, junto con una comitiva de veinte personas, todas vestidas de negro. Había una mota de color que no podía distinguir a quien pertenecía desde donde estaba. Pero a quien sí pudo notar, fue al inconfundible presidente Raymond. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ahí?

-Jason- dijo activando su pantalla para ver al chico- ¿Qué hace tu papá aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde está?- preguntó él.

-Arriba en las gradas. Hay alguien más con él y mi papá.

-Te juro que no tengo idea. Me dijo que tenía un conferencia importante- contestó Jason encogiéndose de hombros- Que no te distraiga, Eva. Ten la mente puesta en la carrera.

-¿Con Alexa, la princesita, mi papá y tu papá, el gran presidente, observándome? Sí, será sencillo- dijo Eva irónicamente.

Jason negó con la cabeza y cerró la pantalla.

Eva decidió hacerle caso a Jason y concentrarse en la pista. Con un trayecto de 3 kilómetros por vuelta y un total de diez vueltas, era la carrera más larga que se hacía en Wei Racing, y al ser larga, cualquier resultado podía cambiar de un momento a otro.

El semáforo de carreras se posicionó en rojo. Las naves se alzaron y guardaron las ruedas.

El semáforo pasó de amarillo y algunas naves hicieron rugir al motor. "Esta carrera es tuya, Molly". Eva se sobresaltó. ¿De dónde vino eso? El audio con Jason y su papá, incluso con Rick, estaba apagado. Esa voz... conocía esa voz. Nadie la llamaba Molly desde hace dos años, solo...solo...

El semáforo pasó a verde, y mientras todas la naves salían disparadas, la Arrow se quedó flotando en la línea de salida.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Durante diez minutos en el auto, el sonido de las sirenas le había parecido casi siguientes veinte minutos fueron suficientes para recordar que podía llegar a ser un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Es necesaria tanta seguridad?- preguntó.

-Sí, Avatar, no queremos que le pasé algo durante su estancia en su propio planeta.

-Ahora no soy el Avatar. Sólo Jordan, presidente Raymond, por favor- dijo el chico.

-Es difícil acostumbrarse, Jordan. Pero es un gran honor que vinieras en persona a extendernos tu invitación.

-Extrañaba mi planeta. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Además, usaré la visita para ver a mis padres y a mi antiguo equipo de carreras.

-Cuenta con cualquier automóvil de gobierno para su uso.

Jordan asintió y se dedicó a mirar los paisajes de la Tierra que tanto había extrañado y que ahora le resultaban extraños.

Pasaron junto a un parque, y Jordan recordó que su padre lo llevaba a jugar ahí cuando era más pequeño. Bordearon el bosque en el que acostumbraba acampar.

Y, por fin, resaltando de entre varios árboles, se encontraba de vuelta en la propiedad de Wei Racing. Mientras se acercaban, pudo observar el edificio de oficinas que anunciaba Wei Racing en grandes letras blancas. También pudo ver el hangar de las naves abierto y un sinfín de personas ahí. Vio las pistas y las zona de pruebas, que no había podido visitar por su salida tan apresurada.

El auto se estacionó a un lado de la zona de pruebas. Jordan tuvo problemas para bajar, pues en más de una ocasión, su larga túnica morada de Avatar se enredó en sus pies.

Cuando estuvoa afuera, recorrió todo el lugar con la vista y descubrió, con nostalgia, el último lugar en el que estuvo. La casa que parecía una cabaña, donde todo había comenzado. Ya estaba totalmente reconstruida del ataque del krog.

-Jordan , por aquí, por favor. Tenemos que hablar con Don Wei- indicó el presidente.

Jordan sonrió y se encaminó hacia el edificio con el presidente, rodeados por una veintena de guardaespaldas.

Las oficinas, por dentro, eran fríos y muy elegantes. Tod estaba en tonos de azul y blanco y Jordan pensó que parecía cosa menos una agencia de carreras.

La recepcionista pudo haber sufrido un infarto cuando vio al presidente y a la máxima autoridad de la galaxia pidiendo una cita con el dueño de la agencia.

-Se...señor Wei- dijo la recepcionista al teléfono, muy nerviosa- es el presidente Raymond y Jordan C. Wilde...Claro que no es una broma, señor. Es Jordan...¿Señor? Creo que colgó.

Jordan y el presidente rieron y esperaron. Al cabo de un minuto, Don bajó del elevador notablemente sorprendido.

-Raymond, buenos días- dijo Don estrechando la mano del presidente.

-Buen día, Don. Estoy seguro que lo recuerdas, pero aún así te lo presentaré. Te presento a Jordan C. Wilde, universalmente conocido como el gran Avatar- terminó Raymond con una mano en el hombro de Jordan.

-¡Muchacho!- dijo alegremente Don- ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Señor Wei, no tiene idea de la alegría que siento al verlo otra vez.

Don y Jordan se palmearon la espalda entre una que otra risa.

-¿Qué te trae de vuelta en tu planeta, Jordan?- preguntó Don.

-Señor, creo que deberíamos hablarlo en un lugar más privado.

-Vamos a mi oficina- dijo Don señalando el elevador.

Raymond, Don y Jordan entraron el elevador. El presidente indicó a sus guardaespaldas que esperaron ahí.

-¿Y cómo está Molly, señor Wei?- preguntó Jordan mientras el elevador subía.

-Es Eva. Muy bien. Aunque ahora mismo viene retrasada para su entrenamiento.

-No cambia- rió Jordan negando con la cabeza.

El elevador llegó a la oficina de cristales, y Don invitó a Jordan y al presidente a sentarse frente al también se sentó frente a ellos.

-De acuerdo, muchacho ¿Qué asuntos de la galaxia quieres tratar conmigo?- bromeó Don entrelazando las manos y poniéndolas sobre el escritorio.

-Puede encontrarlo irónico, señor Wei. Pero la misma razón que nos permitió conocernos, nos vuelve a juntar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Don un poco más serio.

-Seré directo. Se ha convocado a una nueva carrera, similar a la ocurrida hace dos años. Y todos los concursantes, incluyendo a Mo... digo, Eva, deberán participar por decisión de los Creadores. Un módulo de carreras recogerá al equipo en una semana.

Para cuando Jordan terminó de hablar, Don lucía pálido y con ganas de estrangular a todo el Universo.

-¡Raymond!- gritó Don- ¡Este no era el trato! Se suponía que Eva no se vería involucrada en nada- caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza.

-Don escúchame- pidió Raymond levantándose de su silla- esto no tiene nada que ver con los Tratados.

-¿Cuáles tratados?- preguntó Jordan, aún sentado.

-Unos que se están realizando con Nourasia- contestó el presidente.

-Incluso la princesa nourasiana está en el planeta- contestó Don irritado.

-¿Por qué no fui notificado?- cuestionó Jordan en tono acusativo.

-Porque aún no son un hecho- contestó Raymond- pero volvamos al asunto de la carrera. Don, tu hija debe competir en esa carrera, no podemos quedar mal.

-¿Y si no asistiera?- cuestionó Don a Jordan.

-Señor Wei, esa no es una opción- dijo Jordan poniéndose de pie- Señor, Eva podrá contar con todo el apoyo que desee. Mecánicos, director, incluso podrá llevar amigos para que la animen.

-Ese no es el problema, Jordan. Nadie está seguro en esa carrera- reiteró Don.

-Confié en que me he encargado de eso. Tengo a quien cuidará de su hija. No pregunte, señor, es mejor que se mantenga en el anonimato para que no se piense que existen preferencias. De lo contrario, si tendríamos de que preocuparnos.

-Sin ofender, muchacho, pero no me tranquiliza demasiado- dijo Don de espaldas a las visitas, recargado con una mano del ventanal que daba a la zona de pistas.

-¿Recuerda cuando en Alwas no teníamos piloto y usted confió en mí para que condujera la Arrow?- dijo Jordan al lado de Don.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Quiero que confié otra vez en mí. Fallé porque era una máquina y no estaba capacitado para conducirla. Pero ahora se trata de Eva, y usted ha sido testigo de lo mucho que me importa. Esta vez, no fallaré.

-Don, vamos- susurró el presidente Raymond.

Don guardó silencio un minuto. Jordan temió que cuando hablara fuera para echarlos a patadas de ahí, pero lo que dijo hizo que soltara aire de alivio.

-Eva ha llegado. Vayamos a notificarle acerca de su nueva obligación.

**De acuerdo bellos mortales, llegó con la super mega padrísima entrega del quinto capítulo. Me ha costado un riñón y la mitad del otro terminarlo, pero es que los trámites universitarios son una locura. Y he decidido mi carrera: Lengua y literaturas hispánicas. Habrá que ver cómo me va. Esta vez les pediré un favor, a todos los que lean el capítulo, por favor déjenme review y díganme si les gusta mi manera de escribir, si lo hago bien y que me falta, además de sus habituales comentarios del capítulo y se les está gustando el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Utatane Armstrong: Tus reviews siempre me alegran. Gracias :) Y de hecho, vas a terminar queriendo sacar a Cairen de la historia para matarla, pero eso será para después, incluso yo comienzo a odiarla. Saludos y sueña con mi bello príncipe Aikka (Aún espero tus capítulos).**

**Me despido de ustedes. Feliz mes, y nos vemos en Marzo.**

**P.D.: La canción de este capítulo es "Aire soy" de Ximena Sariñana y Miguel Bosé.**


	6. You'll come back, when they call you

_**Capítulo 6: You'll come back, when they call you**_

-¡Eva! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Perdemos terreno! ¡Eva, arranca ya!- Jason sonaba desesperado. Había activado su pantalla y vio a Eva con la mirada perdida en las gradas, totalmente paralizada.

"Molly, acelera", volvió a escuchar Eva en sus pensamientos. No necesitó mucho tiempo para relacionar esa voz con un rostro. Un chico de grandes ojos castaños y cabello rubio de un lado y negro del otro. Pero también lo vio con un cuerpo de luz. No parecía él. Ella le había hecho eso. El chico se acercó a ella y lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de Eva. Inmediatamente desapareció. Eva regresó bruscamente a la realidad.

-Jordan- dijo Eva, recargando la cabeza en el manubrio.

-No, soy Jason. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Eva?- dijo Jason notoriamente nervioso- Espera.

Jason salió de la vista de la pantalla. Eva escuchó que la compuerta del piso de la cabina se movía y presionó un botón para que se abriera. Jason subió por la escalerilla y vio un poco extrañado la mirada de confusión en el rostro de su piloto.

-Eva, vamos. Ya perdimos casi media vuelta- dijo Jason zarandeándola por los hombros.

-Jordan, es él…-seguía diciendo la chica.

-¡Qué no! ¡Soy Jason! Y si no reaccionas voy a manejar yo, y no responderé si estrello la Arrow- gritó Jason con las manos en la cabeza. Eva no respondió- De acuerdo, te lo advertí.

Jason tomó por la cintura a Eva, que rezongó un poco, y la dejó en una esquina de la cabina. Montó a la moto y después de persignarse, presionó el acelerador y la nave salió disparada dando ligeros tropiezos y avanzando en forma de zigzag.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

En las gradas, Don, Jordan y Raymond lucían atónitos ante el espectáculo. Aunque si había alguien furioso, ese era Don.

-Don, ¿hay algún problema con Eva?- preguntó el presidente.

-No tengo idea. Pero esto le costará una noche entera de entrenamiento.

-Eva no está conduciendo la nave- dijo Jordan secamente y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Don y Raymond al mismo tiempo.

-Es alguien más. Un chico- respondió Jordan abriendo los ojos.

-Don, no será…-empezó a decir Raymond.

-Ni lo digas, Raymond. Él no sabe conducir una nave, no que yo sepa.

Jordan optó por no decir nada y se concentró en la figura de la nave. Vaya que había metido la pata esta vez. No tenía por qué haberle hablado. Claro que ella podía hacerlo sin que su propia y estúpida voz interviniera. ¿Siempre tenía que echarlo a perder?

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sentadas en las gradas, dos chicas observaban un tanto desconcertadas los recientes hechos.

-Yo no sé mucho de carreras, pero no creo que eso sea normal- dijo Amina muy atenta a los movimientos de la nave.

-No sé qué le ha pasado, ella no es así. De hecho, siempre es la primera en salir- contestó Alexa notoriamente preocupada- ¿Puedes ver o sentir qué pasa?

-Espera- Amina cerró los ojos y levantó la mano en dirección de la torpe nave. Su cuerpo entero fue cubierto por un brillo azul que parecía vibrar- Mmm… hay dos entidades, una de ellas conduce y la otra está como… perdida… creo que es… ¡Ey!- Amina gritó y arrojó su cuerpo hacia atrás, como si la hubieran empujado.

-¡Eh, Amina!- se asustó Alexa deteniendo el cuerpo de la princesa- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Demasiada energía?

-Alguien interrumpió mi visión. Fue como un empujón- replicó Amina buscando en las gradas. Encontró algo- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Mmm… al papá de Eva ya lo conoces. Estás el presidente Raymond, que también es papá del artillero de Eva y… ¿Quién es ese tipo tan extraño?- preguntó Alexa señalando al chico con túnica morada.

-¡Él interrumpió mi visión! Lo estoy sintiendo. ¿Pero quién se cree que es?- preguntó Amina en un perfecto tono de princesa ofendida.

-Te está observando el presidente- indicó Alexa sacudiéndola ligeramente del hombro- Ahora viene hacia acá…

-Princesa Amina- dijo el presidente frente a ella. Amina se puso de pie y extendió la mano para recibir su habitual saludo- Se ve radiante hoy. ¿Qué tal su estadía en el planeta?

-Ha resultado toda una aventura. Ahora mismo estoy muy conmocionada. ¿Usted sabe lo que le está pasando a Eva?

-Todo estará bien, majestad- interrumpió Don detrás del presidente.

-Señor Wei, perdone que me entrometa en lo que no me importa, pero ¿Quién es la persona que está ahí?- preguntó Alexa.

-Supongo que Eva te ha hablado sobre su antiguo artillero, Jordan, y cuál fue su destino- dijo Don sin dejar de mirar la carrera.

-Por supuesto, él terminó siendo el Avatar- Alexa reflexionó un momento- ¡Dios mío! Él es el Avatar- Don asintió y la princesa Amina se llevó una mano a la boca.

El Avatar comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos, seguido por los guardaespaldas.

-Jordan- dijo el presidente-permíteme presentarte a la princesa Amina de Nourasia, embajadora de su planeta por los Tratados.

-Es un placer, gran Avatar- dijo Amina reverenciándose.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, princesa Amina. El rey Lao es…

-Mi padre. Soy hermana gemela del príncipe Aikka, estoy segura que lo recuerda.

-Por supuesto. Lo he visto hace unas horas- indicó Jordan.

Amina sonrió y volvió la vista a la carrera. A lo lejos, se alcanzaban a ver las primeras naves que iban a completar la primera vuelta.

-¡Por cierto!- un grito de Alexa sorprendió a todos- Hola, señor Avatar, me llamó Alexandra, dígame Alexa. Soy la mejor amiga de Eva.

-Hola Alexa. Solo dime Jordan- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Fuertes estruendos que aumentaron y disminuyeron los distrajeron de su conversación.

Las primeras tres naves acababan de completar la vuelta uno. Segundos después, pasaron otras dos naves. Y de la fabulosa Arrow no se veía ni rastro.

La tranquilidad con la que Don observaba la carrera hacía pensar que estaba muy sereno, pero solo los que lo conocían bien sabían que por dentro, su sangre hervía.

Un golpe lejano los hizo voltear a todos. A lo lejos, la Arrow avanzaba dando tropiezos con cada pared con la que se encontraba. Durante unos segundos avanzó recto, pero se desestabilizó y volvió a chocar su reactor izquierdo contra la pared. Un momento más de estabilidad y al siguiente la nave giró bruscamente de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo y chocó contra todo lo que estaba a su paso. Justo en la curva, la Arrow chocó de frente con los muros y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Todos en las gradas cerraron los ojos ante la sorpresa, alguno incluso se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

-Vamos Molly. Reacciona-decía Jordan para sus adentros a sabiendas de que Molly lo oiría en sus pensamientos.

-Stan-decía Don al micrófono- ¿Qué demonios está pasando con Eva?

-No sabemos que la desconcentró. Hace un minuto estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Ahora mismo se ha recuperado y al parecer tomara de nuevo el control de la nave-Jordan alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de Stan.

Y, en efecto, a los pocos segundos, la Arrow se levantó casi elegantemente y subió a una velocidad muy alta para retomar la curva por la izquierda, desapareciendo de la vista en la curva.

Para sorpresa de todos, medio minuto más tarde, y aunque atrasada por casi media vuelta a los corredores que recién pasaron, la Arrow IV completaba su segunda vuelta. Ahora se veía ligera, magnífica, tomando las curvas cerradas por dentro y acelerando uniformemente.

-Stan, ¿a qué distancia está el corredor e último lugar del resto?-preguntó Don a su micrófono, sin querer exaltar que el último lugar era Eva.

-Exactamente un cuarto de vuelta atrás, señor- contestó Stan.

-Cubre las gradas- ordenó Don.

Las gradas vibraron y de la parte más alta comenzó a extenderse hacia abajo un cristal cóncavo transparente. Los guardaespaldas detrás del presidente se acercaron a él y al Avatar, como si intentaran defenderlos.

-¿Qué es esto, Don?- preguntó el presidente.

-Espera un momento, lo agradecerás- respondió Don- Stan, ¿Eva ha acortado distancia? Perfecto. Puedes dar la instrucción.

-¿Qué instrucción?- preguntó Amina cada vez más impresionada.

No hizo falta que Don contestara. Sonidos de detonaciones hicieron que todos voltearan. Destellos rojos recorrían trayectos de pista. Algunos se impactaban contra la pared, pero la mayoría terminaban estrellados en los cascos de las naves.

Amina aún no entendía que pasaba hasta que una nave naranja pasó frente a ella y pudo observar por un momento los cañones, que sobresalían de sus reactores, disparando hacia las naves que venían detrás de ella. Más atrás dos naves disparaban hacia adelante y se empujaban entre ellas, provocando que muchas chispas comenzaran a dañar la pintura.

Con terreno recuperado y enganchada en duelo con otra nave, la Arrow se acercaba rápidamente. Su torreta disparaba a diestra y siniestra, manteniendo a raya a su contrincante que había tomado por blanco la cabina del piloto.

Todos en las gradas, a excepción de Don, palidecieron ante el avistamiento de proyectiles de la Arrow dirigidas a las gradas.

Ya tenían la cabeza cubierta, cuando, para su sorpresa, las balas chocaron contra el cristal, formando una serie de ondas que se expandieron por toda la cúpula de vidrio que cubría las gradas para después resbalar y caer al piso, sin provocar casi ningún daño, salvo por los corazones que lucían desbocados.

-Menudo susto nos has dado, Don- comentó el presidente- Pero quiero hablar con el artillero de tu hija para preguntarle quién se ha creído para dispararle al presidente.

Don negó con la cabeza, riendo silenciosamente. Detrás de ellos Jordan, que también había pasado un buen susto, se preguntaba que veía el presidente de gracioso en que le artillero de Molly les hubiera disparado.

Se sintió extraño. No había pensado en que tuvieran que haber buscado un reemplazo para él. Otro artillero porque el primero había decidido convertirse en Avatar. Se sintió desplazado, y aunque sabía perfectamente que era necesario, le dolió saber que alguien más ocupaba su lugar.

Observó los movimientos de la torreta. Bueno, no era el mejor. Tenía varios tiros errados que pudo haber aprovechado. Por lo demás, parecía tener idea de lo que hacía.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, comenzaba la última vuelta. La Arrow se encontraba en tercera posición. Justo después de que el semáforo indicara el comienzo de la vuelta 10, todas las naves rugieron con más fuerza.

Todos observaron como la Arrow intentaba pasar a la nave enfrente de ella, que estorbaba cada movimiento que hacía.

Un hábil movimiento de la torreta por el lado izquierdo obligó a la nave contrincante a moverse hacia la pared izquierda, dando el paso a la Arrow.

Alexa dio un gritito que asustó a Amia cuando la Arrow emparejó su posición con la nave que toda la carrera de mantuvo al frente de todas. La Arrow, que se encontraba a la derecha, fue golpeada en su reactor izquierdo por otra nave, dando a notar que no estaba dispuesta a ceder su primer lugar. El golpe obligó a la torreta a moverse al otro lado.

La Arrow tuvo que volver a colocarse detrás de su adversario para que su artillero pudiera apuntar a su blanco.

Una serie de mini-explosiones en el aire se llevaban a cabo cuando los proyectiles de ambas naves chocaban.

En un rápido movimiento, la Arrow quedó casi pegada a la parte posterior de su contrincante. La torreta seguía disparando, y en un inesperado momento, una de esas explosiones se produjo en el casco del reactor de la nave anaranjada. La explosión fue seguida de más, y en unos segundos, el reactor derecho estaba incendiado. La nave tuvo que aterrizar de emergencia, dejando perfecta vía libre para que la Arrow cerrara su última vuelta en primer lugar.

-¡Sí! ¡Muy bien!- comenzó a gritar Alexa provocando una risa en todos los presentes.

La Arrow se estacionó en la línea de salida y se mantuvo tranquila hasta que el artillero salió de la nave gritando algo inentendible a la cabina del conductor.

La cúpula delas gradas comenzó a replegarse para que los espectadores pudieran bajar a la pista.

De un momento a otro, Jordan sintió nerviosismo y su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Ahora mismo vería al único amor en su vida. La última vez que se vieron, pudo comprobar muchas cosas que había supuesto en todo el tiempo que duró la competencia en Oban. Estaba seguro de que, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, Molly también sentía algo por él, algo más que amistad. También se dio cuenta de lo suaves que eran sus labios.

Con ese maravilloso segundo, perfecto segundo, sus labios sobre los de ella, encontró un mar de emociones, un océano de sensaciones y todo el universo de felicidad.

Jordan siguió caminando detrás del presidente y de Don, torpemente, pues los nervios parecían controlar su cuerpo.

-¿Aún no baja?- preguntó Jordan a Don señalando la Arrow.

-No. Al parecer la señorita no bajara hasta que Jason se controle y deje de gritarle. Pero el chico está claramente ofendido.

Jordan escuchó una sonora carcajada a su lado. El presidente lucía extraordinariamente divertido por la situación. Aun riéndose, se acercó al muchacho que seguía exigiendo la presencia de la piloto.

-Basta ya, Jason. No la presiones. Que baje cuando lo crea conveniente y que te cuente lo que pasó si ella así lo quiere- con sus palabras, el presidente Raymond parecía haber controlado un poco la ira del chico.

-Existe confianza entre ellos- comentó Jordan a Don- ¿Son amigos o algo?

-Padre e hijo. El chico es Jason Raymond. Llámalo casualidad, Jordan, pero él también viene de una academia militar, que dejó para unirse al equipo.

-Interesante, supongo que será el artillero de Eva en la carrera de Oban- comentó Jordan, divertido.

-Ningún artillero en el equipo se acopla mejor con Eva que ese chico. No es el mejor que he tenido, pero tiene talento y…- algo interrumpió a Don, que puso un dedo en su oído izquierdo para ajustar el audífono y oír mejor- Ah, eres tú… Sí, ya puedes bajar, ya está controlado. Pero aun así quiero una explicación a lo que acaba de suceder.

Jordan no tuvo que preguntar a quién exigiría una explicación. Casi al instante, el sonido de la cabina abriéndose se dejó oír y de su interior emergió una cautelosa y agotada Eva.

El Avatar, prácticamente se paralizó. Es decir, recordaba a Eva como una chica guapa, pero ahora rebasaba los límites. Su rostro, antes el de una niña, había madurado y lucía como toda una mujer. Sus labios se habían vuelto más finos. Su nariz respingona se había refinado y sus mejillas lucían un rosado rubor. Sus ojos no habían cambiado. Seguían siendo igual de expresivos. Siempre le pareció que Eva era de la clase de personas a las que solo había que mirarles a los ojos para saber cuál era su estado de ánimo.

No parecía correcto, pero Jordan se permitió dar un rápido recorrido por la figura que había adquirido el cuerpo de la chica. Si una palabra lo podía describir, era sublime. Desde sus curvaturas y pasando por cada accidente de relieve, Eva se veía perfecta.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para bajar de la cabina, Jordan pudo advertir la modificación en su cabello. Había crecido bastante. Ahora le llegaba a la espalda media, aunque, tal como lo recordaba, seguía teñido de un rojo brillante.

-Jordan ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¿Qué? ¿En qué?- preguntó Jordan confundido. Se perdió tanto admirando a Eva que no se dio cuenta de que le presidente estaba a su lado.

-Dije que opino que deberíamos ir a casa de Don para hablar con Eva de su obligación de ir a la carrera.

-A Eva y a Jason, Raymond. Necesitamos un artillero- corrigió Don.

-No creas que no lo pensé, Don. Y también me preocupa y no sé qué tan dispuesto estoy a dejarlo ir.

-Entonces hay que informarles cuando están juntos, así será…- Jordan no acabó de hablar. Un cuerpo había impactado contra el suyo y lo dejó sin habla al sacarle el aire.

Dos brazos delgados se envolvieron en su espalda y un delicado rostro se enterró en su pecho.

No había que ser muy inteligente para reconocer a la dueña del cuerpo. Instintivamente, Jordan también abrazó a Eva. Independientemente de que la amara, Jordan sintió el reencuentro de su más grande amigo. Un cálido abrazo que dejaba correr energías de alguien a quien había extrañado calamidades.

Algo lo alarmó, sintió su pecho húmedo a la altura de los ojos de ella.

-Oh, Molly- susurró Jordan abrazándola aún más fuerte.

-Jordan, yo… lo siento… yo te hice esto- dijo ella llorando.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó él, desconcertado por el recibimiento.

-Ahora eres el Avatar, no pudiste regresar a la Tierra con nosotros por mi culpa- se recriminó Eva.

-¡No! ¡No, Molly!- gritó él rompiendo el abrazo y tomándola por los hombros- Te lo dije, son mis decisiones.

-Pero si yo no hubiera…

-Él hubiera no existe. Existe el ahora y es todo lo que tenemos. Y yo soy feliz así- replicó Jordan. Eva sonrió.

-Qué bueno es verte otra vez, compañero. No se te ocurra volver a distraerme en una carrera. Y lo correcto es Eva- dijo ella riendo y dándole un amistoso codazo.

-Eva, yo…- empezó a decir Jordan- también me da gusto verte.

De acuerdo, eso había sido confuso. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Era como si no recordara como vivieron su despedida. ¿Por qué demonios le había dado un codazo? Esa pequeña muestra de cariño era de dos amigos, no de dos personas que ya habían compartido algo tan bello como lo era un beso. ¿Es que para ella no había significado nada?

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has vuelto?- preguntó Eva sonriente.

-Ah, bueno, creo que es mejor platicarlo en tu casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?- Eva volteó a ver a su papá.

-Depende de cómo lo quieras ver. Pero creo que antes tenían algo que hacer con la princesa Amina- indicó Don.

-Sí. Nos prometiste que iríamos de compras. Tenemos que modernizar a Amina- replicó Alexa a Eva.

-De acuerdo. Pero Jordan vendrá con nosotros- anunció Eva firmemente.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos los presentes.

-Claro. Tiene que contarme todo lo que ha sucedido estos dos años.

-Si el presidente Raymond cree que con veinte guardaespaldas puedo ir a la ciudad con ustedes, está bien.

-Jordan, eres el Avatar, no puedo prohibirte nada- dijo el presidente con la mano en el hombro de Jason, que seguía ligeramente enfadado.

-Jason, ¿vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Alexa.

-Yo… creo que sí… ¿No hay problema, papá?- preguntó el chico, Raymond negó con la cabeza.

Minutos después, el grupo de una chica normal, una piloto, su artillero, una princesa nourasiana y el gran Avatar abordaba una limusina blanca, cortesía del presidente Raymond.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó Jason perezosamente recostado en uno de los sillones.

-¡Al centro comercial!- gritó Alexa entusiasmada.

-¿Qué es eso?- Amina lucía radiante de felicidad por salir a explorar.

-Un edificio muy grande, con lugares para comprar ropa, zapatos, aparatos, juegos, libros y también comida- contestó Alexa.

-Y para aburrirse si vas a comprar con una chica.

-Sí, Jason. También si eres chica y no tienes la paciencia para probarte mil atuendos- replicó Eva con los brazos cruzados.

-También te compraremos algo a ti- Alexa daba brinquitos en su lugar, completamente feliz.

-Pero no tengo dinero- dijo Eva, intentando evitar lo inevitable.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Tu papá me dio tu tarjeta para que compráramos ropa para ti y la princesa Amina- aseguró Alexa.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó Amina con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, y se me ocurre un sinfín de cosas que probarte.

SSSSSSSSSSS

Jordan y Jason estaban a punto de morir por aburrimiento. Llevaban dos horas en la misma enorme tienda, pero se sentí como si hubiera pasado dos eternidades.

Alexa entraba y salía del vestidor llevando y sacando cantidades exorbitantes de ropa, pero ninguna de las modelos había salido a pedir su opinión.

-¡Ya no puedo más!- Jason se levantó del sillón donde estaban sentados él y Jordan.

Pero la misma brusquedad con la que se levantó, lo hizo caer de pecho al estar su pie atorado en una alfombra. La inmediata y escandalosa risa de Jordan lo hizo enrojecer. Pero su enrojecimiento aumentó cuando, al alzar la vista, se encontró con un par de piernas color bronceado, cuyos pies calzaban unas bonitas y delicadas sandalias con un listón que se enredaba a lo largo de su pantorrilla. Una parte de su cerebro imaginó lo que vería si seguía alzando la vista, así que, con la vergüenza pintada en su rostro, se puso de pie de un salto y evitó la mirada inquisitoria de la princesa y de las dos chicas detrás de ella que intentaban reprimir la risa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó la princesa a Jason, posando delicadamente su mano en el brazo del chico.

Ni Amina ni Jason supieron que pensar acerca de las sensaciones que en ese momento invadieron sus cuerpos. Fue como una chispa de energía irreconocible para ambos. ¿Qué era eso? Una extraña sensación en el pecho, justo en el corazón, como si en ese momento fuera a salirse de su lugar por lo rápido que palpitaba.

-Sí... estás… quiero decir… estoy perfectamente- la lengua de Jason se había vuelto torpe.

Cuando la princesa retiró su brazo, Jason se fijó en lo bonita que se veía con un atuendo terrestre. Era un vestido de color vino con vivos de color vino en los gruesos tirantes y el borde del vestido, que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas. El vestido se ceñía en su cintura, sujeto por un listón dorado que se ataba en moño a su espalda. La falda del vestido tenía una serie de tablones que daban el efecto de movimiento a la tela, que se veía un poco pesado. El escote cuadrado remataba la finura del vestido. No era atrevido, pero si podía definirse como elegante y hasta coqueto.

-¿Creen que me queda la ropa de la Tierra?- preguntó ella dando una vuelta para lucir el vestido.

-Le queda fantástico. Supongo que en Nourasia será una sensación- Jason se adelantó a la opinión de todos. Las mejillas de la princesa se oscurecieron y bajó la mirada a sus manos, apenada.

-No llevas ropa nueva, Eva- puntualizó Jordan al ver a la chica con las manos vacías.

-Ya la han llevado a la caja. Alexa ha escogido demasiada ropa que no creo utilizar en un futuro cercano.

-Pero se te ve increíble. Paguemos, vayamos a comer y regresemos a tu casa. Seguro que sus papás nos están esperando- indicó Alexa con un montón de ropa en las manos, todo para Amina.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Bien chicos, los necesitamos sentados. Esto puede ser algo impactante- el presidente Raymond estaba de pie en el recibidor de la casa Wei y señalaba uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¿Todos?- preguntó Jason.

-Solo Eva y tú- dijo Don apareciendo en la sala- Jordan, en el sillón de enfrente.

-¿Debemos retirarnos?- preguntó Amina señalándose a ella y a Alexa.

-No es necesario, tal vez quieran participar en esto. Sobre todo usted, princesa- Jordan lucía muy serio, se había puesto a la altura que su cargo requería.

Minutos después, Jason y Eva se encontraban sentados juntos en un sofá frente a Jordan. Junto a ellos, en un sofá más largo, Don y Raymond se encontraba impasibles, quietos, como si la noticia de la carrera no los hubiera perturbado en lo absoluto. Frente a ellos, Amina y Alexa, con una taza de café cada una, paseaban la mirada entre todos los presentes, intentando descubrir algún sentimiento en cualquiera de ellos y solo notando nerviosismo y expectación. Por fin, Jordan habló:

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que les diga la razón de mi visita a la Tierra- algunos se reacomodaron en su lugar- Jason – el chico se irguió y todo su semblante cambió- supongo que has oído hablar de la Gran Carrera de Oban, realizado hace dos años- Jason asintió y a su lado, Eva se removió, nerviosa- Sabes que en esa carrera, Eva ganó y yo me convertí en Avatar.

-Sí, conozco toda la historia- afirmó Jason recargándose en el respaldo.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Jordan?- preguntó Eva, cada vez más nerviosa.

-Se ha convocado a una nueva carrera- soltó de golpe Jordan.

Los segundos de silencio que siguieron estuvieron llenos de tensión. Todos miraban alternativamente a Jordan y Eva, que ya había palidecido. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Miedo y preocupación danzaban en el aire, paralizando los latidos de sus jóvenes corazones.

"Molly, sabes que no dejaría que te pasara nada". Eva ya no estaba asombrada de oír la voz de Jordan en su cabeza. De hecho, ahora mismo lo agradecía. ¿Miedo? No. Era pánico. Los acontecimientos de la carrera de Oban, con excepción de unos cuantos, eran algo que no le gustaría repetir. Perdió a su amigo ahí. La usaron. Sufrió. ¿Quién querría reencontrarse con eso?

-Jordan, no, no puedo hacerlo- dijo ella, quedamente.

-Eva, perdóname si sueno grosero, pero no es algo que tú decidas. Debes hacerlo. Es una obligación para todos los concursantes de la carrera anterior- Jordan se veía molesto- Los que murieron o están imposibilitados de participar, como yo, deberán enviar un reemplazo.

-Déjame adivinar. Yo soy tu reemplazo- dijo Jason, divertido y ajeno al verdadero peligro que la carrera representaba.

-Sí, o eso es lo que Don ha planeado- contestó Raymond, serio.

-Eva, por favor, di algo- pidió Jordan, temiendo su reacción.

-Jordan, no esperes que salte de felicidad- respondió ella.

-No lo esperaría, te lo prometo. Pero me temo que no tienes opción. Los Creadores han decidido que será una obligación, los planetas que no…

-Ya, ya sé- interrumpió Eva- la Tierra estaría desprotegida. ¿Es solo eso?

Eva no sabía que pensar o sentir. Realmente no había de donde escoger. La respuesta era sí o sí. Jordan no le estaba preguntando si quería ir, eso lo tenía claro. Y de hecho, por una parte, estaba bien. Sonrió cuando el pasivo rostro de un muchacho moreno cruzó por su mente. Sí, también lo vería a él. Qué más daba que estuviese casado, Aikka era su amigo y ella lo apreciaba. También estaba Rush. Incluso podía mejorar su relación con Espíritu. Hasta ahí, la carrera parecía ser beneficiosa. Pero estaba la parte oscura, pues si bien, hizo amigos, hizo aún más enemigos. No necesitaba recordarlos a todos, pues solo había uno que si podía hacer que perdiera los estribos. El Imperio Krog. Sus enemigos jurados. Ellos si que podían hacerle la vida de cuadritos con mucha facilidad, y Eva estaba segura de que aún deseaban una revancha para culminar su venganza. Jamás perderían una oportunidad así.

-Pues sí, la Tierra perdería mi protección especial por negarse a obedecer órdenes.

-Entonces tenemos que participar- la repentina decisión de Eva tomó a todos por sorpresa.

-Bueno, sí. Debes. ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Don, confundido.

-Piénsalo, papá. ¿Dejarías en peligro a la Tierra solo para que a mí no me pasara nada en una carrera que ya he corrido?- preguntó Eva tratando de obviar la respuesta. Raymond pareció perturbarse un poco ante el escenario que Eva acababa de plantear.

-No, Eva, claro que no- respondió Eva.

-Pues entonces está decidido- anunció Eva poniéndose de pie y animando a Jason a que lo imitara.

-Podrás llevar a todo el equipo y la compañía que desees- indicó Jordan observando a Alexa y a Amina, que acababan de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-Eso ya está decidido. Quiero a Jason como artillero. Stan y Kouji como mecánicos. Rick como entrenador. Papá como director y a Alexa y la princesa Amina como compañía- enumeró Eva, totalmente entusiasmada.

-¿La princesa Amina?- preguntó el presidente Raymond.

-Supongo que querrán encontrarse con Aikka. Él irá, ¿no?

-Sí, claro. Confirmó su asistencia- indicó Jordan, aún sentado.

-¡Pues entonces, brindemos, por lo que será una competencia emocionante!- Alexa entraba a la sala con siete copas de una bebida marrón, acomodados en una bandeja.

Todos la vieron como horrorizadas.

-No es nada fuerte, solo un poco de sidra de manzana- aseguró Alexa repartiéndola entre todos- Tómala despacio, Amina. ¿Alguien quiere brindar?

-Yo lo haré- dijo Raymond poniéndose de pie y siendo imitados por todos- Brindo a la salud de tu hija Eva- palmeó el hombro de Don- y de mi hijo Jason, para que, independientemente de los resultados, salgan sanos y salvos de este reto.

-¡Salud!- dijeron todos a coro y sorbieron el sidra, nerviosos y emocionados, sin nada más que esperar que salir vivos de esa.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-No entiendo que es lo que estás esperando para poner el plan en acción- una figura enorme, negra y encapuchada reñía a otra, más baja y morena.

-Todo está listo, general. Hoy mismo hablaré con él. Mi hija ha logrado ganarse la confianza de todos.

-La venganza pronto será consumada. Cumplan y la recompensa será enorme. Pero si algo no sale bien, ustedes dos lo pagarán con su vida- la figura encapuchada se internó en el bosque y segundos después una luz salió disparada al cielo. La figura regordeta se encaminó al palacio. En unos minutos, todo empezaría.

**Bueno, pues el capítulo 6 ante ustedes. Después de exámenes y el examen de ingreso a la UNAM, este capítulo ha sido el que más trabajo me ha costado escribir, pero lo hice. Espero les guste mucho. Un especial saludo a mis hermanitos Leo y Gabo que acaban de cumplir años. ¡Los amo! **

**Tengan un bonito marzo, nos leemos en Abril. Más pronto porque ya son vacaciones.**

**Utatame Armstrong: Awwww…. Tu review me hizo llorar. ¡Muchas gracias! Fue de lo más hermoso que me han dicho, y gracias por el comentario sobre la historia. Igual trataré de hacerla más clara. Gracias por seguir leyéndome. No olvides dejar otro bellos review. ¿Te está gustando la historia? Me dio curiosidad saber de dónde eres.**

**P.D.: El título del capítulo es de la canción "The call" de Regina Spektor para "Las Crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian".**


	7. Ahora soy un reo más

_**Capítulo 7: Ahora soy, un reo más, pidiendo a gritos la verdad**_

**Disclaimer: La serie Oban Star Racers y sus personajes no me pertenecen. De mi propiedad sólo son los personajes y la trama que aquí he creado.**

El cielo nourasiano sufría un espectáculo maravilloso ante la mirada de los tres jóvenes que se encontraban en el patio del palacio. El oscuro firmamento estaba siendo atravesado por delgados rayos de luz, productos de la más bella lluvia de meteoritos que había acontecido en el pequeño planeta.

-Desde aquí, la vista es preciosa- comentó Cairen.

"No tan preciosa como tú", pensó Luka.

-Sí, espectáculos como este son verdaderamente bellos- por más que lo intentara, los últimos días, la mente de Aikka solo pudo pensar en una persona, una lejana persona, más bella que cualquier espectáculo cósmico.

En un rincón del patio, dos figuras regordetas platicaban mientras observaban a los jóvenes que platicaban entre ellos.

-Tus hijos son caballeros muy nobles, Lao- comentó Sikar.

-Puedo alardear de que los he educado bien- afirmó Lao.

-Y, sin duda, Aikka será un excelente rey.

-Aún debe aprender muchas cosas, pero sé que será un digno sucesor.

-Y un gran esposo y padre, ¿no crees?-dijo Sikar, con un deje ansioso en su voz.

-Me preocupa- dijo el rey negando con la cabeza- Ni Aikka ni Luka han escogido a su compañera. Pero ninguno parece estar interesado en eso- el rey guardó silencio unos segundos, como si recordara algo- Cuando Aikka llegó de las carreras, habló con su madre, y le dijo que había conocido a alguien que le llamó la atención.

-¿No es nourasiana?- preguntó Sikar, alarmado.

-No, no lo es. No sé si ha perdido el entusiasmo en la supuesta mujer. Pero no me importa que sea de otro planeta.

-Primo, perdona que me entrometa en los asuntos de tu gobierno y tu familia, pero no creo que sea conveniente tener por reyna a alguien ajena a Nourasia- opinó Sikar.

-Me importa y quiero que expliques tu opinión- contestó Lao, consternado.

-Creo que una reyna extranjera favorecería la intervención de otros planetas en asuntos de Nourasia. No lo tomes como una ofensa, pero el príncipe Aikka puede ser bastante influenciable- Sikar había hablado tranquilo, diciendo todo lentamente para que sus palabras pudieran influenciar en el rey.

-Sé que lo dices por lo sucedido en Oban. Pero creo que Aikka sabrá escoger a la mujer correcta.

-¿Y si no fuera así? Solo recuerda a los krogs- dijo Sikar convencido y sus palabras alarmaron al rey- Ellos también fueron confiables en un principio, y ya sabemos lo que pasó.

-Lo entiendo, pero...

-No puedes dudar, Lao. La tranquilidad en toda la galaxia sólo es señal de tensión. Y cualquier paso en falso podría desencadenar serios problemas.

Cuando Sikar terminó de hablar, notó que el rey Lao tenía la mirada fija en el príncipe Aikka. Su rostro se había ensombrecido y parecía haber envejecido varios años de un momento a otro.

-No quiero hacerlo infeliz- dijo por fin el rey- pero creo que tienes razón. Nos recuperamos de una guerra. No estamos en condiciones de entrar a otra.

-¿Qué harás entonces?

-Debo encontrar a una mujer para mi hijo. Pero deberá ser nourasiana y con ciertos requisitos. Tendré que discutirlo con el Consejo.

-Me alegro de haber ayudado. Apoyaré tus decisiones- dijo Sikar claramente satisfecho. Ahora tenía al rey donde lo quería y al príncipe Aikka acorralado.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿Para qué me has llamado Sikar?- preguntó una voz anciana, cansada, hablando pausada y silenciosamente; nadie podía saber de ese encuentro.

-Lo he conseguido, Berko. El rey me ha escuchado.

-¿Ha dado oídos a lo que le propusiste? ¿Así de fácil?

-No fácil. Sólo tuve que ser un poco extremista. Ahora sólo defiende lo que dije ante el rey.

-No lo dudes- contestó Berko con voz maliciosa- Por fin podré someter al príncipe Aikka. Ese mocoso insolente sabrá lo que es obedecer.

-Calla. Es tu príncipe y pronto será tu rey.

-Un rey que yo voy a controlar- sentenció Berko con la ira encendiendo sus ojos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Se abre la sesión. Preside el Consejero mayor Berko, con la presencia del rey Lao, el príncipe Luka y el príncipe Aikka heredero de Nourasia. Tiene la palabra el Consejero mayor Berko.

-Caballeros, he convocado a esta reunión especial porque hay un asunto de la familia real que tenemos que tratar. Falta relativamente poco tiempo para que nuestro querido príncipe Aikka, aquí presente, nuestro futuro rey, cumpla 20 años. Y me inquieta saber que ascenderá al trono sin una reyna.

Aikka se sorprendió por el inesperado tema. Tenía razón; todos los reyes de Nourasia habían sido coronados con sus respectivas esposas, o por lo menos se casaron días después de la coronació no era necesario buscar esposa ahora mismo. Menos ahora mismo.

-Príncipe Aikka, ¿gusta opinar?- preguntó el moderador de la reunión.

-Señores del Consejo- dijo Aikka poniéndose de pie- Entiendo sus motivos para preocuparse. Pero no es de mis prioridades. Claro que buscaré a alguien, pero no lo considero materia urgente.

-Sin embargo, queremos que por lo menos tiene a alguien en mente- dijo un Consejero joven en tono inquisitorio.

-No exactamente- dijo Aikka suplicando porque la sala oscura en la que se encontraban ocultara su sonrojo- Lo cierto es que han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que la vi.

-Pero podría buscarla, príncipe- propuso otro Consejero anciano.

-Si todo sale conforme a lo planeado, la veré pronto- indicó Aikka.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?- preguntó Berko.

-En el planeta madre Oban, ella es una de las concursantes.

-¿Cómo?- se sobresaltó Berko- ¿Quiere decir, príncipe Aikka, que la chica no es nourasiana?

-Bueno, no- contestó Aikka.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde es?

-Ella... es de la Tierra- el silencio se hizo presente en toda la sala y todos los pares de ojos que ahí estaban se posaron en el príncipe.

-En mi opinión, no creo que sea un gran problema que Aikka se relacionara con una terrestre- intervino Luka por primera vez- después de todo, nuestra hermana Amina está en ese planeta para cerrar los Tratados de cooperación.

-Príncipe Luka,mes gustaría recalcar que yo no estuve de acuerdo con dichos tratados, por el peligro que representan en cuanto a una futura guerra, y aún espero que el rey Lao considere mi propuesta- replicó Berko- pero volvamos al asunto del príncipe Aikka.

-Puedo entender su punto, Consejero Berko- puntualizó Aikka- pero no se porqué debería buscar una esposa nourasiana ahora, y porque tiene que ser precisamente nourasiana.

-Príncipe, imagine el tamaño de la unión entre dos planetas cuando el rey de uno de ellos y un gran figura del otro contraen nupcias.

-Sería una unión poderosa. Los planetas serían casi hermanos- obvió Aikka aún sin entender.

-Exacto. Ahora imagine que uno de esos planetas es enemigo jurado de los antiguos aliados del planeta del rey. Alianza que se rompió porque la ahora pareja decidió amistarse.

-¿Habla del imperio Krog?- cuestionó Luka.

-En efecto, príncipe Luka. Que el príncipe Aikka se casara con la señorita de la Tierra sería poner en riesgo el relativo acuerdo de paz con los krogs.

-Perdone que lo contradiga, Berko. Pero el Tratado con la Tierra ya habría adelantado la hostilidad de los krogs como si el príncipe Aikka se hubiera casado con una terrestre. Y nada ha pasado- indicó Aitan, el Consejero más joven, de la misma edad que Luka, y que sentía cierto agrado por ambos príncipes.

-Apoyo su opinión- dijo Aikka, temiendo por lo que venía.

-Y yo opino que es cuestión de tiempo para que el dichoso Tratado nos cueste algo. ¡Sería desastroso que, además, usted, Aikka, decidiera sella todo con el matrimonio!- Berko había alzado bastante la voz.

-En primer lugar, Berko- dijo Aikka bastante enfadado y subiendo su tono de voz igual que el de Berko- le recuerdo que soy su príncipe y no le permito que me alze la voz. En segundo, yo no aseguré que iba a casarme con ella, solo es una posibilidad. Y tercero, no puedo acatar lo que usted diga hasta que todo el Consejo, y lo más importante, mi padre, estén de acuerdo.

-Entonces propongo una votación- dijo Berko,, harto de la actitud de Aikka, que el consideraba estúpida- Y sólo para asegurarnos, mi propuesta es que el príncipe Aikka esté obligado a contraer matrimonio con la mujer nourasiana que el Consejo haya seleccionado.

Aikka palideció y sintió que la sala se le iba encima. Su cabeza dio más vueltas cuando, uno a uno, con excepción de dos Consejeros, apoyaban la resolución de Berko.

-Puede notar, príncipe. dijo Berko con un deje irónico en su voz y resaltando la palabra "príncipe"- que casi todo el Consejo cree que es mejor una esposa nourasiana.

-Aún falta la última palabra, Berko. retó Aitan- Rey Lao, ¿cuál es su veredicto?

Luka, que tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Aikka, y éste, junto con todo el Consejo, posaron sus ojos en el rey, que seguía sentado con las manos cruzadas sobre su enorme estómago, meditando.

Al oír su nombre, es rey suspiró, se puso de pie y habló mirando a los ojos de Aikka.

-Príncipe Aikka, hijo mío. Eres consiente de que muchas veces mi prioridad ha sido tu felicidad y la de tus hermanos- hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Pero soy el Rey, y debo velar por mi pueblo antes que nada. Por lo tanto, aunque me duela por ti, secundo la moción propuesta por el Consejero Berko.

El rey tenía una expresión dolida en su rostro. Aikka notó la expresión de satisfacción, victoria y hasta burla en Berko.

Aikka no escuchó cuando, con murmullos de protesta de Luka, la resolución era aprobada. Su mente solo puedo viajar a ella. Que lo obligaran a algo no era nuevo. Pero esta vez habían atentado contra su corazón. Lo habían alejado definitivamente de Molly. Todos ellas sabían que él la amaba. Y, según todos ellos, eso estaba mal. ¡Maldito destino! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un príncipe? ¿Por qué esa hermosa chica se había tenido que instalar en su corazón, entorpeciendo su mente? Hubiera sido mejor saber que ella tenía un amor que la hacía feliz. Pero, ¿y si ella lo había esperado? No sólo se destrozaría él mismo, sino que la destrozaría a ella.

¿Valía la pena? ¿Todo eso, el trono, Nourasia, lo valían? ¡Claro que lo hacían! Aunque no lo hubiera pedido, tenía una fuerte responsabilidad con su pueblo, con Nourasia. Sería fácil delegar la obligación a Amina, y así el podría ser feliz. Pero eso sería cobarde. "Antes de tu felicidad, estará la de tu pueblo", le había dicho Canaan un sinfín de veces. Pues bien, era momento de portarse como el honorable y responsable caballero nourasiano que había sido educado para ser el rey que se suponía debía ser.

-Príncipe Aikka, heredero de Nourasia- Berko volvió a hablar solemnemente, sin mirar directamente al príncipe- ¿Jura guardar y obedecer la presente resolución, so pena de perder el derecho y privilegio de convertirse en rey de Nourasia?

Su corazón protestó palpitando velozmente. Su mente, por primera vez, se puso de acuerdo con sus sentimientos. Pero no había otra opción.

-Yo...- todo comenzó a tornarse oscuro, la sala se hizo pequeña y Aikka sintió que todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos se convertían en una masa oscura que aplastaba sus pulmones y le impedía respirar para que no se condenara él mismo-... lo juro.

El mundo quedó en tinieblas. La sala entera se alteró y Luka, casi desesperado, corrió a ayudar entre la desastrosa escena que se desarrollaba.

El príncipe Aikka se había desplomado.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Princesa Amina! ¡Amina!- Jason se esforzaba por hacer reaccionar a la princesa, que se había desmayado.

A dos días de partir a Oban, los chicos habían decidido que llevarían a Amina a conocer la playa, pues ella aseguraba que en Nourasia solo había lagos.

Pensando en su seguridad y su falta de adaptación a la Tierra, prácticamente la habían bañado en bloqueador solar. Y aunque al principio lo encontró hasta impúdico, una vez que se vio vestida con el traje de baño de una pieza color amarillo, se sintió realmente cómoda, como si hubiera despertado en ella una parte de sí misma que no conocía.

La había pasado tan bien, que a todos sorprendió el repentino desvanecimiento que sufrió cuando iba a entrar por tercera vez al mar.

En la sombra de una sombrilla, Eva, Alexa y Jason intentaban reanimarla colocándole en la frente hielos envueltos en sus toallas.

-¿Pero qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Alexa asustada.

-No lo sé. Sólo la vi desmayarse. Tal vez el sol le afectó- explicó Jason soplándola con un abanico.

-¿Cómo, si llevaba un gran sombrero?- contradijo Eva.

Alexa iba a replicar cuando unos gemidos la interrumpieron. Recostada, Amina se movía lentamente, intentando recuperar la compostura. Comenzó a balbucear algo.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- preguntó Jason.

Alexa se encogió de hombros y Eva acercó su oído a la boca de Amina para escuchar lo que decía. Prefirió no haberlo hecho.

-Aikka... Aikka- gimoteaba la princesa.

-Está llamando a Aikka- indicó Eva alejándose un poco.

-¡Aikka!- gritó la princesa sentándose bruscamente y llevando su mano a su frente.

-Amina. Dios, nos metiste un gran susto- dijo Jason tomándola del brazo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-Yo... Aikka... algo le pasó- tartamudeó ella aún confundida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eva plantándose frente a ella- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Aikka? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- sonaba desesperada.

-Lo... lo que pasa... es que él y yo tenemos cierta conexión especial. Si él sufre, yo lo hago. Su felicidad también es la mía. Y no pude haberme desmayado porque sí. Algo le tuvo que pasar. Quiero hablarle- explicó Amina cautelosa, para no revelar el plan tan bien tramado de ella y Alexa.

-Podríamos ir a las oficinas de la presidencia. Papá tiene canales de comunicación y podría buscar uno con Nourasia- ofreció Jason mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Pero, eso arruinaría el día en la playa-replicó la princesa.

-No importa. Podremos venir algún otro día. Pero personas importantes como el príncipe solo hay una- le dijo Alexa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Toda la razón del mundo. No perdamos tiempo y vayámonos ya- incitó Eva mientras se apresuraba a recoger toda su ropa para salir cuanto antes.

Casado o no, su amigo tenía problemas y estaba sufriendo. Eso la hacía sentir extrañamente desesperada y ansiosa. Ya había vivido la experiencia de ver a Aikka al borde de la muerte y, francamente, no quería volver a repetir ese escenario. Se imaginaba la preocupación que la pobre princesa Amina debería estar sufriendo al saber que el amor de su vida, su esposo, estaba en peligro.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Hola, Hannah. ¿Está mi papá?- preguntó Jason al llegar a la oficina presidencial ubicada en un imponente edificio color gris plata de más de 50 pisos, donde el último correspondía a Charles Raymond.

-Hola, Jason. El presidente está aquí, pero tiene una reunión. ¿Quieres que le mande una nota?- preguntó la recepcionista, muy amable.

-Sí, por favor. Con carácter de que es sobre la princesa Amina- indicó Jason.

-Ahora mismo- Hannah miró por encima de Jason y vio, divertida, al grupo variopinto que esperaba sentado en un sofá, bajo la vigilancia de dos fornidos guardaespaldas- Señorita Eva- la mencionada se puso de pie-el presidente Raymond me indicó ayer recordarle que usted y el joven Jason, más sus acompañantes, tienen dos días para preparar su equipo para la carrera en Oban- Eva asintió y Hannah se dirigió a la princesa- Princesa Amina, el presidente pide que no olvide la cena de gala de esta noche.

-¡Oh, cierto! Gracias- contestó Amina.

Después de casi media hora de dar vueltas por la recepción, Hannah anunció que podían subir a las oficinas del presidente.

El viaje en elevador, interrumpido varias veces por personas que se asombraban de verlos, fue toda una novedad para la princesa, maravillada por la avanzada tecnología humana.

Una vez en el último piso, Jason tomó de la mano a la princesa, cosa que la hizo ruborizarse, para que la siguiera rápidamente al interior de la oficina de Charles, dejando a Eva confundida y a Alexa riéndose.

-Buenas tardes, princesa- dijo Raymond cuando ella y su hijo entraron a la oficina.

-Buenas tardes, señor Raymond. Lamento haberlo distraído de sus actividades- se disculpó Amina.

-No se preocupe. Ahora díganme, ¿cuál es la urgencia de la visita?- preguntó Raymond muy serio.

Jason procedió a explicarle todo lo que había pasado en la playa, resaltando el hecho de la conexión mental y corporal de los príncipes.

Cuando acabó la historia, Charles se puso de pie velozmente y presionó unos botones en su escritorio. Una voz femenina habló por los altavoces.

-Conexión segura. ¿A dónde desea conectarse?

-A Nourasia, con el rey Lao.

-Estableciendo conexión...

El presidente caminó junto a la princesa para que el escáner los reconociera y pudiera transmitir su imagen.

-Conexión establecida.

-Rey Lao, habla Charles Raymond, presidente de la Coalición Tierra- dijo Charles a la pantalla en donde se comenzaba a formar una silueta.

-El rey Lao no se encuentra en este momento- respondió una voz bastante bien conocida por Amina y que la hizo sonreír.

-Luka, hermano- dijo Amina dirigiéndose a la pantalla, sin pensar en que pudiera parecer una descortesía.

-¡Amina!- contestó Luka, sorprendido- ¡Qué alegría escucharte!

-Los dejo a solas para que platiquen. Cuando terminé pulse el botón rojo junto a la pantalla- le susurró el presidente a la princesa antes de salir de la oficina con Jason.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Luka- replicó Amina, sintiéndose en confianza al verse sola con la imagen de su hermano.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Luka, nervioso.

-¿Dónde y cómo está Aikka? Saben que no pueden engañarme- dijo Amina, enfadada.

-¿Lo sentiste?- cuestionó Luka. Amina asintió- Tenía la esperanza de que no lo hubieras percibido. Pero vaya que puede resultar una molestia que sean gemelos.

-Puedes estar seguro de eso- recalcó Amina.

-Antes de decirte nada, prométeme que no te alterarás ni te sentirás mal.

-Lo prometo, Luka. ¿Es que han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui?- la espera a que Luka dijera algo estaba poniendo muya ansiosa a Amina.

-Bastante, hermanita- Luka suspiró- Todo comenzó la noche en la que te marchaste...

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

La pantalla en el salón del trono se apagó. Aunque a Luka aún le temblaba la voz por lo que le había contado a Amina, ella solo había palidecido, dejó escapar unas pocas lágrimas y recalcó en más de una ocasión su desprecio por el Consejero Berko. Como siempre, sus palabras de consuelo y promesas de que todo iba a mejorar lo hicieron sentirse mejor. Incluso se sintió extasiado ante la noticia de su próximo encuentro en el planeta madre Oban.

-Si Amina dice que todo estará bien, entonces lo estará- se repetía continuamente mientras caminaba hacia la recámara de Aikka, para asegurarse de que durmiera tranquilo y preguntarle si iba a cenar.

Pero antes de llegar, se encontró a la joven Cairen entrando al cuarto de visitas.

-¡Príncipe Luka!- llamó Cairen cuando lo vio acercarse.

-Buenas noches, señorita Cairen- saludó Luka cuando estuvo a su lado- ¿Cómo se encuentra esta noche?

-A decir verdad, bastante consternada. Me llevé un gran susto al ver que le príncipe Aikka venía en brazos de muchas personas, totalmente inconsciente- contó Cairen- ¿Ya se ha recuperado?

-Parcialmente, ahora está dormido. Justo ahora me dirigía a su habitación para asegurarme de que esté bien.

-Por favor, dele mis mejores deseos de una pronta recuperación,

-Lo haré, gracias señorita Cairen. Perdone que sea descortés, pero debo entrar a ver a mi hermano. Con su permiso y que pase una buena noche- se despidió Luka con una reverencia antes de entrar al cuarto de Aikka.

Justo cuando la puerta se cerraba, y como salido de las sombras, apareció Sikar.

-¡Padre! ¡Me has asustado!- dijo Cairen llevándose una mano al corazón.

-¿Ya te has enterado de lo sucedido en la reunión donde se desmayó el príncipe Aikka?- preguntó Sikar, ignorando el susto de su hija.

-Claro que me he enterado. Todos en el castillo lo comentan.

-¿Tú tuviste algo que ver?- inquirió Cairen.

-Claro que no, hija mía- contestó Sikar un poco ofendido- Sin embargo, creo que las oportunidades comienzan a aparecer frente a ti.

-Explícate.

-Cairen, hija mía. Después de las princesas, eres la mujer más noble de todo Nourasia. Debes hacer que el príncipe Aikka y el Consejo te noten. Tienes la gran oportunidad de ser la reyna de Nourasia- recalcó Sikar.

-Lo sé padre, y me esfuerzo. Pero...

-¿Pero qué, Cairen?- preguntó su padre.

Cairen dudó un poco al decirle lo que realmente sentía.

-Pero pasa que el príncipe Aikka no es con quien verdaderamente me gustaría estar. Yo... creo que me he enamorado del príncipe Luka.

El rostro de Sikar se ensombreció y parecía que iba a entrar en un ataque de furia. De pronto, se calmó y una risa burlona apareció en sus labios.

-Cairen, Cairen. Mi hija. Definitivamente no piensas en lo que dices- Cairen levantó sus confundidos ojos a su padre- Supongamos que te dejó casarte con Luka. Cuando veas la gran fortuna y el enorme poder que goze la esposa del rey Aikka, reyna de Nourasia, ¿aún recordarás tu amor? ¿o nacerá en ti la envidia y el arrepentimiento?

-Pero papá. la riqueza...

-No existirá en tu vida. Cuando el rey Aikka sea coronado, su hermano sólo será, con suerte, el general de su ejército. Un ejército que ni siquiera ocupará. Tu esposo será un sirviente más. Y Luka, siendo tan noble, no aceptará vivir de un trabajo que no realiza. Y se verá en una difícil situación, ¿me entiendes? ¿Quieres ser pobre toda tu vida?- explicó Sikar, detallando cada cosa para que su hija viera la realidad.

-¡No! ¡Odio al pobreza!- dijo Cairen firmemente- Tienes razón, padre. Perdóname por dudar. Mi objetivo siempre será el príncipe Aikka.

-Esa es mi hija. Ahora ve a descansar. Todos los días debes verte muy bella para impresionar a Aikka.

Cairen asintió e hizo un ademán para despedirse de su padre, y acto seguido entró a su cuarto. Una vez adentro pasó su mano por su mejilla y se sorprendió al ver que había recogido una delgada lágrima.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Miedo? ¿Frustración? ¿Tal vez decepción? ¿Decepción de qué? ¿De no poder tener a su amor?

-No, Cairen- se reprochó ella misma- El amor no sirve. Estás aquí para resolver tus problemas, y amar no es la solución.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Las cortinas estaban acomodadas de tal modo que el sol que se colaba caía perfectamente sobre el cuerpo del príncipe, envuelto es sus suaves sábanas color vino.

Luka sonrió cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda. Aikka había dormido bastante tiempo. Tenía que levantarlo para que cenara.

-Ey, Aikka- dijo Luka moviéndolo del brazo- Vamos, pequeñ despierta.

-Mmm...- Aikka se movió y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos.

-¡Por Sekai! ¡Aikka! Pensé que te quedarías dormido toda la vida. ¡Gran susto el que nos diste ahí!-replicó Luka abriendo por completo las cortinas.

Aikka se sentó lentamente en la cama, tallándose el rostro con las manos, aún mareado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- preguntó Aikka.

-Casi medio día. Ya es hora de cenar.

-No sé si quiera cenar ahora.

-Aikka, ¿cómo te sientes? Puedo entender que la presión te haya noqueado. Me refiero a emocionalmente.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?-inquirió Aikka caminando hacia su hermano y recargándose con una mano del marco de la ventana. El dolor florecía en sus ojos perdidos en el atardecer- Me siento abatido, derrotado, confundido, traicionado.

-Aikka, perdona que te diga esto ahora, pero creo que nuestro padre también ha sufrido con su decisión.

Aikka dejó escapar una risita irónica.

-Lo que sea, ya no hay remedio- respondió Aikka. Su rostro cambió a reflexivo- ¿Notaste lo mismo que yo?

-¿La saña con la que Berko hablaba? Todos lo notamos. Aitan, que por cierto me ayudó a traerte, cree que hay algo más que preocupación por Nourasia- explicó Luka.

-Sí, lo sé. Recuérdame agradecer a Aitan por todo el apoyo de hoy- Aikka se alejó de la ventana y buscó el resto de su vestimenta, pues llevaba el torso desnudo- ¿Sabes algo, Luka? Aquí hay algo raro.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?- preguntó Luka.

-Seguirles la corriente- explicó Aikka con energías renovadas y surgidas aparentemente de la nada- Tengo que averiguar que pasa ahí. Tendré que sacrificarme un poco, pero si hay algo mal, lo voy a descubrir.

-¡Wow!- se impresionó su hermano- Está bien, te apoyo. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?- preguntó tendiéndole a Aikka la corona del chico.

-Amor, hermano, la necesidad de salvar mi amor. Tú también harías hasta lo imposible si se tratara de verdadero amor.

Luka puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Fuera del cuarto, Sikar se separaba de la puerta de la habitación, con una sonrisa recargada de ironía y falsa lástima.

-Vaya que pueden ser inteligentes, par de niñatos. Pero soy más listo que ustedes, y antes de lo que piensan, la riqueza de Nourasia será mía, y la disciplina y el orden regresarán, impuestos por los más capaces dictadores. Ni tu hermano y su ejército podrán salvarte, Aikka. No tienes madera de rey.

**¡Intenso! Este capítulo me encantó. No es que me gusté hacer sufrir a mi novio Aikka, pero creo que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes. Lamentablemente no quedé en la universidad en la que quería (diez aciertos me faltaron, buuu). Pero no importa, hay más oportunidades. Gracias por leer. Y ahora casi le suplico que me dejen review para poder saber sus opiniones, para saber si tengo que mejorar o cambiar algo, si me he equivocado, y si les va a gustando el desarrollo. Creo que el fic rondará los 15 o 20 capítulos, pero ¿qué creen? ¡Ya tengo preparada la secuela! (Yo y mis ataques de inspiración. Bueno guapos, nos leemos pronto, tal vez este mismo mes, jejeje. De nuevo, no olviden dejar su review. ¡Los amo!**

**Utatane Armstrong: ¡Ay, yo te amo! Tus reviews en cada capítulo son como una motivación para seguir escribiendo. Y si, también comienza a caerme mal la "señorita que te cayó mal a los cinco segundos" jeje. Paciencia, que después la odiarás más. Saludos hasta Guadalajara!**

**P.D.: El título del capítulo es de la canción "Dame tu aire" de Alex Ubago.**


	8. Falta muy poco, para que regreses

_**Capítulo 8: Falta muy poco, para que regreses; el reloj está en mi contra, las horas parecen meses**_

-Amina, en serio, te ves magnífica- decía Alexa mientras observaba a la princesa.

Lo que restaba de la tarde desde que volvieron del edificio presidencial, Eva y Alexa lo habían ocupado en vestir a Amina para asistir a la cena en su honor con altos mandatarios de la Tierra. Y fue perfectamente empleado.

Amina lucía uno de sus vestidos nourasianos blancos, arreglado de tal modo que se ceñía por debajo del busto con un listón dorado, y se mantenía ceñido hasta la mitad del muslo, dejando que se formara un delicado corte sirena. El escote quedó cuadrado y las mangas cubrían sus delgados brazos. Alexa se había esforzado lo indecible para acomodar el cabello de la princesa de modo que su corona luciera lo mejor posible. Por fin, el peinado quedó como una ajustada coleta con raya de un lado, dejando su cabello ligeramente ondulado. Con un mechón totalmente rizado junto a cada oreja, sustituyeron a la perfección la falta de pendientes. Eva ale prestó una gargantilla y una pulsera a juego.

El resultado, la princesa Amina transformada en una bella sirena blanca de largas orejas.

Pero no verse al espejo, luciendo radiante, ni siquiera las sonrientes chicas sentadas en la cama, le levantaron el ánimo. ¿Pero cómo estar bien? Hace escasas dos horas, su hermano le había dado tantas malas noticias que su humor cayó a los suelos. Luka, pobre Luka. Semejante noticia lo debió haber trastornado. Pero aun así, quien más le preocupaba era Aikka. Es decir, Aikka era fuerte, pero Luka lo era más. Maldijo en su cabeza una y mil veces a Berko. Ese tipo nunca le había dado confianza. Luka tenía razón al pensar que había algo extraño.

Contra todo lo que pareciera, aún había un poco de esperanza por la que luchar. Si no encontraban a una esposa antes de que Aikka fuera rey, entonces él podría anular el decreto; aunque ahora mismo, el tiempo no estuviera de su lado.

-Vamos Amina- dijo Eva arreglándole la parte trasera del vestido- Aikka es más fuerte que el estrés.

-Es que jamás le había pasado algo así- contestó Amina, angustiada.

-No, exactamente así, no- recordó Eva y Amina le regresó una mirada curiosa- Me refiero a que es lo bastante fuerte como para haberse salvado de la muerte una vez. No va a ser el estrés el que lo mate.

-¿Eso crees?- cuestionó Amina. Eva asintió- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Crees que lo conoces bien?

-Ah… bueno, yo…- las mejillas de Eva se encendieron ante la mirada inquisitoria de Amina y Alexa, que la hizo retroceder-… yo… creo… creo que lo llegué a conocer un poco en Alwas y Oban. Quiero decir… prácticamente me salvó la vida… debo conocerlo un poco.

Amina y Alexa intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. De eso se trataba, poner nerviosa a Eva para que tarde o temprano terminara confesando.

El interrogatorio pudo haber continuado, pero se vio interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

-Chicas, tenemos media hora- indicó Don del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, ya vamos- gritó Eva.

La cena pensada en honor de la princesa Amina, se convirtió de último momento en una cena para Amina y para despedir al equipo de carreras que partía en dos días a Oban.

A la velocidad de un rayo, Eva y Alexa comenzaron a arreglarse. El maquillaje iba de un lado a otro, aunque Eva se pusiera las menores cantidades posibles.

Alexa se acomodó el cabello en un chongo del que se desprendían varios mechones rizados, y planchó y acomodó su fleco a la derecha.

Eva no se complicó tanto con el peinado. Dejó su fleco al frente y con una tenaza rizó las puntas de su cabello.

Inmediatamente se vistieron. Alexa fue el colmo de la coquetería. Su vestido llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. No tenía mangas y era completamente pegado al cuerpo y de un deslumbrante color rojo, que hacía que su apiñonada piel se viera brillante.

A Eva, en cambio, su discreción la hacía ver deslumbrante. Ella optó por un vestido dorado tornasol de delgados tirantes y sin escote. El vestido se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura con un grueso listón rojo opaco. A partir de ahí, caía en corte princesa hasta el piso, y de tan ligero que era, cada movimiento de Eva hacía que se meciera de un lado a otro.

Las chicas se vieron el espejo y sonrieron satisfechas. El sonido de un auto estacionándose afuera de la residencia las hizo apurarse a ultimar detalles como accesorios y perfume.

-¡Esperen!- gritó Alexa antes de salir del cuarto y sosteniendo en alto un aparato delgado y rectangular- ¡Una foto!

-En las escaleras, Alexa- dijo tomándola del brazo para que salieran.

En la sala, Don ya las esperaba. Vestía impecable con su traje azul marino y una pajarita del mismo tono.

-¿Nos podría tomar una foto, señor Wei?- pidió Alexa tendiéndole la cámara.

Don aceptó y las chicas se acomodaron. Alexa a la izquierda, Eva a la derecha y Amina al centro, emocionada por su primera foto.

-De acuerdo, a las tres. 1…2…3- el flash destelló a la princesa, que rio, fascinada por otra nueva experiencia- La limusina nos espera, señoritas. Todas lucen muy bellas- halagó Don abriendo la puerta para que salieran de la casa.

El chofer del largo auto blanco los esperaba con la puerta abierta, pero antes de que Amina subiera, se giró a las dos chicas y las abrazó por el cuello.

Eva y Alexa se miraron, totalmente sorprendidas.

-Solamente quiero agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por mí- dijo Amina sin soltar el abrazo- Nadie nunca se había olvidado de que soy una princesa y me había tratado como una chica más. En verdad, gracias.

-¡Oh, Amina!- dijeron a la vez Eva y Alexa apretando aún más el abrazo.

-¡Harás que se nos corra el rímel!- dijo Alexa soplándose los ojos, divertida- Nosotras también te queremos. Ni un millón de años luz de distancia harán que nos olvidemos de ti.

-¡Oh, vamos!- replicó Eva con los brazos en jarras para no verse tan sentimental- Aún tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntas. Las carreras durarán varios días y estaremos juntas todo ese tiempo. Y cuando regreses a Nourasia, habrá canales de comunicación para que platiquemos. No es que jamás nos volveremos a encontrar.

La sonrisa que Amina le dedicó a Eva iba cargada de muchos sentimientos, sobre todo gratitud. Pero por la mente de la princesa solo había un pensamiento: "Sí. Ella es la otra mitad de Aikka".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Wow! Se ven espectaculares, chicas- se asombró Jason cuando las chicas descendieron del auto- Amina, estás realmente fantástica.

-Gracias, Jason. Tú también estás muy guapo- reconoció Amina aceptando el brazo que le tendía Jason.

Y era verdad. Un rápido cambio de atuendo podía hacer que el artillero cambiara de soldado a un galán de revista de moda. Llevaba un traje sastre de color gris Oxford, a juego con una camisa color hueso y una corbata gris perla, además de sus zapatos negros relucientes.

Amina puso todo su esfuerzo en que no se notara la impresión que le estaba causando lo bien que la ropa se ajustaba al cuerpo de Jason. Intentó ignorar las marcas de sus musculosos brazos y la mitad de los pectorales que dejaba ver la parte abierta del saco. Incluso intentó que sus mejillas no se tiñeran de carmesí cuando tomó el brazo que Jason le tendía, pues la yema de sus dedos rozó esa parte de su cuerpo tan perfectamente tonificada.

-Bueno, ¿pasamos?- dijo Jason a Eva y Alexa, sin soltar a Amina.

Las chicas lo siguieron y entraron a la sala de recepción del salón, con sus paredes revestidas de color oro viejo, un candelabro de cristal colgado del techo. Reflejándose en el espejo que ocupaba toda una pared de la estancia. Tres grandes sillones verde olivo estaban repartidos en el recibidor, y desde uno de ellos, el presidente Raymond se ponía de pie para recibir a los invitados de honor.

-Buenas noches, Don- dijo estrechando la mano del señor Wei- Princesa Amina, Eva y, claro, Alexandra, las tres se ven bellísimas. Estoy seguro de que no pararan de bailar en toda la noche.

Las chicas rieron y Raymond procedió a explicarles el protocolo de esa noche.

Minutos después, entraban por la recepción Stan y Kouji, también vestidos de trajes negros, y después entró el gran y musculoso Rick Thunderbolt cargando un bultito envuelto en una manta azul, mientras llevaba del brazo a una delgada y rubia mujer.

-¡Rick!- gritó Eva corriendo a saludar al ex corredor- Hola Rosalie. Rick, ¿puedo?- pidió señalando a los brazos de Rick.

-Claro, ratoncita- dijo pasando a los brazos de la chica al pequeño Logan, que la miró sonriente.

Las otras dos chicas se acercaron a Eva para ver al bebé.

-Su hijo es un encanto, señor Rick- aseguró Amina acariciando la mejilla de Logan.

-Entonces, Rosalie, ¿vendrás con nosotros?- preguntó Don a la esposa de Rick.

-No lo creo, señor Wei. Logan es aún muy pequeño para viajar y no estaría tranquila si la dejara con la niñera. Pero los apoyaré desde aquí.

-Atención todos- interrumpió una mujer morena con un largo vestido negro- Mi nombre es Kateline y soy la coordinadora del evento. Lo primero que haremos será presentar al equipo de la Tierra para las carreras en Oban. Cuando escuchen su nombre, entraran al salón por ahí- señaló una puerta junto al gran espejo- Y se colocaran junto al presidente. Él dirá unas palabras y tengo entendido que el señor Wei también dirá algo. Hay muchas personas y reporteros, así que les recomiendo que se muestren tranquilos y sonrientes.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Amina.

-Cuando la presentación del equipo acabe, el presidente Raymond vendrá por usted y saldrán juntos. No tiene que decir nada si no quiere, solo salude, ¿de acuerdo?—Amina asintió- Muy bien, dos minutos para comenzar- dijo la mujer y acto seguido salió del recibidor.

-Yo iré a la mesa, amor, ¿está bien?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Claro, te alcanzaré en un momento-aseguró Rick dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Cuando Rosalie salió con Logan en brazos, una fuerte risa se dejó oír en toda la estancia. Todos voltearon a ver a Eva, que se sujetaba el estómago, presa de una risa loca, mientras Rick negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó Don, confundido.

-Es que recordé cuando Rick era un tipo rudo. Ahora parece un enorme osos abrazable.- dijo Eva, aun riendo.

-¿Te parece gracioso, ratoncita?- preguntó Rick fingiendo seriedad- Antes eras la muchacha más atrevida, intrépida y la menos femenina que había visto en mi vida. Mírate ahora, casi una dama.

-¿Atrevida e intrépida?- preguntó Amina, sonriente.

-Oh, sí-aseguró Rick recargado en la pared- Estoy seguro de que impresionó a más de un competidor en las gradas del Alwas el primer día, ¿cierto, Eva?

Eva no supo que decir o que hacer ante todas la miradas que se posaron el ella, intrigadas. Entre todas las miradas, pudo distinguir dos de reconocimiento que sonreían burlonamente.

-Bueno, sí, tal vez el alien con el que choqué, no sé- replicó Eva aparentando indiferencia.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Para mí es un placer tenerlos aquí reunidos para homenajear a unas extraordinarias personas…- la voz del presidente Raymond resonó por todo el salón, seguido de una lluvia de aplausos mientras el presidente decía lo valiosa e importante que era la carrera de Oban- …pero se necesita de un líder capaz y responsable. Les pido den la bienvenida al genio detrás de las carreras, Don Wei.

Don se alisó el traje y salió al salón erguido, orgulloso y serio como era su costumbre, siendo recibido por calurosos aplausos.

-Quiero presentarles a continuación a un joven campeón y uno de los más talentosos corredores que ha visto la Tierra, y que hoy es el entrenador de este equipo, Rick Thunderbolt.

Rick salió murmurando algo acerca de que no se prestaría a que le viejo zorro de Don lo hiciera hablar en público.

-Iré a reunirme con Rosalie, Eva. Nos vemos allá. Amina, estás hermosa. No estés nerviosa. Deslumbrarás a todos- dijo Alexa mientras salía del recibidor despidiéndose de sus amigas.

-Detrás de todo gran equipo de carrera, tiene que haber genios que se encarguen de que cada detalle sea perfecto para que cada metro que avancen sea igual de perfecto. Con ustedes, Stan y Kouji, mecánicos del equipo Tierra.

Stan y Kouji salieron entre risas, no acostumbrados a ser tan homenajeados.

-Pero, ¿por qué trabajan todos ellos? ¿Quién aplica todos los esfuerzos de este equipo?- dentro de la estancia, Eva y Jason se miraron y suspiraron para relajarse- Son un chico y una chica. Ella ya fue ganadora de una carrera de Oban. Y gracias a ella, todos estamos aquí. Quiero que den la más calurosa bienvenida a, si me permiten ustedes y Don Wei decirlo, nuestros hijos, Eva Wei y Jason Raymond.

Jason tomó de la mano a Eva para canalizar los nervios y salieron juntos, siendo recibidos por ensordecedores aplausos y el destello de un sinfín de cámaras.

Ambos caminaron hacia el equipo que también aplaudió. Don procedió a dar algunas palabras el público, prometiendo que todo el equipo daría lo mejor de sí y que regresarían con los mejores resultados.

-Por último- siguió Don- quiero decirle a todo mi equipo que estoy muy orgulloso de él, y que a partir de ahora somos una gran familia. Creo que hablo por Raymond y por mí cuando digo, Eva y Jason, que son nuestro mayor orgullo. Lo lograremos.

El salón entero estalló en aplausos y una que otra lágrima por las conmovedoras palabras.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron casi por completo, el equipo Tierra fue bajando del estrado y se acomodaron en la mesa asignada para ellos.

Eva se dio el tiempo de contemplar el magnificente salón. Todo estaba cubierto de dorado, desde las paredes, pasando por los pilares, y los ángeles regordetes que los adornaban hasta el techo, en el que se elevaba una enorme cúpula de vidrio tan limpio que se podía contemplar la noche y algunos puntos brillantes. Desde el centro de la cúpula se dejaba caer el candelabro de cristal más grande que Eva había visto en su vida.

La intensidad de las luces bajó y un rayo de luz blanca se dirigió a Raymond, que siguió en el estrado para volver a hablar.

-Damas y caballeros. Todos están enterados de los Tratados de cooperación que están próximos a firmarse con el planeta Nourasia. Y se han mostrado de la manera más cortés. Quiero presentarles a una mujer nourasiana, la personificación misma de la delicadeza, la cortesía, diplomacia y belleza. Honorables acompañantes, les presento a la princesa Amina de Nourasia.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Amina comenzaba a cansarse de tantos saludos y sus ojos comenzaban a llorar por la enceguecedora luz de esos aparatos cuadrados.

Desde que el presidente la presentó, la llevó de un lado a otro para que conociera a grandes personalidades de la Tierra. Pero pudo ver que no era la única. Todo el equipo de carreras también estaba siendo asediado por incontables personas que se detenían a preguntarles cosas de todo tipo.

-Princesa Amina- susurró el presidente mientras la alejaba de la multitud- creo que han sido suficientes presentaciones. La llevaré a la mesa para que empiece la cena.

El presidente se alejó cuando dejó a Amina sentada junto a Rosalie, que cantaba una dulce canción de cuna al bebé en sus brazos.

-¡Ya no puedo más!- dijo Eva cuando llegó a la mesa- No quiero aparecer en público en toda mi vida.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es divertido- replicó Alexa sentándose junto a Eva.

-Lo sería si una veintena de chicas no te hubiera seguido todo el tiempo para sacarse fotos y mostrarte el diseño del Club de fans de Jason Raymond- dijo el chico hablando en tono irónico mientras se sentaba junto a Amina.

Las tres chicas rieron ante la ocurrencia mientras todos los miembros de la mesa comenzaban a reunirse en ella.

Gracias al protocolo bien planeado, la cena se sirvió al mismo tiempo. Amina estaba sorprendida por el diseño de los platillos, que era muy elegante. No quería verse muy quisquillosa, pero interiormente suplico por que la comida humana no fuera incompatible con su delicado estómago.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Alexa, por favor, ya debemos irnos- insistía Eva en el centro de la pista, en donde empezaban a bailar música de una muy vieja banda llamada Queen.

-¡Oh, Eva! ¡Eres una aguafiestas!- replicó Alexa incitando a Eva a unirse al baile.

-No Alexa. Tengo mi último entrenamiento mañana. Tengo que revisar la Arrow y preparar mi equipaje. Y tú tienes que preparar el tuyo.- dijo Eva casi exasperada.

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos por mi bolso – contestó Alexa llevándose a Eva del brazo- Si no entendiera que estás impaciente por ver al príncipe Aikka…

-¡Cállate ya!- gritó Eva cuando llegaron a la mesa, donde Jason y Amina llevaban hablando y bailando toda la noche.

En cuanto Eva y Alexa se acercaron, Jason la miró sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo a Alexa.

Eva iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando Don llegó a la mesa con todo el equipo y empezó a dar instrucciones.

Al parecer, solo daría unas pocas vueltas con la Arrow para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Después, usaría las naves de sus compañeros Zoe y Merabet, para dar tiempo a Stan, Kouji y su equipo a revisar, preparar y guardar la Arrow para el viaje. Todos decidieron reunirse a las 10 de la mañana en Wei Racing para prepararse.

Después de otra hora despidiéndose de todos los presentes y recibiendo miles de recomendaciones y deseos de buena suerte, se dirigieron a sus casas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Casi a las tres de la mañana, Don, Eva y Amina llegaban a la residencia Wei después de dejar a Alexa en su casa.

Habiéndose despedido de Don, Eva ayudó a Amina a deshacerse del vestuario.

-¿Crees que ganarás la carrera?- preguntó Amina de repente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Eva consternada.

-Me refiero a que ya la ganaste una vez. Esta vez tal vez sea más sencillo de ganar, ¿no?

-Supongo que como ahora sé a lo que me enfrentaré ya sé lo que hay que hacer. Pero no creo que sea sencilla. Habrá competidores peligrosos y muy deseosos de ganar.

-¿Y Aikka? ¿Crees que él lo logre?- inquirió Amina mientras miraba a los ojos de Eva.

-No… no lo sé. Quizás sí. Ahora no estará presionado por un puñado aliens malvados y déspotas.

-Los krogs, ¿cierto?- dijo Amina mientras se le ensombrecía la mirada.

Eva o dijo nada, y solo vio la expresión de angustia que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de la princesa.

-¿Tienes malos recuerdos de esa época?- preguntó Eva, cautelosa.

-Son unos bárbaros- aseguró Amina con la voz ligeramente cortada- Quisieron someter a todos los nourasianos. A mí y a mi familia nos capturaron. Si Aikka no hubiera llegado a tiempo, yo no sé qué habría pasado. Le estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?- preguntó Eva, mirando por la ventana.

-Sí. Demasiado. Lo amo, Eva. No sé qué sería de mí si él no estuviera.- contestó Amina. Y por esa ocasión, no pensó en el plan que tenía con Alexa. Solo pensó en lo mucho que en verdad amaba a su hermano gemelo. Odiaba que él se sintiera culpable de lo que había pasado. Aikka había hecho lo que él creía mejor. Nada más contaba. Era la primera vez que Aikka seguía a su corazón. Y eso estaba bien. Todas las consecuencias eran soportables si su hermano había encontrado el camino.

Por su parte, Eva volvía a tener dudas. Era claro que Aikka y Amina se amaban. No necesitaba que se lo estuvieran recordando. Pero darse cuenta de que ya no podía figurar como algo más para él, era lo que verdaderamente le afectaba.

Solo eran amigos. Amigos… el problema era que Eva no quería ser solo su amiga.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Ahora arriba a la derecha en espiral, ratoncita.

A las 12 del día, con un calor infernal, todo el equipo de Wei Racing estaba concentrado en la zona de pruebas, observando el último entrenamiento de la Arrow IV antes de la competencia, y Rick se aseguraba de que los controles, el artillero y la piloto de la nave estuvieran en perfecta forma.

La nave se elevó varios metros y descendió siguiendo una trayectoria espiral.

-Ahora recto, aumenta la velocidad. 10 objetivos, Jason- ordenó Rick.

Al instante en que la nave casi tocaba el suelo, los propulsores se activaron y la Arrow aumentó su velocidad hacia adelante. La torreta giró y disparó a los objetivos visibles repartidos por toda la zona, trabajo difícil cuando la nave se movía a una velocidad endiablada.

-Una vez más arriba, déjala caer y aterriza. 3 objetivos- volvió a ordenar el ex piloto.

La Arrow comenzó a subir con sus reactores por delante. Cuando alcanzó las nubes, propulsores y reactores se apagaron, y la nave empezó su caída libre. La torreta se comenzó a mover y disparó tres veces, destrozando a los tres objetivos.

Metros antes de llegar al suelo, los propulsores se reactivaron para devolver a la Arrow suavemente al suelo.

-Y eso es todo- dijo Rick a Stan y Kouji, que estaba listos para empezar a empaquetar la nave.

-Rick- dijo Eva al llegar a su lado- ¿podemos descansar? El calor me está matando.

-Ya hemos terminado, ratoncita- contestó Rick- Pensaba que entrenarían todo el día con naves de otros corredores, pero Don recordó que tenían un rally, así que ya no hay opciones.

-¡Benditos sean los rallys!- celebró Jason, sentándose en el suelo, bajo la sombra del hangar.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Eva sentándose junto al artillero.

-Ayudemos a guardar la nave. Después vayan a casa a asegurarse de que tengan todo lo esencial.

-¡Perfecto!- gritaron ambos chicos corriendo hacia el hangar.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eva cayó rendida sobre su cama. Jamás imaginó que cubrir una nave fuera tan difícil y agotador.

Decidió enviarle un mensaje a Alexa para que no olvidara que a las 5:30 de la mañana debían verse en Wei Racing para abordar el módulo del Avatar.

Empezó a sentir que sus ojos se cerraban cuando la despertaron voces en la sala y pasos en la escalera. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con la princesa Amina, que también lucía exhausta.

-Buenas noches, Amina. ¿Qué tal la reunión?- saludó Eva.

-Productiva y agotadora. No creí que hubiera tantos asuntos que tratar entre terrestres y nourasianos- explicó Eva.

-¿Y todo se ha resuelto?

-Vamos por buen camino. Pero todo tendrán que resolverlo el rey Lao y Aikka. Por lo pronto me iré a dormir. Hemos de partir mañana muy temprano. Descansa Eva- se despidió Amina y entró a su cuarto.

Eva bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Don sentado en el sillón y usando su portátil.

-Hola papá. ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó Eva.

-Sí, perfecto. Dejaba instrucciones para nuestra ausencia- dijo Don aun tecleando- El equipo ha ganado el rally, aunque habrá que dar mantenimiento a dos naves.

-Déjame adivinar. La de Robert y la de Sara- dijo Eva divertida, pero Don no respondió- Papá, ¿estás bien?

-Sinceramente, no. Estoy muy nerviosa. Esto es algo que esperaba que no se repitiera jamás. Desde la última ves cuando… cuando casi te pierdo, yo… juré que haría todo lo posible para no ponerte en riesgo. Y ahora estamos aquí. Mañana partimos de nuevo a la pesadilla- explicó Don con el rostro tenso os puños cerrados con fuerza.

-No. No, papá. Ya no será una pesadilla. Ahora estarás conmigo y yo estaré contigo. Estamos juntos en esto y juntos lo terminaremos. Regresaremos a la Tierra riéndonos de los bien que la hemos pasado.

-Eso espero. Y espero que no olvides que mi prioridad eres tú. Y dejaré la carrera si es necesario para mantenerte a salvo.

-Lo sé. Pero no hará falta. Te los prometo.

Padre e hija se mantuvieron abrazados en la sala un buen rato, con la luna como única testigo del amor fraternal que ambos se profesaban.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aunque aún eras las 5:30 de la madrugada, Eva no podía creer la cantidad tan grande de personas que se habían reunido para ver la partida del equipo de la Coalición Tierra.

Eva, su padre y Amina fueron los primeros en llegar, desatando una serie de gritos que pedían un autógrafo de la mejor piloto del mundo, que ella les concedió con un poco de sorpresa, o el saludo de la princesa nourasiana.

Al poco rato llegaron Rick junto con Rosalie y Logan. Un tumulto de personas, los que habían seguido la carrera del ex piloto desde que comenzó, recibió a Rick con vítores.

Minutos después arribo la limusina presidencial, de la que descendieron Jason t Charles Raymond. Las personas los recibieron con aplausos y uno que otro gritito de "Dispara recto, Jason" o "¡Que no se te escape ninguno!". El presidente se tomó el tiempo de ir a saludar de frente a algunos de los espectadores, mientras un equipo acomodaba el equipaje de todos en medio de la zona de pruebas.

-¡Buenas madrugadas a todos!- se oyó al aguda pero dulce voz de Alexa. Detrás de ella, sus padres saludaban y llenaban de preguntas a Don.

-Hola Alexa- saludó Amina, más dormida que despierta.

-Y díganme, ¿están nerviosos?- preguntó, refiriéndose a Eva y Jason.

-Yo, bastante. Eva está como si nada- indicó Jason.

-No es cierto. Sí estoy un poco nerviosa-dijo Eva, aunque la verdad, eso le provocaba un poco de nostalgia, y a la vez diversión, el recuerdo de lo apresurada que fue la salida a Alwas dos años antes.

El sonido de unas enormes puertas de hierro abriéndose la regresó a la realidad. Detrás de todo el público, el hangar se abría de par en par y dos enormes camiones salían de ellas hacia donde estaba el equipo. La gente aplaudía fascinada cuando el camión que cargaba con una envuelta Arrow pasó frente a ellos.

A paso lento venían Stan y Kouji, que se acercaban platicando entre ellos.

-Ya todo está listo- indicó Stan a Don cuando estuvieron a su lado- Llevamos una nave, combustible para 200 carreras, proyectiles y suficientes refacciones para armar otra nave. Aprendí de la primera vez, no planeó repetir eso.

Los que estuvieron en la primera carrera rieron al recordar el apuro que pasaron cuando quedaron sin nave de carrera cuando corrieron contra Espíritu.

Los chicos se sentaron junto al equipaje y ya empezaban a cabecear de sueño, cuando una expresión de asombro en todas las personas alertó al equipo. Todos voltearon al cielo. Un punto que podía ser confundido con una estrella se acercaba rápidamente. Dejando una enorme estela de luz, un objeto enorme con forma ovalada se estacionó encima de la zona de pruebas.

Más de un corazón empezó a latir velozmente.

Cada presente fue a despedirse. Stan y Kouji se acercaron a despedirse de Miguel, que fue a ver partir a sus brillantes aprendices.

Alexa abrazaba a sus papás, y ellos le daban las últimas recomendaciones y le pedían que su cuidara mucho.

Rick se despedía de su hijo Logan, prometiéndole que pronto volvería a verlo, y también le daba un largo beso en los labios a su esposa.

Pero si hubo una despedida que conmovió a todos los que la vieron, fue la de Charles y Jason.

-Recuérdalo, Jason- decía Raymond mientras le ponía un objeto en la mano, para sorpresa del chico- sé cuidadoso. Protégete y protege a Eva. No hagas nada imprudente. Y, por lo que más quieras, regresa sano y salvo.

-Lo haré papá. Te lo prometo- aseguró Jason.

Raymond no pudo contenerse más y apretó al chico en un fuerte abrazo. Jason se lo devolvió lleno de sentimiento.

-Te quiero mucho, hijo. Rachel estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias papá. Yo también te quiero. Gracias por todo.

Tres haz de luz salieron del módulo del Avatar. La parte inferior del módulo se abrió. Otro grueso haz de luz dorado salió y comenzó a levantar los camiones con la Arrow y sus refacciones.

-¡Es hora, vámonos!- gritó Rick, apresurando a los jóvenes.

Raymond alcanzó a Don y le estrechó la mano.

-Mucha suerte, Don. Por favor, es mi hijo a quien llevas ahí. Cuídalo. Cuídense todos- recalcó el presidente.

-Volveremos, Raymond. Todos.- aseguró Don corriendo hacia debajo de módulo.

Cuando estuvo todo el equipo Tierra reunido, se sujetaron las manos y juntos entraron al haz de luz, que los elevó para que entraran y pudieran iniciar el viaje a Oban.

-Adiós, planeta Tierra. Gracias- se despidió Amina del planeta agitando su mano.

-Tranquila Amina, no es como si nunca regresaras- consoló Alexa.

-Eso es cierto. La Tierra será tu segundo hogar- aseguró Jason.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro del módulo, éste se cerró y desapareció a velocidades superiores a las de la luz, envuelto en un enceguecedor resplandor dorado, directo a Oban.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

El módulo se abrió, dejando que la luz natural de Oban cubriera al cúmulo de cuerpos que acabó en el piso debido a la alta velocidad que adquirió el transporte.

-¿Todos están bien?- preguntó Don poniéndose de pie.

-Si por bien se refiera a que me duele todo el cuerpo, pues sí, estoy perfecto- dijo Jason divertido y ayudando a Amina a levantarse.

-Y como antes, la Arrow parece intacta- indicó Kouji.

-¿Qué tal si salimos a explorar?- incitó Alexa colgándose del brazo de Eva.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Don- vayan a explorar. No se metan en problemas. ¡Y los quiero aquí en media hora!

-Claro papá- dijo Eva despidiéndose con la mano.

Nada más salir, oleadas de recuerdos la invadieron. Oban estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Bueno, antes de entrar en crisis. No había cambiado nada. Sus flores, los templos, el fresco viento. Era igual. Excepto por los cientos de módulos que estaban estacionados o apenas arribaban al planeta.

Eva volteó a ver el suyo y notó que tenía grabado el símbolo de la Tierra. Casi por instinto, buscó en todas la naves el símbolo que más le interesaba. Y, en efecto, diez módulos a la derecha, el símbolo de Nourasia lucía en un transporte con las puertas abiertas.

-Eva, Amina se ha ido hacia allá- dijo Alexa señalando el módulo nourasiano.

Pero Eva lucía casi paralizada, viendo hacia un punto es específico, que Alexa no tardó en reconocer.

Un nourasiano estaba de espaldas a ellas, como si estuviera admirando uno de los templos. Su cabello estaba atado en una trenza, dejando sus grandes orejas al descubierto, que le permitió a Eva reconocerlo.

-A… Alexa. Es Aikka- tartamudeó Eva.

-¿Es en serio? ¡Vaya! Que buen cuerpo- dijo Alexa dándole un ligero codazo a Eva.

-¿Qué… qué debo hacer?- preguntó Eva ignorando el comentario.

-¿Pues qué más? ¡Ve a verlo! ¡Vamos chica!- animó Alexa.

Eva no necesitó que le dijera más. Comenzó a caminar hacia el nourasiano.

Las piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía ferozmente. Él estaba ahí. Después de dos años, estaba a solo unos pasos de él. ¿Qué más daba su situación? ¿Casado? ¡Podía estar divorciado si quería! Pero él estaba ahí, su más grande amigo y por quien tenía un cariño tan enorme que no podía explicar.

Eva corrió hacia el nourasiano y cuando llegó a él, lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, haciendo que le chico perdiera el equilibrio y diera un gruñido de sorpresa.

-¡Oh, Aikka! ¡Eres tú! ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¿Cómo pudiste no contactarme? ¿Y tu promesa, caballero? ¿Qué te crees?- repetía Eva.

Como pudo, el nourasiano se soltó y se volteó hacia Eva, extrañado. Entonces la chica perdió el color del rostro al ver la expresión del chico.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

**Antes de que me maten por haber cortado el reencuentro, déjenme decirles que así tenía que quedar, y se aguantan hasta el siguiente capítulo, muajajajaja. Ok, ya me calmó. Como siempre esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo (que subí más rápido que otros, en el mismo mes que el pasado). No olviden dejar su Review, para que así yo sepa si les gusta la historia, les aburre, me equivoqué en algo o lo que se les dé la gana comentar acerca del fic. Los amo, y nos leemos en mayo, muy pronto porque ya casi acabó el capítulo diez (Me estoy peleando con el reencuentro, jeje)**

** : ¡Wow! Me honran tus palabras. No sabes lo bien que me hizo sentir ti Review. Fue como inspirador. En serio, me halagas. Gracias por leerme y prometo no decepcionarte. No olvides saludarme en este capítulo. (¿Hay app de la página? ¿Por qué no estaba enterada?) Por cierto, Sé que Chile acaba de tener problemas con un volcán. Espero que estés bien ¡Mucha suerte!**

**Utatane Armstrong: No tienes una idea de lo mucho que me reí y que hasta acabé llorando por el Review. Pero, pues ese era el efecto que quería provocar, jaja. Sí, la verdad es que son pésimos padres, algo hemos de hacerles. Pero tú tranquila, que lo peor de Cairen aún no ha salido a la luz *ríe como desquiciada*.**

**Guest: Ya me preocupaba que no estuvieras siguiendo la historia. Muchas gracias por seguirme y me alegro de que te esté gustando y que te gusté como describo (a veces pienso que exagero). Y de hecho, me enteré de la diferencia de años de Nourasia y la Tierra muy tarde, porque para como planee la historia es casi lo mismo, pero tú finge que aquí no pasa nada, jaja. ¡Saludos hasta…! ¿De dónde eres? **

**P.D.: La canción del título de este capítulo es "Tarde o temprano" de Tommy Torres.**


	9. Llegas, cuando no creía en nada

_**Capítulo 9: Llegas cuando no creía en nada, como luz de madrugada es cuando llegas y me refugio en ti… llegas a curarme del pasado, se me olvida que he llorado porque llenas el vacío en mí.**_

Dos pares de ala batían velozmente recorriendo una amplia zona, combinando terreno plano, montañas y un enorme lago.

-¡Ahora, amigo!- ordenó el chico montado en el escarabajo gigante.

La montura gruñó antes de arrojarse al camino lleno de gigantes montículos de tierra y filosas montañas.

G'dar reaccionaba a cada tirón que Aikka le daba para cambiar de dirección.

-Muy bien, ahora arriba- Aikka tiró de G'dar a tiempo para que este subiera, casi rozando con sus patas el montículo de vidriosas piedras.

Desde tierra, Luka, armado con un arco, y Canaan, observaban las piruetas de Aikka, como parte de su último entrenamiento antes de partir al planeta Madre Oban.

Detrás de ambos, un grupo de veinte nourasianos pertenecientes al ejército de Nourasia, esperaba instrucciones de su dirigente, el príncipe Luka. Uno de ellos sostenía las riendas de I'kar, la montura de Luka.

-Maestro Canaan…

-Ahora Luka- indicó el maestro.

-Arqueros, apunten- ordenó Luka. Todos los arqueros tensaron las flechas en sus arcos y apuntaron a la posición de G'dar- ¡Disparen!

Una a una, las flechas salieron veloces de los arcos. En el aire, Aikka reaccionó a la primera flecha girando a la derecha, la otra la esquivó volviendo atrás y para otra tuvo que pasar casi al ras del suelo. Pero no por nada, él y G'dar eran los mejores corredores de Nourasia. Esquivaron todas y cada una de las flechas.

-Lo ha hecho bien. Es tu turno, Luka- indicó Canaan sin perder de vista a G´dar.

-Sí, maestro- Luka le indicó a uno de sus soldados que acercara a I'kar.

I'kar había sido compañero de Luka desde que él tenía memoria. Era un animal de la mitad de altura de G'dar, pero el doble de ágil. Tenía la piel aterciopelada de color azul lavanda. Para algún habitante de la Coalición Tierra, I'kar podría asemejarse bastante a un caballo, solo que más alto, delgado y con una larga crin negra que le llegaba aún más debajo de su largo cuello.

Luka subió a su lomo y jaló las bridas. Al instante, I´kar salió trotando, intentando alcanzar a G'dar en el vuelo.

Luka soltó las bridas de I'kar, sabiendo que este seguiría el paso sin desviarse ni bajar la velocidad. Sacó una flecha del carcaj que llevaba en la espalda, la acomodó en el arco y apuntó a su hermano.

-Um Sekai Nuram a durar.

La flecha revestida de azul, por uno de los hechizos exclusivos de la familia real, cortó el aire en dirección a Aikka.

El chico, hábilmente, también preparó una flecha.

-Um Sekai Nuram a tera.

La flecha zumbó al saltar de la cuerda del arco. Y fue tan exacta la precisión del disparo de Aikka, que ambas flechas chocaron en el aire, con un ruido ensordecedor y generando una explosión azul.

Aun sin disiparse los destellos azules, tres nuevas flechas surcaron el aire.

-Um Sekai G'dar waka- pronunció Aikka con la mano sobre el lomo del escarabajo, el cual, al instante, aumentó su velocidad, justo a tiempo para que las flechas de Luka pasaran de largo.

-Muy bien G'dar. Volvamos- le indicó Aikka a su montura.

G'dar viró a la derecha, sin perder el efecto del hechizo y voló hacia la posición del maestro Canaan.

-Permítame felicitarlo, príncipe, por la demostración de destreza- felicitó Canaan a Aikka cuando este bajaba de G'dar, cosa que dejó sorprendidos a ambos príncipes, pues no era costumbre de su maestro mostrar alabanzas a las destrezas de los chicos.

-Gracias maestro. ¿Cree que ya estoy listo?- preguntó Aikka.

-Lo estás, príncipe. Solo no olvides todo lo que has aprendido. Ahora volvamos a palacio. Tenemos que preparar todo para la salida de esta noche.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

-Madre, por favor- suplicaba Laila en la cena, tirando del brazo de la reyna Nuri.

-Pero, hija mía, tus hermanos ya estarán bastante preocupados por la carrera como para tener que cuidarte- replicó la reyna.

Enfrente de la niña, Aikka y Luka se esforzaban por no reír ante el creciente puchero de Laila y la amenaza de lágrimas.

-Aikka, Luka, por favor. ¡Quiero ir!- al no ver apoyo en su madre, la princesa cambió de estrategia y comenzó a suplicar a sus consentidores hermanos.

-Hijos…-dijo la reyna Nuri, alzando una ceja.

-Madre- empezó a decir Luka cautelosamente- Tal vez Aikka, Canaan y yo estaremos ocupados, pero Amina estará ahí. Ella podría cuidar de Laila.

-No, no lo hará- aseguró el rey Lao, que llevaba una actitud seria desde dos días atrás- Amina estará en el equipo de la Coalición Tierra, no tendrá tiempo de cuidar a Laila.

-Rey Lao- sonó la voz de Cairen, a un lado de Luka- No quiero verme entrometida, y sé que los asuntos de su familia no son los míos, pero si así lo aprueba, yo podría encargarme de la seguridad de la princesa Laila.

Todos, incluso Sikar, se quedaron sorprendidos ante la propuesta de Cairen.

-Me parece una propuesta prudente y muy amable- opinó Luka con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Eso está bien para usted, padre?

-Es bastante razonable. Te lo agradezco Cairen. Entonces, Laila, que te ayuden a preparar tu equipaje- aseguró el rey Lao y la reyna Nuri asintió, satisfecha.

-¡Muy bien!- gritó Laila emocionada, salió de la mesa y se llevó jalando del brazo a una de sus damas de compañía.

-También deberías ir a preparar tu equipaje, Cairen querida- propuso la reyna Nuri.

-Lo haré, gracias majestades. Me retiro- dijo Cairen abandonando la mesa y saliendo del gran comedor.

-Tu hija es un tesoro, Sikar- reconoció el rey Lao.

-Le gusta servir a los demás. Espero que sea de ayuda para ustedes, príncipes.

-Lo será. Gracias, Sikar- contestó Luka.

Debajo de la mesa sintió una patada, y por la actitud de Aikka, pensó que estaba siendo un poco obvio.

-Príncipes, hijos míos- habló el rey Lao, el pueblo está listo para despedir a Aikka. Es momento de marcharnos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

El lago reflejaba a Sekai y Nuram atravesando la bóveda celeste. Un conjunto de nourasianos se acercaba al lago silenciosamente.

A la cabeza de la comitiva, el príncipe Aikka avanzaba en medio del rey Lao y la reyna Nuri. Detrás de él, Luka llevaba de la mano a Laila, que, milagrosamente, estaba muy callada.

Al llegar al borde del lago, toda la comitiva lo rodeó por la orilla, dejando un espacio para Aikka.

Cuando Sekai y Nuram comenzaron a cruzarse, Aikka entró al agua y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del lago. Alrededor de Aikka, los nourasianos entonaban cantos ceremoniales.

Cuando el príncipe llegó al centro del lago, Nuram quedó exactamente frente a Sekai y un rayo de luz iluminó el rostro del príncipe.

-Um Sekai Nuram a tera- el hechizo, salido de la boca de todos los presentes, resonó en toda la zona del lago, y las flechas cubiertas de azul volaron como si quisieran alcanzar las lunas.

Todas las flechas chocaron en el centro, produciendo una gigantesca nube azul, que la combinarse con la luz de las lunas, hacían que pareciera como si una cascada de agua mágica de color azul intenso se derramara sobre el príncipe Aikka.

Cuando la bendición del príncipe terminó, y Sekai y Nuram comenzaron a separarse, el pueblo nourasiano volvió a reunirse en torno a la familia real.

Con Aikka fuera del lago y a la cabeza de la comitiva, todos volvieron al palacio, dejando atrás el lago donde, desde tiempos ancestrales, los príncipes y reyes acudían par que Sekai, Nuram y su pueblo los llenara de magia y fortaleza cuando se presentaba algún gran reto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Aikka, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Luka fuera de la habitación de su hermano.

-Sí, adelante.

Aikka estaba revisando el contenido de una bolsa café. Cuando Luka se acercó. Pudo distinguir el carcaj de Aikka con un incontable número de flechas y dos puñales.

-Y esto es ir armado- comentó Luka, divertido.

-No quisiera encontrarme volando sin armas. La carrera siempre es impredecible.

-Hablando de impredecible… ¿qué opinas de nuestra nueva acompañante?

-Que no sé cómo lo haces- dijo Aikka, irónico- Luka, ¿es ella?

-Lo es, Aikka. Estoy seguro.

-¿Y qué es lo que sigue? ¿No crees que aún no la conoces lo suficiente?- cuestionó Aikka.

-Entonces es una fortuna que vaya con nosotros a la competencia. Se buen hermano y gana para conseguir tiempo- pidió Luka.

-¡Ah, claro! Lo que el príncipe pida- contestó Aikka, riendo.

-Lo harás. Pero cambiando de tema, podrías decirme que se siente saber que verás a tu amor en unas horas- propuso Luka.

-Luka…

-¡Oh, por Sekai! Sabes que lo es. No puedes sentir absolutamente nada- replicó Luka con los brazos cruzados.

-Después de lo que ha pasado, no sé si quiera ilusionarme o ilusionarla a ella- explicó Aikka cerrando su bolsa.

-¡Por amor de…!- gritó Luka casi exasperado- Aikka, no todo está perdido. Aún tenemos tiempo. Si llegas a ganar la carrera las celebraciones se extenderían y el Consejo no podría hacer ningún decreto. Para cuando terminen, el tiempo de nuestro padre habrá terminado, y siendo tu rey, podrás anular el dichoso decreto.

-Suena sencillo, pero tengo miedo de que no resulte- confesó Aikka.

-Si resultará. Ya lo verás- Luka tomo por los hombros a Aikka mientras lo intentaba convencer.

Aikka iba a replicar cuando una poderosa luz y un poderoso estruendo hicieron temblar la habitación.

Segundos después, un grupo de la Guardia Real irrumpía en la habitación de Aikka.

-Su majestad- dijo uno de ellos- el módulo del Avatar ha llegado.

Inmediatamente, Luka corrió a su habitación seguido de varios guardias para recoger su equipaje, mientras que los que se quedaron con Aikka lo escoltaron al gran patio del palacio.

-¿Ya han avisado a mi hermana y a la señorita Cairen?- preguntó Aikka.

-Sí majestad. Ya van en camino, al igual que su maestro y los reyes.

-¿Y G'dar?- preguntó Luka cuando se incorporó a la escolta.

-Ya debe encontrarse cerca del módulo, majestad- indicó otro guardia.

Al llegar a la zona donde flotaba el módulo. Aikka observó que G'dar ya estaba listo, debajo del módulo, junto con un gran montón de cosas, que era el equipaje de todos.

Laila, de la mano de la reyna Nuri, lucía bastante impresionada al ver la gigantesca nave en la que iba a viajar.

Cairen platicaba con su padre, seguramente recomendaciones para el viaje, pensó Luka.

-Hermano, ya deberíamos despedirnos- sugirió Aikka.

Los príncipes se reunieron con sus padres. La reyna Nuri lucía completamente angustiada.

-¡Oh, mis príncipes! ¡Mis hijos!- dijo ella apretando a ambos en un fuerte abrazo- Dejan a su madre totalmente sola, pero rezaré a Sekai y Nuram para que los traiga con bien- acarició la mejilla de Aikka- Aikka, se fuerte y prudente. Cuídate siempre recuerda que ante todo está tu seguridad.

-Lo sé madre. Gracias- contestó Aikka besándole la mano.

Mientras la reyna se despedía de Luka y Laila, Aikka fue a despedirse de su padre.

El rey puso las manos en los hombros de su hijo y la miró a los ojos.

-Príncipe Aikka, honorable caballero nourasiano, ve a representar a tu pueblo con orgullo y valor, que ellos esperarán tu triunfante vuelta- dijo solemnemente el rey y Aikka se reverenció.

El patio se vio espléndidamente bien iluminado por los tres rayos de luz dorada que salieron del módulo.

-Aikka, ya es hora- apresuró Luka.

-Luka, eres mi hijo mayor- dijo el rey a Luka y este abrió mucho los ojos- Depositó en ti la responsabilidad de velar por la seguridad de tus hermanos.

-Lo haré…- dudó un poco-… padre.

Inmediatamente, los príncipes corrieron para quedar abajo del módulo, donde ya los esperaban Laila de la mano de Cairen. En cuanto llegaron a su lado, una cascada de luz dorada cayó sobre ellos, elevando su equipaje, al fiel G'dar, a Cairen, al protector maestro Canaan y a los tres príncipes.

Antes de entrar completamente en el módulo, vieron como las coronas de los reyes se color azul pálido, como si la luz reflejara la tristeza de saberse solos, con todos sus hijo exponiéndose a un potencial peligro.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

El fresco viento de Oban fue como una llave que abrió su cofre de recuerdos.

El módulo llegó a un lugar que Aikka podía haber reconocido incluso en otra galaxia. Era el bosque donde él, Molly y Jordan habían hecho una excursión para seguir a aquellos extraños seres grises, que son su canto levantaban imponentes templos.

Aunque, a la luz del día, el bosque no se veía tan misterioso, sino más bien luminoso. Notó que a cada lado del templo había amplias extensiones de terreno que servían como puerto de llegada para los módulos.

Sonrió al pensar que Jordan había escogido precisamente esa zona para el encuentro, por los recuerdos que contenía.

-Parece que somos de los primeros en llegar- comentó Luka al salir al exterior- Bonito lugar ¿eh?

-Es hermoso- dijo Cairen llevando de la mano a Laila, que le pedía que fueran a explorar.

-¡Mira, Aikka! ¡Casa!- gritó Laila señalando la parte superior del módulo.

Los chicos voltearon y descubrieron el símbolo de Nourasia finamente tallado en la piedra.

Fuertes estruendos se dejaron oír. Por todas partes, más módulos se acercaban al templo.

Casi automáticamente, Aikka comenzó a buscar en la parte superior de los módulos que llegaban y de los que ya habían aterrizado.

-Muy impresionante el tallado, ¿verdad?- dijo Luka en tono burlón- Vamos, Aikka. Canaan se quedará en el módulo y Cairen Laila van a pasear. Tú y yo podríamos ir a… mmm… hacer un reconocimiento de los demás concursantes.

Aikka iba a replicar, pero el estruendo terriblemente fuerte de otros dos módulos llegando lo silenció.

-Por favor, hermano- pidió Luka.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Aikka, rendido- pero tendré que avisar a Canaan.

-De acuerdo. Yo estaré aquí, admirando el… el templo- respondió Luka.

Aikka se alejó hacia el interior del módulo y Luka se quedó cerca del templo, sonriendo con la situación de su hermano.

Intentó mentalizarse la clase de chica que sería la mujer que traía de un hilo a Aikka. Tal vez sería una chica bastante tranquila y recatada, de aquellas que en cada momento guardan los modales.

-Pues bastante su estilo- se dijo a sí mismo Luka, negando con la cabeza, y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar alrededor del templo, que era bastante amplio, y se alejó un poco de su módulo.

-Talvez un poco aburrida- volvió a decirse Luka sin llegar a completar la imagen de la chica- o talvez sea todo lo contra…-no puedo acabar la frase.

Un fuerte movimiento por la espalda le había sacado el aire y dos delgados brazos lo apretujaban.

-¡Oh, Aikka! ¡Eres tú! ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¿Cómo pudiste no contactarme? ¿Y tú promesa, caballero? ¿Qué te crees?- oyó decir a una voz claramente femenina.

¿Estaba hablando de Aikka? Sus labios dibujaron la sonrisa más divertida y burlona. Eso tenía que ser lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.

Como pudo, se zafó del agarre de la chica y se giró para tenerla de frente. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió a confundida al encontrarse con una chica del tipo que jamás se imaginó que a Aikka le pudiese gustar. Incluso la chica parecía bastante contrariada, hasta asustada, pues su rostro empezó a palidecer.

-Disculpe señorita, usted…- intentó decirle Luka, pero ella comenzó a alejarse- No, por favor, no se vaya… ¡Señorita, cuidado!- gritó Luka para advertirle, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que carcajearse ante la cómica escena que se estaba desarrollando.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

No le gustaba aparentar frente a Luka, pero a veces podía ser bastante fastidioso cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza.

Mira que ir a buscar a Molly, sabiendo lo complicada que era su situación, parecía una verdadera locura.

Y, sin embargo, en su interior sabía que los estaba deseando. Tal vez él y Molly estaba respirando el mismo aire, a unos pocos pasos. Después de dos años…

-Maestra Canaan- dijo Aikka en cuanto lo vio- Luka insiste en que debemos hacer un rápido reconocimiento de los competidores que han llegado.

-Me parece una buena idea. Pero sean precavidos. Recuerda que también habrá un representante de los krogs.

-Sí, maestro.

-Príncipe Aikka- dijo Canaan antes de que Aikka se fuera- Sabes que no apoyo la decisión del Consejo acerca de tu matrimonio- Aikka volvió la mirada, incómodo- He juzgado mal a tus amistades en el pasado. Pero aun así, ten cuidado con las relaciones que sostengas con el equipo Tierra, por lo menos por ahora.

-Entiendo maestro. Lo tendré en consideración- contestó Aikka saliendo del módulo.

Una vez afuera, buscó a Luka donde lo había dejado. Pero ya no estaba. En su lugar Cairen y Laila admiraban el templo.

-¡Aikka!- una voz resonó en los oídos del príncipe. Era dulce y la había escuchado un sinfín de veces regañándolo.

-¿Amina?- preguntó el chico viendo a su hermana gemela correr haca él- ¡Amina! Ya has llegado…

-Sí, sí, ya llegué. Ven conmigo- respondió Amina jalándolo del brazo y haciéndolo correr.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿A dónde vamos?- cuestionó Aikka tratando de seguir el paso de la chica.

-Justo ahí… ¿pero qué está pasando?- preguntó Amina mientras señalaba hacia una zona del templo.

Aikka quedó totalmente… confundido. ¿Por qué Molly estaba forcejeando con Luka?

De pronto, Luka se soltó de los brazos de Molly y ella retrocedió varios pasos. Aikka decidió acercarse para saber que pasaba.

Pero nunca se percató de que Molly había echado a correr y ahora ambos estaban en la misma dirección.

Sólo se escuchó el grito de Luka que advertía a Molly de que se detuviera. Milisegundos después, Aikka caía de espaldas al piso, con la cabeza de Molly golpeando sobre su pecho y sujetando a la choca por la cintura.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En ningún sentido ese nourasiano era Aikka.

Su ánimo cayó a los suelos y decidió alejarse poco a poco. Si ese nourasiano no era Aikka, ¿entonces donde estaba él?

Ahora el nourasiano actuaba raro. Él si parecía reconocerla. Eva se asustó y optó por hacer lo único que se le ocurrió. Salir corriendo sin importar donde fuera.

Pero, como de lanada, chocó con alguien. Ese alguien lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetarse de la cintura de Eva, lo que ocasionó que Eva perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al suelo.

Segundos después varias carcajadas sonaron a su alrededor.

-Cielos, Molly. ¿Sigues siendo demasiado joven para andar por ahí sin tus padres?- dijo quien sea que estuviera debajo de ella.

En otro momento, hubiera contestado la ironía de la pregunta con algo aún más irónico.

Pero el comentario, y aún más la voz, despertaron en ella el bien guardado recuerdo de la primera vez que lo oyó: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No eres un poco joven para andar por ahí sin tus padres?

Eva levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de bellos ojos azules que la miraban, llenos de entera felicidad y un poco de diversión.

-Aikka…- dijo Eva con un hilo de voz.

-Ahora es cuando me dices, en pocas palabras, que puedes cuidare tú sola y… ¿Molly? ¿Estás bien?- Aikka había empezado a hablar divertido, pero se preocupó cuando notó que Molly no reía, solo lo miraba a los ojos, mientras su mirada se tornaba vidriosa.

-¡Aikka!- el nourasiano no entendió al instante lo que pasaba, pero lo cierto fue que ver que Molly se abalanzaba sobre él y le daba un enorme abrazo, fue la experiencia más cálida y maravillosa que había sentido.

Todos los problemas, el matrimonio, la obligaciones, todo el mundo, desapareció, cuando por fin pudo abrazar a esa chica, esa extraordinaria chica, que de un momento a otro, lo era todo para él.

Eva, por su parte, no sabía que la había empujado a abrazar a Aikka, pero el brazo era necesario. Sentir que él estaba ahí, frente a ella, después de lo mucho que lo extrañó y lo mucho que anheló volver a tenerlo, todo, la hizo sentirse extasiada, irradiando alivio y felicidad.

-Bueno, interesante manera para que dos amigos se reencuentren- la voz de Alexa y algunos sonoros intentos por hacer callar las risas de los presentes los regresaron a la realidad… y a la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban.

Eva estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Aikka, y él la tenía sujeta por la cintura.

Sin esperar una reacción de Aikka, Eva se puso de pie rápidamente, sintiendo que el rostro le ardía y con las mejillas totalmente rojas. Aikka también se levantó e intentó esquivar las miradas de todos.

-A todo esto, Molly, es un placer volver a verte- comentó Aikka para camuflajear la situación.

-Un placer…- repitió Eva, luego el Apocalipsis se desató- ¡¿Un placer?! ¿Qué demonios te sucede, principito? ¡Dos años! ¡Dos años sin saber nada de ti! ¡Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí! ¿Sabes cuánto me dolió? ¿Tal vez un pequeño mensaje hubiera sido suficiente? No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que se supone que un caballero nourasiano cumple sus promesas. ¡Y no lo has hecho! Me olvidaste, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Molly, jamás podría olvidarte- contestó Aikka, exaltado por lo último que dijo la chica y arrinconado en una de las paredes del templo- Molly, estuve contigo hasta el liberaste de la opresión. Yo arriesgué mi vida por ti. ¿Crees que eso podría olvidarlo?- terminó en un tono casi ofendido.

Eva resopló, y nuevamente le dio un abrazo, esta vez más cariñoso y relajado que el primero.

-Aikka- dijo la chica sin soltar el abrazo.

-Dime.

-Soy Eva.

Ambos chicos se soltaron y rieron, como habiendo superado el impacto emocional que les causaron los primeros momentos del reencuentro.

Por fin, prestaron atención a su entorno y a todos los chicos que los observaban entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

-¡Vaya! Han notado que seguimos aquí- dijo Alexa, provocando una risa entre todos los presentes.

-Ven, te voy a presentar- dijo Eva entusiasmada y arrastrando a Aikka hacia el grupo- Ella es Alexa- señaló a la chica que lucía una amplia sonrisa- es mi mejor amiga.

-Hola, príncipe. Eva me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Aikka, estrechando la mano que Alexa le tendía.

-Sí, un poco- interrumpió Eva antes de que Alexa dijera una barbarie- Y él es Jason- señaló al chico a su lado- es mi nuevo artillero.

El mencionado lo saludó estrechándole la mano enérgicamente.

-Ahora te presentaré a mis acompañantes, Mo… Eva- corrigió Aikka- Este es Luka, mi hermano mayor. Luka, ella es Eva, antes conocida como Molly.

Luka sonrió y tomó la mano de Eva, donde depositó un ligero beso.

-Estarás de acuerdo en que es mejor conocernos sin forcejear- comentó Luka, haciendo que Eva enrojeciera de vergüenza- No, no te apenes. Lo cierto es que el pequeño y yo nos parecemos un poco. Que fuerza tienes en esos brazos.

-¿Se parecen un poco?- ironizó Eva- ¡Son idénticos! Podrían pasar por gemelos.

-Hablando de gemelos- interrumpió Aikka- supongo que ya conoces a Amina, mi…

-¡Mi adoración!- interrumpió Amina sorpresivamente, colgándose del cuello de Aikka- Él siempre dice que soy su adoración.

Aikka miró a Amina, extrañado por su repentina reacción, y no pudo ver la mirada incómoda que Eva le dirigió.

-Entonces, ¿qué dicen si todos vamos a dar una vuelta, a ver que encontramos?- incitó Jason.

-¡Sí! Vamos, Eva- animó Alexa.

Por media hora más, los chicos estuvieron paseando por la parte más cercana a sus módulos.

No pudieron reconocer a muchos corredores de la anterior carrera, salvo porque vieron a Ceres descendiendo de una nave, y también a la traviesa Paraíso.

-Aún no he visto a nuestros antiguos rivales- comentó Aikka.

-Yo solo a dos, pero de quien más me interesa saber, no sé nada. Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo- le contestó Eva.

-Si están hablando de los krogs, lo mejor es dejarlo por la paz y no cruzarnos con ellos si no es estrictamente necesario- opinó Luka, de nuevo taciturno cuando se refería a ese tema.

-Aunque no sé qué tan tranquilos podemos estar de no saber nada de ellos- le respondió Eva.

-¡Aikka!- un grito desesperado atrajo la atención de todos, a tiempo para ver como una pequeña nourasiana corría hacia ellos.

-¿Laila?- Luka se alarmó al ver la rapidez de la niña- ¡Laila! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó cuando llegó a su lado, y comenzó a revisarla.

-Yo… yo…- iba a decir algo, pero Laila se detuvo y dibujó una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro- ¡Amina! ¡Amina!

Laila corrió a los brazos de Amina, quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y le dio una vuelta por los aires.

Eva se giró para ver a Aikka y levantó una ceja. Aikka rio.

-Laila, ven aquí. Quiero presentarte a alguien- pidió Aikka.

Laila dejó de jugar con Amina y tomó la mano de Aikka.

-Laila, ella es Eva. Mi mejor amiga y la mejor competidora de carreras en toda la galaxia- presentó Aikka, luego se dirigió a Eva- Eva, ella es Laila, mi hermana menor y la nourasiana más traviesa de todo el Universo.

-¡Wow!- se sorprendió Laila- Tú ganaste la carrera. ¿Me enseñarás a correr como tú? ¡Por favor!- pidió la niña.

-Yo… sí, claro, Laila- respondió Eva, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¡Muy bien!- gritó Laila, emocionada.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué corrías?- preguntó Luka, aun sin entender.

-Pues estaba jugando con Cairen, y ella me perseguía.

-En efecto, la perseguía, pero vaya que es escurridiza la princesa.

No pudo explicar por qué, pero Eva sintió que escalofríos le recorrían la espalda y sintió ganas de arremeter con la dueña de la voz.

-¡Cierto! Eva, Amina- dijo Aikka- ella es Cairen, una prima lejana que estaba de visita en el palacio, y que se ofreció a venir para cuidar de Laila.

-Cairen…- decía Amina para sí y acercándose a la recién presentada- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

-Yo… entiendo que su majestad no me recuerde. Fue hace muchos años. Fuimos juntas a la escuela para damas.

-¡Claro!- dijo Amina chasqueando los dedos- Recuerdo perfectamente que yo no te agradaba porque era de la nobleza. Eras bastante reservada. Y como no te gustaba ese lugar, decidiste irte.

-Bueno… sí- reconoció Cairen, un poco apenada- Para cuando regresé, usted ya se había ido a palacio. Perdone si alguna vez fui grosera, pero lo prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Confío en eso- contestó Amina, haciendo uso de sus mejores imitaciones de princesa consentida y altanera. Cairen solo asintió.

-Ella no me agrada en lo absoluto- susurró Amina al oído de Alexa.

Ella iba a contestar algo, cuando una poderosa voz se dejó oír en toda la zona de módulos.

-¡Orgullosos pilotos! Les doy la bienvenida al planeta Madre Oban. Ahora que todos los competidores han llegado, diríjanse al templo del Avatar, donde recibirán instrucciones acerca de las carreras.

Jason miró a Eva, y ésta a su vez miró a Aikka, mientras avanzaban al templo y se despedían de sus compañeros.

-Estaremos en el módulo. Yo le avisaré a tu papá- gritó Alexa a Eva, que le respondió con un pulgar arriba.

Los chicos caminaron en silencio junto con toda la comitiva de competidores hacia el templo del Avatar, pensado que, justo en ese momento, la aventura comenzaba, una vez más.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cuando todos estaban distraídos despidiendo a Aikka, el tipo ese y a la otra chica que tenía pinta de engreída, Cairen casi se lanza sobre Amina. No toleraba que le repitiera que, por ser princesa, estaba por arriba de ella, y que a su lado, Cairen no valía prácticamente nada.

Pero se prometió que, en cuanto fuera reyna de Nourasia, se encargaría de que el insulto de princesa que era Amina pagara por la humillación, junto con esa mocosa princesa Laila. Era tan insoportable y caprichosa. No podía soportarlo. Era increíble todo lo que tenía que tolerar para ganarse al príncipe Lu… no, al príncipe Aikka.

**¡Hooooooooooooooola! ¿Sorprendidas? Sí, yo también me sorprendo a mí misma. Pero creo que todo sale bien y rápido cuando lo disfrutas. Y como mañana es Día del Niño (por lo menos aquí en México), decidí dejarles el regalo del encuentro de Aikka. No sé ustedes, pero a mí me gustó escribirlo y me encantó como quedó. Era justo lo que quería. Por cierto, después de analizarlos por mucho tiempo (dos segundos) decidí correr el riesgo y hacer una escena lemmon. Sería la primera vez que lo hago, y me emociona hacerlo. Ya les avisaré para cuando la hago (sí, pondré un aviso para aquellos que no les guste, pero sé de alguien que con mucho gusto va a leerlo, jajaja) Ah! Y sosténganse, porque en el siguiente capítulo comenzamos las carreras. Bueno, queridos lectores, es todo por el mes (¡3 CAPÍTULOS EN UN MES, AÚN NO LO CREO!) déjenme sus reviews para comentarme si les gustó el reencuentro y el capítulo en general. Nos leemos en mayo. ¡Los amo!**

** : Espero que no haya sido muy larga la espera, jaja. Y claro que era para ti el comentario. Mi computadora está un poco loca, jiji. Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien. Mira que vengo recargada y con actualizaciones pendientes. No olvides dejarme tu saludo y, porfi, dime si te gustó el reencuentro de esta hermosa pareja. ¡Saludos!**

**Utatane Armstrong: No soy mala con tus sentimientos. Me agrada tenerlos a la expectativa, muajaja. Y obvio que hay amor en el aire, si los príncipes son gemelos, los terrestres tienen que atraerles a ambos, ¿no? Bueno, pues espero seguir quedándote bien con la historia y seguir alimentado tu odio por "la señorita que te cayó mal a los 5 segundos" jaja. Cuéntame que te pareció el reencuentro. Y ya te alcancé al capítulo 9. ¿Dónde está tu capítulo diez? ¡Ah! Y gracias por la horda de aplausos, se agradece, se agradece. ¡Saludos!**

**P.D.: El título de este capítulo es de la canción "Amor sincero" de Alexander Acha.**


	10. El momento ha llegado ya

_**Capítulo 10: No hay desafío en el mundo que nos pare y el momento ha llegado ya.**_

Multitud de alienígenas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores se conglomeraban frente al templo del Avatar.

Aikka, Eva y Jason caminaban juntos, procurando quedar lo más adelante posible. Se abrieron paso entre empujones y apretujones, incluso pisotones.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar, Eva?- preguntó Aikka señalando un árbol junto a un camino de piedras.

-Claro que sí- contestó Eva con una sonrisa nostálgica- Ahí me perdonaste por lo de Alwas. Y en ese camino te grité porque tu actitud me había hartado.

-Sí. Fuiste bastante dura esa vez- recordó Aikka.

-Sí, lo sé. Perdóname por eso- pidió Eva.

-No, Eva. Perdóname tú a mí. Y gracias- recalcó Aikka.

-Y yo estoy aquí, fingiendo no oír nada- dijo Jason, recargado del árbol.

Eva se rio y tomó a Jason del brazo, para que siguieran avanzando lo más que pudieran.

-¡Mira a ese, Eva!- señaló Jason a un sujeto azul que flotaba.

-¿Sul?- se preguntó la chica.

-Debe ser del planeta de Sul. No puede ser él, pues Canaletto lo desapareció- explicó Aikka, pero al instante se arrepintió al ver que la mirada de Eva se oscurecía cuando mencionó al ex Avatar- Eva, lo siento, no debí…

-No importa. Ya todo está bien, ¿no?- preguntó Eva

-Sí, lo está- contestó Aikka dándole un apretón en la mano y dirigiéndole una tierna mirada azul.

-¿Saben algo? La próxima vez traeré a alguien para que no se olvide de que estoy aquí- comentó Jason fingiendo abandono.

-Basta de quejarte Jason. Ya vámonos- dijo Eva arrastrándolo del brazo.

Caminaron un arto más, esperando la aparición del Avatar. Mientras avanzaban se encontraron con Flint, que saludó enérgicamente a Eva, recordándole que en caso de que volviera a perder frente a la terrestre, ella estaba obligada a ganar para recuperar el amor de sus fans.

También encontraron a otro pirata regordete. A lo lejos, Eva distinguió la esbelta y polimórfica figura de Espíritu.

Incluso vieron al gigante Rush, pero por la lejanía, no pudieron saludarlo.

Repentinamente, el cielo de Oban se cubrió de nubes, que se arremolinaban como si se fuera a generar un tornado, con centro en la parte superior del templo.

Un rayo que cayó sobre el templo silenció a todos y, poco a poco, la omnipotente figura del Avatar tomó forma frente a todos los competidores.

Eva quedó impresionada por la magnificente figura de Avatar que había adquirido su compañero y antiguo artillero.

Lucía bastante parecido al pasado Avatar, Satis. Pero Jordan sólo tenía un par de delgados ojos amarillos y todo el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto por un turbante morado. Su túnica, a gusto de Eva, era mejor que la de Satis, pues era de color violeta totalmente liso, con algunos bonitos adornos en hilos dorados conformando el símbolo del Avatar. En pocas palabras, Jordan se veía realmente magnífico.

-¡Orgullosos corredores!- habló el Avatar con voz grave, pero con un ligero matiz de la voz original de Jordan- Bienvenidos a Oban. El aniversario del nacimiento de nuestra galaxia nos ha reunido a esta nueva carrera.

Gritos de júbilo resonaron en todo el templo. El Avatar los silenció con un movimiento de su mano y siguió hablando

-Antes de explicar la temática de la carrera, quiero enviar un especial saludo a la actual ganadora de la carrera de Oban, Eva, de la Coalición Tierra.

Aunque Eva pudo escuchar algunos murmullos, no fueron nada comparado con la horda de aplausos y gritos que sonaron en su honor. A su lado, Jason le palmeó la espalda y Aikka aplaudió suavemente.

-También quisiera enviar un especial reconocimiento a los nueve finalistas de la Gran Carrera de Oban, y a los que están en representación de ellos- más aplausos- Ahora, presten atención a la temática de la carrera- ordenó el Avatar y el silencio reinó en todo el lugar- La competencia tendrá dos fases. La primera fase consistirá en 18 carreras. Para estas serán asignados en grupos de 16 concursantes. Las 18 carreras estarán divididas en seis días. Hoy mismo se disputarán cuatro carreras. Los ganadores de cada una de estas cuatro tendrán una ventaja de tiempo a partir de la quinta carrera. A partir del día dos se jugarán tres carreras por día, siendo eliminado el corredor que llegue en último lugar. El día seis se correrán dos carreras más para decidir a los dos competidores que avanzarán a la segunda fase de las carreras de Oban. Ahora mencionaré los grupos de carreras. Cuando escuchen su nombre, acérquense a mí. En cuanto su grupo haya sido conformado, regresen a sus módulos, y serán transportados al planeta en el que empezará su competencia. Recuerden que en cuanto acaben su carrera, deberán abordar inmediatamente su módulo. En cuanto el módulo llegue al siguiente planeta, su recorrido empieza, hasta que completen los cuatro, tres y dos planetas por día. No olviden que el circuito estará marcado por aros o portales por lo que deberán cruzar. Mantengan las reglas. Si les toca competir en su planeta de origen, no podrán hacer contacto con los habitantes del planeta. Y lo más importante, no pueden atentar contra la vida de cualquier competidor. La violación de estas reglas causará la expulsión definitiva de la carrera.

-¿Y cuál será el premio?- la voz que realizó la pregunta heló la sangre de Eva y Aikka.

Era una voz grave, ronca, dura, que con unas solas palabras podía reflejar la maldad que la criatura guardaba.

-Eso, general Kronos, solo lo descubrirán quienes lleguen a la segunda fase- contestó el Avatar secamente- Ahora empecemos a conformar los grupos.

Algo parecido a un pergamino apareció en el aire frente al Avatar. Con su símbolo en la parte de atrás.

Un rayo de luz nació del centro del cuerpo del Avatar, se extendió por todo él y brilló tanto que encegueció a todos. Cuando el ambiente estuvo visible de nuevo, en el lugar del Avatar se encontraba Jordan en su antiguo aspecto humano, vestido con una larga túnica y sosteniendo en alto el pergamino.

Eva se enterneció al verlo. Realmente no había cambiado mucho. Se seguía viendo como un muchacho. Lo único que Eva pudo ver de diferente en él fueron sus ojos. Ahora estaban encendidos de un brillante color dorado. Eva sintió que su rostro se incendiaba cuando recordó que en su último encuentro en Oban, los ojos de él estuvieron exageradamente cerca de los suyos.

-Grupo uno- dijo Jordan con su voz normal- Flint, de Alwas…

Mientras el grupo uno crecía conforme se acercaban sus integrantes, Eva comenzó a preguntarse como Jordan había conformado los grupos. Y entonces temió que, sabiendo lo que Jordan sentía por ella, la hubiera puesto en un grupo diferente al de Aikka.

Pensó que, pasara lo que pasara, tenía que hablar con Jordan y dejarle muy en claro lo que realmente había pasado cuando se despidieron.

-Grupo dos, Rush de Byrus…

Aikka se mantuvo tenso hasta que Jordan terminó de nombrar a grupo dos. Supuso que Rush estaría en el mismo grupo que Eva. Ahora que ya la había visto, y contra todo lo que había pensado, ya no quería alejarse de ella. Mientras Eva veía como se marchaba el grupo dos y Jordan nombraba al grupo tres, Aikka tuvo el muy culpable gusto de observarla.

Lo cierto es que Eva estaba preciosa. Traía ropa muy distinta a la que había usado cuando se conocieron. Usaba en sus piernas una prenda ajustada de color azul intenso y en la parte de arriba traía una blusa de color rojo con mangas largas, totalmente pegada a su cuerpo. Aikka pudo notar que la anatomía de la chica había cambiado notoriamente. Pero, siendo sincero, eso le agradaba. Sus caderas se habían ensanchado levemente, lo que contrastaba con su minúscula cintura y su perfecto vientre plano. En conjunto, los dos años en los que no se habían visto dotaron a Eva de una atractiva y delicada figura femenina.

Seguía observándola cuando la chica se giró hacia él. No hubiera querido, y realmente sintió que perdió todo el honor que tenía cuando sus ojos, en lugar de viajar a la mirada de ella, se estacionaron en una estructura más abajo de su rostro. Sin lugar a dudas, eso también había cambiado, y para bien. "Basta, Aikka. Eso no es de caballeros honorables. Les estás faltando al respeto. Pervertido" se recriminó el príncipe en su mente.

-Esto va a tardar un rato-comentó Jason cuando vio a Eva acercarse.

-Acaba de terminar el grupo diez- indicó Eva.

-¿Alguien a quien conozcamos?- preguntó Aikka.

-No lo sé. Me distraje. Estoy pensando en otras cosas- respondió Eva.

"Cosas que no tienes que pensar. ¡Dios, Eva! Está casado". Pero aun así, no podía evitar que sus ojos lo examinaran a cada oportunidad que tenía.

Aikka definitivamente ya no era un adolescente. Su cuerpo, todo, había cambiado drásticamente. Si bien, cuando lo conoció tenía, en cierto modo, un poco de músculo desarrollado, todo lo que le había faltado lo desarrolló en escasos dos años. Sus brazos y lo poco que se veía de su torso, ahora tenían marcas, resultados de lo que se podía notar era un arduo entrenamiento. Todo estaba perfectamente tonificado. Estuvo pensando tanto en su bien trabajado cuerpo, que por poco pasa por alto su rostro. Antes que todo, su cabello. Se había cambiado las acostumbradas tres coletas por una sola, y aunque estaba atado, su cabello estaba considerablemente más largo, pues ya rozaba su cuello. Algunos delgados mechones se escapaban de su coleta y colgaban junto a sus orejas, dándole un aspecto rebelde. Su ropa era otro aspecto que había cambiado. Sus pies seguían vendados, pero sus pantalones, ahora estaban casi totalmente ajustados, sin dejar mucho espacio a la imaginación. Un cinturón café con bastantes símbolos recorría su cintura. La parte superior de su vestuario era idéntico a la que le había visto dos años atrás, incluyendo la mitad de las mangas en cada brazo.

-Grupo trece- siguió hablando Jordan- Metis, de Adaloo…

-Me estoy impacientando- dijo Jason mientras asignaban a Paraíso al grupo trece.

-Vamos, Jason. Puedes disfrutar del paisaje- contestó Eva sentándose al lado del artillero- O podrías hablar de algo.

-No tengo de que hablar- replicó el chico.

-¿Cómo entraste al equipo Tierra?- preguntó Aikka, recargado de un árbol.

-Wei Racing, la empresa del papá de Eva, tenía una competencia muy importante, pero su piloto estrella, o sea Eva, no contaba con un artillero que pudiera manejar bien la torrera de la Arrow IV. Entonces se lanzó una convocatoria a militares para que hicieran una prueba. Mi papá me animó a participar. Me escogieron. Ganamos la competencia, me quedé en el equipo y heme aquí- contó Jason.

-¿Y eres como Jordan?- quiso saber Aikka.

-No sé cómo lo hacía él. Por lo que cuentan, era bastante bueno. Yo sólo sé que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Grupo dieciséis…

-Creo que deberíamos acercarnos. Ya quedan pocos concursantes.

El grupo se acercó a donde todos los demás estaban reunidos. Ahora, era perfectamente posible ver a Ning y Skun, al enanito que se parecía a Lord Furter, a Espíritu y a un krog.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Eva a Aikka.

-El general Kronos, sucesor de Kross- respondió Aikka sigilosamente.

-No se ve tan aterrador como Toros o Kross- comentó Eva.

-Algunos dicen que aunque no parezca tan fuerte, es muy inteligente y un gran estratega- explicó Aikka.

-Y es mejor no meternos con ellos- terminó Jason.

-Grupo diecisiete, Espíritu, embajador de los Filis- Espíritu caminó hacia el frente, con su habitual paso lento- Celt, de Irlak- un alien con forma de algo parecido a un enorme calamar se formó junto a Espíritu. Jordan siguió nombrando a otros diez concursantes, y antes de decir el trece, hizo una pausa imperceptible para todos, excepto para el nourasiano- Eva, de la Coalición Tierra.

Eva se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, y se giró para ver a Aikka, que asintió con la cabeza para que avanzara.

La chica tomó a Jason de la mano para que se reunieran con su grupo. Algunos del grupo la miraban de reojo, como su fuera un bicho raro. "Deberían verse en un espejo" pensó Eva.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se concentraron en otra cosa. Jordan ya había mencionado catorce concursantes. Interiormente estaba rogando a todos los dioses que había aprendido en la escuela que mencionara a Aikka ya. No quería que celos o antiguas peleas influyeran para que el príncipe quedara en otro grupo. Y peor aún si quedaba en el mismo grupo que Kronos. Nunca se sabía que podían hacer esos brutales seres con quien se atravesara en su camino.

-Y…- Jordan hizo una breve pausa- príncipe Aikka de Nourasia- Ambos establecieron un fuerte y fulminador contacto visual, como si con la mirada pudieran entender que Jordan solo ponía a Aikka en ese grupo para que cuidara de Eva.

Aikka entendió y asintió a Jordan.

Cuando se incorporó al grupo, Jason le palmeó la espalda alegremente, gesto que Aikka se esforzó por pensar que no era una agresión, sino una forma de recibimiento entre los terrestres.

-Vayan a sus módulos. La carrera empieza para ustedes, ¡ahora!- indicó Jordan.

Los concursantes echaron a correr a sus módulos. Por una vez, Eva agradeció las miles de vueltas alrededor del lago de Alwas que Rick le hizo correr. Aikka emparejó la posición con el equipo Tierra.

-Te deseo lo mejor, Eva- dijo Aikka.

-Y yo a ti, Aikka. Pero, aun así, te veo en la meta- contestó Eva, retándolo.

-Y no tendrás que preocuparte de mis cañones si yo no veo tus flechas rondando la Arrow- advirtió Jason.

-Ya pasamos por eso, ¿cierto, Eva?- explicó Aikka.

-Cierto. Y el acuerdo de reanuda- terminó Eva.

Aikka alzó un puño. Eva sonrió y chocó su puño con el de Aikka.

A lo lejos, vieron que sus compañeros seguían platicando. Alexa le enseñaba a Luka y a Laila un celular, mientras Amina reía al ver la expresión de confusión de sus hermanos, y Cairen manteniéndose al margen.

-¡Alexa! ¡Amina!- gritó Eva sin parar de correr. Ambas voltearon a verla, sorprendidas- ¡Aborden el módulo! ¡Rápido!

Como si les hubiese hablado a todos, el grupo de acompañantes entró a sus respectivos módulos rápidamente.

Antes de que Eva y Aikka entraran a sus módulos, Eva tomó a Aikka del brazo y le dio un rápido abrazo.

-Si es un placer volver a verte. Pero prepárate para perder ante una mejorada Eva- le dijo ella.

-Yo siempre estoy preparado para perder. Yo sólo espero que la campeona pueda aceptar la derrota- retó Aikka.

Ambos se separaron y sonrieron. Luego entraron a sus módulos.

Los módulos del equipo diecisiete comenzaron a envolverse de un radiante resplandor dorado, y momentos después, todos salieron disparados al mismo tiempo, hacia su primer reto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Los pasajeros del módulo terrestre se habían vuelto una incansable máquina de trabajo para tener lista la Arrow antes de que llegaran al primer planeta. Incluso la princesa Amina estaba ayudando a quitar la cubierta de la nave.

-Necesito un litro de líquido para motor.

-Los reactores están en orden. Propulsores listos.

-La Arrow está lista señor- Stan y Kouji parecían incansables, asegurándose que la nave no tuviera alguna imperfección.

-Excelente trabajo, muchachos. Eva, Jason, tiempo de abordar la nave- indicó Don.

-Sí, señor- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Eva, espera- pidió Don. Cuando la chica se puso frente a él, Don la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo- Prométeme que te cuidaras. No hagas nada imprudente.

-Papá, mientras podamos volar, existe una oportunidad- le dijo Eva dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia la Arrow. Don sonrió satisfecho.

Una vez que Eva y Jason estuvieron en el módulo, todos los demás se concentraron en la sala de control.

-Muy bien, Eva. Recuerda que es caída libre- dijo Stan.

-Por cierto, la carrera está siendo transmitida en la Tierra a petición del presidente Raymond. Pero que eso no los distraiga- comentó Don.

-Entendido, señor- respondieron Eva y Jason.

Sorpresivamente, el suelo debajo de la Arrow se iluminó. Eva se aferró a su manubrio, con la emoción y adrenalina invadiendo cada poro de su piel.

-Allá vamos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Me sorprendiste, Aikka- comentó Luka mientras ayudaba a su hermano a preparar a G'dar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Aikka, guardando sus flechas.

-No era lo que yo pensaba. Eva es… bueno… ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo- comentó Luka.

-Bastante intrépida, valiente y un poco testaruda. Es diferente a todas. Solo es ella misma. Creo que fue eso lo que me fascinó de Eva- explicó Aikka.

-Lo que sea. Creo que has elegido bien. Claro que vale la pena luchar por ella-

-Lo sé. Y ten plena seguridad de que lo haré- aseguró Aikka.

-¡Aikka!- la dulce y pequeña voz de Laila distrajo a sus hermanos. Aikka se acercó a la niña y la cargó- Vas a ganar, ¿verdad?

-Lo intentaré, Laila.

-Muy bien. Aquí te esperaré. Cuando Eva me enseñé a conducir su nave, haremos una carrera y yo te ganaré.

-Claro que sí- le contestó Aikka, divertido- Ahora ve con Cairen.

-Usted puede hacerlo, majestad- dijo Cairen tomando de la mano a Laila-

-Gracias, Cairen.

-Seguiremos de cerca tus movimientos, príncipe Aikka- aseguró Canaan- el Avatar ha instalado algo en el módulo, en donde podremos ver tu carrera. Corre como tú sabes hacerlo, príncipe.

-Lo haré maestro. Confíe en mí.

Todos de alejaron de G'dar, dejando a Luka y Aikka solos.

-¿Nervioso?- quiso saber Luka.

-Ansioso- respondió Aikka.

-No cometas imprudencias, Aikka. Solo has lo que sabes hacer y todo estará bien.

La corona de Luka se iluminó y un aro de luz azul salió de ella. Flotó entre ambos príncipes y se contrajo para entrar en la corona de Aikka.

-Gracias por eso- dijo Aikka.

-Un poco de magia extra no está mal- contestó Luka.

El suelo debajo de G'dar se iluminó y Aikka le indicó con la mano a Luka que se alejara.

-Regresa, hermano- pidió Luka. Aikka asintió.

-Allá vamos- se dijo Aikka a sí mismo y a G'dar. Que gruñó cuando el suelo del módulo se abrió.

Los dieciséis módulos se abrieron. Al mismo tiempo, dieciséis corredores iniciaban una caída libre, enfilándose el primer circuito de la Gran Carrera.

Dentro de la Arrow, Eva calculaba el momento justo para encender los reactores a todo lo que daban. En la torreta, Jason gritaba como loco, presa de la adrenalina que la caída le provocaba.

-Ahora, Eva. Reactores al máximo- indicó Kouji.

-De acuerdo- Eva presionó un pedal a la izquierda de su asiento.

Los reactores se encendieron con su peculiar y estridente sonido. La Arrow comenzó a estabilizarse.

Casi al llegar al piso, la nave se elevó un poco e inició su trayecto horizontal.

-Excelente aterrizaje, Eva- felicitó Stan.

-¿Ves alguno de los portales?- preguntó Eva.

-No, necesito la información primero. Por ahora mantente cerca de los demás competidores-.

-Estoy viviendo un déja vu- dijo Eva, divertida.

-Concéntrate, Eva- ordenó Don.

Eva hizo un mohín a la pantalla que causó risa en todos los que estaban en la sal de control.

En la carrera, Eva esquivó a sus dos primeros contrincantes. A su lado, Eva se sorprendió al ver a G'dar.

-Inténtalo cuanto quieras, Aikka. No me vas a alcanzar.

Eva aceleró la Arrow y comenzó a alejarse de Aikka. Segundos después, atravesó el primer portal.

-Muy bien, Eva. Ya tengo la información. Son sólo tres portales y están en línea recta.

-Muy bien- contestó Eva.

-Eva, creo que deberías saber que estamos en el planeta de los Filis- comentó Stan.

La chica no supo que decir. Lo cierto era que, aunque supiera que Espíritu no era él culpable de la tragedia que se llevó a su madre, aún no sabía cómo se sentía cuando lo veía. Por un momento se fijó en el ambiente del planeta. Era bastante oscuro. En el horizonte se notaba como altas montañas negras se elevaban por sobre todo el paisaje. El paisaje en sí mismo estaba pintado de lúgubres tono grises. Incluso el cielo se veía totalmente ausente de color.

Espíritu pasó al lado de Eva, pero ella se interpuso en su camino, dándose el lujo de pasar antes que él por el segundo portal.

Más atrás, Aikka se batía a duelo con una enorme máquina de hierro, que no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

El príncipe puso la mano sobre el lomo de G'dar y pronunció el hechizo que le pareció más conveniente.

-Um Sekai G´dar shalanar.

El escudo de energía dorado repelió a dos naves cercanas a G'dar, y esto le permitió a Aikka acercarse a la posición de Eva.

-Ah no, príncipe. Esta carrera es mía- dijo Jason apuntando a un blanco.

-Jason, ni se te ocurra dispararle a Aikka- advirtió Eva a través de su pantalla.

-No le dispararé a él- aseguró Jason.

Al instante, Jason disparó sus cañones láser contra una nave que se acercaba a Aikka. Al caer esta, G'dar gruñó y se desestabilizó, lo que provocó que perdiera dos posiciones.

-Lo ves, Eva. Nos protejo- dijo Jason mientras disparaba a una nave detrás de ellos.

Eva solo negó con la cabeza. Seguía sin poder quitarse a Espíritu de su lado. Él debía conocer bastante viene esa zona.

-Eva, el portal está enfrente- le advirtió Kouji.

-Jason, aleja a Espíritu- ordenó Eva.

Al instante, la torreta del lado derecho disparó contra el ser negro, que esquivaba todos los disparos.

-Eva, es demasiado rápido- dijo Jason sin dejar de disparar- Ya lo perdí.

Eva comenzó a buscar a Espíritu, aunque no hizo falta esforzarse demasiado. Una enorme sombra negra flotaba sobre la Arrow, y Eva se dio cuenta de que planeaba envolverlos.

A la chica se le ocurrió algo. Esperó a que Espíritu se abalanzara sobre la nave, y antes de que la tocara, Eva frenó y la Arrow saltó hacia atrás, haciendo que Espíritu cayera al piso y comenzara a rebotar, entorpeciendo el vuelo de los otros contrincantes.

Poco después, la Arrow atravesaba el tercer portal, cerrando su primera carrera con una contundente victoria.

Justo cuando atravesaba el portal, el módulo terrestre se posicionó sobre la nave, absorbiéndola rápidamente.

Cuando Aikka cerró su primera carrera y su módulo lo empezaba a levantar, observó como el módulo de Eva se perdía a la vista, envuelto en un resplandor dorado, directo a su segunda carrera.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Una horda de aplausos para Eva sonaron en todo el módulo cuando la Arrow se encontró dentro de él.

-Excelente manera para comenzar una competencia- dijo Alexa a Eva cuando se abrió la cabina del conductor.

-¿Alguien sabe en qué lugar quedó Aikka?- preguntó Eva.

-Sexto lugar- contestó Amina.

-Lo ves, Eva. No le pasó nada- dijo Jason con una gran sonrisa mientras salía de la torreta, pero inmediatamente se puso serio cuando vio la mirada asesina que le dirigió Amina- Oh, vamos, Amina. No le disparé a él. Además es una competencia.

La chica no le respondió y volvió la mirada a otro lado.

-Regresen a la nave, chicos. Estamos llegando al segundo planeta- indicó Kouji a través de la pantalla de la Arrow.

-¿Combustible?- preguntó Eva mientras se acomodaba en su asiento rocket.

-Suficiente para otra carrera. Casco al 90%. Reactores al 100%- enumeró Stan- Todo en orden, solo cuida el reactor nuevo.

-Jason, debes mantener a los contrincantes aún más alejados- recomendó Don.

-Entendido, señor- aseguró Jason.

-Contamos con una ventaja de treinta segundos sobre el segundo lugar, así que considérenlo- sugirió Kouji.

-Estamos listos.

El módulo se detuvo y el piso volvió a abrirse, y la Arrow empezó su caída.

En la sala de control y en la cabina del piloto las alertas de Emergencia saltaron.

-¡Eva, enciende los reactores ya! ¡Hay un océano debajo de ti!- gritó Rick por su auricular.

Eva no tardó prácticamente nada en encenderlos, pero lo hizo muy tarde. La Arrow chocó contra la superficie oceánica de ese planeta. Una gran ola se levantó y se extendió a los lados.

-¡Kouji! No puedo salir- gritó Eva, encendiendo reactores y propulsores.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto no es normal?- dijo Don, exasperado.

-Es el agua, señor. Los análisis indican que es mucho más densa que el agua de la Tierra, es viscosa.

Mientras Eva intentaba salir del mar, dos módulos llegaron y las naves cayeron. Ambos lograron elevarse antes de tocar el mar y poco a poco se alejaron de la posición de Eva.

Segundos después, más módulos arribaron y los contrincantes descendieron. De uno de ellos, G'dar salió batiendo sus alas velozmente.

Aikka sonrió cuando vio que la nave de su amiga se esforzaba por salir del agua.

-Tenemos que ayudarla, G'dar- le dijo el príncipe a su montura, que gruñó antes de detenerse. El chico sacó una de sus flechas y apuntó al agua junto a la nave- Te devuelvo el favor, Jason. Um Sekai Nuram a tera ubara.

El ya conocido aro de luz rodeó la flecha, provocando que los vientos se agitaran.

Aikka soltó la flecha y esta cayó en el mar. Momentos después, una ola comenzó a formarse desde la profundidad del océano. La gran marea llegó hasta la Arrow y comenzó a arrastrarla.

-Activa los propulsores ahora- ordenó Don desde el módulo terrestre.

Eva activó los propulsores al mismo tiempo que la ola la seguía arrastrando, y, sumado a la fuerza de ésta, la Arrow IV salió disparada hacia el aire.

Una vez libre del agua, Eva abrió su cabina para agradecer a Aikka, pero solo sintió el rastro de aire de las alas de G'dar.

-Estás en último lugar, Eva. Será mejor que te apresures. Tres portales- señaló Stan.

-¿La hipertracción está lista?- preguntó Eva.

-Lo está. Solo cuida el combustible. Gastaste mucho intentando salir del agua- advirtió Kouji.

Eva preparó los controles y activó la hipertracción, mejorado en comparación con la Arrow III.

La nave recorrió el tramo que llevaba hasta el primer portal de una manera asombrosa, encontrándose en el camino con una nave que también se había atorado en el agua. Mientras seguía avanzando rápidamente, un módulo pasó a gran velocidad, por lo que supuso que ya había un ganador para esa carrera.

Cruzó el segundo aro, y más módulos pasaron para recoger a sus habitantes.

-Detén la hipertracción ahora. Combustible bajo- dijo Stan.

Eva detuvo la hipertracción justo cuando el resto de competidores estaba a la vista. Vio como G´dar estaba siendo elevado a su módulo.

Cruzó el tercer portal antes de que el último lugar la alcanzara.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En el módulo nourasiano, Aikka se apuraba a llenar su carcaj de flechas.

-No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Luka mientras revisaba que G´dar no hubiese sufrido ningún daño.

-¿Evitar qué?- dudó Aikka.

-Ayudarla. Pudiste haber recuperado más posiciones. O incluso haber ganado. Pero no. Te detuviste a ayudarla.

-Creo que los humanos le dicen "devolver el favor"- explicó Aikka.

-Y yo creo que es más que eso- aseguró Luka. Aikka se encogió de hombros- Lo que sea, ten cuidado en la siguiente carrera. Esta es más peligrosa.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Aikka.

-Es el Imperio Krog- dijo Luka con la mirada sombría.

Aikka sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba.

Esto iba a ser interesante. Iba a competir en el planeta de sus antiguos aliados y ahora enemigos. Luego pensó en Eva. Si había alguien a quien los krogs odiaran, esa era Eva. Ella les había arrebatado la posibilidad de control sobre toda la galaxia, y había acabados con sus más importantes generales.

-No solo por ella, Aikka. Tú también eres su blanco. Sé cuidadoso- dijo Luka, como adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Lo seré. Retírate- ordenó Aikka a Luka cuando el piso del módulo se iluminó y comenzó a abrirse-Tenemos que abrirle camino, G'dar- dijo a su montura- hay que darse prisa.

**Que alegría saludarlos después de taaaaaanto tiempo sin que me lean (nótese el sarcasmo). Bueno, pues les dije que ya iniciábamos la competencia, wiiiiii! Y ya decía yo que tres capítulos en un mes me iban a costar algo. No es que las vaya a abandonar dos meses, pero tal vez me costará un poco más de tiempo de lo normal subir el Capítulo 11, por cuestiones de exámenes de la prepa y la universidad. Pero tranquilos, que solo será como una o dos semanas de retraso. Pero, se los juro, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, y terminaré este fic, así me llevé hasta la siguiente Carrera de Oban, jajaja. Bueno, no tanto, pero lo cierto es que ya tengo el primer capítulo de la secuela, pero primero tengo que acabar este.**

**Bueno, mis bellos y fieles lectores. Los amo, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. No olviden dejarme sus saludos. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Los amo!**

**Utatane Armstrong: Espero haberte sacado una sonrisa con este capítulo. Y te aseguro que seguirás odiando a la señorita, porque va para largo sus maléficos planes, jeje. Y pues ya sabes, aquí te espero con paciencia, pero, en serio, muero por saber qué pasa. ¡Échale ganas! ¡Saludos!**

**Meggi Usui: ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Argentina! ¡Qué padre, me encanta tu país! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el reencuentro, no pensé tener tanta ocurrencia, pero gracias, jaja. Y te aseguro que en el tema de Luka y Cairen, te vas a sorprender. Y ya casi se revela el ingenioso engaño, solo tenme paciencia. ¡Saludos hasta el sur!**

**Kmarchan: Sí, creo que no le agradas a mi computadora, pero sabes que siempre que no aparezca tu nombre, ¡es para ti! Jaja. Qué bueno que te gustó el reencuentro. Sí, eso de que quedara sentada sobre Aikka fue lo que más me gustó y divirtió. Pero ve tranquila, primero metamos la alegría y rabieta en un envase, y ya después el dolor, mucho dolor. 100% prometido que no me rendiré y te entregaré un gran final.**

**P.D.: El título de este capítulo es de la canción "Buscarás" de Martí para la serie Iron Kid. **


	11. Mil historias detrás de un silencio

**Capítulo 11: Hay mil historias detrás de un silencio, hay olas que se roba el mar, tu abrazo se consume en el tiempo y en ti yo quiero descansar.**

G'dar inició su rápido descenso. Pero una vez estabilizados, Aikka decidió mantener una velocidad constante, para no dejar tan atrás a Eva y al mismo tiempo no separarse del resto de competidores.

Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que veía el planeta de los krogs. En la zona donde estaban, el paisaje era mayormente árido con grandes elevaciones rocosas. El susurrante viento arrastraba grandes cantidades de arena, que dificultaban el vuelo para aquellos corredores que eran algo ligeros, como Espíritu.

Aikka se fijó en una de las elevaciones rocosas, y descubrió algo que lo impactó. Una enorme columna de humo negro oscurecía el cielo. Ocasionalmente, alguna roca de gran tamaño salía despedida de la montaña, y lo que parecían ríos de agua roja y lenta se escurrían a los lados.

Para su horror, encontró el primer portal camino a esa monstruosa montaña.

Un nuevo módulo llegó y de él emergió la Arrow.

-Ya ha llegado G'dar. Ahora, vámonos- dijo Aikka al escarabajo.

G'dar gruñó y salió volando hacia su primer portal. Aikka oía claramente el sonido de la nave de Eva detrás de él.

G´dar volvió a gruñir y se echó para atrás cuando una roca pasó cerca de él.

La torreta de la Arrow se movió y disparó a la gigantesca roca que se acercaba a la nave, desintegrándola en miles de pedazos.

Aikka suspiró y se apresuró a cruzar el primer aro.

Un poco más adelante, se sorprendió de encontrar a un grupo de competidores que parecían no encontrar el camino debido a lo espeso del humo.

Aikka detuvo a G'dar, y aunque la Arrow lo rebasó, a él no pareció importarle. Cerró sus ojos y concentró su energía en su mente. Su corona se iluminó de azul y un aro de energía surgió de ella. Creció y se expandió a los alrededores, traspasando las naves de quienes buscaban el portal. De un momento a otro, Aikka sintió como el aro chocaba con algo.

-Es por allá, G'dar- indicó Aikka a su montura

Aikka sabía que contaba con poco tiempo para hacer una gran ventaja antes de que los demás competidores le siguieran la pista.

Se adentró en una zona con humo muy denso que impedía la visibilidad.

-Um Sekai tera- dijo Aikka sin detenerse y una bola de luz se formó en su mano, lo que permitió al príncipe ver el segundo portal.

Cuando lo cruzó, escuchó claramente el sonido de más naves acercándose a su posición. Después del segundo más rocas proyectadas desde el cielo bombardearon el trayecto.

Una gran nave metálica y circular que se acercó a la posición de G'dar, quedó aplastada por una enorme roca que el escarabajo esquivó.

Atrás de esa nave, Aikka distinguió el sonido de la nave terrestre, que claramente había recuperado varias posiciones.

-La princesa de la Tierra quiere jugar- dijo Aikka a G'dar mientras ponía la mano sobre él- Um Sekai G'dar waka.

G'dar se tornó de color blanco y varios símbolos de color azul pálido resaltaron sobre él. Inmediatamente, la montura aumentó su velocidad, dejando muy atrás a la Arrow.

Mientras avanzaba, Aikka se dio cuenta de que solo un contrincante estaba por delante de él. Decidió que debía ganar esa carrera, por lo que preparó una flecha y apuntó a la nave.

-Um Sekai Nuram a gubarar- la flecha vibró en el arco por la enorme cantidad de energía que estaba almacenando.

Aikka soltó la flecha, que produjo una gran explosión al dar contra su objetivo. La nave cayó y Aikka la rebasó.

Al alcance de su vista se encontraba el tercer portal. Su boca dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa cuando, al voltear hacia atrás, vio a la Arrow en la segunda posición, aunque con bastante distancia entre ellos.

Al regresar la mirada hacia el frente, se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta del escenario detrás del tercer portal. Sn lugar a dudas, esas eran cuatro naves krogs con tridentes. Y las cuatro flotaban de frente al aro, como si apuntaran a lo que sea que lo cruzara.

Aikka sintió como G'dar se ponía nervioso, y no era para menos considerando que, anteriormente, G'dar ya había recibido varios golpes de esas naves, el más fuerte en la carrera final.

-Muy bien, G'dar. Tendremos que ser rápidos- Aikka aminoró un poco la marcha de G'dar y extendió su brazo hacia la Arrow- Um Sekai shalanar.

Una esfera morada brotó de su mano y viajó hasta cubrir la Arrow, dirigida para que Eva pudiera escuchar el plan de Aikka.

-Eva, hay cuatro naves krog esperando frente al portal. En cuanto lo cruces, vuela hacia arriba y al módulo. Jason, dispara en donde caiga mi flecha.

La Arrow hizo un movimiento semejante a un asentimiento y Aikka comprendió que lo seguirían. Preparó otra flecha en el arco y apuntó al suelo debajo de las naves.

-Um Sekai Nuram a tera ubara.

La flecha cruzó el aire y chocó contra el piso, generando una enorme explosión de luz, seguida de enormes masas de viento y arena, producto de los cañones láser de la Arrow que cayeron junto a la flecha.

-Um Sekai G'dar waka- pronunció el príncipe una vez más.

G'dar se lanzó sobre el tercer portal, pero mientras subía, disparos rojos atacaron su posición y la de la Arrow.

Antes de entrar al módulo, Aikka preparó una última flecha para distraer a los krogs y dar tiempo a Eva para terminar la carrera y huir.

-Um Sekai Nuram a kataer.

La flecha salió disparada hacia las naves krog, pero, casi adentro del módulo, Aikka se sorprendió y confundió al notar que la flecha no había causado ninguna explosión, es decir, no había chocado con nada.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Aikka! ¿Estás bien?- Luka corría junto con Cairen y Laila hacia G'dar, que se veía bastante agotado.

-Yo... sí… sí, estoy bien- dijo Aikka aun consternado.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Luka.

-La… la flecha. No explotó- contestó Aikka observando su arco.

-No lo pienses demasiado. Tal vez se perdió en la explosión anterior, o llegó al suelo sin energía.

-No lo sé- respondió Aikka.

-Si tanto te interesa, podrías preguntar a Eva que fue lo que ella vio- propuso Luka intentando calmar a su hermano.

-¡Por Sekai! Lo olvidé, Eva…

-Príncipe Aikka- Canaan apareció donde estaban los príncipes- el equipo Tierra está en el objeto de arriba, quieren hablar contigo.

Los príncipes se dirigieron a un lugar semejante a la sala de control del módulo del equipo Tierra. Dentro de la habitación había una gran pantalla por la que los acompañantes de Aikka habían seguido sus carreras, y por donde ahora se veía a Eva para junto a su padre, su amiga, su entrenador y Amina.

-Aikka, ¿me escuchas?- preguntó la imagen de Eva.

-Sí, te escucho. ¿Estás bien?- quiso saber Aikka.

-Solo se rompió el cristal de la cabina. Pero estoy bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá abajo?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que nos estaban esperando.

-¿Para qué?- se asustó Eva- ¿Crees que su intención era derribarnos?

-Tal vez. Tenemos que hablarlo con Jordan- sugirió Aikka.

-Después de la última carrera- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Eva- ¿ya sabes dónde es?

-No- contestó Aikka, notando un deje retador en la voz de Eva.

-Nourasia- respondió la chica- Aunque ni se te ocurra pensar que esto cumple con la promesa de hace dos años.

-No lo hace- replicó Aikka- Pero es mi planeta, Eva. Suerte con vencerme aquí.

-No necesitó suerte- retó Eva.

-¿Saben? Aunque sería divertido verlos retarse, ya casi llegamos al planeta- indicó Alexa.

-Nos vemos abajo, príncipe- dejo Eva saliendo de la habitación.

Aikka regresó con G'dar, que estaba siendo consentido y acariciado por Laila.

-Laila, ve con Cairen- ordenó Aikka a la niña.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó Laila jalándolo de la mano.

-No, es peligroso. Pero si vas a la pantalla, verás que estamos en casa.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó la princesa. Aikka asintió- Iré a verlo. Vuelve a ganar hermano- dijo la niña mientras corría y pasaba junto a Luka.

-Podrías cerrar con broche de oro y ganar una segunda carrera y lo mejor es que ganarías en tu propio planeta.

-¿Tu punto?- preguntó Aikka, fingiendo molestia.

-Si la sigues ayudando, perderás inminentemente y yo no tendré el tiempo que necesito.

-Es decir que solo te importa tu tiempo- respondió Aikka.

-Sí, pero también me importa tu dignidad. Imagínate que nuestro rey haya perdido dos veces contra la misma corredora- dijo Luka, divertido.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Luka. Eres el mejor…- Aikka detuvo lo que iba a decir cuando el piso del módulo se abrió.

-Todo suyo- dijo Luka a Aikka y G´dar, mientras se alejaba de ahí.

-Bien, G'dar. Esta es tu zona- dijo Aikka al escarabajo.

El módulo se abrió completamente y ambos cayeron a Nourasia.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

G'dar inició su trayecto pocos segundos antes de que la Arrow iniciara su descenso.

-Eva, el tercer lugar está muy lejos de ustedes- dijo Stan por la pantalla- si quieres ganar esta carrera, es el momento.

-Perfecto- contestó Eva, aferrándose al manubrio y acelerando.

Delante de ella, Aikka negaba con la cabeza por el escenario que estaba contemplando.

El módulo los había liberado justo al lado del palacio. En el gran patio, desde donde habían partido hace unas pocas horas, gran parte del pueblo nourasiano se había congregado para ver a su príncipe. En uno de los balcones de la parte más alta del palacio, Aikka vio a sus padres, junto a Sikar. Y detrás de ellos, todo el Consejo, incluyendo a un muy expectante Berko.

Mientras, Eva, que intentaba acercarse a Aikka, miraba de reojo el planeta de origen de su mejor amigo. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el enorme palacio que se alzaba por encima del bosque. Era completamente de color hueso con ornamentos dorados y azules. Rodeando el palacio, se encontraba un enorme jardín con flores multicolores y una doble hilera de altos árboles bordeaba el camino hacia la entrada del palacio.

Eva notó que en la parte más alta del palacio había un grupo de nourasianos y, por extraño que pareciera, sintió que la miraban a ella.

-Y esa es mi casa- dijo Amina por la pantalla.

-Es impresionante- contestó Eva acelerando y tratando de ignorar al extraña sensación de enojo que estaba sintiendo- Kouji, ¿qué me dices de los portales?

-Son tres Eva. El primero está en el lago detrás del palacio- indicó Kouji.

-Allá vamos.

Eva aceleró a tope. La Arrow rugió y avanzó rápidamente hacia el lago. Mientras avanzaba, terminó de apreciar el planeta.

Cualquiera podría decir que era parecida a la Tierra, salvo porque sus plantas y personas eran muy diferentes. Sus bosques era extensísimos y los lagos tenían agua cristalinas con montañas enormes y rocosas brotando de ellos.

Sin que Aikka lo esperara, Eva llegó a su lado y lo rebasó. La Arrow cruzó elegantemente el primer portal y aceleró todavía más para separarse de Aikka.

-Um Sekai G'dar waka- Aikka pronunció el hechizo cuando atravesó el primer aro.

G'dar voló aún más rápido hacia la Arrow, que al verlo acercarse se interpuso en su camino.

Estruendos se hicieron sonar detrás de ellos. El resto de módulos estaba llegando y los competidores se lanzaban ferozmente a la carrera.

-Un Sekai Nuram a safa- Aikka disparó una flecha contra una de las montañas. Este se desmoronó en la parte superior después del impacto, y una avalancha de rocas se deslizó hacia la Arrow.

Eva tuvo que retroceder para que las rocas no golpearan sus reactores. Aikka pasó por detrás de otra montaña y salió adelante del deslizamiento de rocas. A lo lejos, Eva pudo ver el segundo portal.

-Jason, ¿crees que puedes abrirnos camino?- preguntó Eva al artillero.

-Déjamelo a mí- contestó el apuntando sus cañones.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Muy bien, Aikka!- la reyna Nuri estaba completamente entusiasmada por el reciente despliegue de habilidad que había mostrado Aikka.

A su lado, el rey Lao lucía satisfecho y Sikar bastante impresionado. En el jardín, el pueblo nourasiano celebraba la destreza del príncipe.

-Lo está haciendo realmente bien- reconoció el rey. Y esa chica de la Tierra, también es bastante sorprendente.

Segundos después, se escucharon varios estruendos de detonaciones. La nave de la chica humana estaba disparando. Destellos rojos cruzaban el aire velozmente y se impactaban contra algunas rocas. Sin dejar de disparar, la nave se abrió paso y aceleró para alcanzar a Aikka.

-¡Oh, Sekai! ¡Protégelo!- rezó la reyna Nuri cerrando los ojos, cuando uno de los cañones rozó la posición de G'dar, aunque este cruzó primero el segundo portal.

-Creo que es agresiva, ¿no, Lao?- inquirió Sikar.

-Enérgica es la palabra, Sikar- contestó el rey Lao.

Sikar no contestó nada. Por el momento, lo único que podía esperar era que la chica terrestre cometiera alguna acción contra el príncipe Aikka para que dejar de impresionar a rey Lao. Y, de hecho, el momento llegó, le expresión de los reyes cambió a terror y pánico cuando una gran explosión envolvió a G´dar y a la nave terrestre. "Solo no mueras, Aikka", pensó Sikar, sonriendo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Eva! ¡Cuidado!- gritó Jason a su piloto cuando una enorme roca, más grande que la Arrow, caía sobre ellos.

Jason empezó a dispar a diestra y siniestra, rompiendo la roca de poco en poco, mientras que la nave descendía hacia el lago.

Más adelante, Aikka detuvo a G'dar al oír un fuerte estruendo en el agua.

Su cuerpo perdió toda su firmeza cuando vio como una enorme roca chocaba contra la superficie del agua, creando una enorme ola. La nube de polvo que aún caía de la montaña impedía la completa visibilidad.

Aikka ya estaba dispuesto a sumergirse para auxiliar a Eva cuando varias balas de cañones salieron despedidas, quebrantando la roca. Segundos después, la roca explotó en miles de fragmentos y de ella salió la Arrow, con uno de sus reactores lleno de humo.

-Esta la pagas, príncipe- dijo Jason bastante enfadado y apuntando hacia G'dar.

-Jason, no cometas ninguna estupidez. Sabes que no era su intención- intentó explicar Eva.

-Pues tampoco es mi intención crear una nueva avalancha- la torreta disparó a otra de las muchas montañas alrededor.

Sin embargo, Aikka interpretó que los disparos iban contra él y disparó una flecha.

-Um Sekai Nuram a safa- la flecha chocó de lleno contra uno de los proyectiles de la Arrow, generando al instante una esfera de energía azul y roja que envolvió a G'dar y a la Arrow.

El resto de participantes pasó de largo la esfera lumínica, y el alien llamado Celt se colocó en primer lugar.

Todos en el palacio y en la sala de control terrestre y nourasiana contenían la respiración.

La esfera comenzaba a disminuir de tamaño y no se veía ni rastro de alguno de los dos corredores.

La tensión aumentó cuando del centro de la esfera salió un sonido, como una mezcla de batir de alas y un motor,

De un instante a otro, G'dar y la Arrow salieron de la esfera a velocidades exorbitantes. G'dar iba cubierto del hechizo que le brindaba una mayor velocidad. La Arrow tenía la hipertracción activada. Aunque iba bastante rápida, G'dar logró igualar la velocidad de la terrestre, y ahora, ambos corredores avanzaban mientras se empujaban entre sí.

Como si fueran unas simples montañas, Aikka y Eva rebasaron a todos los competidores y se posicionaron, ambos en primer lugar., dirigiéndose al tercer portal, que se encontraba en la parte más alta del palacio.

Eva estaba casi imposibilitada de hacer cualquier movimiento, pues tenía a G'dar pegado, literalmente, a su reactor derecho, y un gran movimiento que implicara un mayor esfuerzo podría dañar el reactor averiado más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Por su parte, Aikka no tenía muchas opciones. Podía repeler a Eva con un hechizo, pero eso implicaba que ella caería, y viendo la condición de su nave, eso podría resultar desastroso. Y algo dentro de él le decía que no debía hacerlo.

El portal estaba cerca. Esa carrera se había convertido, prácticamente, en solo ellos dos. Con su último esfuerzo, la Arrow y G'dar aceleraron a todo lo que podían.

Llegaron a las zonas aledañas a los jardines del palacio y se elevaron hacia la torre más alta, donde esperaba el tercer aro y su última oportunidad de ventaja.

El último tramo de recorrido fue tenso. Ambos corredores dieron lo mejor que tenían, pero el resultado fue contundente.

Los módulos acudieron a recoger a sus habitantes. Mientras ascendían, Aikka notó que la Arrow subía de espaldas a él, y el príncipe lo interpretó como una severa molestia de su piloto por los sorpresivos ataques.

Pues bien, él también tenía motivos para estar molesto. Jason le había disparado deliberadamente. El príncipe también quería una explicación.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Qué carrera! ¡Fue impresionante!- gritó Alexa mientras Eva bajaba de la Arrow y se deshacía de los guantes- Aunque si hubieras ganado, sería realmente perfecto.

-Creo que el resultado fue bastante justo, ¿no?- comentó Eva.

-Pues yo no lo creo así- dijo Jason saliendo de la torreta- El príncipe se comportó bastante agresivo. ¡Dios! ¡Casi nos ahoga!

-Pues se supone que es una competencia- opinó Amina en un tono bastante irónico.

Jason abrió la boca, como si fuera a replicar. Pasó una mano por su cabello y le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de manos.

-Eva, por favor. Dime que tú entiendes que Aikka no les quería hacer daño- pidió Amina.

-Sí, Amina. Lo entiendo. Solo que me sorprendió que cambió su manera de correr. Sé que él ya no me haría daño- aseguró Eva con una mano sobre la Arrow, que empezaba a ser atendida por Stan y Kouji.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!- en cuanto Aikka bajó de G'dar, fue recibido por un enorme abrazo de Laila- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dolió? ¿Le dolió a G'dar?

-Estoy bien, Laila. ¿Por qué nos vas a revisar que G´dar esté bien?- sugirió Aikka mientras ponía a la niña en el suelo.

-¡Por Sekai! Aikka, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Luka tomándolo por los hombros.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-¿Estás seguro, majestad? Tal vez debería descansar- sugirió Cairen cuando se reunió con los príncipes.

-Concuerdo con la señorita Cairen. Esa explosión pudo haberle afectado- opinó Canaan.

-No. No lo necesito. Estoy bien- respondió Aikka tajantemente.

-Vamos, Aikka. ¿Estás de mal humor por qué nos ganaste?- cuestionó Luka.

-No, no es por eso- aseguró Aikka- es algo más… personal.

Canaan y Cairen entendieron la indirecta y salieron del lugar. Luka se quedó con Aikka, que se había recargado de uno de los pilares.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó Aikka susurrando para que Laila no los escuchara.

-Yo lo hacía bien, Luka. La avalancha, fue toda estrategia para separarme de ella. Pero me detuve. Me detuve porque le estaba haciendo daño. No quiero lastimarla, Luka- explicó Aikka.

-¿Tu conclusión?- apresuró Luka.

-Mi situación la lastimaría. Si es que me acepta. Decirle lo que siento serpia desastroso- dijo Aikka con la mirada en el piso- Creo que lo mejor será establecer una distancia y…

-¡No!- interrumpió Luka tomando a su hermano por los hombros- ¿Sabes lo que vi en esas carreras?- Aikka negó con la cabeza- Tú pusiste una barrera para separarte de ella. Y ambos sufrieron. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

-Es solo una carrera…

-Sabes que no era solo eso. Si no fuera tan importante para ti, no habrías regresado.

Aikka no contestó al instante. Solo miró a los ojos de Luka. Sentía la desesperación de su hermano para hacer que no se rindiera. Pero sucedía que no era tan fácil.

"No, no es fácil luchar. Pero vale la pena intentarlo" le dijo una voz dentro de él. Su corazón hablaba y le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era decir lo que sentía. ¿Lo peor? Que ella lo rechazara, y aunque eso le iba a doler, por lo menos sería un problema menos.

-¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó Aikka a Luka.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Luka al tiempo que lo soltaba.

-Lo haré, Luka. Le diré lo que siento. No sé cómo ni cuándo. Pero lo haré- afirmó Aikka.

-Y ahí está mi valiente hermano- celebró Luka

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Los módulos del grupo diecisiete aparcaron en una zona boscosa de Oban. Para cuando llegaron, Oban estaba oscurecido por la noche adornada con sus diez lunas.

Los habitantes de los módulos salieron al exterior y se encontraron con una gran piedra, que tenía grabado una serie de 18 círculos. Los cuatro primeros estaban iluminados.

Eva, junto con Jason, se acercó al enorme monumento.

Aikka, solo, decidió acercarse a sus compañeros terrestres. Cuando llegó a su lado, él y Jason se observaron un momento, y luego Jason sonrió.

-Supongamos que hoy ninguno de los dos atacó al otro y quedemos en paz, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Jason extendiendo su mano a príncipe. Al ver que este lo miraba extrañado, rio- Si la estrechas, significa que estás de acuerdo conmigo.

-Los gestos humanos son curiosos- opinó Aikka dándole la mano.

Eva, detrás de ellos, se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonreír.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, Eva?- Preguntó Jason.

-Nada. La roca que está por allá indica los ganadores de hoy- dijo Eva.

-Vayamos a ver- incitó Aikka- Por cierto, felicidades por tus victorias de hoy.

-Vamos Aikka. Solo fue una. Gracias por ayudarme. Felicidades por tus victorias.

-¿De qué hablas, Eva? Tú venciste hoy sobre el planeta de los Filis y sobre Nourasia- Aikka estaba confundido. Según él, la primera en cruzar el último portal en su planeta fue Eva.

-¡Oigan! ¡No lo van a creer!- Jason regresaba de consultar la roca él solo- Pasó algo increíble en Nourasia.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Eva y Aikka al unísono.

-Vengan a ver.

Jason guío a Eva y Aikka a la gran roca. Los chicos observaron cómo cada círculo simbolizaba cada uno de los 18 planetas en los que competirían. El primero de ellos estaba iluminado con el símbolo de la Coalición Tierra encima. El segundo era u símbolo morado que tenía una figura parecida a un calamar. En el tercero, lucía una figura de la corona nourasiana. Pero en el cuarto símbolo, el que correspondía a Nourasia, había dos mitades de símbolo que lo cubrían. La mitad derecha correspondía a la mitad del símbolo terrestre y la otra parte era para la mitad del símbolo nourasiano.

-¿Eso significa empate?- preguntó Eva.

-Eso parece- contestó Aikka sonriendo a Eva.

-Será la última vez- dijo Eva levantando un puño a Aikka. Él lo chocó con una sonrisa retadora.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos por los demás y exploramos un poco la zona?- propuso Jason.

-Perfecto. Iré por mis hermanos y por Cairen- dijo Aikka entrando a su módulo.

-Vamos por los nuestros, Eva- dijo Jason arrastrando a la chica al módulo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Los tres príncipes mayores llevaban una bola de luz azul mientras caminaban por el bosque.

Eva, Aikka, Jason y Luka platicaban de sus impresiones en la carrera. Laila jugaba bajo la supervisión de Cairen. Más atrás, Amina y Alexa caminaban sujetos del brazo.

Aunque Eva seguía la conversación que tenía con los chicos, no podía evitar sentir que las chicas a su espalda cuchicheaban, como si estuvieran planeando algo. Incluso Jason estaba raro. De vez en cuando, volteaba a ver a las chicas y les guiñaba un ojo.

-Por lo tanto, creo que Celt será el más difícil de vencer, ¿cierto, Eva?- preguntó Aikka.

-Ah, sí. Tal vez- respondió Eva, distraída por lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

Siguieron caminando un rato más y se detuvieron cuando llegaron a una amplia laguna, de aguas cristalinas y transparentes, que incluso se podía ver a las criaturas que nadaba ahí. Tres de las muchas lunas de Oban se reflejaban en la superficie del agua, creando un espectáculo luminoso impactante.

-Esto es hermoso- dijo Eva acercándose a la orilla de la laguna.

-Sin duda, un espectáculo asombroso- aseguró Aikka, mirando disimuladamente a Eva.

Detrás de ellos, dos risitas se dejaron oír y Eva, fastidiada, decidió averiguar que pasaba.

-Bueno, ¿a ustedes qué les sucede?- preguntó a Amina y Alexa.

-Nada Eva. Le decía a Amina que una boda aquí sería perfecta- respondió Alexa.

-¿Una boda?- inquirió Eva, extrañada.

-Sí. Intenta imaginarlo- incitó Alexa.

-Creo que sería algo de ensueño- añadió Amina- Sería fantástico, ¿no, Aikka?

Eva miró rápidamente al príncipe. A veces se le olvidaba la pesadilla de situación que estaba viviendo.

-Claro, si así lo quieres- contestó Aikka, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Espera, espera- dijo Eva caminando hacia Amina- ¿Aún no hay boda?

Ante la pregunta, todos, incluso Laila, se giraron a ver a Eva y Amina.

-No, aún no. Creo que todavía no ha llegado el momento- contestó Amina, pellizcándose discretamente el brazo para no reí.

-Sin embargo, ¿ya eres princesa?- preguntó Eva.

-Pues sí. Siempre lo he sido- respondió Amina.

-¿Eva? ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Aikka- Estás exaltada.

-Eres un inconsciente, Aikka- replicó Eva, y todos dieron señales de sorpresa- Amina está hablando de su boda y a ti no parece importarte.

-Claro que me importa. Pero no creo que suceda en un futuro lejano. Además, si fuera por mí, lo aplazaríamos el mayor tiempo posible- dijo Aikka alternando su mirada a Eva y Amina.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- gritó Eva, bastante enfadada- se trata de Amina.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Por eso mismo- replicó Aikka.

-¿Y no te importa lo que es?- volvió a gritar Eva parándose detrás de Amina y tomándola por lo hombros.

-De acuerdo, según tú, ¿Quién es?- preguntó Aikka, comenzando a exasperarse.

-¡Pues tú esposa!- vociferó Eva, desesperada.

Sucedieron varias cosas después de la última frase de Eva.

Dos explosivas carcajadas resonaron en todo el lago. Jason y Alexa se sujetaban el estómago, presos de una risa loca.

Cairen miraba a todos, como no entendiendo lo que la chica estaba diciendo.

Laila se contagió de la risa de los chicos terrestres. Luka se esforzaba por no reír y entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Amina, sin que Eva la soltara, sufría pequeños saltitos, intentando guardar su diversión y risa.

Aikka, por su parte, estaba como paralizado. Observaba a Eva detenidamente, que no entendía lo que pasaba y tenía las mejillas encendidas.

-Eva… yo… yo no sé qué pensaste, pero… - intentó decir Aikka- pero primero, por favor, dime que fue lo que pensaste.

-Creí que Amina era tu esposa- dijo Eva, dudosa.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar Aikka mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

-Pues… ella dijo que era una princesa- intentó explicar Eva.

-Hay más de una forma para convertirse en princesa- indicó Aikka.

-Lo sé, pero ella me dijo en una ocasión que te amaba.

-Pero lo que quería decir es que amo a mi hermano- intervino Amina.

-¿Tú… qué?- Eva retrocedió unos pasos ante la mirada confundida de unos y divertida de otros.

-Su hermano. Eva, ambos somos príncipes porque somos hermanos gemelos- dijo Aikka tomando a Amina de la mano.

-¿Ge… gemelos?- tartamudeó Eva.

-Sí, gemelos. Un dolor de cabeza- dijo Luka abrazando a sus dos hermanos.

Eva no contestó nada. Observó a los gemelos. La verdad era que, aunque no había visto muchos nourasianos en su vida, realmente eran muy parecidos. Tenían la misma expresión seria. Sus facciones era idénticas y el mismo tono de azul pintaba sus ojos. A excepción por el cabello, las actitudes y, obvio, el género, Aikka y Amina eran realmente idénticos.

-Eva, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Aikka, al ver que la chica se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-No. No estoy bien. Quiero estar sola- respondió Eva, alejándose.

-Eva, si quieres, puedo…

-No Alexa. Estoy segura de que lo sabías- replicó Eva encarando a Alexandra-y por alguna razón é que Jason también lo sabía. Mala broma.

El grupo entero decidió que lo mejor era dejar que ella pensara por su propia cuenta, y en la intimidad de su soledad, por lo que decidieron retirarse.

-No, Aikka- lo detuvo Amina- No puedes dejarla sola.

-Pero ella…

-¿Quieres saber por qué le dolió pensar que estuvieras casado?- preguntó Amina.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

Amina negó con la cabeza y asintió hacia Eva. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su hermano y se fue con el resto.

Aikka suspiró y lentamente se acercó a Eva.

La chica tenía la mirada perdida en el lago, sin ver a ningún punto.

-Eva, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Aikka colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Aikka, yo, no sé qué pensar- contestó Eva.

-Cuando Amina se ofreció a ir a la Tierra, no pensé que lo hiciera para engañarte y tratar de que nosotros…- explicó Aikka, pero se detuvo.

-Nosotros, ¿qué?- quiso saber Eva.

-Eva, ¿por qué te enojaste al pensar que yo estaba casado?- cuestionó Aikka.

-Pues… mmmm…- Eva decidió que no quería mentir- La verdad es que no lo sé. Fueron muchas cosas. Pero no tenía derecho a engañarme.

-Eva, creo que entiendo el punto de mi hermana- explicó Aikka- ¿Sabes cómo me sentiría yo si supiera que tienes una pareja?

Eva enarcó una ceja. Aikka sintió toda una revolución en su interior. El momento había llegado. Era tiempo de saber lo que en verdad pasaba. Ya no podía guardar sus sentimientos. Luka tenía razón, era mejor arriesgarse y dejar que todo fluyera. Era ahora o nunca.

-Me sentiría fatal- terminó Aikka. Suspiró y, por fin, lo dijo- Porque eres muy especial para mí. De hecho, eres todo para mí.

-Aikka- lo detuvo Eva, pero él tomó sus manos.

-Creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Te amo, Eva. Lo eres todo. Y para ti, yo quiero ser todo y todavía más. No sabes lo que he vivido por defender esto.

-Aikka, yo…- intentó decir Eva, pero el príncipe puso un dedo sobre la boca de la chica.

-No digas nada. Entenderé que no quieras corresponder. Solo necesitaba que me escucharas y lo supieras, pero…

-¡Aikka!- gritó la chica para que la dejara hablar- No saques conclusiones. Me enojé con Amina porque…- era momento de decirlo. Ya no valía la pena contenerse- ... porque ella te tenía, y yo solo podía desearte. También te quiero. Te amo, de hecho.

Aikka tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica. La miró a sus ojos carmesí, que comenzaban a tornarse vidriosos. Una delgada lágrima intentó surcar la mejilla de Eva, pero Aikka la detuvo con sus labios. Eva sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna.

Ahora mismo, ambos necesitaban una confirmación de amor. Una prueba fehaciente.

Sus labios se juntaron tímidamente, con la emoción del primer encuentro envolviéndolos. Una timidez rota por la enérgica necesidad de conocerse. Y por una mano aventurera.

**¡Bueno! Les dije que iba a tardar, pero que no lo iba a dejar. Aquí los dejó con lo tan esperado por ustedes. Una vez más, ¡me encantó lo que hice! Hasta yo estaba un poco desesperada por que esto pasara. Y sí, el siguiente capítulo es un capítulo lemmon. A ver que resulta, pues es el primero que hago, pero por mis lectores, saben que me esforzaré para que me quedé lo mejor posible.**

**Estoy un poco consternada porque no sé nada de dos de mis fieles lectoras, yo solo espero que no le haya pasado nada y que en este capítulo me dejen su saludo y comentario.**

**Bueno, amados míos, tengo que irme porque hay que estudiar para un examen de Arte. Los amo. No olviden dejar su Review con comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Cuídense.**

**Guest: Gracias por tus alabanzas. Sabes que vivo para complacerlos y es un honor que te guste lo que hago. No olvides decirme que te pareció la revelación y declaración. ¡Saludos hasta el sur! Jaja**

**P.D.: El título de este capítulo es de la canción "Momentos" de Noel Schajris. **


	12. La pasión

**Capítulo 12: La pasión es como un viento inquieto que se convierte en libertad, es saber que alguien más que vive deseando volverte a encontrar. Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad. Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas, convertir el sueño en realidad.**

-¿Crees que estarán bien solos?- preguntó Jason a Alexa cuando entraron al módulo terrestre.

-Deje algo para ellos. No podrían estar mejor- contestó Alexa con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Quién estaré mejor?-la voz de Don sobresaltó a ambos chicos.

-Señor…. Mmmm… Eva…. ella…- intentó explicar Jason.

-Está el módulo nourasiano. Quería planear una estrategia con el príncipe. Amina está con ella- terminó Alexa.

-¿Qué no sabe que hay carreras mañana?- cuestionó Don, un poco molesto.

-Sí, señor. Pero no tardará-dijo Jason.

-Eso espero. Ambos vayan a descansar- ordenó Don mientras entraba a su cuarto.

-Pfff… eso estuvo cerca- dijo Jason pasándose una mano por la frente.

-Sólo espero que lo disfrute- pidió Alexa, observando la solitaria Arrow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Amina, sabes que soy afán de las viejas costumbres de Nourasia, pero no sé si fue lo mejor dejarlos solos- opinó Luka recargado en un pilar.

-Vamos, Luka. Lo disfrutarán- contestó Amina acariciando a G'dar- Era algo que necesitaban.

-Aikka es muy recto. No se lo permitiría.

-La rectitud tiene un límite. Además el amor es el amor y no conoce de formalidades.

-Tal vez- dijo Luka.

-Hermano, ¿crees que sea el momento de hablar lo que pasó el día que me fui?- preguntó la princesa.

-Amina, eso es algo que aún me desconcierta- explicó el príncipe.

-Luka, eres mi hermano. Siempre lo serás y yo te quiero como tal. Lo demás no importa- dijo la chica acariciando su mejilla.

-Está bien. Hablemos. Pero en otra habitación.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Daba vueltas alrededor de su habitación en el módulo nourasiano.

No, no, no, no, no. Eso estaba terriblemente mal. El príncipe Aikka se le escapaba de las manos. ¿Quién se creía esa presuntuosa terrestre? ¡Era una vulgar y estúpida humana! El príncipe no podía estar enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué demonios no había intervenido?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**ADVERTENCIA. ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE 16 AÑOS. DESPLAZAR HACIA ABAJO PARA ENCONTRAR EL FIN DE LA ADVERTENCIA.**

El beso se había alargado. Unas manos morenas se habían colado debajo de la blusa de la chica y recorrían su tersa espalda.

Los labios de él sabían delicioso. Eran dulces, como miel. Y delgados, finos. Cada nuevo roce era una delicia, era descubrir una nueva sensación.

Él estaba fascinado. La chica entre sus brazos le estaba mostrando lo primoroso que era el amor y ser libre de hacerlo. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Parecía un aprovechado? No. No. Ambos estaban juntos en eso. Ahora compartían un mismo deseo, una implacable necesidad.

Cada segundo, lo que empezó como un tímido beso, aumentó de pasión. Aikka tomó la iniciativa.

Quería explorarla, quería saborear su cavidad humana. Lentamente, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Eva.

Su sabor era embriagante. Pronto, una romántica batalla se desató entre sus bocas. La lengua femenina correspondía a los movimientos a los que incitaba su homólogo masculino.

-Aikka…- la mención de su nombre, como un silencioso gemido, fue música.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Aikka, soltando el beso, pero estrechando a la chica en sus brazos.

-Tengo frío.

-Ven, refugiémonos en los árboles- dijo el príncipe tomándola de la mano.

-Espera, ¿qué es esto?- preguntó Eva tomando un bulto del piso- Es una manta. ¿Quién dejaría…? ¡Oh! Bueno, Alexa hizo algo bueno hoy para variar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Aikka, divertido. Eva negó con la cabeza- Pues ven aquí.

El príncipe puso la manta alrededor de los hombros de Eva. Tomó su mano y se introdujeron en la privacidad del bosque.

-Creo que aquí estare…- empezó a decir Aikka, pero se calló.

Eva lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Aikka suspiró largamente y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que he deseado estar así?- preguntó el príncipe.

-No. Y eso es lo mejor. Quiero que me demuestres que me amas. Porque yo te amo mucho- contestó Eva tomado por el cuello al príncipe y acercándolo a sus labios.

El beso comenzó donde había empezado. En exploración y descubrimiento. Desafiándose en una batalla que se sabía perdida. ¿Era energía? ¿Era ferocidad? ¿Era necesidad? ¿O era solo amor?

La intensidad aumentaba. Profundas respiraciones se mezclaban y un ansia cada vez más grande se cernía sobre los nuevos amantes.

Aikka quitó las manos de Eva y la tomó por las muñecas. Dio lentos pasos hacia adelante y pegó a Eva a un árbol.

No podía adivinar que se estaba apoderando de él, de sus intenciones. No sabía que fuerza estaba controlando sus acciones. Sus manos soltaron las de Eva y viajaron hasta el borde de la blusa de la chica. Lentamente, las deslizo por dentro y se aferraron a la femenil cintura. No hizo nada, esperando una acción negativa de parte de la chica, pero al ver que no llegaba, comenzó a acariciarla, a recorrer a su suave y desnuda piel.

Eva sentía pequeñas descargas de emoción en cada caricia de Aikka. La tocaba. La tocaba con caricias inexpertas y encantadoras. Nadie jamás la había tocado así. Aikka, hasta en esa situación, era delicado y caballeroso.

Ella también quería explorar a su amado. Pasó sus brazos a la espalda de Aikka. Se maravilló al notar que, aún a través de la ropa, sentía perfectamente su musculatura. Recorrió su cuello, sus bien formados omóplatos y su trabajada espalda. Pero quería sentirlo al desnudo, sin limitaciones.

Tímidamente, se aventuró a buscar una abertura en las ropas de Aikka, por la cual acceder a su torso.

Eva sintió que Aikka sonreía sin soltar el beso. Con una mano, tomó la mano de Eva y la guio al centro de su pecho. Eva descubrió un nudo. Despacio, tiró de él y sus hombreras cedieron. Eva negó con la cabeza y Aikka rompió el beso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Aikka tomando las manos de la chica- ¿Te molesta?

-No. Pero yo…- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como un tomate. Pero bueno, ya estaba ahí-… yo también quiero… mm… tocar.

Aikka se sorprendió por la petición. Pero luego sonrió. Esa parte de Eva, atrevida, era algo nuevo.

-De acuerdo, Eva- contestó el príncipe. Llevó ambas manos de Eva a sus hombros, libres de la habitual hombrera- Solo deslízalo.

Eva obedeció y arrastró cuidadosamente las mangas del príncipe por sus brazos. Aikka la ayudó y se liberó de esa ropa.

-Y esto- señaló Eva a las medias mangas del chico.

Aikka sonrió. Tomó uno de los dedos de Eva y lo puso en el centro de la espiral. Mágicamente, esta se contrajo y se desenrolló, cayendo al piso como una vara, junto con la media manga. Repitieron el proceso con el otro brazo.

Eva recorrió el torso del príncipe. Perfecto. Desde sus pectorales musculosos hasta su abdomen marcado. Su hombre era ideal. Su figura, envidiable. Con un poco de culpa, que desapareció al instante, Eva fijó su mirada en las entradas de Aikka. Marcadas como un sendero. Y algo dentro de Eva le decía que quería saber a dónde llegaban.

-¿Así está bien?- preguntó Aikka extendiendo los brazos a Eva.

-Está muy bien- dijo Eva, refugiándose en su abrazo. Vaya, su piel era increíblemente lisa y suave.

-Eva, yo…- empezó a decir Aikka, un poco apenado- …me gustaría…

-Aikka, solo dilo- dijo Eva suponiendo a que se refería.

-Tocarte- terminó Aikka- como te gustaría tocarme a mí. Pero no sé cómo- Eva deshizo el abrazo y enarcó una ceja- Claro que si tú no quieres, lo entiendo.

Eva pasó un dedo en por los labios de Aikka. Tomó sus manos y las llevó al borde de su blusa roja. Ahora agradecía no llevar su habitual uniforme de piloto.

-Deslízala hacia arriba- le indicó al príncipe.

Él, con un poco de pudor, jaló la blusa hacia arriba. Eva lo ayudó elevando los brazos. Una vez fuera de juego la blusa, Aikka no supo que sentir al ver una nueva prenda. Eva notó que se apenaba y soltó una risita para relajar el ambiente.

-No sé si las nourasianas usen esto, pero en la Tierra le decimos brassiere o sostén- explicó Eva. El suyo era todo de un bonito encaje negro, con un moñito rojo al centro. Ese lo había comprado con Alexa- ¿También este?

Eva no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. De un momento a otro, sintió que el natural pudor que se podía sentir en esa situación, se había esfumado. Justo ahí, sólo quería saberse de Aikka, y saber que él era suyo.

-Sí, creo que sí- contestó Aikka.

Eva se puso de espaldas a Aikka y le explicó el complejo mecanismo de destrabar el gancho. Aikka comprendió y lo abrió. Eva bajó los brazos y dejó que Aikka deslizara la prenda delicadamente, dejando que cayera al piso.

Antes de que se volteara, Aikka abrazó a Eva, juntando pecho y espalda.

-Aún sin esto, te amo, Eva- susurró al oído de la chica.

Fueron palabras que despertaron algo en ambos. Eva se giró para quedar de frente al amor de su vida. Aikka no pudo evitar recorrerla.

Que estructura tan más hermosa y delicada. Su vientre, su cintura, sus… sus senos. Eva era sencillamente bella.

Volvieron a juntarse en un beso, mucho más enérgico, más vivo que otros. Eva enredó sus dedos detrás del cuello de Aikka. Él se aferró a sus caderas, dando ligeros masajes.

Sus manos, nuevamente, parecían pensar por él. De su cadera, bajaron más y más abajo. Quisieron introducirse en terrenos nunca antes explorados. Pero esas últimas prendas seguían sobrando a ambos.

-Aquí- Eva tomó las manos de Aikka y las guio al botón de su pantalón. Ella lo desabrochó, pero dejó que Aikka bajara el zipper.

El fuego dentro del príncipe creció cuando, sin querer, rozó una parte bastante privada de Eva. Sintió como la chica se movía, víctima de un escalofrío.

Eva alejó a Aikka. Con el mayor recato que se podía tener en esa situación, bajó sus jeans y salió de ellos con un sensual paso.

No dejó que Aikka reaccionara. Se acercó a él y tomó su cinturón. Miró a los ojos del príncipe, como pidiendo permiso. Aikka asintió y la ayudó a deshacerse de sus holgados pantalones. Una vez fuera la prenda, Eva se percató de que desde la pantorrilla hasta todo su pie, estaban vendados.

Adivinando las intenciones de la chica, Aikka soltó las vendas, y Eva pudo ver por primera vez un par de pies fuertes y anchos.

La vista de ambos, casi al desnudo, fue la chispa que encendió la dinamita.

Aikka y Eva prácticamente se abalanzaron para darse el beso más apasionado de la noche.

El príncipe no lo pudo resistir. Una de sus manos viajó de la cintura y se posó en la sobresaliente estructura de Eva. Con delicadeza y mucho amor, masajeó su seno derecho.

Ante las primeras caricias eróticas, Eva soltó un gemido que resonó en todo su interior. Aikka se permitió un poco abandonar los labios de su amada para saborear su delgado cuello, dejando un rastro de besos desde su clavícula hasta el lóbulo.

Las piernas de Eva, sintiendo las descargas de placer provenientes de su pecho, comenzaron a flaquear.

Eva se separó de Aikka y extendió la manta en el piso.

Se hincó y el chico la imitó detrás de ella. Aikka comenzó a besar sus brazos, su cuello, mientras que sus manos acariciaban ambos pechos de la chica.

Eva se sentía extasiada. Esta manera de ser explorada era excitante. Así, sin inhibición. Sin límites. Solo con amor.

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las caricias de Aikka. Más de una estructura se estaba irguiendo para recibir a las manos del príncipe. Su espalda se comenzaba a arquear, acercando su trasero al cuerpo de él.

Notó, no tan sorprendida, que le deseo de Aikka comenzaba a crecer dentro de la última prenda que portaba.

Como si fuese de cristal, Aikka la volteó y la recostó en la manta, metiendo una rodilla entres sus piernas, separándolas ligeramente.

Un nuevo sendero de besos se empezó a dibujar. Aikka bajó del cuello de Eva, hasta el centro de sus pechos y cubriendo todo su vientre. Tan cerca…

Volvió a subir, pero se detuvo en los pechos de la chica. Eran tan suaves, tan embriagantes.

No dudó en besarlos. No dudó en cubrirlos en su totalidad con sus manos. No dudó en dejarles en claro que ahora eran suyos.

Los gemidos, más fuertes, de Eva, estaban enloqueciendo a Aikka. Era una sensación nueva en su entrepierna. Por supuesto que sabía lo que era, pero era extraño sentirla en carne propia.

-Aikka…- escuchar su nombre mezclado con el glorioso sonido del placer estaba teniendo efectos nuevos en Aikka.

-¿Sí?- preguntó el príncipe.

-Ambos lo queremos. Lo sabes. Ahora- incitó Eva.

Aikka no necesitó una invitación. Llevó sus manos a la última prenda que cubría a Eva, y la bajó.

Fue solo éxtasis ver su cuerpo desnudo. Eva estaba ahí, al natural. Solo para él.

Eva se sentó y metió las manos debajo de la ropa de Aikka, la deslizó hacia abajo y el chico se deshizo de ella, liberando el resultado del placer.

Era así. Ambos, al desnudo, sin nada que se interpusiera, amándose.

Aikka dio un casto y pequeño beso en los labios de Eva, mientras se acomodaba en la entrada de la femineidad.

-Eva, no hay que hacerlo si no quieres. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- preguntó Aikka.

-Pero sí quiero. Te necesito. Mío- afirmó Eva viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Me dirás si algo va mal?- quiso saber Aikka. La chica asintió.

-Tengo miedo- aceptó Eva con la voz temblorosa.

-Nada temas conmigo- terminó Aikka volviendo a besarla.

Y así, lenta y cautelosamente, Aikka entró en Eva, sintiendo, saboreando, disfrutando la sensación cálida, húmeda y apretada de ese nuevo rincón.

Eva se aferró con una mano a la manta y con la otra a la mano de Aikka recargada sobre la manta. No había manera de describir esa íntima invasión. Terriblemente dolorosa. Fabulosamente exquisita.

Cuando Aikka se detuvo, Eva sintió un tirón en su interior, y algo resbalando entre sus piernas.

-¡Eva! ¡Estás…!- se alarmó Aikka al ver el líquido rojo, pero Eva no lo dejó apartarse.

-Está bien, Aikka. Tenía que pasar- explicó Eva.

-Pero…- dudó Aikka.

-Nada. Sólo me has hecho una mujer- contestó Eva, dulcemente- No me hagas arrepentirme.

Aikka suspiró y decidió seguirla. Volvió a alejarse y entró una vez más, con una fuerza que no se conocía.

Eva gritó, un poco dolor y una poca impresión, pero fue acallada por los labios de Aikka, que actuaban como si quisieran absorber su dolor.

Aikka empezó su vaivén de movimientos, lento, siguiendo una suave marcha, para que ambos se acostumbrarán.

Poco a poco, Eva se acopló al ritmo lento, bastante romántico, que llevaba Aikka. Era tan excitante oír las largas y profundas respiraciones del príncipe junto a su oído.

Era una ola de emociones sentir como ambos pechos se frotaban, permitiendo sentir los desbocados corazones. Sentir eso deslizándose en la cueva más profunda del valle de su cuerpo.

Eva se sentó del golpe, parando los movimientos de Aikka.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el príncipe.

-Nada. Siéntate- pidió Eva.

Aikka no entendía para qué, pero hizo lo que Eva le pidió, recargándose de un árbol.

De un momento a otro, Eva había sentido la necesidad de probar algo diferente. Ni siquiera ella misma se conocía siendo tan atrevida. Pero estar con él, solo con él, derribaba todas sus barreras.

La chica se sentó a horcajadas de Aikka, como cuando se encontraron, hace apenas unas horas.

Aikka soltó un gruñido de satisfacción cuando se volvió a deslizar dentro de Eva. Podía acostumbrarse a tenerla ahí toda la vida. Pero Eva aún sentía cierto escozor. Se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Aikka y enterró la cara en su cuello.

Aikka la tomó de la cintura y la movió un poco. Eva entendió. Comenzó a moverse armónicamente sobre Aikka, como bailando, disfrutando la excitante sucesión de sensaciones. A veces llena, y un estremecedor vacío, una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, a veces lento, de repente rápido.

Pero, como pequeños inexpertos, hay emociones y sensaciones difíciles de controlar y que alteran hasta al alma más serena.

Poco a poco, ambos se percataron de como una nueva sensación los estaba consumiendo, arrastrándolos a un callejón del que no había salida.

Eva comenzó a sentir como su vientre palpitaba y como cada pedazo de su piel se estaba volviendo más sensible a las manos de su amado. La sensación se intensificó en el lugar donde ella y Aikka se estaban volviendo un solo ser y un mismo sentimiento. Pronto, la sensación lo invadió todo, y Eva se sujetó a la espalda de Aikka, dejándole pequeñas marcas, mientras sucumbía ante la oleada del éxtasis final, con un grito llenó de placer y satisfacción.

Aikka gruño, un poco placer y dolor, al sentir que el placer de Eva estaba marcando su espalda. Pero oír su gemido, su liberación, sus dulces notas, fueron como un detonante y ya no pudo contener todas las emociones que lo estaban consumiendo. Se dejó ir. Explotó, preso de un intenso placer, liberando la sensación en el interior de Eva y dejando su aliento acelerado largo y lento.

Después de que Eva permaneciera un rato en sus brazos, como recobrándose ambos del gran esfuerzo que eso se había significado, Aikka ayudó a Eva a levantarse, pero salir de ella le provocó un estremecimiento.

Eva tomó parte de su ropa y la acomodó junto a Aikka, para que funcionarán como colchón. Luego se acostó, echó la manta sobre los dos y abrazó al chico por su abdomen.

**FIN DE LA ADVERTENCIA. DESDE AQUÍ, CONTENIDO APTO PARA MENORES DE 16 AÑOS.**

-Eva, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de le galaxia, ¿lo sabes?- preguntó Aikka abrazando a la chica por la espalda y besando su mano.

-Me alegra saberlo- contestó la chica acomodándose en el regazo del príncipe- Pero no sé…- dudó la chica.

-¿Qué sigue?- terminó Aikka. Eva asintió- He leído que en la Coalición Tierra los humanos toman un tiempo para conocerse, y si funciona, entonces contraen nupcias. Si no, la vuelven a intentar.

-Pues sí, es básicamente eso. Pero no sé cómo funcione en Nourasia- admitió la chica.

-No creo que eso importe ahora. Ya nos hemos ahorrado algunos pasos del protocolo- explicó Aikka acariciando la mejilla de Eva- Si lo hubiéramos seguido, ahora mismo tendríamos que estar casados- Eva respingó, provocando la risa del príncipe- Tranquila, puedo comprender que no estás lista para eso. Así que pasará lo que tú quieras que pase.

-En la Tierra le decimos novio- dijo Eva después de pensarlo un momento- Usualmente si dos personas se gustan, una de ellas le pide a la otra que sea su novio o novia. Lo demás ya lo saben.

Aikka no respondió. Su mirada viajó de Eva al lago, luego a las lunas y de regreso a la chica que tenía acomodada en su regazo. A partir de ahora, su chica

-Eva- dijo al fin, tomándola de la barbilla, para verse a los ojos- Me sentiría honrado de que me aceptarás como tu novio. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

No hubo necesidad de contestar con palabras. Ambos labios ya sabían que era momento de juntarse para confirmar, entre pequeños chasquidos, que ya eran un solo ser, un mismo sentimiento. Un poderoso amor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En Oban, la zona junto al templo estaba siendo bombardeada por lluvia de niveles diluviales.

Al parecer, el planeta Madre era bastante sensible a los sentimientos del Avatar.

Jordan recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había llorado. Cuando vio cómo su equipo se marchaba de Oban sin él, porque había adquirido la responsabilidad de guardián de la galaxia. Por ella.

La había ido a buscar a su módulo, pues estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentía. A decirle lo que aquel beso significaba para él.

Pero no estaba ahí. Supuso que tal vez había salido con sus amigos, pero ambos dormían.

Luego tuvo el presentimiento. Uno muy malo. No sabía por qué, pero estaba casi completamente seguro de en donde y con quien estaba.

No se equivocó.

La encontró en brazos de su mayor rival. Y claramente, ambos estaban desnudos. Y hablaban, sólo hablaban. Continuamente, él la acariciaba con la delicadeza de un amante.

Quiso interrumpirlos. Tuvo ganas de exigir una explicación. ¡Eva lo había besado a él primero! Pero no como… como… como lo estaba besando a él. Un beso apasionado, suave.

No tenía por qué quedarse a verlo. Eso había sido demasiado.

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Esperen a que me recupere de la emoción que me causó escribir esto. ¡Dios! ¡Quedó como lo quería! Es tierno, no exagerado, relajado para una primera vez. ¡Lo amé! ¡Me enamoré de este capítulo! Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí, porque lo hice para que ustedes lo disfrutarán. En cuanto a Jordan, bueno, pues tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano. No es que me guste hacerlo sufrir, pero siempre lo odié por robarle ese beso a Eva. ¡Ese era para Aikka! Digamos que aquí quedamos a mano.**

**Mis vidas hermosas, nos leemos dentro de poco, pues ya voy a tener mucho más tiempo para escribir porque ya voy a acabar el semestre. Saludos. ¡Los amo!**

**Utatane Armstrong: ¡Hola! Ya decía yo que me hacías falta. Todo lo que pasó tiene su razón de ser, tranquila. Al final, vas a ver como Cairen resulta ser la que desencadena todo. Me alegra saber que te has metido de lleno con el fic. ¡Recuerda amordazar la inspiración! Gracias por el spoiler. Ahora me has dejado mucho más loca por tu capítulo de lo que ya estaba. ¡Date prisa! ¡Ah! Espero que el lemmon haya cumplido con tus expectativas. ¡Saludos!**

**Meggi Usui: ¡Hola! Tú no te desesperes. Ya se desquitará Eva por el cruel engaño, muajaja. Ya pronto ahondaremos más en el trasfondo de los villanos. Lo que sí es que te vas a sorprender, te lo prometo. Gracias por ayudarme con tus comentarios. Me encanta que te gusté lo que hago. ¡Saludos hasta allá abajo! Por cierto, corrígeme si me equivocó, ¿eres la misma Guest que me comentó en el capítulo pasado? Ya me confundí.**

**Kmarchan: Espero que mi elocuencia te haya satisfecho, por lo de los pantalones… pues eso si no lo sé, jaja. No te preocupes por no comentar, mientras me leas y de vez en cuando me saludes, esté perfecto (claro que si me comentas siempre, sería feliz, jeje). Gracias por la ensalada de ideas. Me la comí toda, jajaja.**

**Guest: ¡Mil perdones si te estoy confundiendo con otra de mis lectoras! Pero sucede que están igual. Sin embargo, si eres nueva lectora, pues ¡bienvenida! Me da muchos gusto que me leas y que te haya dejado loca, jaja. Y no, el dibujo no es mío, lo encontré, pero tú lo puedes buscar aquí search/Aikka. Gracias por el halago, me agrada que te gusté lo que yo disfrutó hacer. No olvides dejar tu saludo y contarme desde donde me leer. ¡Besos!**

**P.D.: El título de este capítulo es de la canción "La Pasión" de Fernando Lima y Sarah Brightman. **


	13. Ir desafiando al destino

**Capítulo 13: ¿Cuándo llega mi alborada? ¿Cuándo voy a renacer? Ir desafiando el destino, abre un mundo para mí.**

Luka salió de la habitación donde iba a dormir Amina. En vista de que Aikka probablemente no iba a volver esa noche, Luka tomaría su habitación. Justo cuando iba a entrar a su habitación, escuchó un golpe en la recámara junto a la de Aikka. La de Cairen.

-Cairen, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Luka frente a la habitación.

Al no recibir respuesta, Luka decidió entrar. Y notó que algo estaba mal.

Las pertenencias de la chica, ropa, accesorios y uno que otro libro estaba regados por el suelo. Cairen estaba apoyada sobre sus manos en una mesa con la cabeza gacha y… llorando.

-¡Cairen! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Luka, corriendo para quedar al lado de ella.

-No…no… bueno, sí… pero…- Cairen no podía articular ninguna frase.

-Tranquila, ven aquí- Luka la tomó de las manos y la condujo a su cama. Se sentaron y el príncipe esperó a que se tranquilizara. Cuando respiro un poco más normal, volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nada, solo me alteré- contestó ella, cortante.

-¿Qué pudo causar que te alteres así?- cuestionó Luka, consternado.

-Recordé algo que me preocupa- explicó Cairen.

-Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela- ofreció el príncipe tomándola de la barbilla y viéndola a los ojos.

Cairen sintió algo extraño al encontrarse con la mirada verdeazulada de Luka. Era como si pudiera ver su alma, y por un momento, se sintió culpable por lo que estaba haciendo.

Es decir, a ella le gustaba Luka, no Aikka. Y Aikka parecía querer a la humana. Por un instante sopeso que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Que muchas personas podrían salir lastimadas.

Pero, instantáneamente, recordó las palabras de su padre. Estaba ahí porque quería salir de su miseria, no para enamorarse.

-Gracias, príncipe Luka. Pero estoy bien- respondió Cairen poniéndose de pie.

-No sé porque tu respuesta no me convence- dijo Luka frente a ella.

-Yo… no… no tiene… porque preocuparse- objetó la chica, tartamudeando, pues el hecho de que Luka estuviese frente a ella, tan cerca, la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Luka- Pero…- pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Cairen, para recoger una de sus lágrimas. Cairen detuvo su respiración, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda-… hazme el favor de que estas bellas joyas que tienes por ojos no se quebranten por el llanto ni se opaquen con la tristeza.

Luka colocó la lágrima en la palma de su mano. Susurró unas palabras en silencio, cerró su puño y un destello azul lo recorrió desde su frente hasta su mano, donde centelleó con fuerza para luego desaparecer.

El príncipe tomó la mano de Cairen y abrió su puño sobre la mano de la chica. Un puñado de cristales transparentes y brillantes, como pequeños diamantes, cayó en la mano de Cairen.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Cairen bastante sorprendida por los cristales que sostenía.

-Tu propia magia. Hasta tu dolor es bello- respondió Luka. Luego, besó el dorso de su mano- Buenas noches.

Cairen esperó hasta que Luka saliera de su habitación para contemplar los cristales con entera fascinación. Entendió todo perfectamente. Luka sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él.

Pero no. Definitivamente no. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo más difícil de lo que ya era?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Los primeros rayos solares iluminaron el tronco del árbol, del cual sus raíces se habían vuelto el nido de amor para la nueva pareja, que seguía desnuda, cubierta, abrazada y dormida.

Aikka dormía con la cabeza de Eva apoyada en su pecho. En algún momento de la noche, Aikka había pasado su brazo por debajo de la chica. Así, la había pegado a su cuerpo y podía sujetarla de la cintura, que ya había decidido que era su parte preferida del cuerpo de su novia.

Aikka despertó al sentir el calor en su mejilla y como Eva se aferraba a su abdomen.

Bostezó y abrió sus ojos poco a poco, para acostumbrarse a la luz. Lo primero que vio fue a la bella persona en su pecho, respirando pasivamente. Incluso dormida, era un espectáculo digno de apreciar. De hecho, eran pocas la veces en las que estaba tan tranquila, porque en cualquier otro momento estaría un poco hiperactiva, como el las carreras… ¡Las carreras! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

-Eva, Eva- Aikka comenzó a zarandear a la chica, con ternura, pero un poco de prisa- Vamos, princesa, despierta.

-Mmmm...- la chica se movió un poco y se tapó los ojos.

-Eva, las carreras comenzarán. Tenemos que irnos

-Las… las… ¡Dios! ¡Las carreras!- gritó Eva, poniéndose de pie de un salto, para sorpresa y diversión del príncipe- Aikka, yo…

De repente, sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Notó que estaba de pie totalmente desnuda. Tomó la primera prenda que encontró, y que por cierto era de Aikka, y se cubrió lo que pudo con ella.

-Hey, tranquila- dijo el príncipe poniéndose de pie y tomando ambas manos de Eva, para que la prenda que la cubría cayera. Una vez más, ambos se veían al desnudo- Eva, no tienes de que apenarte. Anoche fue la noche más hermosa que he vivido. Ahora te conozco totalmente y tú a mí. No tenemos por qué ocultarnos del otro.

-Sí, tienes razón. Solo que esto es nuevo para mí. Pero te prometo que me esforzaré- contestó Eva mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te esfuerces. Solo ámame- Aikka tomó la barbilla de Eva y pegó sus labios a los de su novia.

Su novia. Que hermoso sonaba eso. Por fin, después de todo, un rayo de luz se cernía sobre su vida. Ella estaba con él. Sentía lo mismo que él. Un amor puro y sin limitaciones.

-No quisiera deshacer esto, Eva- dijo Aikka, soltando el beso y estrechándola en su pecho- Pero tenemos que irnos.

-Tienes razón. Démonos prisa- contestó Eva dándole un pequeño beso y apresurándose a buscar su ropa.

Vestirse fue otra bella prueba de amor. Se pasaron sus prendas. Se sostenían para no caer. Eva ayudó a Aikka a peinar su cabello, e incluso le preguntó si se veía bien, algo completamente extraño en ella.

-Te ves preciosa, princesa- aseguró Aikka- ¿dejaste crecer tu cabello en estos años?

-Vaya, eres observador. Si, creció un poco. Me gusta más así- respondió Eva mientras se ataba los cordones de sus tenis. Cuando se puso de pie, hizo una mueca y llevó ambas manos a su vientre, cosa que alarmó a Aikka.

-Eva, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Aikka corriendo a su lado y poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Duele… un poco- contestó Eva. Aikka palideció y la chica notó su tensión- No, no, no. No pienses que fue tu culpa. No lo es.

-¿De quién es, sino mía?- cuestionó Aikka alejándose un poco- Yo… tal vez me excedí anoche. ¿Fui… mmm… brusco? ¿Te lastimé en algún momento?

-No, Aikka. Ya basta- se exasperó Eva- Todo fue perfecto. Tú fuiste perfecto. No podría haber pedido otra cosa. Pero es algo nuevo, por lo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Aikka la miró con ternura mientras acababa de vestirse. También era nuevo para él. Descubrió sensaciones exorbitantes. Descubrió que quería quedarse con ella. Ella era todo.

-¿Me prometes que podrás correr bien?- pidió Aikka.

-Correré tan bien que ganaré las tres carreras- aseguró Eva golpeando a Aikka ligeramente en el pecho con su dedo índice.

-¿Es un reto, princesa?- preguntó Aikka, más relajado y divertido.

-Lo es, príncipe Aikka. Es más, reto a su majestad a una carrera a pie hasta los módulos- desafió Eva tendiendo la corona nourasiana a Aikka. Eva esperó a que el chico se la ajustara, recogió la manta ya doblada gritó- ¡Ahora!

Aikka no supo reaccionar hasta que se dio cuenta de que Eva ya había corrido. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a correr detrás de ella.

Por su parte, Eva corría todo lo que sus piernas y sensaciones le permitían. Un escozor en su cueva más profunda la estuvo molestando desde que despertó. Secuelas de la perfecta noche.

Cada vez que daba un paso, el dolor le recordaba el placer de las manos de Aikka, sentir que su boca saboreaba cada pedazo de su existencia, de Eva convertida en un manjar. Además, se recordó que tenía que hacerle ver a Aikka que estaba bien. Porque era la verdad. Era muy poco el dolor y podría controlarlo… ¿verdad?

Aikka alcanzó a Eva y llegó antes que ella a la zona de módulos. Más relajados, caminaron hacia sus módulos, lanzándose de vez en cuando tiernas miradas o pícaras sonrisas.

Llegaron primero al módulo nourasiano, que se encontraba abierto.

-Espero que Alexa me haya cubierto con mi padre- comentó Eva.

-¿No tendrás problemas?- preguntó Aikka. Eva negó con la cabeza- Entonces ve a tu módulo cuanto antes. Ya nos veremos en las carreras.

-Aikka, yo quería preguntarte algo- dijo Eva tomando su mano.

-Lo que quieras.

-Sucede que, pues, tú eres un príncipe. No sé si existan reglas o algo en Nourasia sobre quién y cómo debe ser tu pareja.

Aikka sintió como su corazón latió con más fuerza y rapidez. Interiormente suplicó porque Eva no notara la tensión en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus manos.

¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar a eso? ¿Debía decirle que tan solo por pasar la noche que pasaron podía perder su derecho a gobernar Nourasia? ¿Debían enfrentarlo juntos o no dárselo a conocer? Aikka sabía cómo era ella. No toleraría que su presencia afectara a alguien. Pero él definitivamente no quería separarse de ella.

-Tal vez no es lo que se esperaba, pero no tiene por qué preocuparte- dijo el chico, esforzándose por sonar seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Me lo prometes?- cuestionó la chica encontrando la mirada de Aikka.

-Yo…- Aikka sabía que estaba mal, y si ella se enteraba sería peor. Pero procuraría que no lo supiera, por su propio bien- … lo prometo, princesa.

Eva sonrió satisfecha. Se aseguró de que nadie los observara y plantó un beso en los labios de Aikka.

El chico la observó correr hacia el módulo terrestre. Suspiró al pensar en lo que había hecho. Deliberadamente le mintió.

-Vaya. El príncipe Aikka, honorable y gran caballero nourasiano, ha dicho una mentira a una dama- la grave voz de Luka sonó desde el interior del módulo. Aikka pudo notar un deje de decepción en la voz de su hermano.

-Luka, no entiendes…

-No, Aikka- interrumpió Luka- tú no entiendes. ¿Son pareja? Perfecto. No lo estás demostrando.

-¿Y qué hago?- preguntó Aikka, mirando a Luka con enfado- ¿Le digo lo que estoy pasando? ¿Qué me expulsarán de la Corte si saben que estoy con ella? ¿Qué ahora es ella la única persona con la que podré pasar el resto de mi vida?

-Ella... ¿qué?- cuestionó Luka, incrédulo. Aikka solo asintió- Date la vuelta.

Aikka sabía que no podía evitar lo que venía, así que hizo lo que Luka le pidió.

Como si ya supiera lo que iba a ver, Luka apartó un poco la prenda superior de su hermano y su mirada viajó al centro de su espalda. Y en efecto, ahí estaba, un círculo de color azul. Luka hizo memoria de un aspecto curioso de los nourasianos.

La marca de Nuram, que era una especie de diosa del amor en Nourasia. Cuando un nourasiano de familia real se unía a aquella persona que amaba de la manera en la que Aikka se había unido a Eva, Nuram lo marcaba en la espalda con un círculo azul, símbolo de que su amor ya había escogido dueña. Ya no podría amar a nadie más.

Además de eso, Luka encontró pequeñas y delgadas marcas a la altura de los omóplatos de su hermano. Eso lo divirtió.

Volvió a poner en su lugar la prenda de Aikka, y este se giró para ver la expresión de Luka, que era una extraña mezcla de molestia, confusión, diversión y picardía.

-Al menos la pasaste bien, ¿eh?- dijo al fin Luka y Aikka le devolvió una mirada molesta- No me mires así. Deberías ver tu espalda, se nota que los disfrutaron.

-Sí, Luka, lo disfrutamos. Pero por ahora no quiero que se sepa, por lo menos no demasiadas personas.

-Ni siquiera…

-Ni siquiera Cairen, ni Laila. Solo por un tiempo, hasta que sepa que diré al Consejo y a nuestro padre.

-Y a Eva. Porque estamos de acuerdo en que no podrás ocultarlo de ella todo el tiempo- comentó Luka.

-Sí, también eso- respondió Aikka entrando al módulo para prepararse para las siguientes carreras.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Eva entró rápidamente a su módulo, pero en cuanto puso un pie adentro, una mano la tomó de la cintura y otra le tapó la boca.

Eva empezó a agitarse para soltarse, pero quien la sujetaba le pellizcó la mano y le susurró al oído:

-No digas nada o tu papá nos descubrirá.

Eva identificó en la voz de Alexa un matiz de alivio, pero a la vez ansioso y preocupado.

Asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar al cuarto. Afuera de ahí estaba Jason aun en pijama, vigilando que Don no apareciera.

Alexa le levantó un pulgar a Jason, que asintió y se fue.

Dentro de la habitación estaba Amina sentada en una cama y vistiendo su camisón de dormir.

Eva apenas tuvo tiempo de ver a la princesa, porque inmediatamente los brazos de ella y de Alexa la envolvieron en un enorme abrazo. Eva, de hecho, lo agradeció por un momento, hasta que sintió como le empezaban a doler algunas zonas de su cuerpo, que seguían sensibles por el intenso ejercicio de la noche.

-Oigan, me duele- dijo Eva para que la soltaran.

-¡Lo siento!- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras la dejaban libre.

-Pero cuéntanos que sucedió, por favor- rogó Alexa haciéndole un lugar en la cama- Estoy ansiosa por saber.

-¡Ansiosa!- explotó Eva, casi de la nada- ¿Qué clase de amiga se supone que eres? ¡Sabías como me sentía y aun así no me dijiste nada!

-Pero Eva, lo planeamos para…- intentó excusarse Alexa.

-¡Lo planearon! ¡Su intención era confundirme! ¡Quedé como una perfecta idiota! ¡Eres una pésima amiga! ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Sí fuiste una idiota!- gritó Alexa con lágrimas en los ojos- Yo lo que quería es que te encontraras con él y fuera romántico.

-¡¿Y qué acaso no hubiera estado bien una simple caminata bajo las puñeteras lunas?!- respondió Eva con un grito aún más fuerte.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya basta!- gritó Amina a las chicas, que ya estaban en una posición retadora.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- replicó Eva a Amina.

-¿Mi culpa?- preguntó la princesa, ofendida- Si yo no hubiera planeado algo, los dos, par de miedosos, jamás se habrían dicho nada y seguirían suponiendo que no se quieren.

-Bueno… tal vez… pero…

-Pero nada. Podría apostar a que ya están juntos, ¿o me equivoco?- cuestionó Amina.

Ninguna respondió. Eva alternaba la mirada entre Amina y Alexa, mientras que esta se secaba las lágrimas.

-Alexa…- intentó decir Eva. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Alexa se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Lo hice porque te quiero. Si te lastime, lo siento. Pero sucede que me desesperaban. La idea era juntarlos.

-No sé qué haré contigo- dijo Eva devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Puedo unirme?- preguntó Amina

Eva rio y extendió un brazo para que Amina se uniera. Así pasaron unos segundos entre risas y una que otra lágrima.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que me cuentes todo, hermana- pidió Amina.

-¿Hermana?- preguntó Eva, extrañada.

-Si eres pareja de mi hermano, entonces eres mi hermana- indicó la princesa.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó Alexa.

-Solo mírala. Se ve radiante. Esta feliz. Y aunque no quisiera, puedo imaginarme algunas cosas que hacen que te veas radiante.

-¡Eva!- se impresionó Alexa- ¿Pasó eso?

-Ah, bueno…- Eva miró a Amina y se sonrojó. No es que fuera precisamente cómodo hablar de la intimidad que había tenido con Aikka. Después de todo, era su hermano- … pues sí.

Alexa dio un gritito y se abalanzó sobre Eva, haciendo que ambas cayeran a la cama.

Eva gritó, pero de dolor. Eso estaba mal. Si una simple caída, y sobre un colchón, había provocado que más de una zona de su cuerpo que se encontraban sensibles palpitaran y protestaran estrepitosamente, no quería imaginarse lo que sería sentarse sobre una moto y conducir la Arrow IV.

-¡Eva!- Alexa la ayudó a pararse asustada por el grito y la mueca de dolor de la chica- ¿Te duele?

-No le quise decir a Aikka la verdad- se sinceró Eva- pero lo cierto es que me está molestando bastante.

-Recuérdame reprender a Aikka- pidió Amina, mientras, para sorpresa de las chicas, una esfera de luz se formaba en la mano de la princesa- En cuanto al malestar, permíteme que te ayude- ofreció mientras se acercaba la esfera el vientre de Eva.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

16 módulos habían partido de Oban y ahora se encontraban sobre el quinto planeta de las competencias.

El terreno era bastante boscoso, lleno de enormes árboles con troncos anchos y largos. Variedad de extrañas aves surcaban el cielo.

Los módulos se detuvieron. La parte inferior de ellos se iluminó y las naves iniciaron su trayecto descendente.

G'dar gruñó cuando al caer chocó contra algunas ramas, pero pronto se estabilizó y avanzó hacia adelante.

No es que jamás le hubiera pasado, pero su corazón dio un vuelco impresionante cuando la Arrow IV pasó a su lado.

Dentro de ella, Eva también sentía una nueva emoción al verlo a él, a su novio, sentados obre G'dar y bastante concentrado en la carrera.

-¡Eva, cuidado!- la voz de Jason, y unos cuantos gritos por su auricular la despertaron de su ensoñación, justo a tiempo para maniobrar y poder esquivar un enorme tronco- Eva, por favor, sé que tienes motivos para estar distraída, pero no quiero morir.

-De acuerdo, Jason. ¿Quieres velocidad?- preguntó Eva trazando su trayecto y midiendo su velocidad para pasar a los cinco competidores que tenía enfrente, Aikka incluido- Tendrás velocidad.

La chica presionó unos botones y la hipertracción se activó. La Arrow salió disparada y en unos segundos aventajó a dos de sus contrincantes. Sin embargo, al acercarse a Celt, este le bloqueó el camino, provocando que Eva rebotara en el y perdiera el equilibrio.

Delante de ellos, Aikka detuvo a G'dar al escuchar el estruendo.

Su expresión cambió a horror cuando notó que la Arrow rebotaba en Celt. Ya había ordenado a su montura que regresara cuando algo muy extraño pasó.

Eva se impresionó al ver ese espectáculo. Todos los competidores, con excepción de ella, estaban envueltos en una especie de burbuja que le impedía avanzar.

La chica inmediatamente buscó al príncipe nourasiano, y lo encontró mirándola confusamente.

-Stan, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Eva al mecánico mientras se acercaba a la esfera de Aikka.

-No lo sé, Eva. Pero estamos investigando- aseguró Stan.

-¡Pero claro!- gritó Jason- Eva, es nuestra ventaja. La que obtuvimos en la primera carrera. ¡Acelera!

Eva se giró para ver a Aikka y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante y una despedida con la mano, ante la sorprendida expresión del príncipe.

-¿Qué hay de los portales, Kouji?

-Solo hay uno. Estás bastante cerca- contestó Kouji.

-¿Y el tiempo?- quiso saber la joven piloto.

-Nuestro cronómetro se ajustó a un minuto. Es suficiente para que ganes terreno- indicó Don- Aún tienes medio minuto.

Eva volvió a encender la hipertracción y la Arrow reanudó velozmente su recorrido.

La chica pudo esquivar tranquilamente todos los obstáculos de la pista, y justo cuando el cronómetro llegó a cero, Eva cruzó el portal.

Al tiempo que su módulo la recogía, observó cómo los corredores se abalanzaban ferozmente a la carrera, con proyectiles, misiles y flechas mágicas surcando el cielo.

No pudo ver quien había ganado, porque se encontró de regreso en el interior de su módulo antes de que la carrera terminara.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Bien chicos!- la sala de gobierno prorrumpió en gritos de júbilo y vítores cuando vieron en su pantalla como la Arrow IV cerraba la primera carrera del día con una victoria.

El presidente Raymond había estado pendiente de todas las carreras. Hoy, especialmente, quería ver las carreras. Ese día cumplía un año de haber ganado su propia carrera por la presidencia, en una ajustada contienda con el presidente McMullen, que quería volver a ocupar el puesto.

Para aquel entonces, Charles era un alto funcionario, y por esa misma responsabilidad no podía permitir que McMullen siguiera dejando a la población en un completo desconocimiento de lo que había pasado con los Krogs y Oban, incluido el hecho de que un humano se había convertido en Avatar.

Al final, al vencer Charles, hizo público todo lo que McMullen había ocultado, ganándose el aprecio de su población pero la total desaprobación de los seguidores del ex presidente, logrando que incluso algunos prometieran una revancha, asegurando que eso no se podía quedar así.

-Miren eso- dijo uno de los funcionarios.

Raymond se acercó a la pantalla. El planeta era gaseoso. Densas nubles de niebla lo cubrían todo e imposibilitaban en algún grado la visión de la carrera.

Charles sintió, como en todas las carreras, un vuelco en el corazón al oír que la Arrow iniciaba su siguiente carrera. Observó como la nave caía. "Rachel, protege a nuestro hijo" pidió Charles al recuerdo de su esposa.

Varios gritos se dejaron oír cuando observaron como la nave terrestre era envuelta en una especie de burbuja, al tiempo que uno de sus contrincantes los rebasaba.

Igual que ellos, todos los rivales que llegaban se veían envueltos por la misteriosa burbuja.

Tuvo que pasar un mortífero minuto, en el que Charles estuvo bastante tenso, para que su prisión los liberara y pudieran incorporarse de nuevo a la carrera.

Nada más salir, la nave de Eva se cubrió de un brillo morado y voló a descomunales velocidades, con la visible intención de alcanzar a Celt, que llevaba cada vez menos ventaja.

Charles también vio, preocupado, como el príncipe Aikka se batía a duelo con su arsenal de hechizos, separándose de los primeros lugares.

La cámara volvió a enfocar al equipo cuando se escucharon fuertes detonaciones.

La Arrow IV había detenido la hipertracción y ahora la torreta se encargaba de que Celt no les ganara la posición.

Celt golpeaba violentamente en lado derecho de la nave, haciendo que la torreta tuviera que entrar y salir continuamente para evitar algún daño.

El alien con forma de calamar los empujó una vez más, y fue tan fuerte, que la Arrow perdió el equilibrio cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, resultando severamente afectado el reactor izquierdo.

-Vamos, chicos. Arriba- pidió Raymond a la pantalla.

Desde el piso, la torreta de la nave terrestre se movía, como si estuviera apuntando.

De repente, un cañón de plasma salió disparado e impactó de lleno en Celt.

El alien cayó al piso, al tiempo que la Arrow retomaba el vuelo velozmente.

Charles se sintió lleno de orgullo al ver como Jason se las arreglaba con todos aquellos que se intentaban acercar a la nave.

Un nuevo grito de júbilo inundó la oficina presidencial cuando Jason disparaba a un contrincante a la vez que el equipo Tierra cruzaba el aro, que se iluminaba para señalar la segunda victoria en el día.

-Lo están haciendo bien- se dijo Raymond a sí mismo cuando el módulo terrestre despegó hacia la última carrera del día.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

La mente del príncipe fue bombardeada por in sinfín de recuerdos, todos con diferentes sentimientos y emociones. El mejor de ellos, una tarde lluviosa, bajo un árbol con ella. Solo con ella y esa sensación de tranquilidad.

Alwas se descubría ante sus ojos. La carrera comenzaría en el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó.

Eva llevaba una buena ventaja, pero Aikka no se apresuró porque, en vista de lo que había pasado en las dos últimas carreras, esa era su oportunidad.

Pudo ver como Eva, su novia, intentaba ganar terreno, ante el inminente obstáculo que se interpondría en su camino. Sonrió al pensar que jamás se hubiera imaginado que cuando regresara a Alwas, Eva sería su pareja, considerando que estaba enojado con ellos cuando abandonaron el planeta.

Y las burbujas inquebrantables hicieron su aparición, envolviendo a todos los competidores del circuito, excepto a G'dar y su jinete.

-Um Sekai G'dar waka- era ahora o nunca.

G'dar reaccionó al hechizo y aumentó rápidamente su velocidad. Pasaron junto a los corredores y Aikka se permitió dirigirle una mirada retadora a la Arrow IV.

Avanzó todo lo que pudo, para separarse lo más posible de sus contrincantes.

Sabía que Eva tendría una rabieta al final del día porque por él no habría cumplido lo que dijo en la mañana. Pero, por otro lado, él sería toda la vida un chico al que le gustaba competir, retar y, lo tenía que admitir, ganar. Perder no era, generalmente, una opción.

El hechizo a G'dar comenzaba a perder su efecto. Cuando este cesó totalmente, Aikka escuchó claramente el sonido de las naves reanudando ferozmente la carrera.

No tuvo siquiera tiempo de aislar el rugido de la Arrow, cuando la vio a escasos metros detrás de él. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? No tenía la menor idea, pero ella ya estaba ahí. Novios batiéndose en duelo por el primer lugar.

La torreta se mantenía estable con la mira en G'dar. Aikka sujetaba con fuerza su arco y su mano estaba presta a tomar una flecha en caso de cualquier hostilidad.

Esa recta final de la carrera se había vuelto totalmente dependiente de la velocidad.

Y podrían haber empatado nuevamente, de no ser por el sencillo empujón que recibió G'dar por parte de un contrincante detrás de él, cosa que lo desequilibró lo suficiente para ceder la victoria a la Arrow y el segundo lugar a Celt. Aikka corrigió rápidamente su tropiezo para terminar con un deshonroso, y hasta irónico tercer lugar.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Todas las naves llegaron al puerto de módulos de Oban. La tarde era lluviosa y multitud de rayos, como serpientes luminosas, cortaban el cielo.

Los competidores salieron de sus módulos a tiempo para ver como tres naves despegaban del puerto y se perdían en la inmensidad del cielo nublado.

-Descalificados. Llegaron en último lugar- aclaró Aikka cuando se acercó a Eva, que miraba absorta el cielo mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano.

-Tiene que ser difícil ser eliminado- contestó Eva llevando la mirada a los ojos de su príncipe. Le sonrió pícaramente- Tres de tres, Aikka.

-Bien, princesa. Bastante aguerrida, debo decir. Pero aún faltan carreras, así que no pienses que ya lo tienes ganado.

Eva le guiñó un ojo, tomó su mano, y juntos caminaron al templo del Avatar, pero aún había un tema que requería su atención.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

El viento jugaba con su cabello negro, salpicando su rostro de frías gotas de agua. Su ropa empezaba a empaparse y a escurrir. Pero en verdad necesitaba enfriar sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente todo estaba saliendo como ella quería. Ellos dos estaban juntos.

Pero que todo estuviera tan bien le preocupaba. Era bastante extraño que aún no apareciera nada. Tanta tranquilidad podía ser precedente de un inminente caos.

-Amina, te vas a resfriar- Jason apareció detrás de ella, sosteniendo una sombrilla.

-Ya iba a entrar- contestó la princesa nourasiana con una sonrisa.

Jason se acercó a ella para cubrirla de la lluvia. Sin embargo, debido a lo empapado del suelo, Amina resbaló y pudo haber caído de la terraza del módulo, de no ser porque Jason la sujetó y la trajo hacia su cuerpo, cayendo Amina, para su culposo gusto, en los brazos del artillero.

-¡Dios! Amina, ten cuidado. ¿Es que quieres matarte?- cuestionó el chico mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-No, yo…- la chica de detuvo abruptamente de lo que iba a decir.

Dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron y se sostuvieron.

No había manera de explicar qué clase de energía danzó entre sus miradas, que desbocó sus jóvenes corazones, que aceleró su respiración. Que los empujó a unir sus manos. Que los incitó a abrazarse, a sentir el cálido sentimiento de estar con esa persona nueva, pero, de alguna manera, extrañamente conocida.

-¿Qué es esto Jason?- preguntó Amina con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jason y recargando sus manos en la cadera del chico.

-Creo que lo sabes. Pero de cualquier manera, déjame mostrártelo.

La lluvia siguió cayendo a raudales y empapó a los chicos. Se coló entre la dulce y tímida nueva unión de labios. Y aunque no tenían idea de donde y cuando había surgido, ya estaba ahí. Y era espléndido.

**Realmente no sé con qué cara decirles que lo siento mucho, pero mucho. Sé que les dije que habría varios capítulos. Pero enserio que tuve muchas cosas que hacer con lo de la inscripción a la Universidad, y que la mudanza. Y ahora con las muchas tareas que tenga no sé qué tiempo tenga para escribir el fic. Pero se los prometí. No lo voy a dejar y así me cueste 10 años, lo voy a terminar, porque les gusta, y me está encantando. Les ruego que no dejen de apoyarme para que pueda seguir con esto. De antemano muchas gracias, y una vez más, lo siento mucho por la larga espera. Y gracias a ese Follow.**

**¡Los amo! Nos vemos pronto, espero. Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Guest: ¡Hola desde México! A mí me encanta que te encante. Qué bueno que compartamos la misma opinión acerca del odioso de Jordan. Yo me encargo de hacerlo sufrir, jajajaja. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y no olvides dejarme tu saludo y comentario acerca del capítulo. ¡Saludos Colombia!**

**Kmarchan Aravena: ¡Hola! Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado mi primera historia Lemon. Para ser sincera tenía muchas dudas, pero me agrada que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tus siempre animadores comentarios. No tienes idea de cómo me ayudan. ¡Saludos!**

**Admiradora: No te preocupes que yo la sigo hasta que llegue el punto final. Gracias por el saludo. ¡No olvides decirme que te pareció este capítulo!**

**Meggi Usui: Imagínate como me siento yo por haberlos abandonado dos meses. Pero en serio que se complicó todo. Sí, todo lo que pasa tiene su razón de ser, y ese Jordan nos va a dar problemitas. Pero mientras disfruta de lo bonito que es ver a Eva y Aikka juntos. Muchos saludos. ¡No olvides tu opinión de este capítulo! Sé que te sorprendió el final.**

**P.D.: El título de este capítulo es de la canción "Alborada" de Plácido Domingo.**


	14. Te prometí que no iba a dejar de luchar

**Capítulo 14:**** Recuerda que el amor es fuerza. Antes que creas que perdimos la guerra. Levanta la cara y confía en mí, te tengo aquí y no voy a soltar. Porque te prometí que no iba a dejar de luchar jamás que iba a morir por ti, lo prometí y no voy a cambiar.**

No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no parecía algo normal encontrar una carta del príncipe Aikka solicitando su encuentro con ella a mitad del bosque, menos aún a semejantes horas de la noche, cuando estaba bastante oscuro y donde la luz de la esfera sobre la palma de su mano no resultaba tan brillante.

Cairen estaba considerando regresar a su módulo cuando escuchó pasos que hacían crujir la vegetación del piso.

-Príncipe Aikka, ¿es usted?- preguntó la chica, al aire.

-Lamento decepcionarla, pero no-una voz grave, fuerte, ronca e intimidante resonó por entre los árboles y penetró casi hasta los huesos de la chica.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con tres enormes criaturas, y aunque estaba bastante oscuro, puesto que la luz de la esfera había desaparecido, esos seres le resultaban totalmente conocidos.

-¡Krogs!- gritó Cairen aterrada. Intentando huir.

-Por favor señorita, concédanos el honor de su presencia- pidió uno de ellos, con un sutil tono burlón en su voz al tiempo que tomaba a Cairen del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!- pedía la chica, desesperada.

-¡Silencio!- exigió uno de los krogs, ante lo cual, Cairen calló- Así está mejor. Usted y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar.

-¿Quiénes son?- cuestionó la chica, esforzándose por no sonar aterrada.

-General Kronos, líder del Imperio Krog.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Tengo una propuesta.

-¿Qué podría querer de criaturas como ustedes?- replicó ella, no totalmente convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sé de buena fuente que hay un príncipe al que quieres para ti, pero que no congenia con tus otros intereses.

Cairen quedó estupefacta. ¿Cómo diablos podía un krog saber si quiera de lo que sentía? ¿Quién se lo habría dicho? ¿Qué podía ganar un krog con eso?

-No te equivoques- dijo Kronos- el príncipe no me interesa en lo absoluto. Pero Nourasia si lo hace- explicó él, tendiéndole la mano a Cairen- Velo de esta manera, si cooperas, ambos ganamos algo. Si no lo haces, de cualquier manera terminaré ganando.

-Entonces lo escucho, bajo mi reserva- aceptó Cairen, tomando la mano del krog, quien sonrió macabramente.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Jordan, tenemos que hablar, ¿dónde estás?

Eva y Aikka llevaban un buen rato en el templo del Avatar, llamándolo, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-Tal vez no está aquí, Eva. Podemos volver después- sugirió el príncipe.

-No quiero que me vuelvan a atacar. Necesito habla con él- replicó Eva y siguió llamando al ex artillero.

Más arriba, en una zona escondida del templo, Jordan observaba como Eva y Aikka lo buscaban. Pero no podía hacer nada más que observar. No quería ver de frente a ninguno de los dos. No sabía que podía pasar. Lo pensó todo el día y aún no llegaba a nada.

¿Estaba enojado? No. Estaba furioso, iracundo, como nunca antes se había sentido. Pero era todavía más. Era el profundo vacío que dejaba la decepción. Seguía sin entender porque ella le había hecho eso. ¿Qué tenía el príncipe que él no tuviera? No era el rango, eso a ella no le importaba. No, seguía sin comprender.

-¡Jordan!- una vez más la voz de ella.

-Eva, no está aquí. Volvamos después, vámonos- ¡Ah, no! Aikka no iba a tener la última palabra.

El príncipe y la terrestre estaban saliendo del templo del Avatar, cuando una explosión dorada en medio de la estancia los detuvo. De ella, poco a poco, se formó la figura humana de Jordan, el gran Avatar, serio, sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos dorados.

-¡Jordan!- gritó Eva- Llevamos horas llamándote.

-Atendía… otros asuntos- contestó el chico, no sabiendo si mirar a la chica o evitar el contacto visual- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Jordan, ayer fuimos atacados por krogs. ¿No lo supiste?- preguntó Aikka, que había supuesto que Jordan estaba enterado.

-Yo… bueno… algo escuché. No he tenido tiempo para rectificarlo- indicó el Avatar.

-Entonces, ¿no planeas hacer algo al respecto?- cuestionó Eva, no entendiendo la tranquilidad con la que Jordan hablaba.

-No tengo porqué- respondió Jordan con una indiferencia que no había planeado, pero que decidió mantener.

-Pero Jordan, las reglas dicen…

-… que si un participante atenta contra la vida de otro será descalificado. Los habitantes del planeta no están contemplados en las reglas- interrumpió Jordan a Aikka, evidenciando un tono de indignación- Los krogs ni siquiera están compitiendo contra ustedes.

-¿Y eso qué?- replicó Eva, comenzando a enfadarse- Da igual que no sean competidores. Nos atacaron.

-No lo puedes asegurar. Ellos podrían decir que fueron ustedes los primeros en atacar- refutó Jordan, dando la espalda a ambos.

-¡Por favor!- gritó Eva tomando a Jordan del hombro y girándolo para verlo a los ojos- ¿Crees que Aikka y yo seríamos capaces de atacar así, sin más?

-Eva- contestó Jordan, retirando la mano de la chica y sosteniendo su mirada implacable, enojada, pero también triste- son capaces de hacer muchas cosas.

Eva no contestó. Los ojos de Jordan lo decían todo. Algo lo tenía profundamente molesto y no iba a hacerles caso pues, aun como Avatar, era bastante testarudo.

-¿Sabes qué, Jordan?- terminó Eva, ahora también enfadada- No sé qué te pasó. Pero eso y tú pueden irse al diablo.

Eva salió del templo, sin siquiera acordarse de que Aikka también estaba con ella.

Cuando la chica azotó las puertas del templo, Jordan se percató de que estaba a solas con Aikka, y sus instintos ya no pudieron soportarlo.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- soltó de golpe Jordan, tomando a Aikka por la ropa y acorralándolo en una de las paredes.

Dos años atrás, a Aikka no le hubiera resultado difícil quitarse a Jordan, pero ahora el terrestre era más fuerte, sin contar que su puesto de Avatar cohibía al nourasiano.

-Jordan… no pierdas la cabeza. ¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó Aikka, intentando que Jordan se relajara.

-¡Teníamos un trato!-volvió a explotar Jordan, soltando al príncipe- Sólo tenías que protegerla. Pero a la primera oportunidad, ya son pareja- ante la expresión atónita y pálida de Aikka, el Avatar cambió su tono a indignación- Si Aikka. Lo sé. Los vi.

-¿Qué viste?- preguntó el príncipe, preocupado porque hubiera sido testigo de todo lo acontecido.

-No necesité verlo todo para suponerlo.

-Jordan, apelo a tu razonabilidad. Esto no se puede saber. Ni siquiera en Nourasia- intentó explicar Aikka, disimulando la incomodidad que le producía que Jordan los hubiera encontrado en tan íntima situación.

-No seas ridículo, Aikka. ¿Te preocupa lo que digan en tu planeta? ¿Y qué pasará cuando ella se entere?

-Especifica, Jordan- pidió Aikka, ofuscado.

-Sabes que siempre me entero de lo que pasa en los planetas a mi cuidado. Y estoy enterado de la decisión que tomó tu Consejo. Eres consciente de que al final tendrás que escoger. Ella o Nourasia.

Como en cada ocasión que pensaba en esa decisión, Aikka palidecía y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Pero estaba seguro, no iba a darse por vencido. No ahora que todo empezaba a salir bien.

-Tienes razón Jordan. Me he metido en un lío. Pero al final, todo estará bien. Lo sé.

-Haz como quieras, Aikka. Lo que no voy a tolerar es que sufra por tu culpa. Ahora retírate- Aikka lo hizo, y ya estaba por salir, pero Jordan no pudo soportar no decirle lo que lo estaba consumiendo- No creas que eres el único. Entre tú y yo, no fuiste el primero.

Jordan desapreció en el mismo resplandor dorado en el que había llegado, dejando al príncipe perplejo, paralizado.

¿No era el primero?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Ratoncita, ¿no crees que en ocasiones eres incomprensiva?

Al llegar a su módulo, hecha una furia, Eva se había encontrado con Rick, que revisaba la Arrow junto con Stan y Kouji.

El expiloto había parado en seco a la chica y, sutilmente, la había incitado a hablar.

Eva no supo mediar las palabras y le explicó a Rick todo lo que había pasado en el escaso tiempo que llevaban en Oban, mencionando su relación amorosa con el príncipe, pero esquivando los momentos pasados en la noche. Enfureció otra vez cuando mencionó el asunto que Jordan no quería atender.

-¿Yo? Es él el que no quiere ayudarnos- alegó Eva.

-Jordan ya no es más un chico. Dudo que tengas idea de todo lo que él tiene que hacer ahora, y de todo lo que debe ver.

-¿Dices que está abrumado?

-Digo que trates de entender. Ayudaría que no lo mandes al infierno cuando él está hablando.

Eva resopló e hizo un gesto afirmativo a Rick, a modo de despedida.

-Ratoncita, espera- interceptó Rick- Haz el favor de no olvidar al viejo zorro de tu padre. Debería saber lo de Aikka.

Eva se encogió de hombros, divertida y se internó en el módulo para buscar a Alexa y Amina. Mientras subía, pensaba en lo que había dicho Rick. ¿Decirle a su padre? Era un excelente desafío. Pero para ser sincera, Eva prefería correr mil finales más contra los krogs que enfrentar el espectáculo que montaría Don al saber que su querida hija había iniciado un noviazgo… con un príncipe… de otro planeta.

-¡Eva!-Alexa la esperaba afuera de su habitación con la mano extendida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la piloto apresurando su paso.

-Tienes que ver esto- dijo Alexa tomándola de la mano y haciéndole un gesto para que no hiciera ruido.

Subieron las escaleras y Alexa le indicó que se asomara a la terraza del módulo, donde aún llovía.

-¿Pero qué…?- Eva casi se va de espaldas de no ser porque Alexa le tapó la boca para que no gritara e interrumpiera la escena.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿No eres el primero? No entiendo a lo que quiso referirse el Avatar- Luka, recargado en la puerta de la terraza del módulo nourasiano, intentaba procesar lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo acerca de su entrevista con Jordan.

-Eso fue lo que dijo, pero no sé Luka. No sé si quiero entenderlo- explicó Aikka con la mirada perdida.

-Sinceramente, creo que deberías saberlo. Ni siquiera te dijo a qué se refería. No busco arruinar lo que ya has hecho, pero podemos pensar que se refiere a…

-¡No te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo!- interrumpió Aikka tapando la boca de su hermano- No puede referirse a ella. Eva no lo haría.

-Insisto en que confías demasiado- replicó Luka apartando la mano de Aikka- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? Tal vez te pueda aclarar las dudas.

-¿Sabes, Luka? A veces solo consigues alterarme más. Pero está bien. Te concedo esto. Vayamos a ver a Eva y aprovechemos a saludar a Amina- respondió Aikka resoplando y queriendo terminar el tema.

Salieron de su módulo y caminaron en silencio bajo la lluvia hasta el módulo de la Tierra.

Al llegar ahí, los príncipes se encontraron con Rick, que bajaba de las escaleras negando con la cabeza y con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver llegar a los nourasianos, Rick sonrió aún más, incluso parecía que se echaría a reír.

-Buenas tardes, majestades- saludó él con un extraño tono de voz.

-Saludos, señor Rick. Me preguntaba si…

-Suba las escaleras. La ratoncita está ahí- interrumpió Rick a Aikka, obviando el motivo de su visita- Aunque recomiendo a ambos que sean cautelosos y no exalten.

Rick siguió su camino dejando a los príncipes con dudas acerca de lo que había dicho.

Cuando ya subían las escaleras, se encontraron con una escena bastante extraña.

Don Wei estaba siendo sujetado por Eva, que le impedía hablar, pero su rostro denotaba expectación e incredulidad.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Aikka al llegar a un lado de Eva, que ya había soltado a su padre, pero le pedía que no hablara.

-En… en la terraza…- decía Don aún sin poder creerlo.

Los príncipes interpretaron que algo malo pasaba en el lugar y subieron hacia allá.

-¡No! ¡Esperen!- Eva intentó hacerles parar por la sorpresa que se iban a llevar, pero no escucharon y no tuvieron tiempo de por lo menos comprender.

De hecho, nada los hubiera preparado para ver a su querida hermana en brazos de un humano, con sus labios unidos, sin importar nada de lo que pasaba.

-A… Amina…- si bien, Aikka estaba tratando de controlarse y entender un poco lo que pasaba, Luka lucía verdaderamente trastornado, pálido, incluso tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Luka, por favor, no sobreac…- había intentado decir Aikka para que su hermano se tranquilizara, pero hizo todo lo contrario.

-¡Amina!- gritó Luka, caminando retadoramente a la pareja.

Jason y Amina se separaron bruscamente, pero al ver las intenciones con las que el nourasiano se acercaba, Jason se colocó frente a la princesa en una actitud protectora.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto, Amina?- preguntó Luka bastante cerca de ambos.

-Luka, por Sekai. Debes entenderlo, es amor. Es como lo de Aikka.

-¡No es como lo de Aikka! ¿No entiendes que no se ve igual? Él es un hombre, un príncipe.

-¿Y qué yo sea mujer me hace menos? ¿No merezco un amor por eso?- replicó Amina, llorando.

-Creo que ambos deben tranquilizarse. Luka, por favor- pidió Jason.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablar! ¡Mira lo que has hecho con mi hermana!- reclamó Luka, con un ademán de empuñar la daga que llevaba en su cinturón.

-¡No te atrevas!- Eva y Alexa habían saltado a la inmediata defensa del chico, interponiéndose entre él y Luka.

-De acuerdo todos, contrólense- Don regresaba a la terraza totalmente serio y estricto. Los tres humanos decidieron atender lo que se pedía, al igual que los príncipes.

-Señor Wei, perdone el escándalo que se acaba de generar. Pero no creo que Amina o yo debamos disculparnos. Nos hemos hecho nada malo- señaló Jason antes de que alguien se le adelantara.

-Eso es cuestionable- contestó Luka, que seguía ofendido.

-Jason, debes entender que los nourasianos no tienen el mismo concepto de una relación como nosotros- explicó Don, fulminando con la mirada al chico- Tengo entendido que la única pareja que la princesa Amina puede tener tendría que ser su futuro esposo.

-Sí señor Wei, en efecto. Pero, a raíz de los Tratados con la Tierra, podría haber un cambio al respecto.

-Princesa Amina, aun con eso, dudo que una relación entre un humano y un humano pueda ser prudente. Por los menos yo, no lo apruebo.

Aikka y Eva intercambiaron rápidas y fugaces miradas, justo después de que el color abandonara el rostro de la chica.

-Ni yo creo que sea prudente o correcto- afirmó Luka.

-Piensa en lo que dices, hermano- pidió Aikka, esperando que Luka entendiera que cualquier crítica que hiciera del romance de Amina, también iba para él.

-Señor Wei, Luka. Perdonen que no entienda sus motivos o que probablemente no quiera entenderlos. Pero en verdad quiero a Amina. Y si debo pasar por el mismísimo Avatar para defender esto, lo haré- sentenció Jason, abrazando a Amina por los hombros y no estando dispuesto a soltarla.

Todos en la terraza quedaron en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada ante la declaración del joven artillero. Todos estaban a la expectativa. Y cuatro corazones palpitaban desbocados, presos del miedo y la emoción.

-Aikka- para poder romper con ese silencio y dar un respiro al asunto, Amina decidió apelar a los protocolos de Nourasia- si el señor Wei y Luka creen que esto no es conveniente, entonces tú, como heredero de Nourasia y representante de nuestro padre, debes ser quien decida. ¿Qué hacemos?

Todos se giraron al príncipe, y éste interiormente se enojó con su hermana por delegarle esa responsabilidad. Pero, por otra parte, entendía la desesperación de hermana para proteger y defender aquellos que hacía sentirse viva. Amor. Por muy diferente que fuera, pero era amor.

-Hermana- dijo Aikka con un suspiro, más por él mismo que por su hermana- ambos tenemos el conocimiento de lo que implica una relación con un humano- el chico vio de reojo a Eva, que se encontraba bastante tensa- Y aunque soy un heredero, tú sabes que no soy quien para juzgarte. No te lo voy a prohibir, pero te sugiero un extremo de discreción, hasta que podemos discutirlo con nuestro padre y el Consejo. Es todo lo que puedo decir-luego se dirigió a su hermano, que se estaba alterando una vez más- Luka, te pido que seas razonable y no desprecies a quien ama a tu hermana. No te pido aceptación, solo tolerancia.

El rostro de los presentes, sorprendentemente cambió a conformidad y parecieron regularse los ánimos.

-Entonces está acordado- terminó Don, no sabiendo si en verdad era lo mejor- Jason, por ahora te pido que no lo menciones a tu padre. Esto podría significar algo en los Tratados y prefiero pasarlo por alto ahora.

Don, taciturno, entró de nuevo al módulo, dejando a los seis jóvenes bastante tensos entre ellos.

-No sé qué es lo que ambos esperan que pase. Sobre todo tú Amina- dijo Luka, ligeramente más relajado.

-Hermano, en serio. Fue un escándalo innecesario. ¿A dónde querías llegar?- cuestionó Aikka, que en verdad estaba molesto con Luka- Te lo quiero dejar muy en claro. Cualquier ataque a la relación que Amina ha decidido empezar con Jason, es un ataque a mi relación con Eva.

-Sabes que no me opongo a la tuya, porque es diferente. Aunque estás marcado, tienes permitido cambiar de opinión. Pero si nos ponemos estrictos, Amina no tiene ese derecho. Ni siquiera debería estar con alguien de un planeta a cientos de años luz de Nourasia.

-¡Bueno ya!- gritó Eva, encrispada y harta de esa discusión- Nos vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Estemos con la pareja con la que queramos estar hasta que termine nuestra permanencia en la carrera. Después, tal vez cuando Aikka sea rey, se pueda resolver esto.

Ante las palabras de Eva, los tres príncipes se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo lo difícil de la situación.

-Si Eva- dijo Aikka disimulando su preocupación- te prometo que me encargaré de eso. Ahora creo que lo más conveniente es que cada quien se retire a sus módulos y dejemos el asunto por hoy.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Amina y Jason se retiraron a sus habitaciones, bajando tomados de la mano. Luka resopló, se despidió de Eva con un ademán y le dijo a Aikka que lo veía en su módulo, dejando a la pareja un rato a solas.

-Aikka, ¿de verdad todo estará bien?- quiso saber Eva, abrazando al príncipe y enterrando su rostro en el varonil pecho.

-Eva- Aikka dudó antes de responder. No le quería mentir, pero no quería decirle todo aún- No te puedo asegurar, per haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que así sea. Ahora quiero que descanses y ya no pienses más en esto. De lo que puedes estar segura es que te amo, y protegeré esto con mi vida.

-Gracias Aikka. También te amo y confío que harás lo mejor- señaló Eva dando un beso en los labios de su príncipe.

Un beso delicado pero ansioso. Con sabor a miedo y esperanza.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

La nourasiana y el krog caminaban en silencio de vuelta al módulo de Nourasia.

-Será un placer que colabores con nosotros, Cairen- Kronos hablaba con un tono parecido a una macabra burla.

-Sólo espero, general, que los krogs tengan palabra de honor- replicó Cairen, totalmente decidida a lo que iba a hacer.

-No nos subestimes y recuerda tu parte del trato. Ambos deben ser eliminados, pero tú debes cumplir para que así pase- dijo Kronos observando a los príncipes que entraban al módulo, sin tener idea de que los miraban desde atrás de unos árboles- Si no son ambos, no funcionará.

-¿Y es completamente necesario que ambos mueran?- preguntó la chica. El krog asintió- ¿Y qué pasará con los humanos?

-De ellos y del primer nourasiano me encargo yo. Tú deberás acabar con el segundo.

-Y así será- sentenció la chica, con un intenso sentimiento de egoísmo y maldad brotando en su interior

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Bésame.

De vuelta en uno de los rincones más apartados de Oban, dos almas, dos cuerpos, se volvían a encontrar pasionalmente, desprovistos de problemas, prejuicios, protocolos… y ropa, reunidos por un rápido acuerdo.

Recostada sobre su espalda, recibiendo los movimientos rítmicos de Aikka, de su príncipe, Eva volvía a sentirse en el cielo.

El momento, el segundo de la pareja, estaba resultando mucho más catártico que el primero. De una manera asombrosa, para los cinco días que llevaban juntos, se había generado una fuerte confianza entre ellos y así se la estaban demostrando.

Exhaustos, con el corazón desbocado, terminaron su acción, abrazados, recostados en la manta, con los sonidos naturales de Oban como románticos testigos de los enamorados.

-¿Estás bien, Eva?- preguntó Aikka acariciando el cabello de la chica recostada sobre su pecho.

-Muy bien- aseguró y se giró para ver al príncipe a los ojos- Sólo queda un día de eliminatorias.

-Eso lo sé. Y ahora más que nunca espero avanzar a las competencias en Oban. Quiero estar el mayor tiempo posible contigo.

-Prometo ganar para que estemos juntos. Aunque claro, tú deberías quedar en segundo lugar- contestó Eva bromeando.

-¿Aseguras que ganarás?- preguntó Aikka, divertido.

-Sabes que sí. Ya he ganado muchas veces.

-Aún no termina esta competencia. No estés tan segura- sentenció Aikka con su habitual tono retador. Su mirada viajó de la chica al cielo cada vez más claro- Prométeme que hoy tendrás cuidado. Que hayamos llegado a las dos últimas carreras no garantiza nada. Celt y Espíritu serán rudos, puesto que ellos también quieren avanzar a Oban.

-Sabes que lo haré- respondió Eva, aunque sabía que desde que iniciaron las carreras hasta ese último día de eliminatorias, se había comportado bastante imprudente, y todos se lo habían hecho notar- Tú deberías dejar de cuidarme, casi te cuesta una carreras ayer.

-No hubiera corrido ese riesgo si ti fueras más precavida- argumentó el príncipe.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto?

-Desde que te conocí me he preocupado.

-No lo pareció hace dos años cuando me derribaste en más de una ocasión

-Eva, eso no…- Aikka no supo que decir. De nuevo, Eva le había reclamado la pasada agresión y la iba a contestar cuando, pensando en reclamos, recordó el tema que había estado esquivando- Eva, quiero hablar contigo acerca del algo que sucedió en el templo con… con Jordan.

-Aikka, no insistas. No nos va a hacer caso. No sé qué mosca le ha picado- señaló Eva, restando importancia al asunto.

-No es eso, princesa- replicó el príncipe- es algo que dijo después de que te fuiste.

-¿Y qué dijo?- preguntó la chica, suponiendo lo peor.

-Primero que nada. Sabe lo que pasa entre nosotros- el rostro de Eva palideció- si te lo estás preguntando, no fue un buen encuentro. Lo tomó bastante mal. Como si eso lo hubiera ofendido.

-No le des importancia. Ya lo conoces- Eva intentó parecer despreocupada, pero en el fondo le inquietaba el hecho de que Jordan hubiera dicho a Aikka algo acerca de su despedida, cosa en la que ya no quería pensar.

-A lo que quiero llegar, princesa, es a algo que dijo- Eva asintió para que el príncipe continuara y este suspiró- él se refirió a que yo no era…

No pudo continuar. Oban tembló justo cuando el sol aparecía en el horizonte. Destellos dorados salieron del templo flotante del Avatar indicando que en breve iniciarían las últimas dos carreras de eliminatorias antes de pasar a las finales en Oban.

-Creo que tendrás que esperar hasta que esto termine, Aikka. Debemos irnos- dijo Eva mientras se ponía velozmente la ropa y dando gracias al cielo por interrumpir la conversación. Aikka no insistió y también se vistió.

Cuando se vieron listos, salieron corriendo rápidamente a la zona de los módulos.

El total de contrincantes se había reducido considerablemente. Ese día se definían los dos competidores por grupo que avanzaban a Oban.

Al llegar al módulo nourasiano, Eva abrazó a Aikka y le dijo al oído:

-Te amo, pero hoy, yo ganaré y avanzaré a Oban.

-Lo único que te pido es que llegues al final sana y salva.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo que esa podría ser una despedida, porque de perder alguno de ellos, no tendrían tiempo ni siquiera de decirse adiós. Eva sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se tornaron tan vidriosos como cuando volvió a ver al príncipe.

-Princesa, no llores- pidió Aikka tomando la cara de ella entre sus manos- este no es el adiós. Ambos lo lograremos. Todo estará bien y dentro de unas horas podrás estar en mis brazos otra vez. Recuerda que te amo, siempre.

-Es una promesa, Aikka. No perderemos. Y te volveré a decir lo mucho que te amo.

Casi sin importar que alguien los viera, ambos juntaron sus labios para, sentirse amados, con miedo de que fuera el último beso que pudieran compartir.

-¡Príncipe Aikka!- la voz del maestro Canaan los alertó y se separaron.

-Ya vete, Eva. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes- Eva le levantó el pulgar y corrió a su módulo.

-Aquí estás, príncipe Aikka- Canaan apareció en la salida justo cuando Eva entraba a su módulo- Es tiempo de que prepares a G'dar para la carrera.

-Sí, maestro. Vamos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-No sé porque no te puedo creer que hayas salido a correr tan temprano.

Para la desgracia de Eva, llegó al módulo demasiado tarde, cuando ya todos estaban de pie y trabajando en preparar la Arrow, y ninguno de sus tres amigos la pudieron alertar de que Don sabía que Eva no estaba ahí en la mañana, por lo que la chica no tuvo más remedio que justificarse con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Si papá, es verdad. No podía dormir por la emoción y decidí salir a trotar para relajarme.

-Me resulta increíble eso, Eva- replicó Don con los brazos en jarras- pero por el tiempo, te voy a conceder el beneficio de la duda. Sube a la Arrow ahora. Pero esta conversación no se ha terminado.

La chica, y todos los presentes, obedecieron las órdenes que dictaba Don, al punto de que en menos de cinco minutos y para cuando el módulo empezaba a flotar, Eva y Jason estaban instalados en la nave, totalmente preparada para correr.

-Tienes que decírselo pronto, Eva- dijo Jason por la pantalla en la cabina del conductor- no puedes tenerlo en el desconocimiento.

-¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo de ti y Amina? ¿Tú que crees que dirá de mí que soy su hija?

-Haz lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que él se dará cuenta en el momento en que menos lo pienses.

Eva apagó la pantalla de su cabina porque no quería seguir oyendo al artillero, justo porque sabía que tenía razón.

-Hemos llegado al planeta. Se ve desértico y con fuertes corrientes de aire a nuestro favor- indicó Stan al micrófono de la Arrow. Descenso en un minuto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Tranquilo G´dar. Tenemos que ser fuertes y ganar. No hay otra opción- susurró el príncipe al su escarabajo cuando el suelo se empezó a abrir para que diera inicio la carrera.

En cuanto los cuatro competidores cayeron, la carrera empezó salvajemente.

Dentro del módulo nourasiano, la princesa Laila, tomada de la mano de Cairen, se asomaba al enorme hoyo formado en el suelo para ver como su hermano caía y caía.

-Acérquese un poco más a la orilla, princesa, yo la sujetaré- aseguró Cairen.

-De acuerdo.

La princesa Laila, confiada en que su cuidadora la sostendría, no tuvo reparo en acercarse hasta el borde.

-¡Laila! ¡Cuidado!- Luka observó la posición de su hermanita, y gritó para que Cairen y la princesa se retiraran.

-¡Oh no!- Cairen, fingiendo sorpresa por el grito del príncipe Luka, saltó hacia atrás, a tiempo de que su propio y macabro plan empezará a desarrollarse.

-¡Laila! ¡Laila!- Luka corrió hasta el borde del módulo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto ante la fatídica escena que se estaba suscitando.

-¡Hermano! ¡Ayuda!- la pequeña princesa Laila, caía hacia el vacío.

**Se los advertí. No tenía ni idea de cuándo podría volver a actualizar, pero créanme que procuro adelantar los capítulos cada que puedo, y pues por fin les traigo una actualización. Déjenme decir que el final del fic se acerca, no creo que sean más de cuatro o cinco capítulos más. Pero recuerden, hay una segunda parte que ya está casi lista para empezar en cuanto éste termine. No olviden dejar su comentario.**

**Bueno, pues habiéndome disculpado, debo retornar a mis deberes. Gracias por seguirme y tolerar mi enooorme atraso. ¡Los amo!**

**Gabriel Lopez: Hola manito. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Disfrútalo mucho y te mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Meggi Usui: Si, claro. Los hermanos siempre van a saltar como locos cuando la hermana ya está con alguien. Recuerda que un capítulo anterior mencioné que al ser rey Aikka, Luka, por ser tan noble, no aceptaría vivir con lujos que no se los ha ganado, y eso ponía en aprietos a Cairen y su ambición. Y que te aseguro que en el siguiente fic, lo del planeta Tierra se pone todavía mejor.**

**Kmarcha: ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día por el aún más grande abandono de esta vez? Te prometo que no es que se me olvide, pero a veces de plano no tengo tiempo. Pero espero poder organizarme para que pueda subir el siguiente en la brevedad. Pero como te puedes dar cuenta, no la voy a abandonar.**

**Light Sunshine: ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te haya gustado ese toque y toda la historia! Claro que la seguiré escribiendo, y ya verás cómo va a quedar todo resuelto. Saludos y no olvides dejarme tu comentario.**

**P.D.: El título de este capítulo es de la canción "Te prometí" de Manuel Mijares.**


	15. El amor a veces nos provoca

**Capítulo 15: Me perdí en el brillo de tus ojos, me entregué, sin miedo te di todo. Y aunque duele tengo que aceptar, que el destino nunca se equivoca, que el amor a veces nos provoca y nos lleva a un juego sin final, donde a veces tienes que perder pero nunca dejas de creer en esa ilusión que no se ve.**

-¡Laila! ¡Laila! - un grito de terror, cuyo dueño hizo hasta lo imposible por alcanzar la pequeña ano que desaparecía en el abismo de una gigantesca caída.

-¡Hermano! ¡Ayuda! – un grito desgarrador de una niña que suplicaba por la intervención de su hermano en el accidente que prometía un final fatal.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

La Arrow IV seguía cayendo, al igual que sus otros tres contrincantes, pues las fuertes corrientes de viento los movían de tal modo que atrasaban la caída.

Por fin, vieron el piso y Eva aceleró los reactores a fondo. Para su fortuna, las corrientes de viento corrían a favor de los competidores, lo que daría la oportunidad de alcanzas altas velocidades.

Celt y Aikka tomaron la delantera, seguidos muy de cerca por Eva, y hasta el final Espíritu.

-De acuerdo ratoncita, no hay opción. Tienes que adelantar al príncipe- indicaba Rick en la sala de control- Pasa por la derecha y se cuidadosa, o las ráfagas podrían arrastrarte.

Eva intentaba seguir las órdenes de Rick cuando de un momento a otro las alarmas saltaron, tanto en la sala de control como en la cabina del piloto.

-¡Kouji! ¿Qué sucede?- gritó Eva parando en seco su vuelo.

-¡No tengo la mínima idea! La Arrow está en perfectas condiciones. Stan, revisa las cámaras- decía Kouji mientras enloquecía buscando el origen de la emergencia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Don al borde de la exasperación, preocupado por su hija y porque ya estaban en último lugar, aunque no hizo falta que alguien respondiera. Cuando las cámaras enfocaron a un punto en específico, todos se quedaron helados.

-¡Eva! ¡Debajo del módulo nourasiano!- atinó a gritar Stan.

Eva viró a la derecha para observar que pasaba, y ella también sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Alguien caía. La chica no podía distinguir quien. Pero casi por instinto, mandó la carrera al diablo y aceleró aun contra el viento al encuentro de quien fuera que llevaba caída libre.

-Jason, sube. Ahora- pidió Eva al artillero, que en menos de treinta segundos alcanzó a su compañera.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Tomarás el control de la Arrow. Yo atraparé a quien sea que esté cayendo.

-Pero Eva…- dudó el chico.

-No es tiempo de dudar. Te colocaré debajo y tendrás que elevar la nave. Los pedales, a fondo.

-Tienes que hacerlo bien. Rápido y ligero, o podrías lastimar a Eva- dijo Stan guiando a Jason- Espera la señal

Eva dejo rápidamente el asiento para que Jason lo ocupara, y espero a que la figura que caía se acercara más a la Arrow.

-¡Ahora!- gritó ella, con los brazos alzados para atrapar a quien caía, sorpresivamente respaldada por Espíritu, que la siguió de cerca y ayudaba a Jason al equilibrio de la nave.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aikka bajó su velocidad al ver que la Arrow regresaba al inicio, luchando contra el viento. Se sorprendió más cuando notó que Espíritu la seguía de cerca.

Pero todo en él se tensó cuando vio una pequeña mancha descendiendo de su módulo. G'dar esperó órdenes de su jinete, pero este no se movió. La expectación y el pavor se apoderaron de su cuerpo. De no ser porque G'dar se sacudió, Aikka no habría reaccionado. Inmediatamente regresaron aunque, una vez más, sintió que la vida se le escapaba.

-¡Laila!- No lo lograría. La niña caía más rápido que la velocidad que G'dar llevaba.

Su vista se nubló y lo único que vio fue a su hermano cayendo a un abismo.

-¡Ahora!- No supo cómo y cuándo había llegado debajo de su módulo, peor el grito de Eva, desesperado y ansioso, lo regresó a la realidad, a tiempo para soltar un suspiro de tremendo alivio.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Espíritu impedía que el viento la desequilibrara. Y todo fue muy rápido. La Arrow, impecable, se elevó al encuentro de la pequeña princesa. Eva cayó estrepitosamente al piso de la cabina de piloto, con un pequeño cuerpo sobre ella, aferrado fuertemente al cuerpo de la humana.

-¿Laila?- dijo Eva al reconocer a la apanicada nourasiana. Tocó su cabeza y la acarició, intentando que cesara su llanto, aún de miedo- Tranquila nena, ya estás a salvo. Ya pasó.

-¡Eva! ¡Laila! ¡Por Sekai! ¿Qué sucedió?- Aikka apareció por encima de la Arrow, abrumado. Parecía como si hubiera envejecido varios años.

Laila, aún presa del miedo, quiso responder a su hermano, pero el llanto no se lo permitió.

-Aikka, déjala. Está asustada- pidió Eva.

Espíritu hizo un ruido para llamar la atención de los dos corredores, señalando hacia la meta. Donde Celt tomaba el primer lugar de esa carrera.

-No podemos rendirnos- dijo Eva a Espíritu. Luego se dirigió a Laila, en el tono más dulce que pudo- Nena, ¿te importaría correr esta carrera en la Arrow conmigo?

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron de entusiasmo y timidez, y asintió mientras secaba las gruesas lágrimas.

-¿Estás segura?- cuestionó Aikka.

-Por supuesto que sí. Laila verá lo que es correr de verdad- indicó Eva intentando levantar los ánimos y acomodando a Laila entre sus piernas, auxiliadas por Jason, de modo que la niña pudiera ver todo el espectáculo.

-Eva, Aikka, es mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que Celt tome más ventaja. Si gana en el siguiente planeta, uno de nosotros se irá y tendremos que separarnos- explicó Jason, sabiendo que eso a nadie convenía.

Los tres corredores se alinearon para reiniciar la carrera. Iniciaron una vez más; la carrera solo valdría por la velocidad.

-¡Wow! ¡Por Sekai! ¡Esto es genial!- gritó Laila cuando la Arrow salió disparada.

Espíritu y Aikka tomaron la delantera, seguidos muy de cerca por Eva, quien esperaba su oportunidad para tomar ventaja.

-Oye, ¿quieres que intervenga?- preguntó el artillero.

-No, no, Jason- respondió la chica moviendo el manubrio del que también estaba sujeta Laila- No puedes disparar a Aikka. Y Espíritu nos ayudó, eso sería injusto.

-Pero Eva, tenemos que avanzar. ¿Te recuerdo que si perdemos, ni tú verás a Aikka ni yo a Amina? Además, Laila terminará en la Tierra.

La chica, sin soltar el acelerador, vio a la niña emocionada en su regazo y luego hacia adelante, al príncipe montado sobre G'dar. ¿Debían atacar a Espíritu a pesar de que los había ayudado? El alienígena ya no era más un enemigo, pero si era un contrincante. Si él pasaba, Eva y Aikka deberían separase. Además, se lo había prometido al príncipe. Nada ni nadie se interpondría entre ellos. Ya no.

-De acuerdo, Jason. Encárgate de alejarlo. Pero no lo lastimes- pidió la chica.

Casi inmediatamente, el artillero dirigió los cañones a la posición del ser negro y comenzó a disparar. Ninguna de las balas dio en el blanco, pero estaban logrando retrasar el vuelo de Espíritu.

A lo lejos, Aikka tampoco estaba seguro de atacar al embajador de los Filis, para que Eva pudiera adelantarse. Pero también en su mente y en su corazón resonaba la promesa a Eva: "Defenderé esto con mi vida". ¿Qué clase de caballero y amante sería si no la cumpliera?

-Lo siento Espíritu, pero ella debe pasar- susurró Aikka apuntando su flecha- Um Sekai Nuram a safa.

La flecha cortó el aire a gran velocidad. Pero un movimiento de Espíritu heló la sangre de los otros dos corredores.

Eva iba ligeramente más adelante y a la derecha de Espíritu. Al ver la flecha de Aikka apuntando a su contrincante, se apartó. Pero en cuanto el arma salió del arco, Espíritu viró por debajo de la Arrow y la empujó el encuentro del hechizo.

La flecha impactó de lleno en el recién reparado reactor izquierdo de la Arrow IV, y un espeso humo negro salió de él.

-¡Kouji! ¡Stan! ¡Ayúdenme!- gritó Eva tratando de mantener la nave en el aire.

-¡Apaga los reactores! ¡Pueden explotar!- se oyó la voz desesperada de Kouji y el sonido del frenético tecleo en los controles de Stan.

-¡Olviden la carrera! ¡Los tres abandonen la nave!- ordenó Don, desquiciado.

-Um Sekai shalanar

La ya conocida esfera morada, producto de un hechizo nourasiano, envolvió el reactor en llamas y dio estabilidad a la Arrow. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el hechizo había sido lanzado desde la delicada mano de Laila. A falta de oxígeno dentro de la esfera, el fuego se extinguió y solo quedó rastro del humo.

-Aléjate de Espíritu, Eva. No confiaré en él nunca más- dijo Don por la pantalla de la cabina del piloto.

Eva, aún confundida por cómo había actuado Espíritu, decidió alejarse. Pero el alien le bloqueó el camino y sus ojos negros, contrastantes con su blanco rostro, se dirigieron a Eva, como si le hablara con la mirada.

-Jason, dispara. Ahora- ordenó Don, frío, ante la expectación de lo que fuera que quería hacer Espíritu.

-No puedo, señor. No lo alcanzo- se disculpó Jason, y Don refunfuñó.

Dentro de la cabina, Eva se quedó inmóvil, como hipnotizada, no pudiendo ver otra cosa más que los enormes ojos de su rival. Instintivamente, Eva se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia el cristal. Ambos seres se observaron, y una lágrima brotó de los ojos del impredecible Espíritu. Eva colocó su mano en el cristal, como si quisiera consolarlo.

-Lo siento- susurró para él- Estamos en paz.

La chica pudo notar que el alien asentía débilmente. Acto seguido, levantó el vuelo y se dirigió a su módulo, abandonando la carrera, dejando la vía libre para Eva.

-Eva, vámonos ya- dijo Jason, al ver que el príncipe sostenía junto con Laila el hechizo en el reactor, solo para que terminara la carrera de una vez por todas.

Eva volvió a arrancar la nave, y los dos competidores cruzaron el aro del final de la carrera al mismo tiempo.

Los módulos se acercaron y recogieron a ambos. Mientras ascendía, Eva vio con nostalgia como el módulo de Espíritu se alejaba y se perdía en las estrellas. Por fin, ambos habían sellado su acuerdo de paz. Él sabía lo importante que era para la terrestre y el nourasiano seguir juntos, así que decidió hacer eso por ellos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Dios! ¿Están todos bien?- Don corrió a la nave en cuanto aterrizó en el suelo del módulo, y apenas la piloto descendió, se vio envuelta en los brazos de su padre- Lo siento, lo siento. Nunca debimos entrar a esta competencia. Empaquen todo, nos retiramos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, papá? ¡Eso jamás! Estamos a una victoria de volver a correr en Oban- indicó Eva, desconcertada.

-No arriesgaré tu vida por un título. Ya cometí ese error- Don se veía derrotado, pero se enojó lo indecible cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los estaba observando- ¿No me escucharon? ¡Empaquen la nave!

-¡No lo hagan!- gritó Eva- Papá, por favor. Quiero hacerlo. Dame la oportunidad. Aun podemos lograrlo.

-He dicho que no. El reactor está en pésimas condiciones. No volará ni un metro.

Eva miró a todos rápidamente, en busca de ayuda. Stan y Kouji, dudosos, se acercaban con lonas a la Arrow. Cuando se topó con Rick, notó que le señalaba con la cabeza hacia la princesa Amina, que se encontraba abrazando a Laila, y con la mano de Jason en el hombro. Alexa también le señaló a la princesa. Entonces Eva entendió.

-Aún podemos repararlo- dijo Eva para sorpresa de su padre. Una risita incrédula salió de Stan. La chica se dirigió a la princesa, que ponía atención a lo que decía- Amina, ¿hay algún hechizo que pueda reparar a mi nave?- preguntó la chica, esperanzada.

-Ehh… no que yo recuerde, Eva. Lo siento, pero en Nourasia no existen esas máquinas, y no tenemos nada que tenga efecto sobre ellas- se disculpó Amina, bajando la mirada.

Eva se sentía prácticamente derrotada cuando vio como su padre asentía a los mecánicos para empezar a envolver la nave. Sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron cuando la pequeña Laila corrió a la nave, y se quedó observando el reactor averiado, como si estuviera analizándolo.

-Laila, ven aquí, no interrumpas- pidió Amina.

-Hermana, debemos ayudarlos- dijo la pequeña princesa tomando de la mano a su hermana y llevándola frente al reactor. Señaló hacia el interior de este- Mira, una flecha de Aikka.

Amina se sorprendió de lo que dijo su hermana, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Señor Wei. Sé que no quiere que Eva corra esta carrera, pero le pido que lo considere. Si es por el daño del reactor, puedo hacer algo. Solo díganme el tiempo que tenemos para llegar al siguiente planeta- indicó Amina, esperando que Don aceptara.

El señor Wei vaciló un poco, pero, al ver la mirada suplicante de Eva, se rindió por completo, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que, desde el fondo de su a veces frío corazón, encomendar a su hija al cuidado de su fallecida esposa.

-Stan. Kouji.

-Sí, señor. Las pantallas indican diez minutos para el arribo.

Al oír esto, Amina se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hermanita

-Laila, los terrestres necesitan de nuestra ayuda. Tendrás que dar todo tu esfuerzo para que esa nave pueda volver a volar- pidió a la princesa. Esta asintió gustosa y preguntó qué era lo que debía hacer- Recuerda que tenemos un hechizo en el que podemos contrarrestar los estragos de uno de nuestros hechizos, pero como el hechizo a revertir es de una flecha de un príncipe, necesitamos mucha energía. Así que deberás concentrarte al máximo.

Todos en la sala decidieron dar espacio a las princesas y su magia. Frente al reactor, ambas cerraron los ojos y se dieron la mano, y extendieron su mano libre hacia la nave.

-Um Sekai Nuram a morar

De una manera asombrosa, un rayo de luz salió de la mano de ambas chicas y fue a parar al reactor, haciendo un estruendo parecido al de los rayos. Una flecha salió del reactor de la Arrow IV, flotó unos segundos antes de ser convertida en polvo. Las piezas de la nave empezaron a flotar entorno a ella, y una a una, todas se acomodaron en su posición original. Pasados cinco minutos, la última pieza fue colocada y el reactor se cerró.

El rayo de luz regresó al cuerpo de las princesas, y ambas cayeron al piso, notablemente agotadas. Rick y Alexa fueron a auxiliarlas, indicando a los demás que se encargarían de ellas y que lo primordial era que se prepararan para la carrera, que comenzaría en menos de cinco minutos.

Cuando se llevaron a las princesas, Eva y Jason abordaron la nave rápidamente, que por indicación de Stan, se encontraba nuevamente en perfecto estado.

-Saben que no estoy de acuerdo en que corran- dijo Don Wei a ambos chicos, a través de la pantalla, en un tono frío, el que adoptaba cuando tenía que hacer algo que no le parecía- pero a pesar de todo, tenemos una buena noticia. Ya sabemos en qué planeta correremos.

-¿Y?- preguntaron ambos.

-La Tierra, para ser específicos, en los terrenos de Wei Racing. Es algo a lo que los dos están acostumbrados, así que no hay pretextos para no salir victoriosos.

-Entendido, señor- contestó Eva regocijándose por dentro.

-Estamos entrando a la órbita muy rápido, chicos- señaló Kouji- la carrera empieza en treinta segundos.

Este era su momento. Eva estaba segura de que pasaría. Era su hogar. No podía quedar mal a ninguno de los que la apoyaban. Quería demostrarle a su padre que podía lograrlo. Y, por alguna razón, quería enseñarle a Aikka porque ella era la mejor competidora de su planeta. Aikka. Había pasado momentos abrumadores en la pasada carrera. Pero esa era su oportunidad para estar juntos aún más tiempo y para encontrar una solución a su problema de la enorme distancia.

-10…9…8…7…6…5

\- Es el momento, Eva- se dijo así misma

-1…0.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Apenas puso un pie dentro de su módulo, Aikka se dio cuenta de la palidez de su hermano, y por obvias razones, se dio cuenta de que no sabía que era lo que había pasado con su hermana. Cuando Luka lo vio, corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Aikka! Mi hermana… Laila… ella cayó. ¿La viste? ¿Qué pasó? Por favor, no me digas que…- asedió el príncipe a su hermano, tomándolo de la ropa.

-Ella está bien, Luka- contestó Aikka, retirando las manos de su hermano- está en el módulo terrestre. Eva y Jason la rescataron, a pesar de que casi les cuesta la carrera.

-¡Oh! ¡Sekai, Nuram! Gracias- resopló el príncipe, recargándose sobre uno de los pilares.

-¡Cairen!- para sorpresa de él mismo, y de Luka, Aikka gritó el nombre de la chica, que acudió temerosamente al encuentro de él- Se supone que estarías al cuidado de mi hermana. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Aikka, no le grites- pidió Luka.

-Silencio. Respóndeme Cairen- ordenó Aikka.

-Mi príncipe… yo… quiero decir… la princesa Laila… ella quería ver de cerca como iniciaba la carrera y me pidió que la ayudara. Yo la tomé de la mano, pero ella estaba tan emocionada que jaló de mi brazo y resbaló.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?- preguntó el heredero a Nourasia.

-Si… si, majestad. Yo no haría semejante daño a la familia real ni a nadie- contestó Cairen buscando auxilio de Luka, quien decidió secundarla, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había pasado, pues no estaba en ese momento.

-Para ya, Aikka. Cairen no haría eso. Ella dice la verdad, fue un accidente por la insistencia de Laila. Pero ahora que está bien, podemos dejar el asunto por la paz- dijo Luka, esperando que su hermano se relajara.

-Lo dejaré esta vez así. Pero aún quiero saber a detalle que es lo que pasó. Para ser sincero, Cairen, Laila no suele ser impertinente, y teme a las alturas, por lo que no creo que se haya decidido acercar a la orilla por su propia cuenta.

-¿Estás diciendo que miente?- replicó Luka sin dejar que Cairen se defendiera.

-Estoy diciendo lo que sé de mi hermana. Y no me voy a fiar de lo primero que me dicen acerca de mi familia.

-Yo respaldo lo que Cairen dice. ¿No es suficiente para ti?

-No. Basta ya, Luka. Debo prepararme para la carrera.

-¡No me ignores cuando te estoy hablando!- gritó Luka al tiempo que tomaba a su hermano del brazo y lo volteaba hacia él violentamente.

-¡No te atrevas a atacarme Luka! Esto te supera, no pudiste rescatar a Laila y no estás seguro de lo que Cairen afirma.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Pero a ti eso no te interesa. Tú lo que quieres es siempre tener la razón. Afronta esto, Aikka. No huyas como siempre haces cuando sabes que no están las cosas a tu favor.

-No estoy huyendo- contestó Aikka, intentando controlar la ira que hervía en sus venas.

-Claro que sí. Sabes que tengo la razón. Laila es infantil y pudo haber cometido una tontería. No es responsabilidad de Cairen, ella no está obligada a nada.

-¡Deja de defenderla! Parece que te importa más ella que Laila. Entiende, tu hermana estuvo a punto de morir. No puedo fiarme de lo primero que dicen.

-¿De repente te importa tanto? En Nourasia ni siquiera le prestas atención. Te la vives en tu papel del príncipe víctima e ignoras todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Si tanto te interesa, volvamos a Nourasia ahora mismo y que nuestro padre decida- retó Luka a su hermano.

-Estamos en una carrera. ¡Por Sekai! ¡Aquí decido yo! Y por ahora digo que no daré la razón a nadie hasta que Laila nos diga que fue lo que sucedió. ¡Desaparece de mi vista Luka! Si quieres defender más a una nourasiana que te gusta antes que a Laila, es tu decisión.

-¡No puede obligarme a nada! Ella también es mi hermana y te aseguro que la quiero más que tú.

La última frase de Luka encendió la bomba en la que se había convertido Aikka. En su peor arrebato de ira, tomó a Luka de la ropa y lo arrojó contra uno de los pilares, en presencia de la estupefacción de Canaan y Cairen.

-Di lo que quieras, Luka. Pero tanto Laila como Amina, son más mis hermanas que tuyas. Me pertenecen más a mí que a ti. Tu amor nunca se comparará con el mío. Yo soy su hermano completamente. No olvides quien eres tú- susurró Aikka al oído de Luka, haciendo que el cuerpo de este temblara de rabia, pues a lo que había dicho su hermano, no tenía réplica alguna.

Luka se soltó de Aikka y desapareció por las escaleras. Canaan y Cairen se retiraron, sin decir una sola palabra.

Mientras subía a G'dar, Aikka sintió como su enojo retrocedía para dejar paso a una sensación de remordimiento. Había sido demasiado duro con Luka. Pero en parte, todo había sido culpa del mayor de los príncipes. No debió ponerse a la defensiva.

Poco a poco, el piso del módulo se empezaba a abrir para dar paso a la última carrera de las eliminatorias.

-Vamos, G'dar. Debemos ganar. Lo hago por ti, Eva- dijo para sí, al tiempo que iniciaba el descenso.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Celt seguía en la delantera, lo seguía de cerca Aikka, que ya había gastado dos flechas intentado derribar al calamar espacial, sin que lograra nada.

El príncipe estaba impactado al encontrarse en lo que, por obviedad, resultaba ser el planeta Tierra, el planeta de su princesa. Debido a esto, quería concentrarse en el mismo, pues estaba seguro que la ventaja del equipo Tierra por conocer el lugar le aseguraba pasar a la siguiente etapa.

Mientras tanto, Eva mantenía una velocidad constante, pues en esa pista de carreras en específico, la más grande de toda la Tierra, lo importante no era la velocidad, sino ser capaz de esquivar los obstáculos que se le presentaría más adelante, sobre todo las bolas de metal, más grandes que las regulares, las cuales eran disparadas desde abajo y a los lados.

-En la siguiente curva entra por dentro y empareja tu posición a la del príncipe- ordenó Rick por el micrófono.

La chica hizo lo que se le pidió y en tan solo unos instantes estaba a la par de Aikka. Cuando lo vio, supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal en él. Se veía tremendamente enojado, y ni siquiera miró a la Arrow cuando estuvo a su lado.

-La siguiente zona siempre es complicada, Eva- dijo Don, sacando a la piloto de sus pensamientos- Recuerda que debes buscar un patrón de la salida de las esferas. Jason, al mínimo error, debes disparar. Esos objetos son capaces de perforar la nave. Este es nuestro terreno, tenemos la ventaja sobre los dos contrincantes.

Ambos sintieron, y casi al instante, entraron a la peligrosa zona. No hubo que esperar mucho. Una bola metálica salió de la pared derecha, sorprendiendo completamente a Celt, quien recibió un fuerte golpe en su nave, alentando ligeramente su vuelo.

Aikka y Eva vieron su oportunidad de alcanzarlo y aceleraron sus transportes. Para su desgracia, las bolas empezaron a salir a rienda suelta, dando un mínimo de tiempo para que Eva comprendiera el patrón. Eran 20 segundos en el que salían las bolas sin ritmo, tres de la derecha, tres de abajo, tres de la izquierda, a una velocidad impresionante.

Eva decidió que era momento de usar los propulsores, para pasar aún más rápido y rebasar a Celt, que ya se encontraba pocos metros de su posición. Eva inició, junto con la propulsión, un movimiento oscilatorio con el que daba tiempo a que salieran las bolas de la derecha y de abajo, dejando que Jason destruyera las de la izquierda. Por detrás, Aikka asimilaba los movimientos de la Arrow y él también se dio cuenta del patrón que seguían las bolas, por lo que también le resultó no tan complicado acercarse a la posición de Celt, que estaba llevándola muy mal, pues no razonó la temática y estaba siendo fuertemente golpeado.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Desde el techo del edificio Wei Racing, el presidente Raymond, junto con algunos de sus funcionarios, observaba la carrera en su máximo apogeo.

-Después del terrible incidente de la carrera pasada, creo que nuestros contendientes favoritos se recuperan. Estoy seguro de que ganarán la carrera- comentó Raymond a los que estaban junto a él.

-Si me lo permite, señor Presidente, creo que su hijo está haciendo un espectacular trabajo, tal vez algún día supere la habilidad del ahora Avatar- opinó uno de los acompañante del presidente.

-Puede ser, aunque prefiero que sea reconocido por sus propias habilidades- replicó Charles.

-¡Miren! La Arrow ha salido de la zona y está en primer lugar- gritó una de las personas que estaba en el techo, y todos redirigieron su atención a la carrera.

-¡Auch!- dejó ir el presidente ante la escena que acababa de presenciar entre Aikka y Celt.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cuando Eva salió de la zona de peligro y ya sólo le faltaba atravesar el único portal para finalizar la carrera, Aikka decidió que era tiempo de pasar a Celt y pronunció el hechizo para que G'dar ganara velocidad.

Sin embargo, el descontrol que estaba sufriendo el calamar, debido a los múltiples golpes, impedía el paso de Aikka.

Entre forcejeos, Celt estrellaba a Aikka en más de una ocasión contra las paredes de la pista, y G'dar ya había recibido varios golpes.

Cuando ambos vieron la salida de esa horrible zona, aceleraron todo lo que pudieron, e intentaron derribarse entre ellos. Pero, justo cuando salían de la zona, Celt y Aikka chocaron entre ellos al mismo tiempo, lo que los dejó en el piso, provocando que, incluso, se levantara el pavimento de la pista.

Casi al finalizar la carrera, Eva se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Aikka y Celt estaban en el piso. Estando a escasos diez metros del aro final, no sabía si terminar o regresar a ayudar a Aikka.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Eva?- gritó Don- termina esa carrera de una vez.

-Pero, papá, si terminó, no podré ayudar a Aikka. No puedo dejarlo así- replicó Eva al ver que Celt se reincorporaba.

-Eva. Por una vez, escúchame. Eso no es tu lucha. Termina con tu obligación- pidió Don.

-No, papá. Es mi lucha. Porque he luchado por él- dijo Eva, con el corazón en la boca.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- cuestionó Don, estupefacto.

-Debí habértelo dicho desde el principio. Amo al príncipe Aikka, y ambos iniciamos una relación cuando nos reencontramos- todo se tornó silencioso. Eva sabía que la impresión había dejado mudo a su papá, por lo que decidió seguir hablando- No te lo había dicho porque sabía que no lo tomarías de la mejor manera, menos aún después de lo que pasó con Jason y Amina. Pero yo no quiero ocultarme de ti, eres mi papá. Y quiero que sepas lo que siento, y que haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para defender lo que sentimos.

Sin nada más que decir, y sin recibir respuesta, Eva dio la vuelta a la Arrow para quedar de frente a los competidores, que ya se habían levantado y que se dirigían a tremendas velocidades hacia la meta.

-Jason, quiero que derribes a Celt- indicó Eva a su artillero.

-Eva, está muy cerca de Aikka. Puedo lastimar a G'dar. ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Jason.

-Escúchame, muchacho. El príncipe Aikka sigue atrás de Aikka. Tendrás que disparar a un lado de él para que se separe de Celt, e inmediatamente dispararás a él. Con eso, el nourasiano tendrá la ventaja y llegará primero a la meta.

Eva quedó de nuevo paralizada al oír las instrucciones de su padre. Su voz no dejaba ver ninguna clase de sentimiento, pero en el fondo, sabía que no le habría dado un consejo de ese tipo si no estuviera tratando de asimilar la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-A mi señal, Jason- dijo Rick por el micrófono- Espera… ¡ahora!

Inmediatamente, Jason disparó a una de las paredes por las que pasaba G'dar. Y justo como lo había dicho Don, ambos se alejaron de Celt y este aprovechó para adelantarse.

-Carga la torreta con el cañón plasma, no quiero que nos arriesguemos- dijo Don a Jason- Eva, en cuando Jason haya disparado, cruzarás ese aro y volverás al módulo.

-Sí, señor- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Jason apuntó a Celt, que cada segundo estaba más cerca de llegar a la posición de Eva.

-Jason ¡Ya!- gritó Don, cuando vio a Celt tan cerca.

-¡No!- gritó Eva, cuando se percató de que Aikka había vuelto casi al costado de Celt, pero fue muy tarde.

El chico artillero presionó su botón y el cañón de plasma salió disparado hacia la posición de los otros dos corredores, impactando de lleno. Una gran nube de polvo se elevó.

Antes de que Don dijera algo, Eva cruzó el portal, con la esperanza de que pudiera regresar a ayudar a Aikka, pero nada más pasar, su módulo la elevó hacia su interior, y lo último que pudo ver fue que algo se levantaba dentro del polvo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Una vez dentro del módulo, Eva bajó de la nave, y apenas agradeció rápidamente los aplausos que la recibieron, corrió escaleras arriba, a la sala de control, donde sabía que estaría su padre y una cámara que le diría quien avanzaba a Oban.

Cuando llegó, su padre estaba de frente a la pantalla, y se percató de que sabía que ella estaba ahí, porque apenas puso un pie adentro, le dijo:

-Al parecer ambos corredores recibieron el impacto del cañón de plasma. Pero ya ha salido uno.

Eva se colocó junto a su padre, y observó, anonadada, como el segundo finalista hacia Oban cruzaba el aro.

-Es increíble- susurró para sí misma.

**Pues, amigos míos, sigo sin rendirme y aquí está el capítulo quince. Yo sé que tarde eternidades en actualizar, pero además de que se me secó el cerebro de ideas para traer la historia hasta donde está, no tenía tiempo. Pero, para fortuna de todos, tendré más tiempo libre estos dos meses, por lo que espero poder subir otros dos o tres capítulos pronto. Ya se está acercando el final, y con lo que tengo planeado, hasta a mí me emociona mucho.**

**Saludos a todos. Los quiero y mil gracias por su paciencia. Les prometo que lo terminaré.**

**Gabriel Lopez: Listo, lo prometido es deuda. Espero que te guste y dime que te pareció. Yo sé que me tardé mucho esta vez, pero ya volví, y sabes que lo voy a terminar. Te quiero.**

**Aris: Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Ya sabes, los sueños de alguien que quiere ser escritora. Quería hacerle justica a este increíble anime y terminar uno completo y con trama en español. No olvides dejarme tus comentarios y si te gustó el capítulo. Me ayudaría muchísimo. Saludos hasta donde quiera que seas.**

**Kmarchan: Créeme que cada día que no escribía me pasaba por la caja de reviews y cuando vi el tuyo me dije a mí misma que debía terminarlo por aquellos que siempre me están siguiendo y me tienen paciencia. Como siempre, no olvides dejar tu comentario para saber si te gustó y qué opinas del avance. Muchos saludos.**

**Ninfa: Yo también siempre quise que estos dos estuvieran juntos. La serie me quedó a deber eso. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y me sigas leyendo. Me anima mucho que dejen sus comentarios con críticas, sugerencias o lo que les parezca del capítulo, así que te agradecería que me siguieras saludando. Gracias por leerme. Saludos.**

**P.D.: El título de este capítulo es dela canción "No puedo" de Diego Schoening.**


	16. Stay with me, we can rule the world

**Capítulo 16: You and me we can ride on a star. If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world. You and me we can light up the sky. If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.**

Sus planes no pudieron salir de una mejor forma. Tenía que admitir que los krogs eran muy buenos planeando. Todo salió tal y como lo habían predicho. La pelea entra los hermanos príncipes había sido espectacular.

De hecho, moría por saber que era lo que el príncipe Aikka había dicho a Luka cuando lo acorraló contra uno de los pilares. Pero también debía admitir que le hirvió la sangre por esto. Casi no soportó la visión de Aikka agrediendo a Luka. ¿Qué se creía? Ser el heredero no le permitía tratar de esa manera a su hermano por defender a la chica.

Defenderla. La defendió. A pesar de que no había sido testigo (para su suerte) de lo que Cairen hizo para que Laila resbalara, apoyó su historia. Ahí estaba ese sentimiento de nuevo. Saber que en realidad estaba haciendo mal. Algunos seres importantes iban a morir para que ella pudiera acceder al trono. Seres de verdad importantes.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Estúpidos sentimientos! Lo tendrás a él y a Nourasia a tus pies. No te puedes retractar ahora.

Aunque aún estaban ambas princesas. Esas odiosas y presuntuosas princesas. Sobre todo Laila. En cuanto dijera que había sido empujada al abismo, todos los príncipes se volverían en su contra y adiós a todo. Tenía que pensar en una manera efectiva de callar a la menor de los hermanos

-Bueno. Se supone que no debo usar los hechizos de la familia real. Pero soy, de cierta forma, parte de ella. Además, ya he cometido algunas otras "imprudencias". Esto es en realidad algo mínimo.

Dicho esto, se aventuró a buscar en sus maletas, un libro casi prohibido en la cultura nourasiana. Un compendio de todos los hechizos habidos y por haber desde que nació Nourasia.

-Te encontré- susurró victoriosa cuando su vista encontró uno de los hechizo más antiguos- Pequeña Laila, estás a mi merced.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aún le faltaba la respiración cuando aterrizó en el piso de su módulo. No estaba totalmente seguro de que es lo que había pasado. Lo último que vio antes de reiniciar la carrera fue la Arrow disparando un extraño proyectil hacia su posición y la de Celt. Apenas pudo hacer que G'dar se levantara del suelo, rematar el atraso de Celt con una flecha hechizada. Cruzar el aro que marcaba el final de la carrera y el avance a las finales en Oban fue el momento que más le brindó esperanzas al joven príncipe. Aun no se había acabado para él y Eva. Para Jason y Amina. El tiempo aún corría a su favor.

-¡Aikka! ¡Por Sekai! ¿Estás bien? Eso fue espantoso- aunque le causó una enorme impresión ver a la figura con la que hace tan solo unos momentos había peleado como nunca, lo cierto fue que no había mayor consuelo para su espíritu que sentirse cobijado por su hermano mayor.

-Algo… no sé. Necesito descansar. Me duele la cabeza- Aikka se apoyó en el brazo que le tendió Luka y, mientras Canaan se encargaba de las leves heridas de G'dar, los hermanos subieron en un silencio más que incómodo hacia la habitación del heredero de Nourasia.

Una vez arriba, Aikka se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

-Supongo que no quieres oírme o escuchar lo que opino de la carrera. Solo te diré que lo hiciste bien. Y que sigue sin agradarme que el equipo de la Tierra te dispare continuamente- comentó Luka al tiempo que le tendía un vaso de agua.

-Nunca he estado lo suficientemente molesto con alguien de mi familia como para no querer oírlo, y tú no eres la excepción. Y si, a mí también me desconciertan las tácticas de Eva. Pero hablaré con ella en cuanto lleguemos a Oban.

Luka se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Aikka se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para observar el módulo terrestre.

-Eva… mi princesa. Me confundes- dijo para sí antes de observar como el módulo de Celt salía en la dirección contraria a la que el módulo terrestre y nourasiano empezaban a recorrer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Orgullosos corredores. Los felicito por vencer sobre su grupo y avanzar a las finales en el planeta madre Oban

Jordan se encontraba en su forma de Avatar sobre su templo. Alrededor de él, los 36 planetas restantes en la competencia se congregaban para escuchar las siguientes instrucciones que el Avatar tenía. En medio de todos, Aikka y Eva estaban tomados de la mano, discretamente. Apenas se habían dicho palabras después de bajar de los módulos, pero sabían que podrían tomarse un momento en la noche para hablar de lo que había acontecido en el día.

-Han llegado a la penúltima fase de las carreras convocadas para celebrar el aniversario del nacimiento del planeta madre Oban. La siguiente carrera se realizará en cinco días. Esta carrera se correrá por parejas. Los dos seleccionados en las carreras por planetas formarán una pareja. Las primeras nueve parejas que lleguen a la meta avanzarán a la gran final de Oban. Las reglas para esta carrera son las mismas que antes: no pueden atentar contra la vida de alguno de los corredores. Podrán intercambiar naves entre las parejas si es parte de su estrategia. Lo más importante, el circuito estará marcado por los portales que ya conocen. Para considerar que han terminado la carrera, las parejas deberán cruzar al mismo tiempo el portal. Si no es así, no contará y serán descalificados. Corredores, aprovechen bien estos cinco días para prepararse con su pareja. El premio máximo valdrá cada sacrificio. Éxito- al terminar las instrucciones, Jordan desapareció en un rayo de luz.

Los competidores se observaron entre ellos. Muchos suponían que el Avatar había enloquecido. Después de todo, los competidores prácticamente se odiaban entre sí y en más de una ocasión se habían intentado derribar o incluso matar.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo con esto!-gritó uno de ellos al fondo.

-¡El Avatar no puede hacer esto! ¡No funcionará! ¡Nos mataremos entre nosotros!- numerosos reclamos al aire se escucharon en protesta por la dinámica que el Avatar había escogido para la carrera.

Pero como era una decisión final y no había nada que la cambiara, algunos de los corredores se fueron silenciosamente del lugar, entre ellos la joven pareja del nourasiano y la terrestre.

Aikka y Eva caminaron un rato más en silencio y tomados de la mano hasta que llegaron al lago. Esa noche no era tan bella como las otras, las nubes apenas dejaban ver las lunas, y el ambiente aún se sentía tenso por las pasadas horas.

-Y… ¿te gustó la Tierra?- intentó decir Eva para tratar de romper el extraño silencio que se había cernido sobre ambos.

-Eh… no lo sé. Entenderás que no tuve mucho tiempo de detenerme a observar tu planeta. Estaba algo ocupado reponiéndome de cañones plasma- Aikka soltó de golpe su molestia y eso tomó por sorpresa a Eva, que le soltó la mano y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Oh, lo siento, su majestad. Sólo intentaba ganar tiempo para que aventajara a Celt. Tal vez debí pedir un permiso real para actuar- replicó Eva, molesta.

-Eva, tu disparo nos inmovilizó. G'dar acabó en el piso y fue casi un milagro que pudiéramos retomar la carrera antes que Celt.

-No es mi culpa que no te ajustaras al plan.

-¿Cómo querías que supiera que esa era tu idea?- cuestionó Aikka no sabiendo si sería apropiado reírse para aligerar un poco la situación.

-¿No me conoces? ¿Crees que sería capaz de dispararte?- preguntó Eva, aún más indignada.

-Eva, por Sekai, era una carrera. Sabes que no hay mucho tiempo para detenerse a pensar. Si no actúas rápido, te ganan. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tú eras la que había disparado. Te prometo que en futuras competencias no dudaré de tus intenciones de ayudarme- Aikka suavizó su tono y tomó una de las manos de Eva, la acercó a sus labios y le dio un tierno beso, a lo que la chica reaccionó con una sonrisa irónica- no discutamos por esto, por favor.

-No, no lo haremos. Aunque tienes que admitir que aún desconfías de mí por lo de Alwas- respondió la chica con una risita.

-Cree lo que quieras, princesa, pero no es así. Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo se te ocurrió la brillante idea de disparar?- quiso saber el príncipe, mientras se sentaba a la orilla del lago e invitaba a la chica a seguirlo.

-La verdad… ehh… no fue idea mía- dijo la chica, nerviosa- cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la meta y noté que no lo ibas a lograr, quise regresar a ayudarte pero mi papá me lo prohibió, entonces yo… yo…

-¿Tú qué, Eva?- preguntó Aikka, asustado.

-Yo… le tuve que decir a mi papá lo que sucedía entre nosotros- soltó Eva de golpe y Aikka tensó su cuerpo- cuando iba a regresar para ayudarte, él me detuvo y me dio las instrucciones para que tu obtuvieras ventaja y asegurar mi pase. Aunque no salió exactamente como lo planeó.

-¿Y que ha dicho después de eso?

-Absolutamente nada. Después de ver cómo terminabas la carrera se fue a su cuarto y no lo he visto salir.

-Eva. Esto… no sé qué decir- contestó Aikka después de unos segundos de silencio- Gracias, creo, por haberlo dicho a alguien tan importante para ti como lo es tu padre, a pesar de que ambos sabemos lo que piensa de una relación de un humano con un nourasiano. Supongo que querrá que yo mismo se lo diga, y es algo que no dudo en hacer.

-No te estaba pidiendo eso, Aikka. Entiendo que la situación en tu planeta es difícil, pero supongo que tus padres querrán conocer algún día a la chica con la que sales.

-No creo que eso piensen mis padres, Eva, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, princesa. Yo lo resolveré después- contestó Aikka para intentar evadir el tema, que no era en absoluto sencillo de tratar- ¿Te parece que nos olvidemos de eso por ahora? He querido hacer una cosa durante todo el día.

-Yo tam…- una vez más, no pudo terminar lo que decía. El más fino par de labios se acopló a los suyos y el intercambio de sentimientos y emociones empezó, seguido de las más tiernas caricias.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Laila! ¡Oh, querida princesa! ¡Estás bien!- Cairen apretó a la pequeña princesa en un fuerte abrazo cuando la vio llegar al módulo nourasiano de la mano de Amina.

-Sí, está bien. ¿Puedes explicarme que pasó?- pidió Amina a la chica.

-Ya se lo dije a Aikka y tuvimos una fuerte discusión por eso, Amina- Luka apareció detrás de Cairen para volver a defenderla- Laila se entusiasmó y resbaló. Cairen no es la culpable.

-¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de esto?- cuestionó Amina, con los brazos en jarras.

-Amina, de verdad no voy a pelear contigo también. Estoy seguro de lo que vi. Con eso basta.

-Pero hermano, yo…-intentó decir Laila, pero inmediatamente Cairen la tomó de la mano, lo cual la hizo no acabar su frase.

-Oh, Laila, te ves en verdad agotada. Hoy fue un día muy duro, pero no te preocupes, te llevaré a tu cama, te haré algo de cenar y descansarás todo lo que quieras.

-Esta vez cuida de ella- soltó Amina a Cairen antes de que se fuera con su hermanita.

-Ya lo hago. Buenas noches, majestad- respondió Cairen entrando a uno de los cuartos con Laila, no sin sentir un fuerte deseo de querer estrangular a la mayor de las princesas.

Cuando Amina se vio sola con Luka, inmediatamente le propinó un golpe en el estómago, que aunque en realidad no causó nada en el fuerte nourasiano, si lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué fue eso, Amina?

-¡No! ¿Qué fue eso, Luka?- preguntó enfadada Amina- Ni siquiera has oído la versión de Laila y estás defendiendo a Cairen.

-Sé cómo puede actuar Laila a veces, por eso lo digo. Además, Cairen no mentiría a toda la familia, creo en lo que dice. Pero si a ti y a Aikka los tiene más tranquilos que hable con Laila, lo haré ahorra mismo.

-Sí, claro que lo harás. Pero primero quiero saber que pasó entre tú y Aikka. ¿Fuerte discusión?- preguntó Amina, tomando el brazo de su hermano.

-Te lo diré, aunque no creo que Aikka esté de acuerdo. Y, sinceramente, también creo que terminarás odiando a alguno de los dos.

Amina suspiró y se preparó para escuchar.

En la habitación de al lado, la cocina, Cairen había logrado escuchar todo lo que los hermanos habían platicado, y mientras la pequeña princesa disfrutaba de un bocadillo nocturno, Cairen resolvió que tendría que hacer uso del hechizo que haría que Laila dijera la versión que ella y Luka defendían.

-Entonces, pequeña Laila, ¿puedes decirme que fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué caíste?- preguntó inocentemente Cairen sentándose a un lado de la niña.

-Yo recuerdo que me dijiste que me sujetarías para que yo pudiera ver el inicio de la carrera- contestó Laila entre bocado y bocado- Pero de repente ya no sentí tu mano y empecé a caer. Hasta que Eva, la chica del equipo Tierra, me rescató.

-De acuerdo, pero lo que tú tienes que decir es que eres traviesa y tú sola resbalaste del módulo, ¿está bien?

-Pero Cairen, eso no fue lo que pasó. Tú me soltaste. Y mis hermanos y papás deben saberlo.

-¡Laila! ¡Ven aquí, por favor!- dijo la voz de Amina venida desde el exterior.

Laila inmediatamente se paró, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, Cairen se interpuso en su camino y bloqueó la salida.

-Cairen, soy la princesa, déjame pasar- pidió Laila, asustada.

-Oh, claro que pasarás, molesta princesita. Pero primero me vas a escuchar. Le dirás a tus hermanos y a todo aquel que te lo pregunté que por tu torpeza caíste del módulo, que yo te estaba cuidando muy bien, pero me desobedeciste.

-¡No quiero!- se negó Laila dando una patada al suelo.

-Claro que quieres- replicó Cairen, tomó del brazo a la niña y la sentó a la fuerza en la silla.

-¡Laila! ¡Date prisa!- se oyó la insistencia de Amina.

Rápidamente, Cairen concentró su magia en la palma de su mano, que se tornó de un brillante color morado y que crepitó como el fuego. Sus ojos se iluminaron del mismo color para pronunciar uno de los hechizos que se prohibía para todo aquel que no fuera de la familia real, y por el cual tendría bajo su control a la más pequeña de los príncipes.

-Um Sekai Nuram a tera mendara.

La magia voló por la habitación y, ante el pavor de Laila, penetró en su pecho y también iluminó sus ojos. Cairen se conectó a la mirada de la princesa y repitió en su mente aquello que Laila tenía que decir ante cualquiera que preguntara el origen del accidente.

El hechizo se completó y toda la magia volvió a la palma de Cairen, dejando a la niña desmayada sobre la silla. Cairen le echó una ojeada a su alrededor para que no quedara señal alguna del hechizo, justo cuando escuchó los pasos de los príncipes acercarse a la cocina.

-Laila, te estaba llamando…- Amina y Luka entraron a la cocina a tiempo de ver cómo Cairen cargaba en brazos a la princesa.

-Majestades, me llevaré a la princesa a su habitación, está notoriamente agotada- explicó la chica- no se preocupen, me aseguraré de que duerma a la perfección.

Cairen hizo una ligera reverencia y salió con Laila en brazos, dejando a los príncipes de nuevo solos en la cocina.

-Por favor hermana. Sé que podemos confiar en ella. No concibo que se haya atrevido a intentar un acto tan vil contra nuestra hermana- insistió Luka.

-Yo… no sé. Este asunto está tenso, y la pelea que provocó es abrumadora. Mañana conversaré con Aikka, solo te pido que no bajes la guardia, Luka. Tengamos cuidado. Me retiraré. Descansa

Amina dio el acostumbrado beso en la frente de su hermano y se encaminó hacia el módulo terrestre, con una extraña sensación invadiendo su pecho, desde que Luka le había contado la terrible experiencia de la tarde… y una sensación aún más extraña en la cocina de los nourasianos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Eva! ¡Despierta! Debemos empezar a entrenar ahora. Solo tenemos cinco días para que creemos una estrategia con el príncipe. ¡Sal ya!

Don llevaba cerca de una hora tocando la puerta de su hija. Además de que no quería perder un solo minuto de los cinco días que les había concedido el Avatar, también sentía la necesidad de hablar con Eva respecto a lo que le había dicho durante la carrera en la Tierra.

Al principio Don pensó que era una manera de Eva para convencerlo de que tenía que ayudar a su amigo. Pero fue Rick quien le explicó todo lo que en verdad pasaba y como desde el primer día en el que se encontraron en Oban habían iniciado una relación.

Para ser franco con él mismo, no sabía que debía pensar y cómo reaccionar ante semejante noviazgo. Eran tantas y muy variadas las imposibilidades que conllevaba la relación de su hija y lo que menos quería es que ella saliera lastimada. ¿Pero cómo demonios se le ocurría ser novia de un chico… un príncipe… de otro planeta? Tal vez nadie se lo había dicho, pero después de la carrera era prácticamente imposible que se volvieran a ver.

-Hola papá, buenos días- saludó una somnolienta Eva aún en pijama- Eh… mi… el príncipe Aikka, me comentó que llegaría al medio día.

-De acuerdo. Entonces tenemos una hora para hablar- dijo acercándose a la ventana del cuarto de la chica.

-¿Cómo director de equipo o...?

-Como tu padre. Respecto a lo que dijiste ayer durante la carrera en la Tierra.

Eva enrojeció rápidamente, y desvió la mirada a cualquier otro lado que no fuera justo desde Don la observaba con la manos sujetas detrás de la espalda.

-Papá… eso… yo sé que probablemente no te parece lo que está sucediendo.

-En efecto Eva, no lo hace. Pero antes de que yo diga algo, quiero que me expliques cómo es que ambos llegaron a querer ser… pues… novios- pidió Don, aunque la última palabra que dijo la supo un tanto amarga.

-Escucha papá, entiendo que no estés de acuerdo, tal vez ni siquiera lo estuvieras con un chico de la Tierra. Pero, Aikka me gusta desde que lo conocí en Alwas, y sufrí bastante en estos dos años en que no nos vimos. Que él sea un príncipe también me preocupa, pero él me ha prometido que arreglará eso para que no sea un problema.

-Supongo que estás enterada que Aikka se convertirá en rey de su planeta en unos días.

Eva se giró incrédula hacia su padre. ¿Aikka? ¿Rey? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho aún? No. Eso no podía pasar. Aikka, en todo caso, le hubiera dicho que eso iba a pasar. ¿Si no se lo había dicho, era porque implicaba un problema en su relación? ¿O el problema era la relación? "Por supuesto que no. Aikka debe saber el momento para decírmelo. No lo está evitando". Pensó para sí misma Eva, aunque una inexplicable opresión en el corazón se instaló y la hizo sentirse intranquila.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, papá?- quiso saber Eva.

-Hablé con Raymond hace unas horas. Ha estado conversando con el rey Lao… el padre de Aikka, y resolvieron que los Tratados estarán listos antes de los siguientes dieciocho días- aclaró Don- Es el aniversario de Aikka, y el día que tendrá que asumir el trono.

-Papá… supongo que puedo preguntarle a Aikka por los detalles, pero por favor, no le des más rodeos. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Lo que quiero decir Eva, es que no estoy convencido de que hayas escogido la mejor relación para ti. El… bueno… ustedes, tendrán que separarse tarde o temprano. Ninguno de los dos puede estar en el planeta del otro por mucho tiempo. Y un rey necesita una chica que pueda ser reina junto a él

-Papá, cálmate. No es para tanto, aún no hemos pensado en todo eso- replicó Eva.

-Eva. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que esto no puede ser. Tú y ese muchacho deben entender que esta relación que mantienen tendrá que deshacerse tarde o temprano. Por el bien de ambos.

-¡No! ¡Papá, no!- Eva saltó de donde estaba sentada. Sin siquiera esperárselo, sintió como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas, y un grueso nudo en su garganta se instaló dolorosamente.

-Entiende que es por tu bien. No quiero que nada te lastime, y si puedo ahorrar un poco de daño, claro que lo haré.

-Papá, me estás lastimando ahora mismo- replicó la chica, limpiando la lágrima que ya había surcado su mejilla- No lo haré. No ahora cuando todo marcha bien. Así que ahora mismo, me voy a cambiar y saldré a entrenar con mi novio para la carrera.

-Eva, sé razonable, te lo suplico. Esto no puede acabar bien. Detente- pidió Don, tomando del brazo a su hija y posando una mano en la suave mejilla de su hija.

-No, esta vez no, Don Wei- contestó Eva, soltándose de su papá, de una manera brusca, se había exasperado- desde el momento en que te volví a ver no me dejaste hacerlo quería. Siempre pensaste y has pensado que no soy capaz de valerme por mí misma. Incluso te tuve que rogar para que me dejaras seguir corriendo. Pero se acabó. Ya no soy la niña que dejaste en ese estúpido internado. Ya tengo 17, ya quiero tomar mis decisiones- declaró Eva. En su rostro no se podía adivinar otra cosa que no fuera la desolación, el temor e incluso la decepción.

-Eva… yo, no… no sé qué decir- tartamudeó Don, impactado por la declaración, y sintiendo que la vida se le escapaba.

-No, basta ya. No digas nada. Sal de aquí, te veo en el entrenamiento.

Don no quiso seguir empeorando la situación y salió de la habitación de su hija. Al cerrar la puerta, el corazón de padre e hija latió lento, desolados. Eva, aunque sabía que tenía mucho tiempo esperando poder decir lo que había dicho, no había sido ni el momento ni el lugar, y ahora se sentía pésima por hacer sentir responsable a su papá de todo lo que estaba pasando. Afuera, Don se mantenía fuerte como siempre, pero su mente y si corazón se debatían sobre si era lo mejor hacer pasar a su hija por ese trago amargo antes que la situación creciera, o dejar que sus ilusiones crecieran y esperar que Eva pudiera tomarlo de la mejor manera.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-De acuerdo Aikka, bienvenido al módulo de la Tierra- Kouji guiaba al nourasiano por el hangar de la Wisin Arrow IV.

El príncipe se sentía en verdad impresionado por la toda la tecnología que involucraba poner en el aire al equipo Tierra. Incluso G'dar, detrás de su jinete, lucía, de alguna manera, impresionado.

-¡Kouji, Stan! Ya estoy aquí. Bienvenido aquí, Aikka, estoy segura que te encantará esto- Eva, a pesar del pesado encuentro que tuvo con su papá en la mañana, intentaba lucir lo más fresca posible.

-Ya me impresiona, Eva. Visto de cerca, resulta increíble que puedas pilotear esta nave.

-Es la mejor piloto de la Tierra. Se ha esforzado lo suficiente para alcanzar e incluso aventajar a su madre, que es recordada por marcar una nueva era en las carrera- señaló Don cuando se reunió con todos en el hangar- Buenos días, Aikka. Confío en que podremos hacer una buena estrategia.

-Buenos días, señor Wei- saludó Aikka con una reverencia- yo también así lo espero. Estoy seguro que Eva y yo formaremos un gran equipo y nos posicionaremos en un buen lugar antes de la siguiente carrera.

-De acuerdo. No perdamos el tiempo. Ambos suban a la Arrow. Eva, enseña a Aikka los controles básicos de despegue de la nave y sal a campo. Creo que podemos aprovechar la oportunidad de cambio de naves que nos ofrece el Avatar. Todos a sus posiciones- ordenó Don mientras salía del hangar.

-¡Sí, señor!- para extrañeza de Aikka, todos hicieron un saludo militar, hasta Eva, antes de realizar sus actividades.

Eva tomó la mano del príncipe y lo guio hasta la escalera que se encontraba en la zona trasera de la cabina del piloto.

-Por esa puerta- Eva señaló a la compuerta ubicada atrás de la Arrow- Jason accede a la torreta- luego subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al centro de la nave- Y esta es mi zona. Desde aquí manejo la nave.

-Esto es asombroso. En Nourasia no existe este nivel de tecnología. Estoy de verdad sorprendido- confesó el príncipe dando un paseo por la cabina del piloto.

-Eva, Aikka. Estamos en posición. Ya puedes salir- la voz e imagen de Stan en una pantalla tomó por sorpresa al príncipe.

-Sí, Stan. Inicio el proceso- dijo Eva tomando el mando desde su asiento Rocket- de acuerdo Aikka, aquí conduzco la dirección y la velocidad de la nave. Lo primero que a hacer antes de despegar es que se tienen que calentar los reactores laterales, son estos botones verdes a la derecha- indicó Eva accionando esos mismos botones. Al encendernos, la Arrow produjo un sonido como ronroneo- Ahora, con el pedal izquierdo la Arrow se elevará. Con este botón rojo elevas el tren de aterrizaje, las rueditas de abajo, y cuando estés listo, el pedal derecho es para acelerar.

Lenta y elegante, la Arrow avanzó para salir del hangar y el sol matutino la cubrió.

-Bueno, eso es lo básico para hacer que esta belleza ande. Claro que durante la carrera hay que ocuparse de cosas más complicadas como vigilar la propulsión de los reactores, la hiperpropulsión, los aceleradores de turbinas y cosas así.

-¿Sabes algo, Eva? Esto sólo me hace pensar en la extraordinaria mujer que eres. Va a ser todo un honor correr a tu lado y que por lo menos en una carrera no estemos uno contra el otro- declaró Aikka dando un beso a la mano de la joven- Creo que es mi turno para que conozcas a mi montura.

Eva llevó la nave al suelo y bajaron juntos de ella. Como si Aikka lo hubiera llamado con la mente, G'dar se acercó dócilmente a ellos y se inclinó para que Aikka pudiera montarlo, y aunque al principio se mostró extrañado por la cercanía de la humana, luego volvió a su estado de tranquilidad.

-Princesa, G´dar es una especie de criatura que ha servido para la realeza desde hace miles y miles de años. Son muy fieles y fuertes y darán su vida por ti- comentó Aikka mientras se acomodaba un poco más atrás de su posición habitual- Ven, dame la mano.

Eva trepó con cuidado a la espalda del escarabajo y una vez arriba, Aikka le mostró donde debía poner las rodillas para quedar hincada y que no fuera incómodo. Un leve rubor tiño las mejillas de los dos chicos al darse cuenta de que Eva estaba peligrosamente pegada al cuerpo del príncipe.

-No creo que G´dar tenga controles- bromeó Eva esperando que Aikka le dijera como debía llevar al escarabajo.

-Oh… bueno. Él… intuye lo que quieres. Cuando vayas a iniciar, debes dar un tirón hacia atrás de esto- señaló el mango que tenía el asiento en la parte de adelante- vas a moverlo a la derecha o a la izquierda si quieres que de vuelta. Si solo es una inclinación, basta con que lo muevas junto con tu cuerpo.

-¿Cómo haces cuando tienes que disparar una flecha?- preguntó Eva, aun explorando el domo de G´dar.

-Depende de la estabilidad y el tiempo con el que cuentes. Si vas atrás y quieres detenerlo, lo puedes hacer de pie. Si debes hacerlo rápido como… como cuando competimos en Alwas, en cuanto tomes el arco G´dar entenderá que deberá manejarse por su propia cuenta y puedes disparar hincada.

-Deberás enseñarme uno que otro hechizo- demandó Eva mientras se levantaba para bajar.

-No sé si un humano pueda hacer la magia de un nourasiano. Pero podemos intentarlo con algunos hechizos.

Una vez abajo, todo el equipo de la Tierra y el de Nourasia se reunieron para intercambiar opiniones e impresiones de la próxima carrera. Stan y Kouji en particular estaban muy interesados en todo lo que concernía a G'dar y su forma de reaccionar ante su jinete y la ciencia detrás de los hechizos nourasianos.

Mientras Canaan les explicaba un poco de eso, Aikka vio a Don y a Rick platicar entre ellos, y decidió que era el momento para tener una conversación con el padre de su novia.

-Señor Wei- dijo Aikka cuando estuvo a su lado, intentando controlar la tensión que sentía- me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

-Iba a pedirte eso mismo. Sígueme. Rick, vigila al equipo- pidió Don al entrenador.

-Querrá decir que vigile a Eva- se burló Rick para molestia del señor Wei- no sea cruel con el muchacho. Hay que reconocer que se necesita valor para intentar algo con la diablilla.

Tanto Don como el príncipe ignoraron el sarcástico comentario, uno por saber que era demasiado cierto, y el otro por no entender si era un halago o algo más como un pésame.

Al llegar a la oficina de Don, este cerró con seguro mientras Aikka observaba con mucha curiosidad la foto sobre el escritorio de Don.

-Esa es Eva cuando tenía seis o siete años. Ese soy yo y la mujer a un lado es mi esposa Maia- describió Don, con una sombra de nostalgia pintando su envejecido rostro- Supongo que Eva te ha contado de ella.

-Lo ha hecho, señor. Y quiero que sepa que lamento profundamente su pérdida. Por la imagen, puedo ver que ella era una mujer alegre, cariñosa y valiente, además de hermosa. Si me permite comentarlo, creo que su hija es un fiel retrato de su esposa-comentó Aikka, con la mirada fija en el señor que sonreía a la foto.

-Lo es, príncipe- contestó Don, dejando la foto, sentándose en su escritorio e invitando a Aikka a sentarse frente a él- Mi esposa tuvo un destino fatal y temo decir que eso me llevó a hacer cosas de las que hoy me arrepiento. Eva… es muy valiente, pero también puede ser sensible al dolor.

-Señor Wei, yo…

-Lo que quiero que entiendas, Aikka- interrumpió Don- es que haré todo lo posible para que mi hija no sufra más.

-Señor Wei, yo jamás querría hacer sufrir a su hija. Yo… yo la quiero demasiado para eso- dijo Aikka.

-Para el infortunio de ambos, el presidente Raymond, por conducto de tu padre, sabe la situación que enfrentas en tu planeta- Aikka levantó la mirada rápidamente y sus manos empezaron a sudar- El rey Lao le ha hecho saber a Raymond que asumirás el trono en tu cumpleaños, que está próximo, pero que para eso, tu Consejo ha exigido que desposes a una nourasiana.

-Señor, déjeme explicarle- pidió Aikka, Don asintió- Lo que dice es cierto, el Consejo de Nourasia quiere que me case con una mujer de mi planeta para ser rey. Pero eso no es lo que deseo. Si me permite decirlo, la única mujer con la que yo desearía gobernar es Eva- Don iba a replicar pero Aikka siguió hablando- Mis hermanos y yo hemos ideado un plan para poder burlar esa ley y así ser rey sin necesidad de casarme y esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para que Eva me acepte como su cónyuge.

-Jovencito, creo que te estás precipitando- interrumpió Don el discurso, contrariado- Nourasia podrá tener sus tradiciones, pero en la Tierra, Eva es aún demasiado joven para pensar con raciocinio. Ella no entiende la magnitud de lo que un enlace con un príncipe de otro planeta significa. Y no pretendo dejar que ella se vaya de la Tierra sin más.

-Yo también comprendo eso. Y no quiero que se sienta ofendido, pero al final es Eva la que va a decidir su futuro. Yo la amo, y mi corazón no puede ni podrá pertenecer a alguien más como ella.

-No la lastimes, Aikka. Es mi hija antes que tu novia. Y si ella sufre por tu culpa puedo asegurarte que tu padre tendrá que buscar otro heredero para su reino- amenazó Don muy cerca del rostro del príncipe, quien a pesar de lucir impasible, sentía como el enojo corroía sus venas, pues nunca nadie se había atrevido a amenazarlo de aquella manera.

-Le prometo que no será necesario llegar a ese extremo. Procuraré siempre el bienestar de Eva aunque eso signifique alejarme, o no darla por enterada del asunto en mi planeta.

-Lo prefiero así. Tienes mi consentimiento para estar con mi hija, pero deberás terminar con todo si el bienestar de ella se ve comprometido- sentenció Don.

-Lo juro por mi honor, señor Wei- declaró Aikka, mientras cruzaban una extraña mirada. Una de complicidad pero también de temor. Temor por el futuro.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡Vamos, Rick! ¡Déjame bajar!- gritaba Eva desde el hombro de su entrenador.

-Por ningún motivo, ratoncita. El viejo zorro de tu padre no quiere que subas.

En cuanto Eva se dio cuenta de que Don entraba a su oficina seguido de Aikka, dejó a Canaan hablando solo acerca de la complejidad de volar con G'dar y quiso ir con ellos, pero Rick se interpuso en su camino. Para diversión de todos los acompañantes de ambos competidores, Eva trataba de mil formas burlar a Rick y el obro terminó por echarse a Eva al hombro y no bajarla de ahí hasta que el príncipe y Don salieran. Incluso la alejo del hangar lo más posible y la puso de espaldas a todo para que no se enterara de lo que pasaba.

-¡Rick! ¡Ya! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Auxilio!- Eva estaba en un punto cercano a la exasperación cuando notó que Rick comenzaba a reír- ¿Es que esto te parece tan gracioso?

-Además de eso. Ya llegó quien te hará quedarte quieta- indicó Rick, al tiempo que la devolvía al suelo.

Antes de que Eva volviera la mirada sintió unas cálidas manos tomando su cintura.

-Princesa, tus gritos se escuchaban hasta la oficina de tu padre- susurró Aikka con una sonrisa en el oído de Eva- Hablaba con él, acerca de lo nuestro.

Eva si giró y una expresión casi horrorizada cubrió su rostro. Instintivamente buscó a su padre y lo encontró hablando con Canaan, mientras todos los que estaban a su alrededor escuchaban y asentían.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó Eva, temiendo una respuesta negativa.

-Lo lógico. Siendo específicos, amenazó con que Nourasia se quedaría sin heredero si yo te hacía daño alguna vez. Además de eso, me ha concedido permiso para estar contigo- respondió el príncipe que se echó a reír ante la mueca de confusión y alivio de la chica.

-¡Vaya! Esto no me lo esperaba. Debería hablar yo misma con él después. ¿Qué hace con Canaan?

-Le está explicando todo, Eva. Tu padre quiere que ambos equipos estén enterados de la situación para que se pueda manejar- explicó Aikka tomando la mano de Eva.

-Aikka, espero que esto no te cause problemas en tu planeta. Porque sabes que prefiero que estés bien con tu familia y tu reino- aclaró la chica jugueteando con el cabello suelo del príncipe.

-No te angusties por eso ahora. Yo me encargaré de todo y te prometo que vamos a estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible- aseguró el príncipe.

A lo lejos, Don era testigo de cómo el príncipe tomaba el rostro de su hija y lo acercaba al suyo, fundiéndose en un tierno y largo beso. No quería admitirlo, pero además del sentimiento de infinita tristeza por ver a su pequeña crecer y dar un beso frente a él, también lo invadía la felicidad, pues tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía así de alegre y optimista.

Su Eva, que rápido estaba creciendo. Y cada día se parecía más a su madre, a la alegre, cariñosa, valiente y hermosa Maia.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Se abre la sesión, preside el honorable Consejero Mayor Berko. Se encuentra presente su Alteza Real el rey Lao, además de su primo Sikar. Todos los consejeros presentes. Iniciamos

Hubo un gran ajetreo toda la mañana en las salas del palacio. Berko había convocado a una apresurada reunión que, según la misiva enviada a todos los consejeros, debía tratar de un asunto de suma importancia en esos momentos.

Ahora, todos estaban en la sala del Consejo, el rey Lao, en su trono, y junto a él su primo Sikar, que había pedido escuchar las reuniones y ofrecía su consejo en caso de que fuese necesario. A unos cuantos pasos de ellos, Aitan, el Consejero más joven, se recordaba a sí mismo que debía proteger el bienestar de los príncipes e intentar liberar un poco el conservadorismo que prevalecía en el reino desde su inicio.

-Señores del Consejo, gracias por su asistencia. El asunto del que quiero hablarles es, estoy seguro, lo más importante por ahora. Y para aquellos que lo piensen, no me estoy refiriendo a los cuestionables tratados con la Coalición Tierra.

-Perdone la interrupción, pero dudo que exista una cosa más importante. El presidente Raymond de la Tierra se comunicó conmigo en la pasada noche para volver a insistir en los Tratados, de los cuales creo que saldremos muy beneficiados- señaló el rey Lao, que ya suponía lo que Berko quería hablar.

-Entiendo eso, su Alteza, pero el tema que quiero discutir compete enteramente a nuestro planeta. Es cuestión de tradición, honor y legado de su propia familia- cuando tuvo la atención de todos los Consejeros, Berko inició el asunto- Quiero que el Consejo recuerde que en exactamente quince días será el aniversario de nuestro bien amado príncipe Aikka y su Alteza el rey Lao deberá ceder el trono.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Berko. Los preparativos están casi listos para que cuando el príncipe regrese de sus compromisos en Oban pueda subir al trono sin contratiempos- interrumpió uno de los nourasianos.

-Aún tenemos uno muy grande y por el que según nuestras leyes el príncipe Aikka no podría acceder al trono. Nuestro heredero aún no ha contraído matrimonio.

Una oleada de murmullos sonó en toda la sala. Aitan pensaba en cómo defender la libertad del príncipe Aikka cuando notó el color pálido que había adquirido el semblante del rey.

-Lo sabemos, Berko. Pero igual sabemos que se puede atrasar el matrimonio. No es primordial en la sucesión al trono- intervino Aitan.

-Joven Consejero, creo que su escasa experiencia no le permite darse cuenta de la importancia que representa para el pueblo la conservación de sus tradiciones, sobre todo en lo que refiere a la familia real, el pilar de la unidad de nuestro reino- replicó uno de los Consejeros más viejos y conservadores.

-Aun así, creo que no se debería tomar una decisión de esta índole sin que su majestad de encuentre presente- contestó Aitan.

-El príncipe Aikka tiene el conocimiento de que se seleccionará una nourasiana que cumpla las características de una buena esposa. De no aceptar esto, se le negará el derecho al trono y la princesa Amina será la que contraiga nupcias para convertirse en reina de Nourasia- aclaró Berko.

-Y supongo que usted mismo se ha encargado de seleccionar a las nourasianas que considera adecuadas.

-Lo he hecho, Aitan. He seleccionado a tres mujeres nobles que estoy seguro que cumplirían un perfecto perfil de esposa del rey de Nourasia

Berko llevó personalmente un pergamino que llevaba en las manos hasta la silla del rey Lao, se la entregó con una reverencia y esperó a que este la abriera para volver a su lugar.

-Su Alteza, consideró que el tiempo apremia, así que propongo una inmediata votación para que el Consejo tenga una candidata, aunque sea usted quien de la última palabra- sugirió el Consejero Mayor.

El rey Lao, antes de decir palabras, se giró para ver a su acompañante y mostrarle los tres nombres de la lista. Al leerlos, Sikar se mostró sorprendido.

-Querido primo, nada me haría más feliz que seleccionarán a quien encabeza la lista. Pero que se haga tu voluntad. Piensa en la conveniencia del pueblo y la felicidad de tu hijo- susurró Sikar al rey, quien volvió la vista al Consejo y les indicó que continuaran.

Una a una, Berko mencionó el nombre, la posición y las cualidades de las jovencitas, y aunque las tres eran prácticamente de la misma posición y poseían atributos significativos, Aitan no pasó por alto que Berko hacía énfasis en una de ellas, y también le pareció sospechosa el semblante de triunfo que alcanzó a percibir en el acompañante del rey.

-Bien señores, es tiempo de que externen su voto- declaró el Consejero.

Uno por uno, los Consejeros dijeron su decisión, con la excepción de Aitan, quien se abstuvo de elegir a alguna. Para el final de la votación, el resultado era prácticamente unánime y solo faltaba una palabra del rey para que el destino de Aikka estuviera sellado.

-Secundo la moción del Consejo. La esposa del príncipe Aikka y futura reina de nuestro planeta ha sido escogida- promulgó el rey Lao, entre aplausos de la mayoría y un solo protestante.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¡No pudo haber salido de una mejor manera, general Kronos!

En la zona más recóndita del palacio nourasiano, cerca del sótano, dos nourasianos mantenían un encuentro secreto con el holograma de una gran figura negra, un krog.

-No pudo ser de otra manera. Lo que tenían que hacer era ridículamente sencillo. Tardaron más tiempo del que esperaba y he tenido que modificar los planes- contestó el general.

-¿Qué ha pasado, general?- preguntó Sikar, temeroso.

-Tu hija, que a decir verdad es bastante lista, está enterada de hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y hemos decidido que conviene más a nuestros intereses deshacernos del príncipe.

-Pero general… el Consejo… todo está listo… El plan era ese- replicó Berko.

-Esa era tú parte del plan. Por ahora seguirán los órdenes que les he dado. La joven nourasiana y yo haremos el resto. ¿El Avatar ha sido notificado de la decisión?

-S…sí- tartamudeó el consejero- el mismo rey le ha mandado una petición para que el príncipe regrese al planeta durante unos días para que se realice la unión, antes de que vuelva a la competencia.

-Esperemos que el humano no quiera pasarse de listo. La Tierra y ese príncipe deben aprender la lección, a la manera del Imperio Krog

El general Kronos dejó ir una risa en verdad macabra, mientras su holograma se desvanecía, dejando a ambos nourasianos con el miedo y la expectación circulando por sus venas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hacia el tercer día de entrenamiento, el equipo de la Tierra y Nourasia tenían toda una elaborada estrategia sobre la cual guiarse en la carrera. Aunque era claro que habría toda clase de sorpresas, ambos tuvieron ideas para saber qué hacer en el supuesto de que la carrera se volviera violenta.

Al príncipe Aikka le habían prestado un audífono con micrófono integrado que Kouji había diseñado especialmente para la extraña anatomía del nourasiano. Con ese dispositivo, Eva, Aikka y Jason podían hablarse entre ellos y con la sala de control de la Tierra, desde donde Don y Canaan dirigirían la carrera.

-Eva, Aikka, giro cruzado. Jason, gira la torreta y apunta hacia una misma dirección con el príncipe.

Instantáneamente, Aikka y Eva giraron sus transportes mientras avanzaban, al tiempo que cruzaban sus caminos formando una "X" invisible. En la torreta, Jason procuraba, por milésima vez, no sentirse mareado por tantas vueltas de la Arrow. Cuando G'dar dejó de dar vueltas, Aikka apuntó con una flecha hacia una de las enormes cumbres de Oban. Jason no perdió tiempo y apuntó hacia el mismo punto.

-¡Ahora!- ordenó Rick por el micrófono.

-Um Sekai Nuram a terra Ubara

La flecha salió despedida del arco de Aikka velozmente, y en cuestión de segundos, uno de los cañones plasma de Jason la había alcanzado, de modo que cuando chocaron contra el objetivo, una gran explosión de color morado iluminó los cielos y retumbó en kilómetros a la redonda.

-Eso no estuvo nada mal, jóvenes. ¿Qué tal si para terminar practicamos el cambio de nave?- propuso Rick.

-Por mí no hay problema- contestó Aikka, que aún no se acostumbraba a parecer que hablaba solo.

-Ahora o nunca- respondió Eva.

-Muy bien, saben lo que deben hacer. Quiero verlos actuar solos- aclaró Rick antes de apagar su dispositivo para solo observar.

Eva y Aikka emparejaron su posición y el espectáculo inició. Aikka se puso de pie en la espalda de G'dar mientras el escarabajo ganaba más altura que la Arrow. Rápidamente, Aikka saltó a la nave terrestre y Eva abrió la cabina del piloto para que él pudiera entrar.

-Toda tuya. Lo harás bien. No modifiques la velocidad hasta que haya llegado a G'dar- dijo Eva antes de salir de la cabina.

-Tú también lo harás bien, princesa. G'dar sabe lo que tiene que hacer- contestó el príncipe ocupando el asiento Rocket

Cuando esta se cerró, la chica caminó con cuidado hacia uno de los extremos de la torreta, con la precaución necesaria para que el viento no la hiciera caer. Una vez a la orilla de la Arrow, y con el corazón en la boca, Eva se aseguró de que G'dar estuviera a la altura necesaria para que pudiera llegar a él.

Ni siquiera contó hasta tres. Lo hizo lo más rápido posible. Dio un brinco y estuvo en el aire tres infartantes segundos, en los que hasta las personas en la sala de control mantuvieron la respiración. Rápido y seguro, G'dar llegó al encuentro de la humana, y esta se sintió extrañamente unida con el escarabajo cuando estuvo en la misma posición de Aikka.

-Muy bien, muy bien ambos- felicitó Don que sentía que la sangre abandonaba su rostro cuando vio a su hija saltar- Escúchame Eva, quiero que tú y G'dar retrasen su vuelo, voy a concentrarme unos minutos en el príncipe.

-Príncipe Aikka, no es momento de perder la concentración. Recuerde sus entrenamientos y canalice el estrés- recordó Canaan a Aikka, quien contestó afirmativamente.

Dentro de la cabina del piloto, Aikka luchaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse sereno y recordar todos los pequeños detalles y trucos que Eva le había dado para el manejo de esa enorme nave.

-Aikka, concéntrate y estabiliza la nave. No muevas tu cuerpo a un lado porque la Arrow irá hacia allá. Regresa al centro y presiona el acelerador despacio- Don, bastante serio, también se sentía nervioso en el interior, en parte por su hija y en parte por dejar su única nave en manos de un inexperto.

Pero, contrario a lo que cualquiera que no conocía al príncipe pensaría, lo estaba haciendo muy bien para ser su primera vez. El joven príncipe estaba tomando bien las curvas, y aunque se notaba su tensión, no había entrado en pánico. Hasta Jason había tenido oportunidad de hacer algunos tiros de práctica.

-Vaya, vaya. Aikka, lo haces muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si subes la velocidad e intentas dar un giro?- propuso Stan- Creo que puedes llevar al tope en la velocidad de crucero.

-¿La qué?- preguntó el nourasiano, confundido.

-Se refiere a la máxima velocidad que puede alcanzar la Arrow sin un impulso extra- aclaró Jason- acelera y cuando el indicador de velocidad llegue al tope, da el giro.

Aikka sintió y se preparó. Hizo justo como había observado a Eva que lo hacía. Se aferró al manubrio y poco a poco piso a fondo el acelerador, con unos pocos tirones por la escasa experiencia manejando la nave. Poco a poco, los indicadores aumentaban.

-Estoy listo- indicó Aikka cuando el indicador llegó a tope- Ahora.

De manera impresionante, Aikka logró que en su primer intento, la Arrow girara a la derecha, uniforme y casi sin ninguna complicación. Cuando regresó a su posición original, decidió que era suficiente y poco a poco bajó la velocidad para aterrizar y una vez que soltó el tren de aterrizaje, tocó el piso y detuvo la nave en frente del hangar terrestre.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Es un engreído- dijo para sí mismo Jordan cuando observó el espectáculo que había montado Aikka en la Arrow IV.

Se suponía que el mensaje que hacía unas pocas horas le había llegado de Nourasia debía ser entregado al príncipe inmediatamente, pues hablaba de una urgencia en el planeta. Sin embargo, el Avatar se tomó su tiempo para observar como ambos cambiaban de nave, y cómo Aikka lo había hecho estupendamente bien.

Ahora, Eva, montada sobre el bicho del nourasiano, también practicaba la misma rutina de Aikka, poder acelerar con uniformidad y cuando hubiera alcanzado la velocidad máxima de G'dar sin un hechizo, dar un giro sobre él y regresar al suelo.

-No podía ser de otra manera. Eres la mejor- suspiró el joven de cabello bicolor cuando vio como Eva ejecutaba todo el entrenamiento casi a la perfección.

Podría haberse quedado a observar ahí todo el día, pero recordó que tenía que darle un mensaje a Aikka. Se acercó al grupo de chicos que estaban sentados en el pasto, observando también el entrenamiento.

-Buenos días- saludó Jordan.

-Buenos días, gran Avatar- saludaron Luka, Amina, Laila y Cairen al unísono, al tiempo que hacían una ligera reverencia.

-Hola, Jordan. ¿Vienes a observar?- preguntó Alexandra sin moverse de su lugar.

-Tengo que ver al príncipe Aikka. Esperaré a que terminen su práctica- dijo Jordan tomando asiento junto a Alexa.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, pocos minutos después, Eva aterrizaba con G'dar y se reunía con Aikka, su padre, Jason, los mecánicos, Rick y Canaan. Charlaron hasta que Eva se percató de la presencia de Jordan junto con sus amigos y fueron todos a reunirse con él.

-¡Jordan!- saludó Eva dándole un abrazo, para gusto del Avatar y molestia del nourasiano-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo… eh… traigo un mensaje para Aikka.

El aludido dio un paso al frente y recibió de las manos de Jordan un pergamino amarillo. Conforme lo leía, un poco de color se escaba del rostro del príncipe, y para cuando terminó de leerlo, lucía completamente pálido, para desconcierto de Eva.

-Aikka, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica, asustada.

-Es mi padre- dijo Aikka.

-¿Qué? ¿Papá? ¿Le sucedió algo? ¡Aikka!- gritó Luka.

-No, no es eso. Él quiere vernos a todos en Nourasia e insiste en que es una urgencia- contestó Aikka- Canaan, quiero que todos se prepararen.

-Sí, majestad- respondió el maestro.

-Jordan, espero contar con tu permiso para dejar Oban.

-Por supuesto. Pero tienes que estar aquí en dos días, la carrera no puede postergarse por un competidor y dudo que quieras dejar a Eva sola- indicó Jordan.

-Pero no puedes hacer esto. Aún no acabamos de entrenar. Te recuerdo que somos un equipo- replicó Don totalmente molesto por ese cambio de planes.

-Lo siento señor Wei. Me disculpo con todo el equipo Tierra, pero si me padre ha decidido interrumpir mi estancia en Oban es porque algo urgente debe ser atendido. Pero no los dejaré solos. Yo les prometo estar aquí para el día de la carrera.

-Yo lo entiendo, Aikka- intervino Eva antes de que Don estallara- ve tranquilo y resuelve todo. Entrenaré lo más que pueda para estar lista.

-Gracias, princesa- agradeció el príncipe con un beso en la frente- luego se dirigió a sus hermanos y compañía- Mi padre insiste en que vayamos todos. Amina, ve por tus cosas, partimos en unos minutos.

Aikka y su equipo se alejaron hacia el módulo y Eva y Alexa ayudaron a Amina a empacar rápidamente, porque pensaban que mientras más rápido llegaran a Nourasia, más rápido estarían de vuelta.

Sin embargo, por la mente de Jordan, e incluso de Don, rondaba el mismo presentimiento. Ya había una seleccionada para el príncipe Aikka.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Aikka, por favor. Prométeme que no es nuestra relación lo que te lleva urgentemente a Nourasia- Eva sujetaba de manera nerviosa la mano del príncipe, que solo se estaba despidiendo de ella antes de partir a su planeta.

-No sé lo que sea, pero estoy convencido que no es por nosotros- respondió Aikka besando la mano de su chica- Quiero que estés tranquila en mi ausencia y espero que entrenes lo suficiente como para que seamos los primeros en la siguiente carrera.

-¿Volverás, verdad?- preguntó la chica, temerosa.

-Te doy mi palabra de que lo haré. Además, quiero dejarte algo para que estés segura de mi regreso.

Aikka señaló hacia atrás y Eva vio que G´dar aún seguía fuera de la nave, pero estaba acostado, como esperando.

-¿Qué hace? ¿No irá contigo?

-No. Él se rehusó a entrar a la nave, por lo que entiendo que quiere quedarse contigo. Y lo entiendo. Así que se quedará aquí para que tú puedas entrenar con él y será tu garantía de que regresaré en dos días.

Eva no contestó. Vio como G'dar la esperaba y no pudo evitar sentir una horrible punzada en el corazón, como un mal presagio. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-No, Eva, no llores, por favor. No tú, mi fuerte princesa- pidió Aikka aprisionándola en un abrazo y dejando que las lágrimas mojaran su pecho- Jamás estarás sola. Siempre estaré aquí- dijo Aikka tocando con la punta de su dedo el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de Eva. Cuando hizo contacto con su piel, una chispita azul brotó y les provocó un pequeño cosquilleo- ¿Lo ves? Mi magia ya responde a ti. Y eso no va a cambiar por nada ni nadie.

Eva sonrió un poco, y para despedirse, plantó un apasionado beso en sus labios preferidos. En los labios que no cambiaría por nada en el Universo. En los labios que la hacían sentirse viva y a la vez en al más dulce sueño. Suyos. Eran suyos. Por siempre.

-Te amo- susurró pegada a su boca.

-Te amo, princesa- contestó Aikka acariciando su mejilla- Debo irme. Nos veremos pronto. Cuídate siempre.

Eva corrió hacia G´dar y juntos observaron como el módulo nourasiano despegaba hacia el cielo. El escarabajo hizo un sonido parecido a un sollozo. Acongojada, Eva puso una mano sobre él y lo acarició para que no se sintiera abandonado.

-También lo extrañaré- le dijo a G´dar en su susurro, luego vio como en el cielo, el módulo desaparecía en una estela dorada- Adiós, mi amor. Cuídate siempre.

**Hola a todos. Bueno, creo que esta vez no fue tan larga la espera, y los estoy compensando con un capítulo muy largo. Probablemente se estén dando cuenta que las cosas se van a empezar a poner feas aquí, lo que es claramente una señal de que se acerca el fin. Eso me llena de nostalgia pero a la vez me pone muy contenta, porque, por lo menos para mí, la historia me está encantando, y espero que a ustedes igual.**

**Por cierto, ¿les gustaría que hubiera una secuela de este fic en cuanto lo acabe? Imaginen que se trataría de la vida adulta de nuestros personajes. Por favor, ayúdenme comentándome si es buena idea. Sin más por ahora, me despido de ustedes y prometo que tendrán nuevo capítulo en uno o dos meses, no más, por esto de la Universidad que a veces me atrapa.**

**¡Los quiero! ¡Saludos!**

**Gabriel Lopez: ¡Listo! Espero que cumpla con tus expectativas, te juro que me costó algo de trabajo acomodar las ideas, pero creo que resultó bastante bien. Un beso y un abrazo.**

**Ninfa: Que bueno que te esté gustando. De verdad que me alegra ver tu Review con tus ánimos. No olvides pasar otra vez y contarme que te pareció y apoyarme con la pregunta que dejé arriba. ¡Saludos!**

**Meggi Usui: De hecho si me sorprendió que no me dejarás Review. Pero me alegra que no me hayas abandonado y que me sigas leyendo. Este capítulo no fue de mucha acción, pero si es importante para lo que viene después. Y sé que te gustará el siguiente porque por fin te diré lo que quieres saber. No olvides pasar otra vez y contarme que te pareció y apoyarme con la pregunta que dejé arriba. ¡Saludos!**

**Kmarchant: Gracias por todavía seguir aquí, sobre todo cuando esta historia ya casi llega a su fin, pero como te lo prometí, así me lleve toda la vida, voy a terminar este fic. Así que tu tranquila que todavía queda mucho de qué hablar. No olvides pasar otra vez y contarme que te pareció y apoyarme con la pregunta que dejé arriba. ¡Saludos!**

**P.D.: La canción para este capítulo es "Rule the World" del grupo Take That**

**P.D. 2: No saben el trabajo que me costó encontrar una canción para este capítulo, les recomiendo que la oigan**


	17. Living a dream that I can't hold

_**Capítulo 17: I remember the lies. Caught up in building Paradise. The angels were slaves, and demons behaved, and everything was alright. Here I am, living a dream that I can't hold. Here I am on my own**_

Aikka nunca había reparado en el esplendor de Nourasia al amanecer. Desde el módulo, que cada vez estaba más próximo a llegar al pequeño planeta, los príncipes gemelos presenciaron una vista del amanecer nourasiano desde el espacio, y el espectáculo los conmovió. Que maravilloso era su reino.

-Vale la pena luchar por esto, ¿cierto? - preguntó Amina a su hermano.

-Sí, hermana, lo vale. Lucharé por esto y por ella- aseguró el joven príncipe sin poder apartar la vista del cada vez más cercano planeta.

-Tengo la sensación de que por fin entendiste que no pueden hacer contigo lo que quieran. Ni siquiera nuestro padre. No eres de su propiedad- dijo la chica mientras golpeaba con su puño la pared y haciendo referencia a la decisión del matrimonio de Aikka.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Cálmate. Encontraré la manera de salir de esto.

-Encontraremos, Aikka- replicó la chica tomando su mano- Todos juntos. Incluso Luka, aunque esté enojado ahora mismo.

Aikka sonrió y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano a su hermana, en señal de agradecimiento.

El módulo de Oban no tardó en aterrizar sobre la superficie de Nourasia, donde los habitantes comenzaban a despertar ante los primeros rayos del sol. Una vez abajo, Aikka recorrió con la mirada el paisaje y alcanzó a ver cómo Nuram desaparecía en el horizonte, y también como una guardia del Rey salía del palacio a su encuentro.

-Sus majestades- dijeron los guardias al tiempo que se ponían de rodillas- El Consejo, el Rey Lao y la Reina Nuri los están esperando en una reunión, y desean que todos los que los acompañan se reúnan con ellos. Por favor, sígannos.

Los príncipes mayores intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza. Podían entender que los cuatro, incluyendo a Laila, estuvieran en una junta de Consejo. Pero no comprendían para que querían a Canaan y a Cairen en la misma junta con ellos.

Sin embargo, no podían cuestionar las órdenes de sus padres y los recién llegados caminaron detrás de la guardia, saludando de vez en cuando a los pobladores de Nourasia que iniciaban a sus actividades.

Al llegar a la entrada principal del palacio, todos aquellos que estaban ahí, tanto la servidumbre como los guardias, llevaron una rodilla al piso, en señal de respeto a la figura de los cuatro príncipes. Pero en cuanto ellos pasaron, todos se pusieron de pie, sin darse cuenta que detrás, Cairen se desilusionó porque no esperaron a que ella pasara para levantarse.

Al llegar a la sala del Consejo, y antes de que se abrieran las puertas, Aikka escuchó un gran murmullo dentro del salón, e incluso podía jurar que era la voz de su madre la que se escuchaba por encima de otras.

-Hey, tranquilo, todo estará bien- intentó calmarlo Luka, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor.

Aikka se giró para verlo, y aunque se sentía profundamente agradecido con su hermano por apoyarlo a pesar de que estaban peleados, una horrible sensación lo estaba invadiendo, como si supiera que todo estaba por venirse abajo. Su mente y su corazón viajaron inmediatamente, no a un lugar, sino a una persona, donde sabía que podía depositar sus miedos, donde estaría siempre bien

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-De acuerdo, ¿y qué se supone que hagamos con el gigantesco escarabajo?

Jason daba vueltas alrededor de G´dar. No había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él, pero lo cierto era que le causaba una muy fuerte impresión. Estaba acostumbrado a los animales de la Tierra, y, aunque había superado su irracional miedo por las arañas, los insectos en general le producían incomodidad, y G´dar estaba haciendo que se sintiera nervioso.

-No es un escarabajo. No sé cómo se llame su especie, pero "escarabajo" no- defendió Eva a la montura nourasiana mientras le acariciaba el lomo- Y no tenemos nada que hacer más que entrenar los dos días restantes.

-En realidad, solo tenemos el resto de la tarde y mañana- señaló Jason entrando a la torreta de la Arrow- Vamos, nena, una hora más y ya.

Eva resopló, dejó a G´dar descansando en una esquina y siguió a Jason hacia la nave, para hacer la prueba de las velocidades máximas que podía alcanzar la Arrow IV. Cuando salieron a campo abierto, Eva se sintió decaída de repente. Había estado muy ilusionada los días pasado por pasar todo el tiempo entrenando con Aikka. Y aunque G´dar estaba dentro de su módulo como una hermosa promesa, la chica sentía que algo estaba marchando terriblemente mal.

-Eva, pon atención a la prueba, por favor- pidió Stan desde la sala de control- quiero que esto salga bien y debo cerciorarme de que la instalación del nuevo sistema de enfriamiento y el nuevo sistema de turbinas en racimos funcionen al cien por ciento.

-Lo siento, chicos- dijo Eva dándose unas palmadas en las mejillas y tratando de sacar los pensamientos distractores de su mente- Ya está. Vamos a hacer esto. Quiero ver que nuevos trucos tiene mi bebé- una vez más, sonaba como una chica bastante animosa, refiriéndose a la Arrow.

Todo el resto de la tarde, el equipo Tierra voló por todo el bosque de Oban, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no pensar en Aikka y concentrarse al máximo en la superación de su nave. La motivaba pensar en lo mucho que el nourasiano se sorprendería al ver sus grandes avances y como la estrategia resultaba prácticamente perfecta y a prueba de todo. Sin duda, ganarían el primer lugar, ¿verdad? Es decir, entre ellos mismos se complementaban, era impensable que las cosas no resultaran.

-Será todo por hoy, Eva. Te aconsejo que descanses, mañana tendrás que practicar con dos… ehh… medios de transportes- indicó Kouji no sabiendo como referirse a G´dar cuando Eva aterrizó en el piso del módulo.

-Y cuando queremos que descanses, lo decimos en serio, no más escapadas nocturnas. Es sano dormir de vez en cuando- bromearon Jason y Alexa dándole unos pequeños codazos, a los que la chica respondió amistosamente con empujones.

Don veía a los chicos desde arriba y vio a Eva tan cómoda y alegre con sus amigos, que no lograba comprender que era lo que su hija pretendía al estar con alguien que no era de su misma… especie. Se le veía tan jovial que por la mente de Don se recreaban mil maneras de conciliar su dolor cuando supiera que todo se iba a venir abajo más temprano de lo que tenía planeado.

-Atención todos. Mañana será un entrenamiento crucial. Eva tendrá que esforzarse por dos debido a la ausencia de Aikka, así que todos tendremos que trabajar el doble. Descansen hoy y los quiero despiertos a primera hora de la mañana- indicó Don mientras bajaba de las escaleras.

-Sí, señor- dijeron todos a la vez. Se despidieron entre ellos y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo en sus habitaciones, hasta que solo quedaron Don y Eva, que estaba junto a G'dar.

-La orden era para todos, Eva- aclaró Don al ver que su hija no iba a dormirse.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que me angustia verlo solo. Lo extraña- dijo la chica acariciando la cabeza del animal, que poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido.

-No solo él- respondió Don, tomando el hombro de Eva. Ella volteó a ver a su papá con una diminuta lágrima queriendo escapar de sus ojos.

-Sí, yo también- Eva soltó a G'dar y se refugió en los brazos de su a veces demasiado estricto padre. Pero, aunque fuera así, sabía que siempre podía darle todo el amor y consuelo que pidiera.

Por su parte, a Don lo abrumaba toda la situación. Ahí estaba la primera prueba de que el príncipe solo traería una serie de eventos desafortunados a la vida de ella. Eva, su Eva, estaba sollozando. Y eso no estaba en absoluto bien. Pero lo prometió, no sería él quien interviniera, Aikka debía hacerlo en persona para dejarle totalmente claro a Eva cual era la situación, y porqué eso mismo les impedía, de cualquier modo, estar juntos.

-Eva- la chica se separó del abrazo de Don y le devolvió una mirada graciosa, como si nada estuviera pasando, a lo que su padre no pudo más que reír- ve a descansar, mañana hay mucho que hacer.

-Sí, sí. Ya lo hago. Solo me aseguraré de que G'dar esté cómodo y me voy a la cama- dijo Eva antes de plantar un enorme beso en las mejillas de su padre- Descansa, gracias.

Don le devolvió el gesto en la frente y se fue a dormir. La chica esperó hasta que Don desapareció dentro de su alcoba, y nada más dejo de verlo, sacudió a G'dar hasta que lo despertó, y fue como si el animalito entendiera la complicidad, porque ambos salieron muy silenciosamente del módulo, y cuando estuvieron afuera, la criatura se agachó para que Eva pudiera subir sobre él. Con mucho cuidado, y algo de miedo porque no estaba Aikka ahí para ayudarla, la chica se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y cuando G'dar sintió que se había sentado, emprendió el vuelo, hacia el destino que su dueño le había mostrado antes de irse, a aquel lago que era la perfecta escapatoria para la joven pareja.

Cuando llegaron y G'dar la dejó en suelo, Eva sacó de su bolsillo una carta escrita en un pergamino amarillento y de aspecto antiguo. Escrito sobre él, una elegante caligrafía humana recién aprendida y escrita por el joven príncipe nourasiano, dejaba claro, para empezar, que la amaba más de lo que ella se pudiera imaginar y reafirmaba la promesa de que estaría presente en la mañana de la carrera. Pasando a otros asuntos… "estoy seguro de que G'dar te habrá hecho llegar estar carta para esta misma noche. Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que cuando lo encuentres oportuno, úsalo para llegar hasta el lago. Una vez que te encuentres ahí, revisa la montura, encontrarás el carcaj con mis flechas y mi arco".

Así lo hizo Eva, y, justo como la carta lo decía, detrás del asiento, estaba el equipo de Aikka. La chica se sorprendió de verlos, en parte porque nunca los había tocado, y porque pensó en como algo tan ligero y delgado podía causar el daño que tantas veces había visto.

"Ahora, lo primero es que aprendas a disparar un arco. Confío en que ya lo sepas hacer" Eva soltó una carcajada de victoria porque, por fortuna, había sido de las mejores arqueras en el campamento de verano de un año antes, justo al que se había mostrado renuente a participar porque no tenían el nivel de tecnología que ella consideraba adecuado para mantener su atención por más de una hora. Se saltó la parte en la que Aikka detallaba los modos de disparar una flecha de forma certera, hasta que llegó a la parte que la había entusiasmado. "Supongo que tal vez pienses que es imposible que tengas magia propia. En efecto, los humanos no tienen esa capacidad. Pero los nourasianos tenemos el potencial de transmitir nuestro poder por otros medios. Dejaré que tu imagines el medio por el que ahora portas un poco de mi magia" Eva se ruborizó a más no poder y casi sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar, antes de seguir leyendo, procuró no olvidar darle un buen golpe a Aikka "Creo que no podrás hacer hechizos muy complicados, pero puedes tratar con dos básicos. Um Sekai ubara y Um Sekai Nuram a safa. Son hechizos de luz y dejaré que descubras lo que hace cada uno. Recuerda pronunciarlo claro y fuerte. Imagina que la magia rodea tu cuerpo y la transportas en la flecha. Llámala desde tu corazón y te aseguro que saldrá perfecto. En ti, todo siempre saldrá bien. Debo irme, princesa. Practica y no te agotes o desesperes si no lo logras, ya habrá tiempo de que yo te enseñe. Te amo, linda princesa de la Tierra. Cuídate siempre. Aikka"

Eva leyó y releyó la última línea de la carta. "Te amo, linda princesa de la Tierra". Que maravilloso era todo. Claro que ella también lo amaba. Más de lo que creía posible. Lo iba a enorgullecer mostrándole que era capaz de aprender por si misma los hechizos. Bueno, era más por su actitud competitiva, pero también era un poco por él.

\- ¡Um Sekai Nuram a safa! – gritó Eva en cuanto puso una de las flechas en el arco y disparó. El objeto salió despedido hacia donde estaba G'dar, sin ningún tipo de magia que lo acompañara. La montura se percató del peligro, lanzó un ruido como de pánico y corrió hacia Eva, que atinó a moverse de donde estaba antes de que G'dar la aplastara.

Eso había sido frustrante. A pesar de que era su primer intento, Eva arrojó el arco al piso, gritó unas cuantas maldiciones y dejó que la frustración la consumiera unos cuantos minutos, hasta que G'dar llegó a su lado, lo que le ofreció un poco de calma. La montura hizo uno de sus particulares sonidos y señaló con la cabeza hacia donde estaba el arco y el carcaj.

-Vaya, que remedio. Está bien- suspiró Eva, mientras volvía a tomar el arma. Acomodó sin ganas la flecha en el arco y apuntó hacia una de las elevaciones rocosas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se imaginó que la flecha se vestía de azul- Um Sekai ubara- recitó el hechizo lo más tranquila que pudo, aunque sintió que se le desbocaba en corazón con cada palabra que articuló, y aún más cuando sintió un extraño escalofrío recorriendo desde su pecho hasta su brazo, pasando por su mano y, de alguna manera increíble, transfiriéndose a la punta de la flecha, la cual centelleó un poco, hasta que se formó una pequeña y brillante luz azul.

Eva casi se va de espaldas por la emoción, pero recordó serenarse y sostener la flecha. Tensó el arco y, como si lo estuviera viendo en cámara lenta, dejo ir la flecha hacia las rocas. Escuchó un silbido cuando salió del arco y cortó el aire hasta tocar su objetivo, que tembló y se hizo varios pedazos cuando recibió el impacto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Justo antes de entrar a la sala del Consejo, Aikka sintió un vuelco en el corazón y después un cosquilleo en su brazo derecho. Se sintió muy extrañado por la sensación, y aunque al principio no le encontró alguna explicación, después pensó que tal vez, a unos cuantos cientos de años luz de distancia, una humana había logrado hacer una magia inalcanzable para ella. Sonrió para sí, y la extraño más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Sus majestades, señorita Cairen, maestro Canaan, pueden entrar- anunció uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta.

Aikka tomó una gran bocanada de aire y entró a la sala del Consejo. Todos estaban en silencio y lo seguían con la mirada, lo cual hizo sentir a Aikka aún más incómodo y nervioso. Distinguió a sus padres sentados en la cabecera de la sala. A un lado de ellos, estaba Sikar, que indicó con la mirada a Cairen que ocupara el lugar que tenía junto a él.

Los príncipes llegaron al frente de sus padres, hicieron una ceremoniosa reverencia y se sentaron en los cuatro lugares dispuestos para ellos. Canaan saludó a los reyes y ocupó su lugar atrás de los herederos de Nourasia, como un fiel guardián. Una vez que todos estuvieron dispuestos, Berko habló:

-Mis queridos príncipes, bienvenidos a Nourasia y les ofrecemos una disculpa por hacerlos venir tan apresuradamente, pero las circunstancias no nos dejaron opción- los cuatro chicos asintieron y Berko lanzó una mirada a Aikka que no dejaba relucir ninguna emoción- Una felicitación, su majestad, por sus victorias y por avanzar en la competencia.

-Le agradezco, consejero Berko. Pero como puede ver, mañana continúa la contienda, y el equipo Tierra, ahora también mi equipo, debe estar esperándome. Así que recomiendo que seamos rápidos con los asuntos que haya que tratar, para encontrar una rápida solución y así pueda volver a partir a Oban para representar a Nourasia- contestó Aikka lo más tranquilo y sereno que pudo.

-Si esa es su voluntad, así será- asintió Berko, que seguía hablando solo para Aikka, con un tono de voz que, aunque pretendía que fuera recto, resultaba bastante mordaz- con motivo de su muy cercano ascenso cumpleaños y ascenso al trono, el Consejo se dio a la tarea de revisar que cumpliera los requisitos que nuestras leyes estipulan, y volvimos a toparnos con el mismo problema. No ha contraído nupcias.

-Eso parece- dijo Aikka tragando saliva- pero en vista de que tenemos menos de un día, mis hermanos y yo hemos pensado que…

-Oh, no se molesten majestades- interrumpió Berko- el Consejo ya se ha dado a la tarea de solucionarlo.

-Deberíamos escuchar la propuesta de los príncipes- aconsejó Aitan, que aún tenía esperanzas de contrariar todo.

-El príncipe Luka y yo hemos pensado en la posibilidad de que nuestro hermano gane la carrera de Oban, y mientras se presentan los festejos, dar tiempo a que encontremos la manera de que converjan todos nuestros intereses- explicó Amina, sabiendo que a ella no la podía hacer guardar silencio.

-Es muy razonable, su majestad. Y le agradecemos el gesto. Pero como les decía, el Consejo ha encontrado un camino viable, a sabiendas de que el príncipe Aikka ya ha declarado que aceptaría las resoluciones- todos en la sala murmuraron, recordando el desvanecimiento del príncipe el día que tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Berko decidió que era el momento de que se diera a conocer la noticia- Rey Lao, ¿puedo proceder a leer el acuerdo al que llegamos ayer?

-Adelante- contestó fríamente el rey Lao, tratando de esquivar las continuas miradas que sus hijos le dirigían.

Berko sacó un pliego de pergamino amarillo, y con aire triunfal, leyó:

"El día de hoy, a nueve lunas del decimocuarto ciclo del año, el Honorable Consejo Nourasiano ha decidido, con 29 votos a favor y una abstención, que el príncipe Aikka VI, heredero a la corona de Nourasia, despose a la noble nourasiana Cairen hija de Sikar, para asegurar la continuidad del linaje real, preservar las tradiciones y como requisito indispensable e ineludible para su ascenso al trono. Aprobado por el rey Lao II en el ocaso de su reinado."

Aikka no pudo articular una sola palabra. Estaba atónito, sin habla, impactado. El alma se le había escapado y ahora se sentía más como un muerto en vida. Se hundió en su asiento y apenas fue consciente de que Aitan había levantado para la voz para tratar de impedir la injusticia, secundado por la reina Nuri.

-Majestad, consejero Aitan, la decisión fue tomada y el príncipe Aikka ha aceptado hacer caso a lo que el Consejo diga. De lo contrario, perderá su derecho al trono- intentó calmar los ánimos uno de los consejeros.

Luka y Amina también sentían que una tragedia se cernía sobre ellos. Luka apenas pudo mirar hacia donde estaba Cairen, que se mantenía impasible, sin decepción o emoción en su rostro. Nada.

Amina sabía que no solo acababan de condenar a Aikka, sino también a Luka y a Eva. No podía ser posible. Todo el esfuerzo y el trabajo, habían valido nada.

Aikka pensó en Luka. En cómo se había ilusionado con Cairen. Él sabía que la chica estaba destinada para su hermano. Ya no solo se estaban metiendo directamente con la vida de Aikka, esto iba más allá.

-Caballeros, señoritas. Por favor, mantengamos la calma y sigamos con el protocolo- pidió el rey Lao, a lo que todos callaron inmediatamente- Berko, continúa.

-Gracias, su majestad. Señorita Cairen, príncipe Aikka, por favor pasen al centro de la sala. Mientras más rápido oficialicemos el compromiso, más rápido celebraremos la boda y el príncipe podrá volver a Oban sin preocupaciones.

Cairen, sin vacilar, bajó de donde estaba, con una mirada orgullosa de su padre, y alcanzó a Berko. Del lado de los príncipes, Aikka llamó a todas las fuerzas de fortaleza que poseía y se puso de pie.

-No, no. ¿Qué haces? Esto no está bien. No vayas- suplicó Amina jalando de la mano de Aikka.

-Aikka… hermano, no- pidió Luka, sin poder siquiera mirarlo a los ojos- nadie aquí quiere esto.

-Voy a ir- sentenció Aikka, soltándose del agarre de su hermana, quien ya estaba sollozando y trataba de ser consolada por Laila que apenas entendía la situación.

Pasivo, autoritario, con gallardía, como el buen príncipe que era, Aikka bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Berko y Cairen. El consejero mayor sonreía a más no poder, como si de un gran triunfo se tratara. Cuando el príncipe estuvo frente a Cairen, ella le tendió la mano, en espera de que él la tomara y la besara, pero lejos de eso, Aikka apartó la fémina mano, para sorpresa e incluso indignación de todos, y la miró con frialdad antes de lanzarle la pregunta:

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Soy yo lo que quieres?

La sala entera quedó en silencio y las miradas se concentraron en ellos dos. El azul confrontó al verde y podía sentirse la tensión que entre los dos había. Por un momento, Aikka creyó ver la intención de negarse, pero fue solo una centésima de segundo, cuando la mirada de Cairen se volvió abrasadora y altanera.

-No es lo que deseemos, majestad. Es la decisión del Consejo- dijo, para no mentir, pues en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que eso no era lo que ella quería- Yo seré obediente y me atendré a las leyes de nuestro planeta.

-Príncipe Aikka, por favor, acepte la mano de la señorita y hoy mismo estarán casados. Incluso hoy mismo podrían regresar a Oban para no decepcionar a sus amigos del equipo Tierra- el tono de Berko ya se había elevado para parecer una burla.

-No.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – el imperturbable rey Lao se levantó de su trono al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo.

-He dicho que no. Estoy cansado de que hagan de mí lo que quieren- replicó Aikka, con los puños cerrados, y más convencido que nunca de que esa era la única salida. Luchar, luchar por lo que él creía y quería- ¿Por qué tengo que casarme para ser rey? ¿Es que acaso si no tengo esposa, significa que gobernaré mal?

-Las tradiciones y las leyes…

-Las tradiciones y las leyes se pueden cambiar- interrumpió a su padre, que se veía incrédula por la manera en la que Aikka hablaba- Le recuerdo al Consejo que las tradiciones y las leyes no me hubieran permitido asistir a la primera carrera en Oban. Sin embargo, se modificaron y obtuvimos grandes beneficios por mi participación, como la separación del Imperio Krog.

-La fuerza que motivó a ese ajuste fue superior. Era el Avatar quien convocaba al cambio.

-Y yo soy tu hijo, padre- retó Aikka, aún más seguro de lo que decía- y este no es el camino que quiero para mí. Amo Nourasia y anhelo gobernarla y ser un ejemplo de rey algún día. Pero por fin, alguien me hizo entender que no solo es cuestión de responsabilidad, también debo pensar en lo que yo quiero, y lo siento, pero el matrimonio con Cairen no es una elección para mí.

-Debo suponer que este descontrol lo aprendió de su compañera terrestre- dijo Berko sarcásticamente, a lo que Aikka solo asintió- Muy bien. Perdone que me entrometa en su intimidad, joven príncipe. Pero, ¿podría decirle al Consejo que es esa mancha azul que asoma en su espalda? ¿También es de parte de la señorita terrestre?

\- ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Que inmoral! ¡Este muchacho no puede ser nuestro rey! ¡Es indigno! ¡Una falta a las tradiciones! – las voces de la mayoría de los consejeros gritaban indignadas por los actos de Aikka.

\- ¡Alto! Saben que eso no es motivo de privación del trono- gritó Aitan entre el cúmulo de voces.

-Por supuesto que no, siempre que el príncipe se muestre arrepentido de sus actos y prometa solo entregarse a su futura esposa, la señorita Cairen- alegó Berko.

Aikka pasó la mirada por sus hermanos, hasta toparse con Luka, quien casi no había dicho palabra en toda la sesión. Lo vio abatido, perdido, desesperanzado. No. Definitivamente no podía hacerse eso. Ni a él, ni a Eva, ni a sí mismo.

-No. No me arrepiento y no prometo. Porque ahora pertenezco en cuerpo y alma a Eva, la chica terrestre. Eso es lo que deseo, padre. Eva nunca ha ambicionado nada más allá que el amor sincero y honorable que le he ofrecido. La Tierra está dispuesta a hermanarse por medio de los Tratados con Nourasia. Podemos hacernos aún más hermanos, padre. Por favor, no te cierres al cambio. Así Nourasia no avanzará.

La sala entera, incluso Berko, quedó en completo silencio. Nadie se movió de sus asientos, y las miradas viajaban del rey al príncipe, buscando adivinar una decisión, pues con solo una palabra de Lao, se podía modificar todo. Cairen mantuvo la respiración, esperando que saliera todo de acuerdo al plan, uno muy ingenioso. Sikar y Berko desbordaban nerviosismo por las consecuencias de que no saliera según lo planeado. Amina y Luka rezaban en el interior. Laila había corrido a los brazos de su madre por el miedo. La reina Nuri sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar al ver a su hijo tan fuerte pero tan a merced de todos.

Después de tortuosos minutos, que parecieron horas, el rey Lao se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a Aikka, como si no hubiera nadie más en todo ese enorme espacio:

\- ¿Es esa tu decisión final?

-Lo es, padre. No la cambiaré

-Un buen rey vela siempre por el bien de su pueblo, príncipe Aikka- dijo el rey, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente- señores del Consejo, tomen nota que a partir de este momento el príncipe Aikka, mi hijo- una breve y dramática pausa- ha perdido el derecho de acceder al trono de Nourasia y la orden es irrevocable hasta que yo muera.

Nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra. Lo único que se oía era la respiración agitada del rey y los sollozos de la reina. Sikar y Berko enmudecieron y su piel se tornó casi blanca. Eso no había sido lo que esperaban ni lo que debía pasar. Al contrario de ellos, Cairen regresó a su lugar con total calma y serenidad. Nadie más hizo algún movimiento o ademán de hablar.

-Berko- llamó el rey, y este inmediatamente se reverenció para recibir instrucciones- ahora mismo harás los preparativos para que la princesa Amina esté lista a ascender al trono.

Una vez más, la sorpresa invadió el recinto y las miradas se posaron en la gemela de Aikka, que no cabía en sí de la estupefacción.

-Mi rey, para que la princesa pueda ser reina debe, aún con mayor razón, casarse con alguien de la nobleza. Lamentablemente no tenemos candidato alguno- replicó Berko, intentando torpemente reparar el error.

-Yo tengo un candidato- Berko calló y esperó el nombre de la persona propuesta por el rey- Consejero Aitan, es de mi conocimiento que su linaje se remonta a las primeras familias nobles de Nourasia. Por lo que recurro a usted para salvar a nuestro planeta de quedar sin heredero.

-Padre, no hagas esto- pidió Aikka.

-Silencio, vuelve a tu lugar. Nos ocuparemos de ti después- Aikka optó por obedecer y la atención volvió al consejero más joven de la sala y a la princesa- Amina, hija mía, ven aquí.

Ella suspiró y bajó hasta el centro de la sala, donde ya estaba Aitan, bastante tranquilo.

-Princesa Amina, confío en tu buen juicio, y a sabiendas de que estás sujeta a los mismos deberes que tenía tu hermano, queda en ti la decisión. ¿Aceptarías al noble Aitan como tu esposo para que puedas tomar el trono de Nourasia?

-Querido padre, las cosas que han pasado hoy me dejaron atónita. No pensé, o me negué a creer que, entre nosotros, entre lo hermosa que es Nourasia, pudiera existir la posibilidad de que un padre obligue a su hijo a hacer algo que no quiere- Aikka asintió, orgulloso de su hermana, y Cairen dio un respingo desde su lugar- lo que nos obligas a hacer, padre, no es digno de la realeza, ni la nobleza, ni del pueblo. Sencillamente no es justo y me parece inconcebible. Pero hoy, por fin, alguien ha levantado la voz contra la injusta ley de Nourasia y sus injustos gobernantes. Me niego a aceptar un matrimonio impuesto. Estoy del lado de mi hermano, no acepto ser parte del juego.

-Y si me permite añadir, majestad- dijo Aitan, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Amina en señal de apoyo- yo tampoco hubiera aceptado. Y no es por la princesa, sino porque desde que empezó este debate me he pronunciado en contra de esta clase de decretos.

El rey, como si la impresión lo hubiera helado, no dijo nada. Solo fulminó con la mirada a su hija y al consejero, que volvían a sus lugares.

-El Consejo podrá darse cuenta del problema- dijo al fin el rey, después de unos momentos de completo silencio- Nourasia se ha quedado sin heredero. La princesa Laila es aún demasiado joven para asumir esa responsabilidad.

Todos seguían sin hablar, y aunque Cairen hervía en deseos de saber porque Luka no era llamado a ocupar el trono, se dispuso a hacer lo que estaba en los planes de los krogs, que seguían saliendo a la perfección.

-Majestad, Consejeros, pido su atención- llamó Cairen, de pie desde su asiento- Ante la comprometida situación en la que se ve la sucesión al trono, es deber de los representantes de Nourasia buscar en el árbol genealógico de la familia real, para saber quién es el heredero, no de la realeza, más bien de la nobleza, que puede ser llamado a gobernar.

\- ¿Y a encontrado ya a alguien? -cuestionó Aitan, que no se fío de esa repentina intervención.

-Por supuesto- aseguró la chica- han de saber que el rey Raku, quien ya no tiene familia directa más que los príncipes, tuvo solo una hermana, y esa hermana tuvo solo un hijo, que es mi padre. Siendo yo única hija de mi padre, y estando él en ya avanzada edad, puedo asegurar que soy la única nourasiana que puede ser llamada desde la nobleza para gobernar.

Inmediatamente, varios de los consejeros acudieron a los archivos que guardaban la descendencia de los reyes y sus parientes más cercanos. Y, en efecto, Cairen era la única descendiente viva que podía ocupar el trono de Nourasia.

-Es cierto, rey Lao- dijo uno de ellos- en vista de la incapacidad de gobernar de sus hijos, este Consejo llama a Cairen, sobrina nieta del rey Raku, a protestar como heredera a la corono nourasiana.

El rey Lao se sintió contrariado. Sabía que sus hijos habían recibido el justo castigo por anteponerse ellos antes que a su pueblo. Pero creyó que era una exageración llamar a alguien que no era propiamente de la familia real a gobernar, pues se perdería toda una tradición de sucesión de padres a hijos. Pero tampoco podía dejar a Nourasia a la deriva.

Cairen volvió al centro de la sala, sin sonreír, recta, sabiendo que todos la miraban y que, dentro de poco, le deberían obediencia. Todos y cada uno de ellos, desde el Consejo, hasta los presuntuosos príncipes y el mismísimo rey.

-Cairen, querida- habló el rey- con todo lo que ha pasado, debes saber que un rey o reina no puede serlo si no está casado, según lo dictan nuestras leyes. Así que espero que también hayas pensado en eso.

-Lo he hecho, rey Lao- contestó ella recorriendo con la vista el lugar de los príncipes- he escogido al príncipe Luka como mi futuro esposo. Sabiendo que el aceptará, creo que cumplo con todo lo que la ley pide para que se me corone como reina.

Una vez más, los consejeros se sumergieron en el enorme pergamino de la ley de Nourasia, y descubrieron, para su asombro, que todo lo que decía Cairen estaba justificado.

-Mi rey- dijo uno- la señorita está en lo cierto. A pesar de que todos conocemos la… eh… situación del príncipe Luka, es príncipe, después de todo, lo que lo convierte en un candidato elegible para ser esposo de Cairen, lo que le da todo el derecho de ser reina.

La familia real se quedó pasmada, incluso Canaan. Aikka y Amina no quitaban la vista de encima de Luka, quien aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la precipitada propuesta de matrimonio. ¿ÉL? ¿Rey? Nunca se le cruzó por la mente que pudiera alcanzar ese grado. Con todo lo que acababa de descubrir acerca de él, aún se sentía agradecido porque portar el título de príncipe Luka I. No, no podía tomar el trono. Se sentiría como un usurpador, un traidor a la familia que todo lo había dado.

-Hagamos esto rápido- pidió Berko, estando el borde de la desesperación- Príncipe Luka, ¿estaría dispuesto a desposar a la noble Cairen, para que ella pudiera convertirse en reina y, por la tanto, convertirlo a usted en rey?

-Yo…yo no… quiero decir- Luka no sabía que decir cuando sintió que la mano de Aikka se posaba sobre la suya. Lo miró a los ojos y su hermano menor solo asintió, como aprobando la unión. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso de pie- Yo sé por conducto de la propia Cairen que su cumpleaños no es sino hasta dentro de cuatro ciclos lunares, por lo que pido una prórroga al Consejo para que se me permita pensarlo. No estoy diciendo que no. Solo quiero consultarlo con mis padres.

-En vista de que el rey Lao ocupará el trono más tiempo del previsto por el aniversario de la nueva heredera, creo que es prudente conceder la petición- decretó Berko, con la aprobación del rey- Por hoy, cerramos la sesión.

Aikka, Amina y Luka se levantaron como resortes de sus asientos y salieron lo más rápido posible de la sala. Los recibió el fresco aire de los jardines del palacio. Apenas dieron un respiro, echaron a correr a la habitación de Aikka. No hicieron caso ni del furioso llamado de su padre ni de la súplica de su madre.

Solo corrieron, necesitaban sacar cuanto antes todas las emociones que estaban conteniendo. Una vez dentro del cuarto y con los cerrojos y seguros puestos, se miraron entre ellos, sin poder creer lo que había pasado hace unos instantes. Amina fue la primera que soltó una gran carcajada, que poco a poco se fue descomponiendo en un llanto abrumador. Ambos príncipes la abrazaron inmediatamente, dejando que se desahogara. Incluso ellos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué a nosotros? – lloriqueó Amina- ¿Nuestro pecado fue enamorarnos? ¿Por qué no podemos ser libres de estar con quien queremos sin tener que renunciar a todo lo demás?

-Basta, Amina- pidió Aikka- entiendo tu frustración, pero debemos ser fuertes. Acabamos de perder el trono de Nourasia, pero no del todo. Luka, hermano. Eres nuestra esperanza.

-No, Aikka, no. Yo no soy quien para aceptar. Si somos estrictos, ni siquiera puedo ser considerado de la realeza, yo no soy…

\- ¡Si lo eres! -gritó Amina- Eres nuestro hermano, digan lo que digan, eres miembro de la familia real y eres la única esperanza que tenemos de que haya alguien de confianza siendo rey de nuestro planeta -al ver que Luka iba a protestar, la princesa puso una mano delante de él- Ya sé lo que vas a decir. Pero ninguno de nosotros conoce a Cairen a ciencia cierta. Y es la verdad. Perdona por dudar de ella, pero desde que la conozco hay algo que me inquieta en su persona.

-Siento lo mismo que Amina. Luka, eres el único con el que contamos ahora. Debes aceptar la propuesta de Cairen. Además, ambos sabemos que tú ya la habías escogido.

-Sí, esperaba que fuera un contexto más normal, sin jugarnos el futuro de Nourasia- ironizo Luka. Por fin, suspiró- Denme tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Por lo menos hasta que Aikka finalice su participación en la carretera.

Ninguno de los tres respondió. Los gemelos tomaron las manos de Luka y asintieron con una sonrisa. Aunque Aikka y Amina se sentían más fuertes que nunca, sabían claramente que acababan de dejar caer sobre los hombros de Luka una fuertísima responsabilidad. Pero querían dejarle claro que siempre los tendría ahí para él. Aunque pelearan mil veces, aunque se enterara de las peores cosas, eran hermanos después de todo. Y eso es lo que hacen lo hermanos, están ahí, siempre, para todo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo, padre! – gritó Cairen cuando vio que su padre y Berko se acercaban a ella, cuando la sala del Consejo quedó vacía- Kronos tenía razón. El odio que tiene contra Aikka los haría arruinar todo el plan.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes contacto con Kronos? – preguntó su padre, exaltado.

-Desde el primer día en Oban. Ya lo sabías. Ese krog es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de los errores de ambos. Si él no hubiera planeado otras cosas, lo habrían echado a perder.

-Que tu hijita no se ponga altanera, Sikar- dijo Berko, bastante irritado y fulminando con la mirada a Cairen.

-Tú no me des órdenes, Berko. Fuiste tú el que se emocionó calumniando el mocoso. Y tú, Cairen, no olvides que somos nosotros quienes estamos detrás de esto, y al final somos nosotros quienes tomaremos las decisiones sobre Nourasia.

-Hagan lo que quieran. Yo sé cuáles son mis intereses- replicó Cairen saliendo de la sala y dejando a los dos discutiendo.

La chica caminó por todo el palacio. Dio más de dos vueltas a los jardines del palacio. Su mente no estaba tranquila. ¿De verdad había pasado todo eso hace un rato? Kronos le había dejado muy claro lo que debía hacer y ella estaba lista para hacerlo. Pero después de ver la reacción de Luka, una sola pregunta bombardeó su mente y su corazón ¿Era eso lo que quería? Su mamá, justo antes de morir le había dicho que luchara por sus sueños. Pues era eso lo que hacía, ¿no? Ese era su sueño, ¿verdad?

Escuchó que una puerta se abría y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Discretamente, vio como los príncipes Aikka y Amina salían de la habitación de Luka, diciéndole que lo verían en un momento más, pues tenían que volver a Oban lo más pronto posible. Cairen esperó a que los gemelos salieran del pasillo para acercarse a la habitación del príncipe. No sabía porque, pero en serio necesitaba saber algo. Suspiró antes de tocar a la puerta dos veces.

-Adelante, está abierto- dijo Luka desde adentro.

Cairen abrió la puerta y Luka prácticamente saltó de su cama, donde estaba sentado, cuando vio a la chica cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Cairen! Lo siento, yo… estaba ocupado. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-De hecho, si puedes- contestó ella acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del chico- podrías, por ejemplo, casarte conmigo.

-Cairen, pedí tiempo, necesito pensarlo- replicó él haciendo un poco más de distancia- De hecho, me sorprendió bastante tu propuesta. Quiero decir… no me lo hubiera esperado jamás.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Yo sé que desde que te vi quería compartir mi vida contigo. Y me atrevo a pensar que sientes lo mismo. Por eso pensé en ti para ser mi pareja, pero Luka, algo está mal aquí- insinuó la chica acunando la mejilla de Luka en su mano, a lo que él no se opuso- Cuando privaron de sus derechos hereditarios a Aikka y Amina, y se dijo que Laila tampoco podía ser heredera, inmediatamente buscaron un heredero ajeno a tu familia. ¿Por qué no te consideraron a ti? ¿Por qué nunca has sido llamado al trono? ¿De verdad es tu decisión o la de ellos?

-Cairen, querida, es mejor no tocar ese tema, en serio.

-No, Luka. Si existe la posibilidad de que nos casemos, no puedes tenerme secretos. Quiero que confíes en mí.

-Y lo haré, te lo prometo. Pero ese tema, ni me gusta y es preferible que no se comente. Quienes deben saberlo lo saben y eso es suficiente.

-No, claro que no lo es- insistió Cairen- Yo debo saberlo

-No, no debes. Y para con esto o tendremos un problema- pidió Luka, soltándose de ella. Pero se vio acorralado de nuevo- No.

-Sí. Dímelo, ya. Por favor

-No...

-Sí, Luka, lo necesito.

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Para qué quieres saber mis problemas? Son míos

-También serán míos.

-Este no, Cairen. Por favor, para.

-No hasta que me lo digas, de lo contrario esto no funcionará.

-No tiene que ver…

-Si lo hace. Luka, esto no…

\- ¡Ya! – interrumpió Luka. La fuerza de su grito hizo que Cairen quisiera abandonar el cuarto, pero lo vio tan destrozado, tan abatido, sus ojos inundado en lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sin control, que no pudo más que quedarse estática donde estaba- Yo no merezco nada de esto. Ser príncipe, ser de la realeza, tú, ahora poder ser rey. Esto no me corresponde. No es mío y jamás lo va a ser.

-Pe… pero…

\- ¿Por qué no? Es bastante sencillo. Por mis venas no corre la misma sangre real que la de mis hermanos. ¿No es obvio?

-Para mí no- replicó Cairen, entrando en pánico, temiendo lo que pudiera decir.

-No soy hijo del rey Lao, ¿de acuerdo?

**¡Aplaudan! Capítulo nuevo. Con esto de los trabajos finales y un pequeño bloqueo de inspiración me costó avanzar en este capítulo. Pero me fascinó. Ahora por fin saben que es lo que tanto abruma a Luka, y el asunto de Aikka… y todo lo demás ¡Hasta yo que ya sé cómo va a acabar todo me emociono! Lo bueno es que ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo avanzado y espero que no pasen más de quince días para que vuelva a actualizar, ahora que ya pasé todas mis materias y estoy de vacaciones. Y a mis lectores desaparecidos espero que no me hayan abandonado y me dejen review para saber que siguen conmigo**

**Nos vemos en una próxima, muy próxima entrega. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Gabriel: Si, mi favorito. Espero que te haya gustado y tú también sabes lo que opino de Jordan. Así que resígnate a que será Aikka y Eva. ¡Besos!**

**Ninfa: Espero que me perdones por la larga ausencia, pero no me gusta entregar capítulos en los que no me haya esforzado. Espero que este te haya gustado y emocionado como a mí. ¡Mil saludos! No olvides dejarme tu review.**

**P.D: El nombre del capítulo es de la canción "Top of the world" de Greek Fire**


	18. Susurran mentiras que nunca creeré

_**Capítulo 18: ¿Qué sabrán del mal y el bien? Yo no soy lo que ven. Todo un mundo durmiendo y yo sigo soñando porqué, sus palabras susurran mentiras que nunca creeré.**_

-No soy hijo del rey Lao, ¿de acuerdo?

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre los dos jóvenes. Cairen había perdido el color de su rostro y veía anonadada como a Luka lo consumía la pena, se sentaba en su cama y ocultaba sus lágrimas entre sus manos.

-Pero… no… no entiendo… Luka… eres un príncipe… tu padre…

-No, no es él. Sólo soy hijo de la reina Nuri. Aikka, Amina y Laila son mis medios hermanos.

-Por Sekai, Luka. No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí. Por favor, explícame- pidió Cairen sentándose con cuidado a su lado y poniendo una de sus finas manos en su hombro. Era increíble, pero en ese momento, olvidó cualquier plan, cualquier ambición. Ver a Luka tan vulnerable había hecho que el corazón de la chica se ablandara y que en lo único en lo que pensara en ofrecer consuelo a ese chico, al que en verdad quería con todo su ser- Prometo no decir nada de lo que me digas.

-No tengo mucho tiempo- intentó excusarse el príncipe para evitar decir algo del tema, pero la actitud casi suplicante de Cairen, como la chica sujetaba las manos frías del chico, hizo que resoplara y se rindiera a la verdadera historia de su vida- De acuerdo, y si, no puede decir nada de lo que te diga ahora, por lo menos no ahora- Cairen asintió y apretó aún más sus manos contra las de Luka, y el empezó el relato:

"Todo sucedió hace muchos años. Un poco antes de la primera guerra contra el Imperio Krog. Mi madre aún no conocía al rey Lao y acababa de casarse con uno de los oficiales del ejército de Nourasia. Pero los krogs no tardaron en llegar a nuestro planeta y poco a poco acabaron con el ejército. Mi… mi verdadero padre fue ascendido a general del ejército. Era el único que quedaba y se negó a obedecer la orden del Consejo de negociar y ponerse al servicio de los krogs y contratacó una última vez. No lo logró. Él junto con todo ese batallón murieron tratando de defender la libertad de Nourasia. Mi padre sabía del peligro que corría, y también sabía que su esposa Nuri estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, por eso la dejó al cuidado de mi abuelo, el maestro Canaan, que servía de tutor de los príncipes del reino, incluso del rey Lao. Después de los primeros acuerdos con los krogs, el rey Lao quiso reivindicar al hijo de su tutor por haber sido el último general que defendió al planeta, por lo que invitó a Canaan, a mi madre y al bebé recién nacido a vivir en el palacio. Sí, el bebé era yo. Ahí estaba, con tan solo unos días de vida y sin padre."

"A decir verdad, mi madre era joven. Se portó muy servicial con el rey al grado de que en tan solo un año se volvió una de sus más fieles consejeras y su única confidente."

"No sé si lo recuerdas, Cairen, pero el padre del rey Lao murió repentinamente y él tuvo que asumir el trono antes de tiempo, no tuvo tiempo para buscar una esposa. El Consejo lo presionó mucho tiempo con eso, pero él no cedía. Decía que solo lo haría hasta que se sintiera enamorado, hasta que encontrara a alguien digna de hacerse reina de Nourasia."

"No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que ya tenía a alguien así en su vida. Mi madre, Nuri, recibió la petición del rey para que ambos se casaran. Él me aceptó, amaba a mi madre y a todo su mundo, me adoptó como su hijo y me decretó príncipe Luka I. Canaan apoyó la unión, pero le pidió al rey no exponerme a la confusión, al sentimiento de abandono, así que todos, incluso el Consejo, guardó el secreto de mi origen y cuando tuve la edad de comprender más cosas, me dijeron que no era apto para ser rey porque mi salud era delicada, por lo que esperarían a otro sucesor. Pero también me prometieron un puesto importante cuando fuera mayor."

"Un día hubo una gran fiesta en todo el planeta. La reina, mi madre, estaba embarazada y pronto nacería el heredero de Nourasia. Y si, primero llegó Amina. Aikka fue una sorpresa, a decir verdad. Que fueran gemelos era una gran sorpresa. Obviamente Aikka tenía preferencia por ser varón. En vista de que había, no solo uno, sino dos herederos, se dijo que cuando yo cumpliera 20 años asumiría la diligencia de todo el ejército de Nourasia. Y eso es lo que soy hasta ahora. El dirigente del ejército. Eso es todo."

Cairen no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto del suelo, pero no soltó la mano de Luka, quien había dejado de sollozar para mantenerse callado, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-Entonces tú… no tienes absolutamente nada de sangre real o noble- dijo ella por fin- Te adoptaron.

-Así es. El rey Lao me adoptó y siempre me trató como uno más de sus hijos. Y me dio el puesto que le perteneció a mi verdadero padre hace 27 años.

-Por eso no quieres aceptar mi propuesta. ¿Te sientes un usurpador?

-Sí. Siento… siento que le estoy robando algo a mi padre y a mis hermanos, a ellos que todo me han dado desde que era un bebé.

Cairen no sabía que decir. Entendía como se sentía. Su madre también había muerto y ella también se sentía sola. Pero a diferencia de Luka, ella no sentía que estuviera robando algo. Era más bien hacerse cargo de algo de lo que definitivamente alguien más no podía hacerse responsable. Ella quería ser reina, y también quería que Luka estuviera ahí, no como un usurpador, sino con todo el derecho que tenía de casarse con alguien noble. Después de todo, el mismo rey lo había nombrado príncipe, ¿no?

\- ¿Sabes algo, Luka? Sí tienes un motivo para aceptar lo que te propongo- afirmó Cairen poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta.

\- ¿Un motivo?

-Piensa en aquel general que dio la vida para que su hijo viviera en un planeta libre. ¿Quién mejor que ese hijo para preservar el legado en el que su padre creyó, aquel motivo por el que su padre murió y lo dejó solo? ¿No crees que eso vale la pena?

Luka iba a responder algo, pero Cairen ya había salido del cuarto y se volvió a encontrar en la soledad de su cuarto. Se sentía extraño. Era como si, de alguna manera, Cairen lo hubiera liberado al contar su historia a alguien que no fueran sus hermanos. Ellos se sintieron conmocionados, le ofrecieron su apoyo y le aseguraron que nada cambiaría entre ellos. Pero Cairen no. Ella lo tomó con bastante más tranquilidad de la que se pudiera haber imaginado. Y ofreció un cambio, ofreció la manera en honrar a aquel valiente soldado que dio el último aliento por Nourasia, por su esposa, y por aquel pequeño bebé que no conoció, pero amo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En verdad comenzaba a detestar la mordacidad que sus planes estaban tomando. Usar algo tan íntimo y profundo como el secreto de Luka para lograr que se convenciera de aceptarla como esposa y convertirse en reina de Nourasia.

Cairen, reina de Nourasia. Que espléndido sonaba.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

\- ¡Imprime más velocidad a esa rotación, Eva! ¡Jason, más precisión! Tenemos menos de un día para que este entrenamiento sea perfecto.

Don y Rick no habían parado de dar instrucciones, o casi gritarlas, durante todo el día. Jordan había avisado que los asuntos del príncipe Aikka lo retendrían en Nourasia hasta esa misma noche, por lo que no tendrían tiempo de entrenar con él. Lo último que quedaba por hacer era que el equipo Tierra diera lo mejor que tenía para compensar el escaso entrenamiento con su pareja.

Incluso G'dar estaba colaborando. Desde el mismo momento en el que todos se levantaron a entrenar, el espécimen nourasiano también lo hizo. Seguía a la Arrow a donde quiera que esta iba, respetaba y seguía a la perfección todas las indicaciones que Eva le daba. Para cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, el equipo Tierra había sido capaz de entrenar al máximo con la Arrow, además de lograr que G'dar entendiera alguna de las estrategias que tenían pensado usar en la carrera que empezaría en la mañana del día siguiente.

Cuando la Arrow y G'dar por fin entraron al hangar, Eva bajo presurosa a hacer la pregunta que la había carcomido por dentro desde la mañana y hasta el anochecer.

\- ¿Alguien sabe algo de Aikka?

-No ha vuelto a Oban- respondió Don secamente- Probablemente llegue mañana por la mañana, apenas a tiempo de incorporarse a la carrera.

-Llegará, papá. Él lo prometió- insistía Eva

-No vamos a volver a discutir sobre lo mismo. Por fortuna, ya hemos terminado y G'dar tiene idea de lo que debe hacer. Vayamos a descansar todo porque debemos prepararnos a primera hora de la mañana, y tenemos que estar listo para cualquier contratiempo.

Eva bufó, sabiendo que su papá se refería a la prácticamente imposible posibilidad de que el príncipe Aikka no se presentara a la carrera. Pero Eva no se atrevía a dudar en el juramento del príncipe. Después de todo, G'dar estaba con ella, ¿no? Tenía su armamento sobre su cama ¿verdad? Si de algo estaba segura Eva, era que Aikka jamás le fallaría. No en ese momento. No cuando su destino pendía de lo que mejor sabían hacer ambos. Competir.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

\- ¡Sus majestades! - la guardia del rey irrumpió en la habitación en la que se encontraban Luka y Aikka- El gran Avatar se encuentra en la sala del Consejo y exige ver al príncipe Aikka de inmediato.

Aikka sabía que el tiempo se le había agotado para planear con Luka todo lo referente a la sucesión al Trono, pues este, aunque tenías algo más de disposición para aceptar la nueva tarea que se le imponía, tenían aún muchas cosas por las que decir que no. El menor de los príncipes indicó a la guardia y a Luka que lo siguieran para encontrarse con Jordan, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a ser un escenario muy escabroso.

En efecto, cuando Aikka abrió las puertas de la sala del Consejo pudo ver a Jordan en su forma humana con una expresión no de molestia, sino de furia. Podría haber jurado que un aura rojiza cubría el cuerpo del humano.

-Jordan, supongo que ya es…

-Salgan todos de aquí, excepto tú Aikka- ordenó Jordan dirigiéndose a la guardia y a Luka- Tiene prohibido abrir esas puertas hasta que yo lo ordene. Y prepárense que en cuanto termine esta conversación, marchamos a Oban.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, todos abandonaron la sala y Aikka escuchó como se colocaban los seguros para que nadie entrara… ni saliera.

-Jordan, sé usé más tiempo del que te pedí, y me disculpo por eso. Pero debes entender que hay asuntos en mi planeta que no podían esperar a que yo volviera de Oban.

-Claro, eso lo sé. ¿Qué tal los preparativos para la boda? Apuesto a que será algo magnífico para el gran príncipe Aikka. Deberías invitar a Eva a este gran evento. Seguro que le encantará ver como su novio contrae matrimonio con alguien que no es ella-Jordan hablaba en un tono sarcástico y mordaz. No se parecía en lo absoluto a aquel chico divertido de años atrás. Ahora se veía como toda una autoridad, como un ser omnipotente, todopoderoso, el cual ardía en su propia cólera- Siempre lo supe. Yo era la mejor opción para ella.

-Jordan, deja de decir tonterías- pidió Aikka sabiendo que, aunque quería, no podía golpear al Avatar- Deje todo, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a gobernar Nourasia porque no quiero hacer lo que ellos dicen, no quiero separarme de Eva. Y no sé si sea yo quien deba decírtelo, pero no creo que alguna vez hayas sido una opción para ella.

\- ¿Tan seguro estás? -replicó Jordan. De repente, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y se acercaba lentamente a la posición del príncipe- Supongo que Eva no te ha contado de nuestra despedida hace dos años.

Aikka tensó todo su cuerpo. Esa misma frase "Entre tú y yo, no fuiste el primero", regresó a invadir y atormentar su mente. Algo dentro de él le decía que era precisamente a eso a lo que se refería.

-No. Pero, de hecho, preferiría que fuera ella quien me lo contara. No tengo intenciones de discutir contigo lo que sea a lo que te refieras- Aikka quería por finalizado el tema e irse cuanto antes a Oban. Si la conversación se alargaba, temía que se desatara entre ellos algo infernal.

-Sé cuan dulces son sus labios. Entiendo que sus besos reconfortan. Entiendo que, aunque sean sencillos transmite todo lo que siente a través de ellos. ¿Y sabes algo? Sentí que correspondía a mis sentimientos.

Jordan logró lo que pretendía. Aikka levantó la mirada del suelo hacia Jordan. Tenía el rostro desencajado. Los puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? Eva, ella no podría…- el príncipe apenas fue capaz de articular algunas palabras. Todo lo estaba viendo rojo y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-Lo hizo, Aikka. Nos despedimos con un beso y te puedo asegurar que Eva lo recuerda. Ella también me ama a mí- Jordan tuvo ganas de reírse como nunca antes al percatarse de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo Aikka por no arremeter contra él- El módulo te está esperando. Casi amanece en Oban y ella te necesita después de todo.

Jordan desapareció en un destello de luz y Aikka quedó ahí, sólo, con la rabia corroyendo sus venas. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que la decepción y el enojo habían corrompido su ser en ese mismo instante, aunque no sabía hacia quien sentía todo eso. ¿Jordan? Ahora estaba seguro de que él no merecía ser el amo de la galaxia. ¡Por Sekai! ¿Qué clase de ser se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, sobre todo por unos tan personales como su relación con Eva? ¿Eva? ¿Por qué ella misma no se lo había dicho? Se besó con Jordan antes de que todos marcharan a sus planetas. Tal vez no era tan relevante esa despedida. Tal vez fueron las muchas emociones que sentía Eva. Incluso podía ser que fuera su manera de agradecer el sacrificio que Jordan había hecho por ella. Ninguna de esas cosas incomodaba a Aikka. No tanto. ¿Pero por qué tendría que ocultarlo? ¿Es que acaso él no le había brindado a Eva la suficiente confianza para hablar de todo lo que pasaba? Suponía que sí. Entonces, en verdad solo había una razón por la que Eva omitió ese gigantesco detalle.

Jordan tenía razón. Eva también sentía algo muy fuerte por él.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Buenas noches, rey Lao. Tengo que decir que me sorprendió esta llamada de urgencia- Raymond había salido de su casa muy de madrugada ante la llamada de una de sus secretarias. El rey Lao de Nourasia estaba en conexión y pedía una cita urgente con el presidente.

-Así es, señor Raymond. Lamento la urgencia de este llamado, pero los asuntos de sucesión de Nourasia se han complicado en extremo.

-Lamento escuchar eso. Si la Coalición Tierra puede ayudar en algo, no dude que lo haremos.

-Desafortunadamente, esta llamada no es para pedir ayuda. Es más bien para pedir a la Tierra una explicación- ante el desconcierto y la mudez del presidente, el rey tomó aire y se decidió a explicar lo más brevemente posible los acontecimientos de unas horas atrás- El príncipe Aikka, la princesa Amina y la princesa Laila han perdido el derecho al Trono porque Aikka se ha rehusado a interrumpir la situación amorosa que lo vincula con la corredora de su planeta.

\- ¿Con Eva Wei? - cuestionó asombrado Charles, a lo que el rey solo afirmó con la cabeza- Eso no puede ser. Don Wei se habría dado cuenta inmediatamente y me lo habría comunicado para que yo tomara cartas en el asunto.

-Pues al parecer ni siquiera él lo notó. Mi hijo lo ha confirmado frente a todo el Consejo Nourasiano. Además de que se ha negado a romper dicha relación. Y como usted ya sabrá, sin esposa estrictamente nourasiana, no hay trono para él. Lo mismo que para mis demás hijos.

-Rey Lao, le aseguro que yo no estaba enterado de nada de esto. Desearía dar una explicación, pero no la tengo.

-Al renunciar todos, el Trono pasará a ser ocupado por una nourasiana de familia noble. Cumple con todos los requisitos y, de hecho, contraerá nupcias con mi hijo adoptivo, el príncipe Luka, después de la carrera de Oban.

-Su majestad, entiendo la conmoción que debe estar pasando por estos hechos. Y creo entender que los Tratados que se tenían previstos pueden resultar afectados por los sucesos. Así que ahora mismo viajaré a Oban para pedir una explicación a los involucrados de la Tierra y espero llegar a una pronta solución-Estaré esperando su respuesta. Por el bien de ambos planetas.

Cuando la transmisión fue cortada, Charles se dejó caer sobre su silla y pasó las manos por su cabello. Trató de controlarse y buscar una explicación lógica por sí mismo, aunque sabía que era prácticamente imposible que Don no se hubiera dado cuenta de la relación que mantenían Aikka y Eva.

Personalmente, él no consideraba que estuviera mal que ambos chicos se hubieran enamorado e iniciado una relación. Pero tuvieron que haber sido prudentes y considerar que las reglas y normas de Nourasia no concedían lo mismo que las de la Tierra, y menos tratándose de un príncipe.

-Hannah- llamó Raymond a su secretaria por el teléfono- quiero que una nave esté lista para partir a Oban en menos de una hora… No, no me importa. Cancela todos los compromisos de mañana. Esto es más importante. Gracias.

Mientras salía de su despacho y se dirigía a su casa para hacer la maleta, seguía cuestionando el cómo Don Wei pudo haber sido burlado por don muchachos. O tal vez… tal vez lo sabía, pero había una buena razón por la que decidió callar.

Diablo. Esto y el viaje le iban a provocar una tremenda migraña.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

\- ¡Eva! Dios, duermes demasiado. Tu papá dijo que tenías que levantarte muy temprano para afinar detalles. ¡Despierta!

Alexa se había levantado en cuanto el primer rayo de sol tocó su mejilla. No había querido decir nada la noche anterior, pero desde que se enteraron de que Aikka no llegaría esa noche, un mal presentimiento la había invadido. Así que prefería que todo lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara rápido. Y quería estar junto a Eva para evitar que hiciera alguna locura, o que lo que sea que pasara la lastimara tanto que no pudiera seguir por su propia cuenta. Para eso había ido. Porque quería estar junto a su mejor amiga y ofrecer su apoyo. Sea lo que sea que pasara.

-Mmmm... aún no amanece del todo… Dame una hora más- pidió Eva volviendo a taparse con las cobijas, pero siendo inmediatamente destapada por Alexa, dejando todo su cuerpo a expensas del frío de Oban- ¡Estás loca!

-Tú me contagiaste la locura. Ahora, de pie, tienes que sacar a esa fantástica nave y a la mascota de tu novio.

-Se llama G'dar. Y no es una mascota. Y si, ya me levanto- replicó Eva frotando sus ojos y sentándose al borde la cama. De repente, se paró en seco, junto con Alexa, y se pegaron a la puerta para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

Escucharon los pasos de muchas personas. Porque claramente eso eran, humanos, se notaba por que hablaban entre ellos, y tal vez por instinto. Cuando los escucharon más lejos, las chicas sacaron la cabeza por la puerta para ver algo y solo vieron que un grupo de hombres de traje negro desapareciendo por la puerta del improvisado despacho de Don.

\- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó Alexa al aire.

-El equipo de seguridad de mi padre- respondió Jason saliendo de su habitación aún en pijama- llegaron hace unos minutos y mi padre viene con ellos.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo en la Tierra? - preguntó Kouji, junto con Stan, que ya estaban completamente listos para la acción del día.

-No tengo la menor idea- respondió Jason, sofocando un bostezo.

-Tal vez debamos subir a escuchar lo que podamos- insinuó la chica Wei saliendo del cuarto y subiendo las escaleras.

-No, Eva. Ven acá. Tu papá nos hará picadillo si nos sorprende espiando. ¡Eva! - susurró Jason al ver que la chica subía apresuradamente hasta la oficina de Don.

-Muévete Jason- exigió Alexa empujándolo hacia arriba y animada por Stan y Kouji- No me voy a quedar con la duda. Anda, avanza.

A regañadientes Jason subió, junto con los demás. Encontraron a Eva arrodillada junto a la puerta y con el oído pegado a ella. Cuando los vio llegar llevó un dedo a sus labios para indicar que guardaran silencio. Poco a poco, se acomodaron junto a ella y se dispusieron a escuchar.

-… así que me llamó ayer por la noche. Lo que me dijo me dejó desconcertado. Pero lo que más importa aquí es que se necesita una explicación para no poner en juego los Tratados que ya están próximos a firmarse. Y algo me dice que tú tienes la explicación que necesito para el rey Lao.

Eva dio un se tapó la boca para ahogar un gritito de sorpresa. ¿El rey Lao? ¿El padre de Aikka?

-Sí, la tengo. Aunque no lo creas, son cuatro jóvenes demasiado astutos como para tenerlo bien escondido.

\- ¿Cuatro? - preguntó Charles, desconcertado.

\- En vista de tu sorpresa, supongo que el rey no lo sabe. Pero Jason también decidió que estaba enamorado de la princesa Amina.

El color rojo inundó el rostro de Jason cuando su padre dejó escapar una risa de incredulidad, que se fue pagando al ser consciente de que Don estaba hablando muy en serio.

\- ¿Jason? ¿Él salía con la princesa Amina?

-Así es. Acordamos guardar silencio respecto a su relación para no perjudicar otros asuntos. Todos lo sabían, y cuando me enteré del asunto con Jason, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Eva hacía lo mismo que él. Lo supe hasta el día en que corrimos en la Tierra. Eva me lo dijo de golpe, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue ayudar al príncipe a salir del aprieto. Incluso hablé con él cuando supimos que tendríamos que ser equipo. Él me ofreció cuidar de Eva y alejarse de ser necesario, si la tranquilidad de ella se veía comprometida.

-Pues algo más se veía comprometido, tan solo por la relación de Aikka y Eva. No creo que lo de Jason mejore esto- los chicos escucharon a Raymond en un tono muy abatido- No puedo decirle eso al rey Lao.

\- ¿Cómo es que el rey se enteró de esto? Aikka había asegurado mantener el tema con la mayor discreción- preguntó Don, a lo que todos afuera de la habitación prestaron atención, pues era la pregunta que podía resolver todos.

Un largo silencio se produjo entre Don y Charles, al final, oyeron que este suspiraba.

-Don, la tarde de ayer, Aikka fue privado de su derecho al trono, junto con todos los hijos del rey Lao por negarse a desposar a una nourasiana. Y lo dijo abiertamente. Si no era Eva, no sería nadie.

Don no contestó. Pero afuera de la sala, Eva y Jason sintieron que se quedaban sin aliento. Como si su alma hubiera escapado de su cuerpo. ¿En verdad Aikka y Amina estaba pasando por esos difíciles momentos por culpa de los humanos? Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver y pudieron descubrir en sus ojos los mismos sentimientos. Un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad. Alexa lo notó y puso sus manos en los hombros de ambos.

-Chicos, tranquilos. Tiene que haber una explicación y una solución. Ellos están por llegar y estoy segura que podrán decirnos que es lo que está pasado- susurró Alexa.

-No, Alexa, no es eso- replicó Jason, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba Eva, que seguía sin poder articular palabra- Es… es que… ellos no…

-No nos dijeron nada- dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo que Jason, a su lado, apenas la había escuchado.

-Amina jamás me dijo algo acerca de algún casamiento- indicó Jason.

-Aikka me dijo que nuestra relación no tenía ningún impedimento, que no representaba ningún problema- Eva tenía la voz cortada, y sabía que, si seguía hablando, empezaría a sollozar.

\- ¿Entonces se escogió a una esposa para el príncipe? -escucharon a Don preguntar, y volvieron a poner atención.

-Sí -Eva casi se va de espaldas al oír la respuesta, siendo sostenida por Kouji y Stan- Una chica noble de Nourasia. Sin embargo, no aceptó la imposición, y aunque se le ofreció retractarse de su relación, se negó, poniendo como prioridad su amor por tu hija.

Don volvió a quedarse callado y, por fin, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Eva, aunque había intentado detenerla. No tenía la menor idea de que sentir. Pero por alguna razón, no se sentía halagada o feliz porque Aikka la hubiera puesto a ella antes que, a su reino y a su pueblo. De algo estaba segura, eso no estaba bien. Aikka no tenía por qué haber puesto todo eso en juego por una relación. Le mintió. Su relación sí significaba un problema en su jerarquía. Era un problema que Aikka pudo haberse ahorrado. Podía haberse convertido en rey y conservar una limpia amistad con la humana. Pero no. Tenía que darle alas a ese sentimiento. Sí, Eva estaba enamorada de él, pero también podía haberlo superado o resignado.

Pero todo ya estaba perdido. Eva lo amaba con fuerza. Y ahora sabía que ese amor era solo un problema para él.

-Eva, tenemos que irnos, la carrera va a empezar pronto y tu padre debe encontrarnos listos. Vámonos- pidió Jason, que se encontraba claramente en las mismas condiciones que la chica.

-No, no. Quiero escuchar más- replicó la chica, pegándose más a la puerta.

-Eva, no seas terca. En serio, ya casi es la hora- insistió Alexa, secundada por Kouji y Stan.

-Sólo un momento más.

-No. Debemos irnos. Podemos perder la carrera y eso sería peor

-Quiero seguir escuchando.

\- ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

Eva se giró abruptamente al escuchar la grave voz de Aikka detrás de ella. Jason hizo de igual manera cuando vio que Amina estaba junto a su hermano. El efecto que provocó la visión de los gemelos frente a sus respectivas parejas fue rápido y estrepitoso. Jason intentó levantarse de donde estaba acuclillado, pero la veloz reacción de Eva hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y tropezará, llevándose de paso a la piloto de la Tierra, abriendo de un portazo la puerta y cayendo de bruces en la oficina de Don.

La guardia del presidente se puso alerta, pero se relajaron al ver la presencia del hijo de Charles y la hija de Don. Sin embargo, los hombres se pusieron de pie, y lo que en otro momento pudo haber pasado como una situación cómica, provocó que los nervios de todos se crisparan. Las miradas serias y abrasadoras cruzaron la habitación y todas terminaron por posarse en los dos chicos que seguían en el piso.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que se supone que están haciendo? -preguntó Don, tan calmado, que era obvio que, por dentro, la ira corroía sus venas.

-Eh… nosotros… pues…- tartamudeó Jason, buscando el apoyo de Eva.

-Vimos que alguien subía a tu oficina y queríamos saber qué era lo que pasaba. Se nos hizo raro que hubiera humanos en Oban- explicó Eva.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan escuchando la conversación? -preguntó Raymond, fulminando con la mirada a su hijo.

Eva y Jason se miraron, y sabían que no había escapatoria para ese momento. Los tenían atrapados.

-Escuchamos todo- dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-Entonces, supongo que saben la explicación que les estoy pidiendo- Raymond se acercó a los jóvenes, y también dirigió la mirada a los nourasianos que se encontraban confundidos en la puerta- Aún tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que inicie la carrera para que expliquen, de una vez, de donde surgió todo este problema.

\- ¿De dónde? -preguntó Eva, casi sarcásticamente- Pues los cuatro que estamos aquí nos gustamos. Jason se sintió atraído por Amina cuando la conoció en la Tierra. Aikka y yo sentimos algo desde que nos conocimos en Alwas. No necesita más explicación que esa. Queríamos empezar algo, porque en cada uno de nosotros nació un sentimiento.

Aikka observó a Eva como su fuera otra persona. No la había visto así, tan a la defensiva, pero también tan abatida. Se veía lastimada y en un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, vio un atisbo de reproche y decepción en sus ojos. Era obvio. Eva sabía todo lo que estaba pasando. Aunque Aikka hubiera preferido que no lo supiera, y si algún día lo sabía, que fuera el quien se lo dijera. Pero, claramente, ninguna de esas opciones era equiparable a haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio. Ahora de verdad lamentaba no haberlo hecho.

-Entonces voy a entender que ustedes dos no sabían nada al respecto de los planes en Nourasia, ¿es así? - preguntó Raymond a los dos humanos.

-Lo es- respondió Aikka en lugar de ellos y colocándose a su lado, seguido de Amina- Mis hermanos y yo decidimos guardar silencio respecto a las obligaciones que nos impusieron desde el momento en el que nacimos, porque queríamos que nuestras relaciones no se vieran afectadas por eso.

-Llegamos a creer que podríamos resolver la situación sin afectarlos a ellos- intervino Amina, tomando la mano de Jason, quien se aferró a ella- Sí. Las cosas en casa se complicaron. Pero, por primera vez en nuestras vidas, nos rehusamos a hacer lo que querían. Por nosotros y por ellos.

-Sé que hablo por mí y por mi hermana cuando digo que amamos a estos humanos, y que gracias a ellos hemos logrado vencer los obstáculos que teníamos solo por ser hijos de un rey- Aikka tomó la mano de Eva, pero a diferencia de Jason, Eva no hizo ningún movimiento. Ni retiró su mano ni apretó el agarre, solo dejo que él sostuviera su mano- Señor Wei, recuerdo lo que le prometí. Le dije que velaría por la felicidad de Eva a cualquier costo. Y mantengo esa promesa.

-Príncipe Aikka, los cuatro me están poniendo en aprietos- dijo Raymond volviendo a sentarse y llevándose una mano a la frente- Puedo entenderlos, se los juro. Uno de ustedes es mi hijo, y me alegra que haya encontrado el amor. Eva, sé la clase de chica que eres, y también me es satisfactorio que te sientas a gusto. Príncipes, los felicito por romper esas barreras. Se necesita mucho valor- suspiró antes de seguir a la parte dura de la situación- Como una persona común, me congratulo por ustedes. El problema aquí es que no soy solo una persona común. Soy el presidente y representante de todo un planeta, y antes que otra cosa, debo priorizar el bienestar de millones de personas. Y el rey Lao ahora tiene colgando de un hilo el futuro de un Tratado que representa la seguridad y validez de la Tierra frente a otros planetas.

-Presidente Raymond, aún hay oportunidad para los Tratados. Hay una enorme posibilidad de que mi hermano Luka sea el esposo de la reina, por lo tanto, el será rey y podrá tomar decisiones. Es consciente de que los Tratados con la Tierra benefician a ambos países- indicó Aikka, adoptando un papel parecido al de un diplomático, casi un rey negociando, lo cual lo hizo sentir algo nostálgico.

\- ¿Podrías asegurarme eso, Aikka? - cuestionó Raymond, dudando de que todo se resolviera tan sencillamente.

-Esto… es una gran posibilidad- respondió el chico dudando.

-Aikka, las decisiones no se toman por una gran posibilidad, a no ser que no haya opción. Si no estamos seguros, buscamos más opciones hasta que haya una confiable. Y por ahora no puedo confiarme en que tu hermano acepte la propuesta.

\- ¿Qué harás entonces? - preguntó Jason, sabiendo que su papá tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-Por ahora, pensar en una explicación para el rey. Me quedaré aquí hasta que ustedes terminen su participación en la competencia. Si llegan a pasar a la final, que espero que lo hagan, invitaré al padre de Aikka a la final y solo tal vez, podríamos arreglar las diferencias.

\- ¿Y si pidiera ayuda a Jordan, como mediador? -sugirió Eva, que sintió como la mano de Aikka se despegaba de la suya y él dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Es una buena idea, creo que después…

Un potente ruido en el exterior del módulo silenció a todos.

-Se acabó el tiempo, la carrera está por comenzar- dijo Don, levantándose de su asiento- Aikka, G'dar tiene idea de lo que va a hacer, así que procura acoplarte bien a lo que el haga. Eva, te necesito atenta a las indicaciones que te demos. Jason, no quiero a ninguna otra nave a menos de cinco metros de la Arrow. ¿Entendieron? - todos asintieron- Muy bien, vayan abajo, tenemos unos pocos minutos.

-Éxito a todos- deseo Raymond mientras el equipo corría escaleras abajo para prepararse.

Una vez que se encontraron en el centro del módulo, donde G'dar y la Arrow esperaban a sus pilotos, Stan se encargó de revisar cada detalle de la nave terrestre y sus ocupantes, mientras Kouji ayudaba a Aikka a colocarse el micrófono de comunicación con la Arrow y la sala de control, además de mostrarle la sencilla pantalla que había instalado en el asiento de G'dar por si se suscitaba alguna emergencia.

\- ¿G'dar? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Aikka a su montura cuando vio que, a pesar de que ya se habían reunido, estaba inquieto.

-Está nervioso- dijo Eva poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de G'dar- Entrenó muy duro ayer. Supongo que eso lo ha puesto nervioso- le dio un fuerte abrazo a la montura, que gruñó en señal de satisfacción- Tranquilo, G'dar, todo estará bien.

-Eva- Aikka tomó la mano de la chica después de que se separara de la montura- tenemos que hablar.

-Pienso lo mismo, Aikka- contestó Eva, soltándose del príncipe, lo cual desconcertó al nourasiano- Y, solo tal vez, en esta ocasión podrías considerar no mentirme y decirme todo lo qu está pasando.

-Entonces, te pido que también seas sincera con lo que sientes- replicó Aikka.

El ambiente se había puesto demasiado tenso en cuestión de segundos. Todos fueron testigos de las miradas abrasadoras que circularon entre Eva y Aikka, y más de uno podría haber jurado que los ojos de ambos se tornaron cristalinos.

El módulo tembló una vez más y se alzó por encima del bosque, recorriendo una enorme distancia en poco tiempo. De un momento a otro, la temperatura bajó varios grados y el equipo se sorprendió de ver entrar en el hangar una enorme cantidad de copos de nieve.

-Hemos vuelto a las montañas. Espero que recuerdes que ya no soy un objetivo- pidió Eva a Aikka de una manera muy mordaz, demasiado incluso para ella. Aikka iba a decir algo, pero Eva se lo impidió poniendo una mano frente a él- Ya es tiempo de que subamos, buena suerte.

No se dijeron nada más. Ambos subieron a sus transportes y las pantallas se activaron.

-Bien chicos. Ya conocemos este terreno. Hay una tormenta de nieve en este momento, así que deberán ser cuidadosos. Por lo demás, estamos con ustedes.

El piso dentro del hangar se abrió. G'dar gruñó, ansioso por empezar la carrera. Eva hizo sonar el motor de la Arrow.

Ambos corredores eran conscientes de que esa carrera era crucial para resolver no solo sus problemas personales, sino también para solucionar el destino de dos planetas.

Los asuntos de su relación ya no eran solo de ellos. Y ambos lo sabía. Ahora, más que nunca, sus corazones ardían en busca de una salida. Estaban heridos, como aves con un ala rota. Y ahora, no tenían refugio.

**¡Hola a todos! De nuevo, creo que ya normalicé esto de los capítulos cada mes, lo cual está genial. No es tan largo como otros capítulos, pero sucede que este es más explicativo, y era necesario por la historia de Luka y por el enorme problema que se va a desatar entre la Tierra y Nourasia en los siguientes capítulos. Sí, esto quiero decir que este fanfic está llegando a su fin, lo cual me pone algo nostálgica. Pero bueno, les prometí que probablemente metería una secuela. **

**Lo que sea, aquí está el capítulo. ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! Y Feliz Año Nuevo. Les deseo lo mejor a todos y cada uno de mis lectores. Nos vemos en una próxima actualización. ¡Besos!**

**Ninfa: Bueno, esta vez ya no fueron siglos. Lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto. Pero me alegra muchísimo que sigas aquí. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y no olvides dejarme tus hermosos reviews. ¡Saludos!**

**EternalLove94: Your spanish is amazing. ****I'm still learning English. Well, in the chapter, Luka still does not decide if he accepts the marriage with Cairen. I didn´t think about a couple for Alexa, but I**** don't think it's with Aitan. That was what I thought for the sequel. I hope I have answered your questions. Don't forget to leave me your comment of this chapter. Greetings!**

**P.D.: El título de este capítulo es de la canción "Sigo aquí" de Alex Ubago para la película "El planeta del tesoro".**


	19. No digas nada ya, por favor

_**Capítulo 19: No digas nada ya, por favor. Te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí. Cada palabra aumenta el dolor, y una lágrima quiere salir.**_

-El descenso está siendo complicado, señor- Kouji observaba las pantallas. Ahí, no se veía nada más que G'dar y la Arrow haciendo un esfuerzo indescriptible por sobreponerse a la tormenta de nieve y remontar. Pero por más que se esforzaban, el viento jugaba con ellos como si fueran hojas desprendidas de un árbol.

\- ¡Kouji! Dame la posición de los portales- pidió Eva, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener el control de la nave.

-Tenemos dos, Eva. En contra dirección del viento. Van a tener que hacerle frente.

\- ¿Y los demás equipos? -preguntó Aikka, sintiéndose extrañado de hablarle a la pantalla, en la que podía ver a Stan.

-Nuestras señales no son muy buenas, pero al parecer a todos se les está complicando… sugiero que…

La comunicación se cortó y las pantallas de ambos corredores estaban inundadas de líneas blancas, grises y negras. Eva dio un golpe en el manubrio por la frustración. Ajustó el micrófono que llevaba al oído y se dio cuenta de que la comunicación con Aikka si era posible. Suspiró fuertemente y entró a su canal.

-Aikka, tengo la ubicación de los portales. Tenemos que movernos ya o perderemos posiciones.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a superar el viento?

\- Activaré los impulsores para cortar el viento. Colócate atrás de mí, no tan alejado. Yo mantendré el camino mientras tus nos proteges, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien- Aikka dudó en decirle algo, aún se sentía contrariado. Pero en su corazón sabía que, por más que estuviera enojado con ella, eran un equipo, debían apoyarse- Confío en ti.

Eva no respondió, por mucho que quería hacerlo. Viró hasta que la flecha que señalaba la posición del portal indicara que estaba justo en línea recta. Cuando estivo segura de que Aikka estaba a una distancia prudente, confío en sus instintos que le decían que por el momento no había ningún rival cerca de ellos, ingresó los comando para encender los propulsores y, encomendándose a su madre, los encendió.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

\- Dense prisa- apuró Don a sus mecánicos. Los minutos corrían y la señal no podía ser reestablecida. Eso lo ponía de nervios. No saber absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba con su hija en tan extrema situación lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

\- ¡Señor! -gritó Stan, apuntando a sus monitores- Recibo algo. Los impulsores fueron activados. La Arrow está avanzando a una velocidad muy alta.

\- ¿Y Aikka? -preguntó Raymond, viendo también las pantallas.

-Está justo detrás de ella. ambos están al cien por ciento de su capacidad, eso quiere decir que no han recibido ningún ataque.

Don asintió, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dejo que Stan y Kouji siguieran trabajando en tener por lo menos alguna imagen de lo que estaba pasando allá abajo. No quería admitirlo, pero además de la preocupación por Eva, el hecho de que Raymond estuviera en el mismo lugar, muy pendiente de lo que todos hacían, también estaba provocando que sus nervios se crisparan.

\- ¡Ven a ver esto, Wei!

Rick estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla de Kouji, con una sonrisa que denotaba satisfacción. Don y Charles se acercaron a las pantallas a tiempo para ver como los símbolos que representaban a Eva y Aikka cruzaban el primer portal, seguidos, no tan cerca, por otros dos.

Raymond estaba a punto de celebrar cuando, inesperadamente, dos marcas más cruzaron el portal a una velocidad mayor que la del primer equipo. Rebasaron al segundo lugar y se posicionaron atrás del equipo de la Tierra y Nourasia. No había representado un mayor problema, hasta que las alarmas de la sala se dispararon y la palabra "Emergencia" aparecía una y otra vez en las pantallas.

-Casco al cincuenta por ciento- apenas pudo decir Stan, que se había puesto pálido- No encuentro la señal de Aikka.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ni siquiera lo vio venir. Las alarmas de la cabina de la Arrow saltaron unas milésimas de segundo antes de que un láser de energía impactara de lleno contra su nave. Inutilizó los impulsores. La señal con Aikka estaba muerta y Jason tampoco contestaba a las insistentes llamadas de Eva.

Segundos después del impacto, un destello en medio de toda la nieve congeló su sangre. Suplicó a los cielos que no fuera G'dar quien había sido derribado, pero lo peor se confirmó cuando su señal desapareció del radar en su pantalla.

Mandó al diablo la carrera, y regresó a donde había visto a Aikka por última vez. No, no estaba ahí. Con las condiciones en su contra, descendió la nave para buscarlo, pero no había ni rastro de él. Tenía que encontrarlo poco, el tanque de la Arrow se vaciaba rápidamente por el esfuerzo que hacía contra el viento. Además, la carrera seguía avanzando, y aunque solo habían pasado ocho equipos de los dieciocho que estaban compitiendo, Eva temía por la enorme ventaja con la que se estaban alejando.

Sabía que era una locura, pero entre el estridente sonido de la tormenta, que se confundía con el motor de la nave terrestre, su única oportunidad de que Aikka supiera que estaba ahí, era abrir la cabina y gritar su nombre con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

\- ¡Aikka! -gritó a la nada, a cualquier dirección. Las rachas de nieve y viento bombardeaban su delgado cuerpo - ¡Aikka! -en poco tiempo, el helado ambiente la consumió. Sus labios comenzaban a tornarse de un preocupante color azulado, junto con la punta de los dedos de sus manos.

\- ¡Eva! ¿Qué demonios haces? Vas a congelarte -Jason subió a la cabina del piloto cuando escuchó los gritos de su compañera. Quedó inconsciente unos minutos cuando la descarga recorrió su cuerpo. En cuanto despertó, escuchó la voz de Eva, y al ver que la nave no avanzaba, sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

-Aikka… ¿Jason?... ¿Dónde está él?... -murmuraba la chica. Unas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas. Para el terror del artillero, estas se congelaron en unos segundos. La chica en sus brazos estaba perdiendo la conciencia y Jason sabía, por su educación militar, que un desmayo en medio del frío extremo era el primer paso para la catástrofe.

El vuelo de la nave comenzaba a ser más y más errático, pues Eva perdía las fuerzas para poder conducirla. Jason le hablaba y le pedía instrucciones, pero ella solo balbuceaba el nombre del príncipe nourasiano. El chico estaba pensando seriamente en dimitir para poder llevarse a Eva de ahí y salvarla, ahora que tenían tiempo, cuando dos luces se prendieron en la pantalla de Eva, se acercaban lentamente a su posición. Jason entró en pánico. ¿Volver a la cabina y defenderse mientras Eva los mantenía un poco más de tiempo? ¿O aceptar lo que viniera?

Las dos señales estaba cada vez más cerca. En un acto reflejo, y viendo que de Aikka no había señales, Jason cerró la cabina, cubrió a Eva con su cuerpo, se tiró al suelo, sintió como la nave caía sin control y esperó lo peor.

Pero, la nave se detuvo bruscamente. No, no habían chocado, porque todo estaba intacto. El artillero levantó la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue un fuerte destello de luz azul a un lado de la Arrow, acto seguido, un par de corredores descendía en caída libre. Después se percató de que su nave estaba cubierta por una extraña envoltura de color morado. Se puso de pie y vio a G'dar a un lado. Él también tenía la misma cobertura. Se mantenía lo más firme que podía mientras que Aikka sujetaba con dificultad el hechizo que tenía en vuelo a la Arrow.

\- ¿Eva? ¿Estás bien? -Jason escuchó la voz de Aikka inundando el espacio de la cabina.

-Eh… ¿Aikka? Soy Jason. Eva… ella…- Jason se sentía extraño de hablarle a la nada.

\- ¡Por Sekai! ¿Qué pasa con Eva? -el príncipe se oía alterado, casi en pánico.

-Perdió la conciencia por exponerse al frío. Aikka, tenemos que sacarla de aquí de inmediato. Puede sufrir una hipotermia y…

\- ¡No! ¡No lo menciones! -interrumpió Aikka, desesperado- Tenemos que llevarla al módulo cuanto antes.

-Aikka, no sé dónde estamos. No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona la Arrow. No puedo redirigirnos al módulo.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

-Debemos terminar la carrera para que el módulo nos recoja y darle una inmediata atención- indicó Jason, viendo como el cuerpo de Eva temblaba y adquiría aterradores tintes azules en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-Pues vamos ya- apresuró Aikka, pero sintió como el cuerpo de Jason se quedaba estático- ¿Qué esperas?

-Aikka, yo no… yo no puedo conducir la Arrow. Ya lo intenté una vez y no salió bien. Tú tienes que tomar el control. Entrenaste, ¿no es así? Pues es momento de que lo demuestres. G'dar sabe hacerlo solo. Pero sin piloto, la Arrow no se moverá un ápice.

Aikka, que también estaba sufriendo por el frío y por el esfuerzo de mantener en el hechizo a la pesada Arrow, sopesó lo que Jason estaba diciendo. Sí, había entrenado, pero no lo suficiente como estar listo para correr la impresionante nave. Pero no era el momento de dudar. Él amaba a Eva, aunque no supiera que iba a pasar con ellos. Y ella estaba sufriendo, al borde de una situación de la que no había retorno. No había opción. Iba a hacer hasta lo impensable para salvarla. Por su Eva.

-De acuerdo. G'dar, llévame hasta la nave.

El escarabajo gruñó y se movió poco a poco hasta la Arrow. Aikka sentía como a cada momento las fuerzas se le terminaban. Pero, justo cuando puso un pie dentro de la cabina, la imagen de Eva, tiritando, inconsciente, hizo que algo dentro de su ser se encendiera. No sabía si era el vínculo que formaron en su primera noche o el amor que le profesaba sin condiciones. Pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para sacarla de ahí. Para verla de nuevo, sonriente y vivaz.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo? -preguntó Jason mientras observaba como Aikka se acomodaba en el asiento rocket de Eva.

-Espero que sí. Ve a tu posición, en cuanto volvamos a la carrera, deberás estar muy atentos. El sujeto que disparó a ambos aún está por ahí.

-Me las va a pagar- sentenció Jason, bajando por la escotilla y desapareciendo de la cabina.

Aikka suspiró. Trajo a su mente todos los recuerdos que pudo. Su mente se llenó de Eva. Sólo ella, siendo ella. feliz y enérgica. Enojada, triste, gritándole. Le costó ignorar eso y concentrarse en lo que era importante. Ahí estaba, no muy enterrado en su memoria, pese a todo lo que su mente había acumulado en los últimos días.

"Cuando estés listo, el pedal derecho es para acelerar", había dicho ella. El príncipe tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y aceleró. Cuando la nave comenzó a moverse, decidió que era tiempo de retirar el hechizo. Rogó a sus diosas que no lo abandonaran, y, con una sola palabra, el escudo de la Arrow y de G'dar regresó a la palma de su mano.

La nave terrestre se agitó violentamente ante las corrientes del helado viento. Gracias a la fuerza de sus brazos, el nourasiano logró posicionar el manubrio de la nave en línea horizontal, y avanzaran con dificultad, pero con velocidad constante.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

\- ¡Señor! Estoy recibiendo la señal de la cámara de Jason- indicó Kouji, mientras en la pantalla aparecía una imagen apenas visible del artillero.

-Jason… ¿Me escuchas?

-Apenas puedo oírte, Stan.

-Dinos lo que está pasando -ordenó Don.

-Señor, intentaron derribar la Arrow. Aikka fue derribado, pero ha vuelto a unirse a la competencia. Ahora mismo, él está condiciendo nuestra nave.

\- ¿Y Eva? -preguntó Kouji, al percatarse de que, en efecto, Aikka conducía.

Jason no contestó inmediatamente, provocando un vacío en el estómago de todos los presentes.

-Señor Wei. Eva necesita atención médica urgente o… temo lo peor.

Don se dejó caer sobre la silla que estaba dispuesta para él. Las manos le temblaban, su piel se había puesto blanca y una gota de frío sudor le recorría la frente. No estaba en condiciones de hablar. Su mundo se estaba haciendo trizas.

\- ¡Demonios! Escúchame, Jason. Asumo el liderazgo de este equipo- gritó Rick, casi tan desesperado como Don, pero con la mente más fría para pensar en una solución- Ya no importa si ganan la carrera, sólo termínenla. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con nuestra piloto?

-Un cuadro de hipotermia. Ha sido muy repentino… Aikka necesita las coordenadas del siguiente portal.

-Las estoy enviando. Jason, por lo que más quieras…- Kouji no acabó de dar las instrucciones, la imagen del artillero desapareció de nuevo, y solo se quedaron con ese prolongado y angustioso sonido de vacío.

-Stan, Kouji. No pierdan tiempo, traten de obtener alguna imagen. Sigan de cerca la posición de la Arrow, tenemos que prepararnos para cualquier cosa- ordenó Rick, y los chicos, silenciosos, pero eficaces, se dieron de lleno a su tarea.

Nadie lo decía, pero dentro de todos los corazones en esa sala, latía un fuerte sentimiento de angustia, un pésimo presentimiento.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Tienes que hacer que el triángulo que indica la posición del portal se mantenga al frente.

-Entiendo. Jason, ¿No te parece que la tormenta está cediendo un poco?

-Creo que sí, no hay tanta nieve como metros atrás. Por ahora sigue avanzando, deberíamos…

No pudo completar la frase. Llegaron a un paraje abierto y sin viento. Se veía perfectamente, a pesar de las muchas nubes. Sin embargo, el ambiente era gélido, el frío calaba casi hasta los huesos.

-Algo está muy raro aquí… -dijo Jason girando la torreta. Entonces, sus ojos se desorbitaron, y solo atinó a disparar para repeler el inminente ataque- ¡Aikka! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Aikka miró hacia el lugar en donde se perdían los disparos. Una enorme esfera de metal, más grande incluso que la Arrow, estaba disparando hacia su posición. Entonces lo recordó. Después del destello que provocó la explosión en uno de los reactores de la nave terrestre, él había alcanzado a ver una silueta redonda, momentos antes de que lo derribaran. No había duda. Esa nave era la que había provocado todo.

-Si no hacemos algo con esa nave, nos va a volver a derribar- dijo Aikka a la pantalla por la cual aparecía Jason, mientras hacía uso de todas las habilidades que poseía para esquivar los continuos ataques.

-No. No podemos esperar a ganarle así. Te recuerdo que Eva se pone peor a cada momento. Un movimiento en falso y podemos despedirnos de ella.

-Entiendo- contestó el príncipe, tensando los nudillos, señal inequívoca de que estaba frustrado por no poder hacer frente al enemigo- Tendremos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Ai… Aikka… -la imagen de Jason la sustituyó una de Kouji- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí, necesitamos ayuda.

-Voy a activar la hiperpropulsión desde aquí. Tendrás que resistir y mantener la nave en línea recta. Si te desvías, la velocidad podría atraerte y se estrellarían. Tienes treinta segundos.

-Estaré listo- el nourasiano dirigió su mano hacia G'dar, para que también él ganara la velocidad que necesitaban- Um Sekai G'dar shalanar.

-Chicos… antes de seguir, creo que deberían saber algo…- dijo Stan a los ocupantes de la Arrow. La nave detrás de ustedes perdió a su pareja, así que no tiene posibilidades de cruzar. Si la Arrow y G'dar son los siguientes, avanzarán a la final de Oban.

\- ¡Pero Stan! Éramos más de 30 equipos… ¿Qué pasó con el resto?

Cuando Stan negó con la cabeza, lo supieron. Muy pocos pudieron contra la tormenta. No quisieron suponer que habían muerto en el intento, tal vez solo habían caído, como ellos.

-Hiperpropulsión en 10… 9… 8… -Aikka se sujetó al manubrio, le dirigió una mirada compasiva a la nave de la cual Jason aún los defendía. ¿Estaría desesperado? - 3… 2… 1…

La inercia de la velocidad era muy fuerte y Aikka apenas podía mantener el rumbo fijo. A su lado, G'dar hacía un descomunal esfuerzo por seguirles el paso. Avanzaron metros, incluso kilómetros. No había nada a su alrededor, el silencio era sepulcral, y el príncipe pensó en que Jordan tenía que dar una explicación.

Él no era capaz de hacer una carrera tan cruenta. No mataría a los concursantes en una carrera tan bestial… ¿verdad?

-Stan, el combustible se agota- gritó Jason, para hacerse oír- El portal está adelante.

Lentamente, la velocidad fue bajando hasta que Aikka pudo controlar por completo la velocidad. Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho cuando, junto a G'dar, cruzaron el portal, que se desintegró inmediatamente. Casi al instante, el módulo terrestre se posó sobre ellos y los comenzó a absorber a su interior. El príncipe abandonó su posición y se dirigió al cuerpo inerte de Eva.

Apenas pudo soportar tocarla. Estaba helada, las puntas de sus dedos eran azules, al igual que sus labios. Su Eva… la estaba perdiendo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

\- ¡Apártate! -apenas unos segundos después de que la Arrow tocara el piso del hangar, Don corrió al interior de la nave. Con su brazo, apartó bruscamente a Aikka del cuerpo de Eva. El príncipe pudo haberlo tomado como una ofensa, pero entendía perfectamente la desesperación que consumía al señor Wei.

-Alexa, Amina preparen una de las habitaciones. Kouji, busca un calentador. Stan, necesito toallas y agua caliente. Rick, ropa seca- ordenaba Jason, pues, de entre las muchas cosas que había aprendido en la escuela militar, era a tratar casos como esos- Aikka, necesito que la lleves a uno de los cuartos.

La envolvieron en una manta y Aikka la llevo en sus brazos al cuarto que Alexa y Amina habían despejado.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Jason? -preguntó Charles, visiblemente preocupado por la salud de Eva, pero también porque Jason y Aikka estaban terriblemente fríos.

-Por ahora, quédate con Don. Esta consternado. Cuando estabilice a Eva, lo dejaré pasar, pero antes tengo que atenderla.

\- ¿Y tú te sientes bien?

-Importa más ella por ahora. Aikka y yo podemos atendernos después. Todo estará bien -dijo Jason, dejando que su papá fuera a hacer compañía a Don, que se había sentado afuera de la habitación en la que estaba su hija.

Jason entró a la habitación, y la notó lo suficientemente cálida. Aikka estaba junto, a Eva, y en su rostro había señales de una clara frustración.

-No la puedo ayudar- dejó ir cuando el artillero estuvo a su lado- Mi magia no sirve. No conozco lo que le pasa.

En otro momento, Jason hubiera perdido la cabeza y lo hubiera zarandeado hasta que entrara en razón. Pero, magistralmente, se controló. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe, para hacerlo saber que estaba ahí y haría lo posible por ayudarla.

-Aikka, necesito que me ayudes. Tenemos que calentar a Eva. Así que, por favor, mantén la calma.

-Está bien -respondió el nourasiano poniéndose de pie- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Su ropa está muy húmeda, así que debemos quitársela -explicó Jason, mientras se deshacía de los zapatos de la chica. Al ver la mirada alerta y el sonrojo del príncipe, suspiró -No es momento para esto. Soy profesional, aunque quede desnuda, no podría verla sino como una paciente. Además, ella es como una hermana menor. Así que deja de pensar en estupideces y quítale la ropa o sal de aquí.

Aikka se quedó estático unos segundos, no sabiendo como tomar la tranquila pero punzante amenaza. Pero Jason tenía razón, no era momento para pensar en que alguien más le estaba desnudando. Tenía que ayudar, así que, con un extraño sentimiento de culpa que no podía apartar de su mente, se encargó de retirar el suéter y la blusa de Eva, mientras Jason dejaba el pantalón a un lado.

\- ¿Esto también? -preguntó Aikka, señalando las prendas interiores de la chica. Esta vez, Jason si se sonrojó un poco.

-Sólo la de arriba. Y cúbrela inmediatamente con una de las mantas calientes- contestó, evitando la mirada del príncipe que, para su sorpresa, fue muy hábil desabrochándola.

Cubrieron a Eva con la manta hasta el pecho, y la siguiente hora, ambos se encargaron de colocar las toallas humedecidas en agua caliente sobre el torso, la frente y la espalda de la chica. Al filo de la media noche, su temperatura había ascendido unos pocos grados, el tono de sus de su piel era más normal y su respiración se había regularizado.

\- ¿Cómo está? -Don entró a la habitación. Casi le da un infarto por ver a su hija semidesnuda en brazos de Aikka, pero decidió controlarse al notar que era parte de mantener una temperatura estable.

-Está mucho mejor, señor Wei. La hemos salvado. Pero es mejor que duerma todo lo posible para que no gaste energía y calor.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija, muchacho -dijo Don estrechando la mano del joven, pero retirándola inmediatamente- Tú también estás helado. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que consiga una bebida caliente?

\- Me duele la cabeza, pero estaré mejor. Que sean dos bebidas calientes -pidió el chico, señalando al príncipe en la cama- Él tampoco está bien, y ha estado muy preocupado por Eva.

-Está bien, ahora les traigo algo.

Don salió de la habitación y Jason se acercó a Eva. Le tocó la frente y la muñeca.

-Creo que ya vuelve a su temperatura normal. Ya no está tan pálida.

-Ha estado diciendo el nombre de su papá… y el mío- dijo Aikka, acariciando su cobrizo cabello.

-Eso es una gran señal. Significa que solo está dormida. Y creo que es mejor que la dejemos dormir y nosotros también vayamos a descansar.

-No la voy a dejar sola.

-No estará sola, Alexa y su papá se quedarán con ella. Pero tú y yo tenemos que atendernos, también estamos un poco mal. Así que despídete y salgamos.

Jason salió para darle un momento a solas con Eva. Dentro de la habitación, Aikka tomó la mano de la humana. Ya no estaba fría, pero no se comparaba con la calidez con la que antes lo había tocado, acariciado. No podía entender como un ser tan enérgico, tan alegre y vivaz como ella podía de repente parecer tan vulnerable y lastimado. Entendía la enfermedad, entendía el riesgo. Él mismo se hubiera arriesgado por ella de ser necesario. Pero Eva era más fuerte que todo eso. ¿Por qué había cedido tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué al principio se resistió a luchar?

-Eva, vuelve a mí. Por favor -suplicó, dejando un beso en el dorso de la mano. No resistió, la extrañaba demasiado. Con cuidado, tomó entre sus manos el rostro pálido y poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Sí, aún estaba ahí la sensación, aún conservaban su esencia. Aún sabían a Eva enamorada.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

El sol entró a raudales. Calentó su mejilla. El olor a bosque llenó sus pulmones. Con gran esfuerzo, abrió los ojos y sus fuerzas apenas fueron suficientes para mover la cabeza y darse cuenta de donde estaba.

No era la Arrow. Eso era lo último que venía a su memoria. La tormenta. Algo los golpeó. Aikka no estaba…

\- ¡Aikka! -gritó en cuanto recordó que no supo nada de él.

Se arrepintió del brusco movimiento. Sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo y horribles punzadas en la cabeza. Se recostó de nuevo, pero supo que su grito alertó a alguien cuando escuchó pasos acercarse en el exterior de su habitación.

\- ¡Eva! -la melena negra de Alexa fue lo único que la chica vio antes de que estar cubierta por los brazos de su mejor amiga, mientras las lágrimas de ella mojaban su hombro.

-Alexa… ¿Qué… pasó?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? -preguntó la pelinegra. Eva negó con la cabeza.

-Lo último que recuerdo… es que habían derribado a Aikka…

-Sí. Y luego tuviste la estúpida idea de abrir la cabina de la Arrow. La tormenta de nieve fue demasiado para ti. Sufriste un cuadro severo de hipotermia… Todos temimos que… que…

-Shh… tranquila. Estoy bien, me siento bien -afirmó la piloto mientras se sentaba con cuidado- No tenía puesta esta ropa.

-Tuvieron que quitarte la otra para hacer que entrarás en calor.

\- ¿Tuvieron?

-Oh… esto… Jason y Aikka… eran los únicos que podían ayudar.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! -se escandalizó Eva. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo- ¿No pudiste hacerlo tú?

-Lo siento. Todos estábamos demasiado… consternados- se disculpó Alexa, bajando la mirada- Jason sabe tratar la hipotermia… y Aikka se resistió a dejarte.

-Diablos… Jason… él me vio…

-Eva, por favor. En ese momento, Jason no sólo era un amigo. También era un soldado, uno muy profesional, que no dudó en ningún momento de lo que hacía.

\- ¿Y Aikka? -preguntó, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero siendo acostada de nuevo por su amiga.

\- Él… simplemente no podía dejarte sola. Hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para ayudar. Casi no durmió por cuidarte. Se fue a descansar hace un par de horas. Y yo prometí que te vigilaría.

-Pero no hace falta, yo…

\- ¡Claro que hacía falta! -gritó Alexa, enfadada, y de nuevo llorando- Estabas casi muerta cuando regresaron al módulo. ¡Muerta! Estabas helada, tu piel era de un tono azul aterrador. No respirabas bien. ¿Tienes idea del infierno que tu padre, Aikka y todos los demás hemos vivido?

La voz de Eva no encontró salida. Una extraña culpabilidad estaba oprimiendo su corazón. ¿Sufrir? ¿Por qué ellos tenían que sufrir por ella? Ella podía salir de sus problemas sola. Toda la vida fue independiente. No era momento de empezar a depender de nadie. No quería que pensaran que era vulnerable. ¿Un infierno? Sí. Sabía quién lo había vivido. En silencio.

Príncipe Aikka. Dejó que lo que sentía por ella acabara con todo lo demás. No se lo habría permitido. Jamás. Ella no quería ser responsable de eso, porque no lo había pedido. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que Aikka se estaba jugando el Trono de su planeta! Tenía que aclararlo, tenía que haber alguna forma de solucionarlo. Aunque eso significara…

\- ¿Dónde está Aikka? -quiso saber Eva, bajando las piernas de la cama y quedando sentada frente a la puerta.

-Supongo que está…

-Aquí estoy -el príncipe interrumpió a Alexa.

Su mirada y la de Eva se cruzaron. La otra humana decidió que su presencia ahí era innecesaria y salió sin decir una palabra.

Durante unos minutos, Eva y Aikka solo se contemplaron, las palabras ahí sobraban. Había un enorme sentimiento de alivio por ver al otro, sino sano, por lo menos vivo. Pero también estaba la sensación de que se habían traicionado, de que no se habían dicho todo lo que se tenían que decir. De que las cosas iban a cambiar, tenían que cambiar.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Aikka, taciturno, sentándose en una silla junto a la cama de Eva.

-Estoy bien. Alexa me dijo que tú y Jason también enfermaron.

-Ya está controlado. Eras tú quien estaba realmente mal.

-Bueno, pues ya estoy bien- contestó Eva poniéndose de pie y haciendo lo posible por disimular el mareo que la atacó- Creo que iré a ver a mi padre.

-No -dijo Aikka, tomándola del brazo y haciendo que se sentara- Él está dormido, te cuido toda la noche. Y tú y yo tenemos algo que discutir.

-Tal vez lo único que debemos hacer es decir lo que en verdad estaba pasando -soltó Eva, que ya se sentía enojada.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien. Adelante, pregúntame todo lo que quieras saber.

-Me mentiste.

-Esa no fue una pregunta -Aikka replicó, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Eva.

-Por supuesto que no. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

\- ¿Me habrías aceptado si te hubiera dicho todo lo que implicaba nuestra relación? -Eva abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y dudó- Exacto. Ni siquiera lo habrías considerado. No hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decirte y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

-No tenías porqué renunciar a todo por mí -dijo Eva después de un rato de silencio- Tu reino, tu pueblo, tus padres. ¡Maldita sea, Aikka! Yo no soy ellos, no tengo como compararme con ellos. Toda tu vida te preparaste para eso. Era lo que querías desde un principio.

\- ¡No! -Aikka no estaba gritando, pero él mismo se sorprendió de oírse alzando la voz - No… eso no era lo que yo quería. Todo el tiempo estuve a merced de lo que ellos esperaban, haciendo lo que ellos ordenaban, porque, de lo contrario me privarían de mi derecho -explicó Aikka, nervioso, molesto, abatido -Hasta ese momento, creí que podía vivir con ello. Hasta que quisieron también privarme de ti. Y eso fue demasiado.

-Pudiste haberte ahorrado todo eso. Si tu situación ya era difícil, ¿por qué complicarlo conmigo? ¿Por qué hiciste de mí otro problema?

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Eva… -Aikka se sentó junto a ella y tomó su mano- conocí a alguien en Alwas. Una chica fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que ella misma creía. Estaba un poco loca, pero nunca nada la detuvo. No se dejó manipular. Hizo frente a todo lo que se le presentó, a pesar de que tenía miedo, a pesar de que su propio futuro estaba en juego.

-Yo…

-Ella me enseñó lo que muchos maestro y lecciones jamás podrían. Me enseñó a ser fiel a mí mismo. Contra todo y todos. Y aún creo en eso. Si, Eva, tú me enseñaste todo eso. Por eso me… me enamoré.

\- ¿Dices que soy fuerte? -la chica miraba al suelo, pero sus puños estaban cerrados con tal fuerza, que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos - ¿Soy tan fuerte que no podía soportar la verdad? Después de todo, ¿no creíste que pudiera ser de ayuda?

-No quería exponerte a problemas que no eran tuyos.

-Pero ahora soy uno de ellos. No confiaste en mí. No creíste en mí para ayudarte. Dejaste que creyera que todo estaba tan bien.

\- ¿Yo deje que creyeras? -cuestionó el príncipe, casi indignado -Bien, Eva. No quieres creer en mis motivos. Ahora quiero escuchar los tuyos. Háblame de Jordan.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Él que tiene que ver?

\- ¿Lo amas?

-No entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta -respondió Eva. Pero, sin esperárselo, su mente la bombardeó con el recuerdo de la despedida de dos años atrás.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste de aquel beso?

Eva paró en seco y la sangre se escapó de su rostro. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Nadie había visto nada. En ese momento sólo habían estado ella y Jordan… Jordan. ¿Sería posible que…?

\- ¿Jordan te lo dijo?

\- ¿Eso importa? El punto es que lo besaste Eva.

-Fue antes de estar contigo.

-Lo sé. Pero nunca me lo dijiste. Ni cuando nos despedimos, ni cuando nos encontramos. No encontraste ningún momento para decírmelo. Tuvo que ser Jordan, en mi propio hogar, quien me lo dijera… o prácticamente que me lo gritara.

-Aikka, eso no tiene importancia.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No la tiene? ¿O lo que sucede es que fue tan importante para ti que decidiste escondérmelo?

-No… no lo sé. Eso sólo pasó…

-Te voy a ahorrar la explicación. Te importa tanto, como pensé que te importaba yo.

\- ¿Eso piensas?

-No, Eva. Eso sé.

-Entonces no resulté ser lo que tú esperabas.

-No soy lo que quieres.

\- ¿No hay nada más que decir? - la pregunta salió de los labios de Eva casi como un suspiro.

Había algo más que solo tristeza en las palabras. También había desolación y un hondo sentimiento de abandono y traición. Había desesperanza, y un futuro que parecía cada vez más lejano, como si solo fuera parte del sueño de unos días.

-No, no tengo nada más que decir. Es hora de que me vaya.

-Aikka…

Eva retuvo la mano del príncipe entre sus manos. Ambos estaban fríos y temblorosos. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, como si supieran que la otra parte de su vida, de su existencia, de su motivo. Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de Eva, y otra más dejó huella en la piel de Aikka. Sollozaban en silencio.

Lo último que ella esperaba era que la estrechara en sus brazos y la abrazara con fuerza. No se resistió a abrazarlo también. Pasó las manos por su espalda y enterró su rostro en el hombro del príncipe. Pequeñas convulsiones invadían el cuerpo de ambos.

-Eva… -él tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares- Puedes no creerlo, pero te llevaré conmigo para siempre. Esto ya no puede ser, por el bien de ambos…

-Aikka… yo…

-Estaremos bien.

-Lo estaremos -confirmó Eva, tratando de sonreír.

No supieron cómo. Pero sus labios se encontraron una última vez. Estaban salados y débiles. Pero era lo último que tendrían.

-Te amo…

-Te amo…

Su contacto de deshizo. Sus cuerpos se alejaron, y lo último que vieron que ambos vieron fue una mirada suplicante. Una súplica que no podía concederse.

En lo alto de un módulo, en un planeta lejano de su casa, una chica caía abatida y derrotada sobre su cama, y su llanto era imparable.

En el suelo de un planeta lejano a su hogar, un príncipe lloraba, como si eso pudiera sanar su alma destrozada, su corazón hecho trizas.

**Sí, en este punto, no me siento tan bien por haber escrito esto. En realidad, esta parte la planeé desde que empecé a escribir el fic, pero jamás pensé que me dolería tanto hacerlo. Pero bueno, aquí está, y las cosas entre nuestros enamorados ya se fueron al diablo. Sí, solo quedan tres o cuatro capítulos para que esta historia acabe y debo decir que este, aunque sea el más doloroso, es el capítulo que más me ha gustado escribir, porque encierra todos los temores que se fueron acumulando.**

**Voy a parar de escribir las notas finales porque aún no puedo creer que haya hecho esto (sí, sí me duele).**

**Esta vez quiero agradecer a mi hermano Gabriel por haber estado al pendiente de como escribía todo (aunque no lo dejé leerlo completo), por ser un gran crítico desde que esta historia empezó, por siempre darme ánimos, por ceder a mi exigencia de siempre comentar que tal estuvo y por darme la idea para la canción del capítulo anterior.**

**Sin más por el momento, me despido de ustedes. Espero, como siempre, que les haya gustado lo que hice y que me lo hagan saber en los reviews. ¡Los amo! ¡Saludos a todos!**

**EternalLove94: Creo que me entiendes más en español, así que lo pondré en mi idioma. No le mintió, de hecho, creo que la verdad les hizo más daño. Ya se separaron definitivamente. Respecto a Alexa y Aitan, la verdad es que no sé qué hacer con ellos, pero me gustó tu idea, así que la consideraré. Respecto a lo que encontraron en la nave, eso lo tengo preparado para una posible secuela de este fanfic. Si no me decido por eso, entonces lo resolveré en alguno de los dos próximos capítulos. Espero que esto despeje tus dudas, y si tienes alguna otra, pues me la haces saber. También espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y me dejes tu comentario. ¡Saludos!**

**Ninfa: Lo siento, pero en realidad era necesaria la separación. Por favor no me odies. Prometo que las cosas se resolverán, pero de una manera que no se esperan. Espero que en menos de tres semanas les tenga el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado este y me dejes tus tan bonitos reviews. ¡Saludos!**

**IiIAelitaIiI****: Espero que entiendas bien el español, porque no sé nada de portugués. Por otra parte, me alegra bastante que te haya encantado mi historia y espero que ya hayas llegado aquí antes de que suba el otro capítulo. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leerme y espero que me dejes tus comentarios. ¡Saludos!**

**P.D.: El título del capítulo es de la canción "Suelta mi mano" de Sin Bandera. De hecho, recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen la escena final (la de Eva y Aikka).**


End file.
